


Sinut vain, ja aikaa

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Joulukalenterific, M/M, Slow Burn, flangst, lehto kärsii mutta pitää siitä, niin paljon haleja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Lehto inhoaa joululahjoja, etenkin niitä, joita hän saa Rahikaiselta ja Määtältä.Lehto puoliksi vihaa kämppiksiään hyvinäkin päivinä, eikä joulu heidän taloudessaan ole hyvä päivä. Sellaiseksi ihmiseksi, joka vihaa joulua, Lehto on valinnut kämppäkaverinsa harvinaisen huonosti; hän on valinnut tolkuttomia perseilijöitä, joiden mielestä on hyvin hauskaa ärsyttää häntä ostamalla hänelle typeriä lahjoja. Muutamina edellisinä vuosina Lehto on saanut kaikkea seksileluista self help -kirjoihin ja jouluteemaisiin rumiin vaatteisiin. Hän ei vieläkään tiedä, mistä ne saivat sellaisen idean tai miksi helvetissä se piti toteuttaa, mutta viime jouluna paketista paljastui lahjakortti halauspalveluun. Nyt se pitäisi käyttää ennen kuin se menee vanhaksi./24 lukua glögintuoksuista joulumieltä ja yliannostus halauksia.





	1. Luukku 1 - Lauantai

**Author's Note:**

> Tästä tulee nyt sitten ihan ihka aito joulukalenterificci, eli joka päivä ilmestyy uusi luku. Osapuilleen 50% traagisia, 50% kukkoja ja 100% jouluista sekoilua. Toivottavasti tykkäätte! <3

Lehto vihaa joulua.

Hän on vihannut sitä niin kauan kuin muistaa. Kaikki siihen liittyvä meuhkaaminen on täysin turhaa, kaikki se tekopirteys ja hartaus ja väkinäinen ilonpito.

Ehkä eniten häntä vituttaa se, että sitä ei pääse pakoon. Kaikenlaisia jouluherkkuja tuputetaan joka tuutista ja korneja koristeita pitää katsella kaikkialla. Mihinkään kodin ulkopuolella ei marraskuun lopun jälkeen voi mennä joutumatta kuulemaan rasittavia, jouluisia renkutuksia. Niitä soitetaan radiossa ja kaupoissa ja työpaikalla ja bussissa. Moni ääliö kehtaa vielä hyräillä tai suorastaan laulaa mukana, yleensä vielä tuskallisen epävireisesti.

Jotenkin kaikki kuvittelevat, että pelkän vuodenajan takia kaikkien täytyy nyt olla iloisia ja hyväntahtoisia ja välittää toisista. Lehdolta sellainen ei oikein onnistu hyvänäkään päivänä, eikä hän nyt helvetti soikoon jonkin kaupallisen juhlapäivän takia aio enempää yrittää.

Nykyään sitä joutuu sietämään vähän vähemmän, nyt kun Lehto asuu omillaan. Hänen viimeisessä sijaisperheessään joulusta yritettiin hirveästi tehdä asiaa, ja se jos mikä ärsytti Lehtoa. Kun Lehto viisitoistavuotiaana päätyi sinne, hän hämmentyi ensin kovasti kun yhtäkkiä hänkin sai lahjoja. Ei hän ollut tottunut sellaiseen, että hänelle haluttiin _antaa asioita._ Se vaivaannutti; ei hän itse osannut ostaa toisille mitään ajattelevaista vastalahjaksi, eikä hänellä ollut rahaakaan. Kaikki Kaarnan äijän hänelle tuputtamat taskurahat menivät siihen aikaan tupakkaan ja bensaan ja moponrämän korjauttamiseen. Jouluruuistakaan hän ei välittänyt, vaikka Kaarnan eukko niitä ihan kelvollisesti laittoikin.

Ukko puolestaan tekemällä teki heille perinnettä. Istutti olohuoneeseen katsomaan jotain saatanan Lumiukkoa ja kyseli Lehdolta mielipidettä kuusen koristelusta. Ei hän osannut sellaiseen mitään sanoa, paitsi että älähti siinä vaiheessa kun Kaarna kaivoi kaapista kolmannet jouluvalot, koska täytyihän siinäkin touhussa helvetti soikoon joku roti olla.

Se oli kaikki niin väkinäistä, mutta joinain hetkinä Lehdon oli pakko huomata, että hänellä oli melkein hauskaa. Kun joulupipareihin taiteiltiin koristeeksi kirosanoja, kun kissa kiipesi kuuseen ja kaatoi sen. Kaarnat menivät joulukirkkoonkin, mutta sinne Lehtoa ei sentään koskaan pakotettu. Hän sai sillä aikaa saunoa yksin, ja vaikka hän verotti jääkaapin kaljavarantoja aika tavalla, ne eivät edes ärähtäneet siitä mitään. Lehto ei oikein koskaan osannut suhtautua sellaiseen sallivuuteen, mutta olihan sen kanssa vähän helpompi elää kuin jatkuvan ripityksen tai selkäsaunojen.

Lehto muutti lukion ja intin jälkeen pois, ja päätti alkujaan, ettei menisi enää milloinkaan takaisin. Se oli onnistunut hyvin aiempienkin perheiden kanssa; ei hän tunkenut väkisin sinne, minne häntä ei haluttu. Ne saivat kaikki hänen puolestaan painua helvettiin, ja hän niiden. Kaarnat ovat kuitenkin erilaisia. Jostain kumman syystä ne väittävät kivenkovaan _pitävänsä_ hänestä, vaikka ei hän ole tehnyt mitään aiheuttaakseen sellaista. Ei hän halunnut mitään sellaista.

Jotenkin ne saavat hänet aina ylipuhuttua, ja hän menee kuitenkin sinne joka joulu. Kyllä hän yrittää muutenkin pari kertaa vuodessa käydä, mutta etenkin jouluisin ne aina ehdottomasti haluavat hänet sinne, osittain perinteen takia ja osittain koska kaikilla on silloin loma. Lehtoa vähän hirvittää kuinka paljon hän joutuu ravaamaan siellä sitten, kun ne kohta ne jäävät eläkkeelle ja haluavat täyttää ylimääräisen vapaa-ajan hänen naamansa tuijottelulla.

Ei hän sitä varsinaisesti vihaa. Raivostuttaviahan ne ovat kaikessa kiltteydessään, ja kolmekymmentä vuotta häidensä jälkeen edelleen ällöttävän söpösti rakastuneita toisiinsa. Lehdolla on puhelin täynnä niiden romanttisilta etelänreissuilta lähettämiä lomakuvia, mutta ei hän kehtaa niitä poistaakaan.

Tänäkin jouluna hän varmasti päätyy sinne ja saa osakseen taas kiusallisen suuren lahjavuoren. Hänelle itselleen lahjat ovat edelleen ongelma. Lehto käy nykyään töissä ja hänellä on kyllä rahaa, mutta lahjojen osto ei ole helpottunut ollenkaan. Hän ei osaa sitä, ja hetken ostoskeskusessa turhautuneena harhailtuaan päätyy aina Alkoon ja ostaa kaikille jotain viinaa.

Hän vihaa edelleen myös saada lahjoja. Ne ovat liikaa, häneen kulutetaan liikaa rahaa, ja se saa hänet kiusaantuneeksi ja vihaiseksi. Ei hän saa lahjoja muilta kuin Kaarnoilta ja Määtältä ja Rahikaiselta, mutta silti, sekin on liikaa. Kaarnoilta ne edes ovat jotenkin hyödyllisiä. Villasukkia, liian suuria summia ruokakaupan lahjakorteilla, uusi dvd-soitin, paistinpannuja.

Rahikaiselta ja Määtältä taas… Lehto puoliksi vihaa kämppiksiään hyvinäkin päivinä, eikä joulu heidän taloudessaan ole hyvä päivä. Sellaiseksi ihmiseksi, joka vihaa joulua, Lehto on valinnut kämppäkaverinsa harvinaisen huonosti. Hän on valinnut tolkuttomia perseilijöitä, jotka vain innostavat toisiaan kaiken maailman kepposteluun. Lehto ei voi väittää, etteikö itse lähtisi siihen silloin tällöin mukaan, ettei joskus itse olisi se pahin takapiru, mutta silloin häntä ei naurata, kun pilat kohdistuvat häneen itseensä. Sen lisäksi, että etenkin Rahikainen juhlii joulua kuun alusta asti äänekkäästi ja iloisesti, niiden kummankin mielestä on hyvin hauskaa ärsyttää Lehtoa ostamalla hänelle typeriä lahjoja. Muutamina edellisinä vuosina Lehto on saanut kaikkea seksileluista self help -kirjoihin ja jouluteemaisiin rumiin vaatteisiin.

Viime vuonna hän sai niiltä sixpackin jotain äklömakeaa lonkeroa, kauniisti käsityönä tehtyjä falloksen muotoisia suklaatikkareita, sekä lahjakortin. Hän ei vieläkään tiedä, mistä ne saivat sellaisen idean tai miksi helvetissä se piti toteuttaa, mutta paketista paljastui viime jouluna kuuden kerran lahjakortti halauspalveluun.

Lehto ei ollut edes tajunnut ensin, mitä helvettiä sellainenkin tarkoitti. Rahikaisen ja Määtän virnuillessa vieressä hän oli googlannut sen, ja löytänyt määritelmän. Että joku halailee ihmisiä työkseen. _Kosketusterapiaa_ tai jotain.

Hän oli kääntynyt katsomaan Määttää ja Rahikaista raivokkaasti, koska _mitä helvettiä._

“Vaan me kun ajateltiin että sinulle Lehto voisi olla hyväksi saada vähän fyysistä läheisyyttä”, Määttä oli hymyillyt seesteisesti.

“Kyllähän myö itekki sinnuu halittais ihan mielin miärin jos sie antasit, mutta kun ei niin ei”, Rahkainen oli jatkanut virnistellen. “Mut tuolta sie saat jonku nuoren ja nätin ihmisen kainaloos ja sillä on ihan koulutus siihen, että miten pietään toista oikein hyvin.”

Hyi helvetti. Lehto olisi melkein mieluummin ottanut lahjakortin johonkin seksuaaliseen palveluun. Ei hän helvetti soikoon mitään haleja tarvitse. Hänen kämppiksensä roikuvat hänessä ihan tarpeeksi, ja sitä tapahtuu muutaman kerran vuodessa. Sekin on sietokyvyn rajoilla. Lehdolla ei vieläkään ole mitään käryä siitä, mitä niiden päässä liikkui kun ne tätä ostivat.

Kai ne nyt tietävät, ettei kukaan ei koske Lehtoa, eikä Lehto sellaista halua tai salli. Ajatuskin pistää vihaksi, että joutuisi olemaan jonkun tuntemattoman hiplattavana. Niinpä lahjakortti unohtui työpöydän laatikon perälle, ja sinne se olisi kaikin mokomin saanut jäädäkin pölyyntymään kunnes olisi vanhentunut.

*

Lehto on autuaasti unohtanut koko asian, kunnes joulukuun ensimmäisenä päivänä Rahikainen päättää toimia rasittavan perusluonteensa mukaan, ja muistuttaa häntä.

Kello on puoli kahdeksan ja Lehto istuu keittiön pöydän ääressä koomaa muistuttavassa tilassa. Tietoisuus on hämärä, ja silmäluomet ovat niin raskaat, etteivät pysy auki millään. Hän ryystää silmät kiinni mustaa kahvia isoimmasta omistamastaan mukista ja hänen edessään pöydällä on pari mitenkuten voideltua ruisleipää, mutta hän on liian unessa edes syödäkseen kunnolla. 

Ulkona on vielä täysin pimeää, mutta lumisade erottuu sisälle asti. Lehdon pitää lähteä töihin pian. Määttä istuu häntä vastapäätä ja lukee lehteä. He eivät ole sanoneet toisilleen vielä sanaakaan, vaikka ovat istuneet tässä jo ainakin vartin. Hiljaisuus ei ole kiusallinen, vaan heidän on hyvä näin, mitään ei tarvitse sanoa. Aamurutiini onnistuu helposti puhumattakin, sillä se on ollut pitkälti sama jo muutaman vuoden. Määttä keittää kahvit ja Lehto raahaa muut tarvikkeet jääkaapista pöydälle. He syövät usein hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes Rahikainen päättää nousta ja täyttää keittiön höpötyksellään milloin mistäkin aiheesta.

Määttä on äskettäin omaksunut Lahtiselta tavan tehdä kahvistaan ihan hirveää. Siinä on kauramaitoa ja sokeria ja jouluisia mausteita, joiden voimakas haju ärsyttää Lehtoa etäisesti. Määttä siemailee sokerimössöään silmät puoliummessa ja hymyilee lehdenluvun lomassa aavistuksenomaisesti alas puhelimelleen, varmaan jollekin viestille Lahtiselta. Lehto ottaa leivän ja pureksii mekaanisesti samalla, kun lukee sanomalehden otsikoita väärin päin.

Hetken rauha keskeytyy, kun Rahikainen viimein raahautuu huoneestaan keittiöön.

“Huomenta”, se sanoo enemmänkin kahvinkeittimelle kuin Lehdolle ja Määtälle. Suuntaa sen luokse ja hörppää kahvia suoraan pannusta. Määttä vilkaisee sitä pahasti ja Lehto murahtaa vihaisesti. Rahikainen huokaisee kuin paraskin marttyyri ja kurkottaa kaapista suosikkimukinsa, jossa on isorintaisen pin up -tytön kuva. Jos kahvi olisi oikein kuumaa, tytön bikinit katoaisivat lämmön vaikutuksesta. Nyt kahvi on ehtinyt jäähtyä sen verran, että ne pysyvät päällä. Lehto on ihan kiitollinen.

Rahikainen istuu pöytään ja kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan. Aurinkoinen hymy valaisee vielä hetki sitten uniset kasvot, ja Rahikainen pompahtaa takaisin ylös. “Nythän on joulu!”

“Ei.” Lehto toteaa.

Rahikainen rientää hänestä välittämättä huoneeseensa ja tulee sieltä kohta valtavan joulukalenterin kanssa. Hän istahtaa takaisin pöydän ääreen ja etsii siitä ensimmäisen luukun iloisesti höpöttäen.

“On on. Muassa on lunta ja joululaulut soi joka paikassa ja miulla on mualiman paras joulukalenteri. Kyllähän tässä joulumiel heräis tylsemmälläki miähellä”, Rahikainen virnistää ja avaa luukun. Naurahtaa iloisesti.

“Täänhän mie voin ripustaa kuuseen kohan myö suahaan se pystyyn.”

Hänellä on kädessään luukusta löytynyt kirkkaan joulunpunainen ja kiiltävä luotivibraattori. Lehto sulkee tuskastuneena silmänsä ja juo lisää kahvia.

Määttä hymähtää, pyöräyttää silmiään. “Vaan olisihan se pitänyt arvata, että sinulle löytyy jostain tuollainenkin kalenteri.”

Rahikainen virnistää. “Maltaitahan tää makso, mut Lammion rahoilla mie tään tilasin. Tuskin sillä on mittään valittamistakaan kuhan piäsee näitä miun kanssa testoomaan.”

Lehto ei halua kuulla enää yhtään enempää Rahikaisen ja tämän poikaystäväntapaisen seksielämästä, joten hän juo kahvinsa loppuun ja nousee pöydästä vieden leipänsä mukanaan. Hän menee eteiseen pukeutumaan ja seuraa sivusilmällä kun Rahikainen ja Määttä rupattelevat jotain. Määttä muistaa kesken kaiken että hänelläkin on kalenteri, kaivaa sen keittiön kaapista ja laittaa magneeteilla kiinni jääkaapin oveen. Hänellä on ihan todella partiolaisten kuvakalenteri. Rahikainen nauraa hänelle, mutta Määttä näyttää olevan rehellisesti iloinen tutkiessaan ensimmäisestä luukusta paljastunutta pikkuruista kuvaa.

Lehto solmii kengännauhojaan kun Rahikainen huikkaa hänen nimensä keittiöstä.

“Mitä”, hän sanoo.

“Jokos sie oot käyttäny sen lahjakortin mikä myö Määtän kanssa siulle viime jouluksi hankittiin?”

Lehto mulkaisee häntä ja toivoo, että hänen tuntemansa inho kuvastuu kasvoista yhtä vahvana kuin hän sen tuntee. Miksi tuostakin nyt piti edes muistuttaa, kun hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa koko jutun.

“En helvetissä”, Lehto tokaisee totuudenmukaisesti.

“Alakkaa olla kiire sitte! Miun muistaakseni se mennee vanhaks pari päivää ennen aattoo.”

“Jos se sua niin huolestuttaa, niin saat kyllä käyttää sen ihan itse”, Lehto ärähtää.

Rahikaista naurattaa. “Just tuon takkii myö se siulle hommattiin. Voisit sieki suhtautuu elämään vähän kevyemmin jos saisit sillon tällön vähän hellyyttä. Mie saan sitä iha tarpeeks ja ylikin, mut siulle mie suosittelisin kyllä. Ettei mee hukkaan kaikki miun ja Määtän pojan kovalla työllä ansaitut rahat.”

Rahikainen ei kyllä ole tehnyt elämässään päivääkään rehellistä työtä. Lehto ei edes vaivaudu vastaamaan tuollaiseen, vaan heittää takin niskaansa ja lähtee töihin. Hän ei todellakaan aio hankkia mitään… maksettua seuraa, itseään _halailemaan._ Ei helvetissä.


	2. Luukku 2 - Lauantai ja sunnuntai

Lehto miettii sitä pirun lahjakorttia töissä koko päivän.

Hän ajaa vuoronsa aluksi yhden muuttokuorman Hervannan perukoille. Opiskelijapojat, joille kuorma kuuluu, tulevat autossa mukana. Lehto taitaa mietteissään näyttää niin vihaiselta, että ne säikkyvät häntä, sillä hiljaisempi ei juuri uskalla pukahtaa matkan aikana mitään, ja toinen taas höpöttää lakkaamatta turhia.

Lehto auttaa poitsuja kantamaan painavimmat huonekalut, eli vaatekaapin ja sängyn, kolmanteen kerrokseen. Sänkyjä on tosiaan vain yksi, sellainen juuri ja juuri kahden nukuttava, ja siinä kohtaa ne katsovat häntä niin varoen, että Lehtoa vituttaa. Mikä hän tässä olisi tuomitsemaan? On kyllä ihan totta, että ehkä hän vihaisine perusilmeineen ja isoiksi treenattuine käsivarsineen näyttää sellaiselta tyypiltä, jolta sitä voisi odottaa. Tatuoinnitkin hänellä on kuvaan kuuluen, mutta talvella niitä ei sentään näy vaatteiden alta. Hänelle vaan on aina ollut hyväksi näyttää vaikeasti lähestyttävältä, koska silloin kukaan ei tosiaan lähesty. Ei hän silti ihan ilman syytä ketään hauku tai hakkaa, etenkään jotain nuoria homopareja. Toinen näistä on kuin naiivi pieni koiranpentu, ja toinen fyysisesti isompi hujoppi mutta näkyvästi hermostunut. Täytyy niiden melkein parikymppisiä olla, mutta ne näyttävät niin nuorilta kummatkin. Ihan niinkuin Lehto tuollaisia jaksaisi kiusata.

Jotenkin vituttaa vaan nähdä sitä arkipäiväistä läheisyyttä. Ne ovat niin kotona toistensa tilassa; laskevat muina miehinä käden toisen olkapäälle, vaihtavat pienen suukon tavaroiden kannon lomassa kun luulevat, ettei Lehto näe. Ne ovat lapsellisen innostuneita ensimmäisestä yhteisestä asunnosta, vilkuilevat jatkuvasti toisiaan hymyillen ja oikein hehkuvat hermostunutta, epäuskoista onnea. Vuokranantaja on jo ehtinyt vaihtaa postiluukkuun niiden nimet, eripariset kirjaimet julistavat, että täällä asuvat nyt Salo ja Sihvonen. Sekin saa pojat hymyilemään niin onnellisina, että Lehdon vatsaa vääntää.

Se pienempi, Matias sen nimi taisi olla, tarjoutuu keittämään kahvit kiitokseksi, mutta Lehto kieltäytyy ja häipyy heti kun suinkin pystyy. Keikasta jää rauhaton ja outo olo. Lehto yrittää olla ajattelematta sitä ajaessaan pakettiauton takaisin huoltoaseman pihaan ja kävellessään sisälle pitämään kahvitaukoa, mutta ei siitä tule oikein mitään.

Hän on loppupäivän kassalla ja vaikka päivä on lauantaiksi tavallistakin kiireisempi, ei hän pääse levottomista ajatuksistaan eroon. Hänen työnsä on välistä niin helvetin monotonista, että ajatukset harhailevat väkisin muihin juttuihin. Rahan takia sitä vaan tehdään eikä siksi, että se olisi jokin älyllisesti stimuloiva kutsumusammatti. Lehto myy bensaa, myy munkkeja ja kahvia, kirjaa pakettiautovarauksia, paistaa ranskalaisia, myy kaljaa, kuuntelee työkaverin höpinöitä, myy tupakkaa, myy lisää kahvia ja lisää bensaa. Asiakkaana on romuluisia rekkamiehiä, halvan kahvin perässä tulleita pihejä kahvittelijoita, meluisia lapsiperheitä. Kaikki hoituu autopilotilla, ja mieli on vapaa pyörittelemään ikäviä juttuja niin pitkään, että se alkaa tosissaan raivostuttaa.

Lehto ei voi olla ajattelematta niitä opiskelijapoikia, sitä intiimiyttä. Määttää ja sitä sen Lahtista ja niiden arkista söpöilyä, sen näennäistä helppoutta ja kotoisuutta. Kaarnoja ja niiden vuosikymmeniä kestänyttä vakaata liittoa. Rahikaistakin, ja sitä sen jätkää, jonka kanssa Lehto ei ole koskaan vaihtanut puolta sanaa enempää, mutta josta hän tietää aivan liikaa Rahikaisen innostuneen kehuskelun takia.

Kaikki se saa hänet ajattelemaan itseäänkin, vertaamaan omaa tilannettaan muihin. Hänellä ei ole sillä tavalla ketään. Ei hän haluakkaan, ihan oikeasti ei - mutta. Hän ei voi sille mitään, että hänellä on joskus sellainen… tunne. Sellainen kihelmöivä kaipaus, vaikkei hän oikein edes tiedä, mitä kaipaa. 

Ei se ole mikään järjellinen juttu, vaan sellainen pohjaton ahdistus, tunnereaktio jota hän ei ymmärrä tai osaa käsitellä. Se kerääntyy Lehdon ihon alle kunnes olo on rauhaton koko ajan. Sähkövirta kulkee hänen lävitseen, sätkähtäen vahvemmaksi aina, kun joku koskettaa häntä. 

Halaukset Määtältä ja Rahikaiselta tuntuvat pahalta, liian paljolta, siltä kuin hermot palaisivat. Samalla niiden kosketus tuntuu niin hyvältä, että Lehdon on pakko ärähtää ja työntää ne pois. Jos hän antaisi niiden olla siinä, jos hän halaisi takaisin, hän ei välttämättä pystyisi päästämään irti. Hänestä tuntuu, kuin hän tarvitsisi kosketusta enemmän kuin mitään muuta, mutta hän ei halua sitä.

*

Töiden jälkeen Lehto menee salille kun ei muutakaan keksi. Hän lämmittelee nopeasti ja huolimattomasti ja tekee sen jälkeen rankkoja sarjoja kahden tunnin ajan. Äärimmäinen fyysinen rasitus karkottaa kihelmöivän olon ja auttaa tyhjentämään pään. Jäljelle jää vain polte lihaksissa ja tunne onnistumisesta, kun hän nostaa penkistä enemmän kuin kukaan muu.

Ennen pitkää muiden salillakävijöiden puuskutus alkaa kuitenkin käydä hermoille, eivätkä Lehdon lihaksetkaan kestä yletöntä rääkkiä. Hänen tekisi mieli jatkaa treeniä vaikka koko yön, mutta hän tietää, että jos hän aiheuttaa itselleen jonkinlaisen rasitusvamman, hän ei voi tulla salille pitkään aikaan, ja sitä riskiä hän ei halua ottaa. Tämä on yksi ainoista paikoista, joissa hän pystyy rentoutumaan, eikä hän halua ajatellakkaan millaista olisi, jos hän ei pääsisi silloin tällöin tänne purkamaan paineita.

Hän on ollut tällainen jo vuosia, mutta olo tuntuu pahentuvan koko ajan. Lehto saa sätkyn jos jonkun rekkamiehen koura hipaisee kassalla hänen kättään kun hän ojentaa vaihtorahoja. Hän värähtää ja henkäisee terävästi aina kun jonkun työkaverin käsivarsi painuu hänen omaansa vasten kassalla. Se on naurettavaa ja säälittävää, eikä Lehto tiedä mitä tehdä.

*

Kotona Lehto käy nopeassa suihkussa, syö jääkaapista makaronilaatikon jämät ja sulkeutuu sitten huoneeseensa. Hän kuulee Rahikaisen tai Määtän liikuskelevan asunnossa ja katsovan televisiota, mutta häntä ei juuri nyt huvita nähdä niitä. Hän menee sänkyyn aikaisin ja käpertyy pienelle kerälle tyynynsä ympärille.

Sänky tuntuu kylmältä ja tyhjältä. Lehto pyörii rauhattomana koko yön, nukkuu lopulta vain muutaman tunnin.

*

Aamulla hän nousee aikaisin ja raivosiivoaa ensin oman huoneensa ja sitten yhteisetkin tilat. Uneton yö painaa, mutta hänessä asuu kumma rauhattomuus, joka ei anna hänen olla paikoillaan. Hän tiskaa kaikki likaiset astiat keittiöstä ja luuttuaa lattian. Ärähtää Rahikaiselle, joka kävelee kostean lattian poikki jättäen jälkeensä hiekkaa eteisestä, jota Lehto ei ole vielä ehtinyt imuroida. Rahikainen vain vaihtaa oudoksuvia katseita Määtän kanssa.

Puolen päivän tienoilla Määttä häipyy Lehdon siivousoperaation tieltä.

“Vaan voin minä sinut Lammion luokse matkallani heittää”, Määttä sanoo Rahikaiselle kysyvästi eteisestä.

“Kiitti, mut mie meen illalla vasta”, Rahikainen vastaa. “Sillä oli jottain.”

Määttä hymyilee, kun Rahikainen noin suoraan myöntää olevansa kuitenkin menossa Lammion luo. Sitten se kiskoo kengät jalkoihinsa ja kietoo kaulaansa niin pitkän ja paksun harmaan huivin, että näyttää täysin hukkuvan sen sisään, ja astuu ulos pakkaseen.

Rahikainen jää ‘auttamaan’ Lehtoa. Käytännössä auttaminen tarkoittaa sitä, että se röhnöttää sohvalla ja katsoo samaan aikaan Game of Thronesia televisiosta, tekee läppärillä jotain koulujuttua ja häiritsee Lehtoa jatkuvalla pulinalla. Aiheena ehtii olla niin pikkujoulubileet, joku kuuma professori yliopistolta, sen hänen joulukalenterinsa sisältämät yllätykset, kuin myös sarjan Cersei Lannister.

“Tiiätkö sie semmosen hienon termin ku MILF? Koska tuossa on nimittäin sellanen äippä joka sais tehä miulle _ihan mitä vuan._ Se on sillein pelottavalla tavalla seksikäs, eikö ookkin? Nyt kun mietin niin se taitaa olla miun juttu...”

Lehto vastaa vain epämääräisellä, tuskaisella murahduksella. Hän pyyhkii vihaisesti pölyjä ja ehtii jo harkita Rahikaisen heittämistä ulos, mutta sitten sen puhelin soi ja puhetulva taukoaa.

Rahikainen laittaa sarjan pauselle ja vastaa. “Terve. Mitäs siulla on piälläs?”

Se nauraa vastaukselle, jota Lehto ei kuule, mutta rauhoittuu sitten kuuntelemaan. Se on hetken hiljaa ja sen kasvoille nousee hölmö hymy.

“Nyt jo? Voinha mie. Joo. Mennee ehkä puol tuntii. Joo. Nähhään kohta.”

Se lopettaa puhelun ja onkii sohvapöydän alta repun, johon työntää läppärinsä.

“Mie lähen sinne”, Rahikainen ilmoittaa, eikä sen tarvitse edes selventää mihin, koska Lehto kyllä tietää. Rahikainen ei oikeastaan ole nykyään missään muualla kuin yliopistolla, kotona, satunnaisissa bileissä ja Lammiolla. Se jaksaa edelleen väittää kivenkovaan Lammion olevan vain säätö muiden joukossa, mutta ei sitä tässä vaiheessa usko enää kukaan. Kyllä tyhmempikin näkisi, että täysin kusessahan se siihen on.

Rahikainen nousee venytellen sohvalta, ja kerää satunnaisia tavaroita reppuun pöydältä, lattialta ja huoneestaan. Sitten hän heittää paksun takin niskaansa, huikkaa Lehdolle hyvästit ja lähtee. Lehto etsii siivouskaapista kumihanskat ja pesee vessan.

Siivous ei juuri enää paranna hänen mielialaansa. Kumihanskojen lateksi tuntuu ranteiden ympärillä häiritsevältä, puristaa kuin käden ote, ja Lehto vihaa sitä. Vihaa sitä, kuinka kauan hänellä on ollut tällainen olo, kuin hän olisi samaan aikaan kiristyvä jousi ja pohjaton kaivo. Hän repii hanskat pois, pesee kätensä kahteen kertaan.

Ajatukset palaavat jatkuvasti siihen korttiin, ja lopulta hän alentuu menemään huoneeseensa ja etsimän sen sekalaisesta paperipinosta, jonka pohjalle hän sen lähes vuosi sitten työnsi.

Kortti on paksua kartonkia, hempeän vaaleansininen. Sisällä lukee koukeroisella käsialalla firman nimi, kortilla lunastettavien sessioiden määrä, ja puhelinnumero josta ajat on kai tarkoitus varata.

Sen enempää miettimättä Lehto istahtaa sängyn reunalle, näppäilee numeron puhelimeensa ja soittaa. Hyvä, että asunto on tyhjä ja hänellä ei ole yleisöä juuri nyt, sillä hän tuntee poskiensa palavan punaisina jo ennen kuin kukaan edes vastaa.

Pian sieltä vastataan vaikka on sunnuntai. Joku pirtsakka Sirkka siellä ilmoittaa iloisesti Lehdon soittaneen Hellyyden Ammattilaisten asiakaspalveluun. Lehto haluaa lyödä naiselle luurin korvaan heti paikalla.

Jokin kuitenkin estää ja pakottaa hänet puhumaan. “Mulla olisi… tämmönen lahjakortti. Teille. Lukee että kuusi kertaa.”

“Oi miten kivaa!” Sirkka kujertaa. “Luetko ääneen siitä sarjanumeron niin että mä löydän sen täältä koneelta? Sen pitäisi löytyä kortin kääntöpuolelta.”

Lehto lukee. Ääni kuulostaa hänen omaan korvaansa käheältä ja tukahtuneelta.

“Joo, täältä se löytyykin!” Sirkka vahvistaa. “Sulla olis aatonaattoon asti aikaa käyttää tämä kortti ennen kuin se menee vanhaksi. Varataanko heti sulle ensimmäinen tapaaminen?”

Ei helvetti. Mitä ihmettä Lehto oikein on tekemässä. Sormi on jo napilla joka katkaisisi puhelun ja lopettaisi tämän hulluuden siihen, mutta Lehto jänistää viime hetkellä.

Helvetti, miten paha se voi olla. Mitä jos kokeillaan nyt sitten. Jos, ja kun, hän ei pidä siitä, hän voi pakottaa Rahikaisen ottamaan kortin takaisin. Kuka tietää, ehkä se tosiaan on niin hirveää, että hänen typerä kehonsakin tajuaa, ettei hän oikeasti tarvitse tai halua kenenkään kosketusta.

“Varataan”, hän kähähtää.

“Haluaisitko sä halijan olevan nainen vai mies?”

Kysymys yllättää kuin isku vyön alle, ja Lehto vastaa refleksinomaisesti ‘mies’ ennenkuin edes harkitsee. Vittu. Ei hän nyt ihan niin homo ole kuin miltä nyt vaikuttaa.

Eihän tässä edes ole mitään. Sellaista.

Jotenkin ajatus jonkun naisen halittavana olemisesta vain ahdistaa vielä enemmän kuin jonkun miehen. Naiset tuoksuvat usein kukilta ja ovat jotenkin pehmeitä. Ja puhuvat enemmän kuin miehet, sillä tavalla ettei Lehto osaa suhtautua siihen. Tällaiseen ammattiin hakeutuvat varmaan muutenkin sellaiset sosiaaliset ja äidilliset naiset, ja ne suorastaan kammottavat Lehtoa. Ei hän halua, että hänestä yritetään _huolehtia._

“Näin joulun alla meillä on aikataulujen kanssa vähän tiukkaa”, Sirkka keskeyttää Lehdon ajatukset, “mutta Ristolla näyttäisi olevan nyt tiistaina vapaa aika? Mitä sanoisit siitä?" 

Tiistai on niin pian. Ihan liian pian. Pieni paniikki hiipii Lehdon takaraivoon, mutta ei hän enää tässä vaiheessa kehtaa perääntyäkään. Ja toisaalta, jos hän kärsii tämän ylihuomenna, niin sitten se on siinä. Nopeasti ohi, eikä sitä sen jälkeen tarvitse enää miettiä. 

“Käy”, hän sanoo yksinkertaisesti. Antaa kysyttäessä osoitteensa ja saa vielä varmistuksen, että tämä Risto ilmestyy nyt sitten paikalle tiistaina seitsemältä. Halaamaan Lehtoa kahdeksi tunniksi. 

Lehto lopettaa puhelun epäuskoisessa sumussa, ei oikein edes rekisteröi, kun Sirkka toivottaa hänelle mukavaa illanjatkoa. Hän kellahtaa selälleen sänkyyn haudaten kasvot käsiinsä. Mitähän helvettiä tässä nyt tuli tehtyä? 

Lehto hautautuu peittoihin ja ihmettelee itseään. Hän tietää jo nyt, että siitä tulee helvetin kiusallista. Tuskin hän pystyy antamaan sen jätkän edes hipaista itseään. Järkevintä olisi soittaa nyt heti uudelleen ja perua koko juttu. Niin hänen pitäisi tehdä. 

Lehto katsoo pitkään puhelinta vieressään sängyllä, mutta ei tartu siihen. 


	3. Luukku 3 - Maanantai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tällä kertaa vähän Rahikaista ja Lammiota! <3

Rahikainen herää siihen, kun Lammio nousee sängyn reunalle istumaan ja päästää lakanoiden väliin varhaisen talviaamun purevankylmää ilmaa. Hän ynähtää tyytymättömästi ja kurottaa nappaamaan Lammion ranteesta kiinni, ennen kuin tämä ehtii nousta sängystä ja lähteä.

“Mitäs?” Lammio kysyy puoliksi kuiskaten ja pyyhkäisee hiuksia syrjään Rahikaisen kasvoilta. Huoneessa on hämärää, mutta Rahikainen erottaa hänen kasvoillaan leikkivän pienen hymyn. Lammion omat hiukset ovat vielä sotkussa ja avoimen kauluksen välistä näkyviä paljaita solisluita koristaa muutama punertava jälki edellisestä illasta. Pian Lammio sulkee tämän unisen pehmeyden huolitellun univormun ja virallisuuden alle, mutta sitä ennen Rahikainen haluaa nauttia siitä hetken. Hän ei päästä Lammion kädestä irti, silittää vain pehmeää ihoa peukalollaan.

“Eikö nyt oo vielä aika aikasta nousta?” Rahikainen kysyy.

Lammio vilkaisee puhelintaan. “Kello on puoli seitsemän. Sinä voit nukkua vielä.”

“Mitä sie näin aikasin? Mie luulin, että siulla alko työt vasta yheksältä tännään?” Rahikainen tietää äänensä marisevan sävyn ärsyttävän Lammiota, mutta hän ei välitä. Hän ei vain millään tajua, miksi joku nousisi lämpimästä sängystä vapaaehtoisesti yhtään aikaisemmin kuin on pakko. Väsymys painaa häntä itseään vielä sänkyyn kiinni ja tekee silmäluomista raskaat. Hän räpyttelee hitaasti ja katsoo ylös Lammioon, joka näyttää ärsyttävästi olevan täysin hereillä ja virkeä.

“Niin alkavatkin, mutta ajattelin käydä lenkillä”, Lammio vastaa ja tuhahtaa Rahikaisen tuskaiselle ilmeelle.

“Sielä on _pakkasta”,_ Rahikainen huomauttaa. Pitäisi olla sanomattakin selvää, ettei ulos kannata nyt mennä kuin äärimmäisessä hädässä, mutta Lammio ei jaa tätä mielipidettä. Hänen mielestään pakkasessa pinkominen tekee jotenkin hyvää. _Hoitaa ruumista ja karaisee luonnetta,_ tai jotain sinne päin.

“Tiedän”, Lammio sanoo pyöräyttäen silmiään. Hän nousee ylös, ja Rahikaisen täytyy viimein irrottaa otteensa. Hän murahtaa kylmän ilman koskettaessa itseään taas. Lammion ilme on tympääntynyt, mutta hänen kätensä ovat hellät asetellessaan paksua untuvatäkkiä paremmin Rahikaisen päälle.

“Jää sinä vain nukkumaan. Minä menen suoraan sitten töihin, käyn siellä suihkussa. Nähdäänkö illalla?” Lammio kuulostaa siltä, ettei vastaus kiinnosta, että hänelle on aivan se ja sama pysyykö Rahikainen täällä koko päivän vai lähteekö hän kotiinsa, mutta Rahikainen näkee hänen lävitseen. Välinpitämättömyys on kuori, naamio, jollaisia he kummatkin itsepäisesti yhä edelleen käyttävät, vaikka kumpikin on pikkuhiljaa oppinut näkemään niiden läpi. Lammion katse vilahtaa vaivihkaa Rahikaisen kasvoihin ja heti pois, ja hänen sormensa hypistelevät pehmeän flanellipaidan hihaa rauhattomasti.

“En ossaa vielä sannoo. Miun pitäs käyä kaupassa, kotona ei oo taas oikein mittään ruokaa. Mut periaatteessa mie voisin kyllä lähtee vasta huomenna aamulla ja käyvä siinä sitten samalla”, hän pohtii ääneen. Yrittää pitää omankin äänensä vakaana ja olla näyttämättä sitä, ettei vieläkään osaa ihan varmaksi arvioida, miten Lammio tulee suhtautumaan tähän. Lammio kuitenkin vain nyökkää hyväksyvästi.

“Syöt varmaan yliopistolla, ja minä laitan sitten jotain illalla”, Lammio sanoo ja suunnistaa vaatekaapille. Hän penkoo sieltä juoksuhousunsa ja pitkähihaisen paidan, ja menee sitten kylpyhuoneeseen.

Rahikainen sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä ja kuuntelee vesihanan ääntä Lammion harjatessa hampaitaan.

Jos hän olisi oikein reipas, Rahikainen voisi lähteä mukaan lenkille. Jos hän olisi oikein viitseliäs, hän voisi heittää peiton pois ja asettautua tähän sängylle niin viettelevän näköisesti, ettei Lammion lenkille lähdöstä tulisi mitään, vaan he päätyisivät viettämään lenkille varatun ajan kierimällä lakanoissa. Juuri nyt Rahikainen on kuitenkin liian laiska tekemään sitäkään. Eilen tuli valvottua myöhään ja väsytettyä itsensä ihan kunnolla. Siitä muistuttelevat miellyttävästi hellänä olevat lihakset ja selän raapimisjäljet, jotka painuvat lakanaa vasten Rahikaisen kääntyessä selälleen. Kyllä hänelle uusintakierroskin maistuisi, mutta uni kuulostaa oikeastaan melkein houkuttelevammalta.

Rahikaisella on tänään luento vasta kahdelta, ja sen jälkeen toisen kurssin ryhmätyön viimeinen suunnittelukokous. Niitä ennen hän ehtii loistavasti nukkua vielä useamman tunnin ja kuitata vähän univelkaa. Olisi vain mukavampaa nukkua, jos Lammio olisi siinä lähellä. Hän on lämmin kuin patteri, tuoksuu hyvältä ja nukkuu hiljaa ja rauhallisesti. Täydellinen petikumppani siis. Ei Rahikainen sitä kenellekään myöntäisi, mutta nykyään hän nukkuu paremmin täällä, korkealaatuisten, silkinsileiden lakanoiden välissä ja Lammio kylkeensä käpertyneenä.

Vielä vuosi sitten Rahikainen ei millään olisi ollut osannut kuvitella tällaista. Silloin hänellä oli vielä kaikenlaista säätöä useamman ihmisen kanssa, parista tuutoroimastaan fuksitytöstä naapurin kolmekymppiseen bisnesnaiseen ja tämän nuorempaan miesystävään. Hän oli flirttaillut häpeämättömästi kenelle tahansa, ja kipannut sänkyynsä joka bileiden jälkeen eri ihmisen, ja rakastanut sitä vapautta. Oli hän tuntenut Lammion jo silloin, intiimistikin, muttei hän ollut arvannut, että lopulta tässä kävisi näin. Että kolmannen yliopistovuotensa syksyllä hän alkaisi pikkuhiljaa, ihan huomaamattaan ajautua Lammion sänkyyn useammin kuin kenenkään muun. Että hän alkaisi viettää täällä niin paljon aikaa, ettei sitä riittäisi enää muille satunnaisille hoidoille.

Ei Rahikainen odottanut, että hän ei enää _haluaisi_ ketään muuta. 

Oli kaikin puolin odottamatonta, että hänelle kävi näin, ihan vain hänen oman seikkailunhaluisen, uteliaan ja villin luonteensa takia. Hän on kaksikymmentäneljä, parhaassa iässä oleva kaunis, nuori ja viriili mies. Kuka nyt sellaisen odottaisi vielä _vakiintuvan?_

Etenkään sellaisen miehen kanssa kuin Lammio?

Lammiolla on lukematon määrä raivostuttavia luonteenpiirteitä. Hän on pahemman luokan kontrollifriikki; muiden käskyttäminen on hänen lempiviihdettään ja luultavasti myös hänen syvin kutsumuksensa. Hän haluaa ehdottomasti pitää kaikki langat omissa käsissään ja pyrkii aina toimimaan oman moraalisen koodinsa ja itselleen asettamansa tiukan kurin mukaisesti. Siitä ei lipsuta kuin humalassa, hyvin väsyneenä tai joskus seksin aikana.

Lammio vaatii kaikilta paljon, niin töissä kuin itse itseltäänkin. Rahikaista ärsyttää, miten Lammiolle on niin helvetin tärkeää olla niin helvetin _kunnollinen. _Yhteiskunnan, hienostosuvun ja armeijassa korkeaan asemaan kohonneen isäpapan mielipiteillä on enemmän väliä kuin sillä, mitä Henrik itse saattaisi salaa elämältä haluta.__

__Armeijaan hän ei sentään seurannut suvun miesten jalanjäljissä, mutta päätyi sitten poliisiksi. Melkein yhtä hieno ja kunnioitettava urapolku sekin, ja Lammio elää sille Rahikaisen mielestä vähän liikaa. Ottaa itsensä ihan liian vakavasti, ja samalla piilottelee kuorensa alla heikkoa itsetuntoa ja valtavaa määrää epävarmuutta. Auta armias, jos joku yrittää longottaa sitä kuorta nähdäkseen sen sisään. Silloin Lammio sulkeutuu täysin, rupeaa kylmäksi ja inhottavaksi, suorastaan julmaksi. Rahikainen ymmärtää sen kyllä, tietää sen olevan selviytymismekanismi, mutta ymmärtäminen ja hyväksyminen eivät ole sama asia. Hän ei voi kieltää, etteikö se sattuisi kovasti, kun yrittää lähentyä, ehkä auttaa ja lohduttaa, mutta tuleekin vain tylysti työnnetyksi pois. Hän ei voi kieltää, etteikö se pistäisi vihaksi._ _

__Kaikkein pahinta Lammiossa kuitenkin on se, miten paljon Rahikainen hänestä pitää. Kaikkine oikkuineenkin, Lammio on aivan liian ihana. Rahikainen ei voi vastustaa häntä aamuisin, unisena ja pehmeänä, ei huonon työpäivän jälkeen kun hän on kireä ja ilkeä ja halveksuva. Hän rakastaa Lammion surusilmiä ja kaunista kehoa ja hänen äänensä pehmeyttä. Hän rakastaa Lammion tapaa käpertyä lähelle kun he nukkuvat yhdessä, rakastaa niitä pieniä huokauksia ja voihkaisuja, joita Lammion huulilta pääsee kun Rahikainen koskee häneen oikein. Hän rakastaa Lammion omistautumista työlleen, hänen kutsumustaan tehdä oikein. Hän rakastaa…_ _

__Niin. Ei sellaista sanota, ei myönnetä ääneen eikä mielellään edes itselleen, mutta kyllä Rahikainen tietää._ _

__Lammio tulee kylpyhuoneesta, nyt juoksuvaatteisiinsa pukeutuneena, ja hymähtää huomatessaan Rahikaisen valvovan yhä. Hän poikkeaa vielä sängyn luo ja istuu siihen reunalle, lähelle Rahikaisen lantiota. Patja painuu kuopalle, ja Lammion viileät sormet sipaisevat Rahikaisen poskea ja hautautuvat sitten sotkuisten kiharoiden sekaan. Rahikainen vastustaa halua sulkea silmänsä ja kehrätä kuin tyytyväinen kissa. Sen sijaan hän katsoo Lammiota silmiin, ja tämän ilmeen varovainen pehmeys sattuu häntä. Lammio kumartuu suikkaamaan nopean suukon hänen huulilleen, ja jotenkin hänen rintaansa alkaa puristaa._ _

__“Minä menen nyt”, Lammio sanoo hiljaa hänen huuliaan vasten. Rahikainen nyökkää._ _

__“Nähhään illalla.” Hän nojautuu ylöspäin ja varastaa vielä toisen suukon, kolmannenkin. Lammio antaa hänen, mutta vetäytyy lopulta pois naurahtaen, posket punaisina. Silittää vielä Rahikaisen rintaa peiton läpi, ja kääntyy sitten pois, katoaa etsimään takkiaan. Rahikainen kuulee hänen kulkevan asunnossa kenkiä ja avaimia metsästäen, huikkaavan hyvästit, ja lopulta sulkevan oven takanaan._ _

__Rahikainen sulkee silmänsä ja kierähtää kyljelleen. Hän sykertyy keräksi Lammion puolelle sänkyä, antaa lakanoissa viipyvän tutun tuoksun täyttää aistinsa. Häntä vaanii outo melankolia, tunne siitä, ettei näin voi jatkaa enää kauaa. Että jokin heidän hatarassa tasapainossaan pettää pian. Ehkä suvun ja yhteiskunnan paine käy Lammiolle liian kovaksi ja hän alkaa tosissaan kyseenalaistaa tämän suhteen. Ehkä Rahikainen itse ratkeaa salaisuuksiensa painon alla ja kertoo Lammiolle kaiken, mitä tuntee. Ehkä Lammio järkyttyy, eihän hän missään vaiheessa ole halunnut Rahikaiselta mitään ihan sellaista. Ehkä siitä syntyy konflikti, jota he eivät kestä._ _

__Rahikainen huokaisee ja kiskoo peiton korviinsa, päättää nukkua vielä muutaman tunnin. Uni vie hänet nopeasti mailleen, eikä hänen hetkeen tarvitse huolehtia mistään._ _


	4. Luukku 4 - Tiistai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lehto saa vihdoin vähän hellyyttä.

Lehdolla on aamuvuoro. Hän menee paikalle varttia vaille kuudeksi ja pistää kahvit kiehumaan, avaa ovet ja kytkee sähköt ikkunassa roikkuvaan valotauluun, joka julistaa heidän olevan avoinna. Seuraavat kahdeksan tuntia hän tekee töitä yhtä olemattomalla innolla ja mielenkiinnolla kuin aina muulloinkin.

Päivä on hiljainen. Se on huonompi juttu, koska Lehdolla on sen takia tavallistakin enemmän aikaa ajatella. Hermostus kuohuu mielessä ja hänen tekisi taas mieli soittaa ja perua koko juttu. Hän ei kuitenkaan pysty siihen, sillä ärtymyksen ja kiusaantuneisuuden joukkoon on hiipinyt uutta uteliaisuutta. Se ei anna hänelle rauhaa, vaan kuiskii jatkuvasti takaraivossa arvauksia siitä, millaista se tulee olemaan, millaiselta tuntuu kun joku koskettaa ja Lehdolla on lupa olla siirtymättä pois. 

Lehto lähtee kahdelta kotiin. Rahikainen on jo siellä siellä, ja Lehto miettii, käykö se oikeasti edes sitä kouluaan ollenkaan. Kaupassa se on ainakin käynyt ja paistanut hiukan epäilyttävän näköisiä omeletteja. Lehto on kuitenkin nälkäinen ja ottaa ruokaa, kun sitä kerran tarjotaan. Rahikainen ei ole mikään loistava kokki, mutta kyllä sen pöperöt paremman puutteessa menevät kurkusta alas.

Määttä tulee töistä neljältä, ja he päätyvät sohvalle katsomaan taas Game of Thronesia, eivät siksi, että se erityisemmin kiinnostaisi muita kuin Rahikaista, vaan enemmänkin siksi, että levy oli edelleen asemassa ja he ovat liian laiskoja etsimään mitään muuta.

Määttä häipyy teemabiisin ajaksi keittiöön, kolisee siellä jotain ja kuuluu käyttävän mikroakin. Tulee kohta takaisin kolmen höyryävän glögimukin kanssa. Lehto ei ollut edes tietoinen, että heillä oli glögiä.

Määttä ojentaa mukit Lehdolle ja Rahikaiselle ja käy vielä hakemassa kaapista joulunpunaisen viltin. Tämä jouluisuus menee Lehdon mielestä jo vähän yli, mutta Määttä vain hymyilee hänen ärsyyntyneelle ilmeelleen ja istuu hänen ja Rahikaisen väliin. Hän asettuu pyytämättä ja vanhasta tottumuksesta lähemmäs Rahikaista kuin Lehtoa. Levittää peiton heidän kaikkien päälle ja laskee sitten käsivartensa sohvan selkämykselle. Rahikainen ottaa sen kutsuna ja käpertyy heti Määtän kylkeen. Laskee päänsä sen olalle, ja Määttä nojaa hetken poskeaan sen päälakeen. Rahikainen huokaa tyytyväisenä ja ryystää glögiään.

Lehdon takana oleva käsivarsi ei koske häneen, mutta pysyy vakaasti siinä. Määttä tietää, ettei hän halua tulla kosketuksi, mutta jaksaa yhä vain ilmaista sanattomasti, että Lehtokin olisi tervetullut nojaamaan häneen jos haluaisi. Lehto tuntee käsivarren lämmön takanaan vaikkei se aivan kosketa häntä. Tuntuu pahalta mutta samalla hyvältä, siltä miltä oikeastaan kaikki näihin jätkiin liittyvä tuntuu. Lehdon tekisi tavallaan mieli nojata kosketukseen, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan pysty.

He katsovat sarjaa pääosin mukavassa hiljaisuudessa. Silloin tällöin joku kommentoi, Määttä lähinnä ihailee ääneen lohikäärmeitä ja puvustuksen laatua. Lehtoa ei liiemmin kiinnosta. Hän samaistuu liikaa sarjan yleisen elämän ankeaan ilmapiiriin, näkee liikaa itseään Cleganessa ja nuorimmassa Starkin tytössä ja niiden keskinäisessä konfliktissakin.

Toisaalta sarjan yliseksuaalisuus huvittaa, niin Lehtoa kuin muitakin. Rahikainen kaivaa muina miehinä kossupullon sohvatyynyjen välistä, terästää glöginsä ja kehittää tissijuomapelin. Määttä hymähtelee sille, mutta vie lopulta pullon ja terästää omankin glöginsä.

Toinen jakso alkaa olla loppupuolella ja kello on vähän yli kuusi. Kohtalon hetki lähestyy uhkaavasti, ja Lehto haluaa Rahikaisen ja Määtän ulos täältä, sillä hän ei todellakaan ala halailla ketään niiden edessä.

“Mitä jos sanoisin”, hän aloittaa hitaasti, ja Määttä kääntyy katsomaan häntä. Rahikainen äännähtää kysyvästi mutta pitää katseensa edelleen televisiossa.

“Mitä jos sanoisin, että tarvitsen koko kämpän puoli seitsemästä puoli kymmeneen.” Lehto saa jotenkin pidettyä äänensä vakaana, vaikka koko tilanne ahdistaa häntä hetki hetkeltä enemmän.

Sen kuullessaan Rahikainenkin kääntyy häneen päin. Se nojautuu eteenpäin niin, että näkee Lehdon kunnolla Määtän takaa, ja sen kulmakarvat nousevat korkeammalle kuin pitäisi fyysisesti olla edes mahdollista.

 _”Toivo._ Onko siulla _treffit?”_

 _”Ei”_ , Lehto sanoo painokkaasti. Rahikaisen pettynyt ilme huvittaa häntä hiukan.

“Elä ujostele, kyl sie suat kertoo meille ihan mitä vuan”, Rahikainen yrittää vielä.

“Sovitaanko, että kerron jälkeenpäin. Saatte nauraa oikein kunnolla.”

Lehto tuntee kiusallisen punan kasvoillaan, muttei anna sen häiritä. Hän pitää ilmeensä vakavana ja katseensa kohdistettuna television ruutuun.

“Vaan tuossapa on niin houkutteleva tarjous, että eiköhän siihen oo pakko tarttua, vai mitä sanot”, Määttä toteaa Rahikaiselle. Rahikainen miettii hetken ja kohauttaa hartiaansa, nyökkää.

“No mikäpäs siinä sitte, jos noin mysteerisiä halutaan olla. Lähetkö sie Määttä vaikka pizzalle ja yksille niin jätetään tuo Lehto tänne ylhäseen yksinnäisyyteensä?”

Määttä myöntyy. Ne keräilevät avaimensa ja lompakkonsa kuka mistäkin, ja lähtevät nopeasti.

Lehto katsoo kelloa. Hänellä on kolmekymmentäkaksi minuuttia aikaa. 

Paniikki uhkaa iskeä, ja Lehto kerää pikavauhtia sekalaista tavaraa ja vaatteita olohuoneen lattialta ja sohvapöydältä. Hän heittää ne yhtenä kasana Rahikaisen sänkyyn, koska suurin osa sotkusta on sen aikaansaannosta, kuten aina. Sitten hän menee kylpyhuoneeseen.

Peilistä katsoo eksyneen näköinen mies. Silmien alla on tummat varjot ja poskia koristaa parin päivän vaalea sänki, jota hän ei ole vaivautunut ajamaan pois. Päällään hänellä on mukavat, hiukan nuhjuisen näköiset kangashousut ja ohueksi hiutunut vanha t-paita, jonka kauluksen vieressä on muutama reikä. Lehto siristää peilikuvalleen vihaisesti silmiään.

Hän riisuu paitansa ja vetäisee pyykkinarulta päälleen uuden, tummanharmaan pitkähihaisen. Silottelee hiuksiaan ja silmäilee Rahikaisen mittavaa hajustekokoelmaa, joka on valloittanut lavuaarinreunan. Ei kuitenkaan uskalla kokeilla niistä mitään, koska hänen tuurillaan se sattuisi olemaan joku hirveän hajuinen ja hän onnistuisi kuitenkin kaatamaan sitä päälleen niin paljon, että se Risto pyörtyisi hajun takia.

Lehto pudistaa päätään ajatuksilleen ja harjaa nopeasti hampaansa. Ei helvetti, että tämä on typerää. Miksi hän käyttäytyy kuin nämä olisivat jotkut treffit? Ei tässä ole mistään sellaisesta kyse. Lehto on ollut elämässään tasan kaksilla treffeillä, ja kummatkin olivat huonoja kokemuksia. Hän haluaa uusintaa vielä vähemmän kuin hän haluaa tulla jonkun tuntemattoman lääppimäksi.

Lehto marssii keittiöön ja juo lasillisen kylmää vettä. Istahtaa pöydän ääreen, nojaa kyynärpäät pöytään ja hautaa kasvot käsiinsä. Tämä tuntuu niin järjettömältä. Hän laittautuu kuin ensimmäistä kertaa pojan kanssa elokuviin lähtevä esiteinityttö, hermoilee ihan samalla tavoin. Ei tässä pitäisi olla mitään hätää. Aivan varmasti ilta tulee olemaan kiusallinen, mutta kyllä siitä pitäisi selvitä. Jos ei muuten, niin hän on kyllä täysin kykenevä heittämään sen jätkän ulos ja sen jälkeen pakottamaan Rahikaisen syömään typerän lahjakorttinsa.

Onneksi sentään se Risto tulee tänne eikä Lehdon tarvitse mennä mihinkään tuntemattomaan paikkaan. Täällä ollaan sentään hänen reviirillään, ja tuttu ympäristö rauhoittaa häntä hieman.

Lehdon mietteet keskeytyvät, kun ovikello soi.

Hän nousee ahdistuneena ja vilkaisee taas kelloa. Se on minuuttia vaille. Tämä Risto on näköjään täsmällinen ihminen, ja jostain syystä sekin ärsyttää Lehtoa. Hän olisi toivonut sen tulevan myöhässä, jotta hän olisi voinut olla vihainen.

*

Oven takana seisoo jättiläinen. 

Mies on varmasti lähemmäs kaksi metriä pitkä. Hänellä on päällään pitkä musta huopakangastakki ja kellertävän oranssi kaulahuivi. Hattua ei ole, ja tummilla hiuksilla lepää vielä lumihiutaleita. Mies hymyilee Lehdolle, ja on jotenkin ihan hölmönnäköinen ja... pehmeä. Poskilla ja nenänpäässä on pakkasen punaa ja olemus on täysin vaaraton pituudesta huolimatta.

“Moi”, se sanoo, ja sen ääni on hiljainen ja lämmin. “Minä oon Risto Riitaoja.”

“Lehto”, Lehto tokaisee.

“Mukava tavata”, Riitaoja hymyilee, eikä kommentoi mitenkään sitä, että Lehto kertoo pelkän sukunimen. Se riisuu huivin ja takin, ja Lehto nyökkää mykkänä naulakon suuntaan. Riitaoja ripustaa ulkovaatteensa, ja ilman niitä se näyttää vielä pehmeämmältä kuin Lehto ensin ajatteli. Hoikalta ja hontelolta ja jotenkin vähän kömpelöltä, kuin olisi vasta kasvanut pituutta eikä oikein vielä tottunut siihen. Sillä on tummat farkut ja lämpimän näköinen harmaa villapaita, jonka pitkät hihat se vetää käsiensä peitoksi niin, että vain sormet pilkistävät hihansuista.

“Miten tämä nyt sitten”, Lehto sanoo. Hän ei edes tee siitä kunnollista kysymystä, mutta Riitaoja ymmärtää. Se on varmaankin tottunut hämmentyneisiin ensikertalaisiin.

“Vaihtoehtoja on useempi, mutta oon huomannu, että melkein kaikista on mukavinta alottaa niin, että istutaan voan sohvalla ja katotaan vaikka jottain elokuvaa.”

Riitaoja hymyilee Lehdolle lämpimästi, ja se tuntuu helvetin oudolta. Lehto nyökkää jäykästi, kääntyy ja kävelee edeltä olohuoneeseen. Hän käynnistää PlayStationin ja etsii sen kautta Netflixin, kääntyy ohjain kädessään kysyäkseen elokuvista. Näky, jonka hän kohtaa, saa hänet pysähtymään ja äänen tarttumaan kurkkuun. Riitaoja on ottanut vapauden istua sohvalle, niin että sen vieressä on juuri lehdonmentävä tila. Sen suuret silmät napittavat Lehtoa kiinteästi ja höpsö hymy viipyy edelleen sen kasvoilla. Lehto ei oikein osaa olla.

“Voit tulla tähän”, Riitaoja sanoo lempeästi. Lehdon sydän jysähtää kivuliaasti rinnassa ja hän henkäisee tahtomattaan, ja sitten rukoilee ettei Riitaoja kuullut. Ei hänelle kukaan koskaan anna tuolla tavalla lupaa.

Kädet tärisevät, joten hän puristaa ohjainta kovemmin. Vaistot käskevät pakenemaan, menemään vaikka salille ja hakkaamaan nyrkkeilysäkkiä niin pitkäksi aikaa, että tärisee vain ja ainoastaan rasituksesta eikä mistään muusta syystä. Lehto ei kuitenkaan pakene. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja istuu Riitaojan viereen.

Kyllä hän tietää, että se tässä olisi tarkoitus, mutta hän ei silti pysty menemään ihan lähelle. Istuu sen sijaan aivan kiinni käsinojaan, niin että hänen ja Riitaojan välille jää arviolta kuusi senttiä tilaa. Hän kuvittelee tuntevansa Riitaojasta säteilevän lämmön.

Riitaoja katsoo häneen avoimesti, suurin vilpittömin silmin.

“On ihan okei, että ensin tuntuu hankalalta. Sitä varten minä oon täällä, että autan.”

“En minä... Tää ei ollu mun idea”, Lehto kokee pakottavaa tarvetta selittää. Ei halua vaikuttaa niin säälittävältä, että oikeasti ostaisi itselleen _hellyyttä._

“Mm?” Riitaoja äännähtää kysyvästi.

“Kämppikset vaan läpällä hommas sellasen lahjakortin.”

“Ai”, Riitaoja naurahtaa. “Hyvä se on käyttää kumminkin. Ei tästä kenellekään oo haittaakaan.”

Lehto nyökkää, ei sano siihen enää mitään. “Onko leffalla väliä?”

“Ei, minä oon ihan kaikkiruokainen”, Riitaoja vakuuttaa. Lehto miettii kuumeisesti. Elokuvan valinta tällaiseen tilanteeseen on yllättävän vaikeaa. Hän ei missään tapauksessa halua mitään, missä on seksiä, koska se olisi aivan liian kiusallista. Ei myöskään mitään typerää komediaa tai romanttista draamaa, sillä hän ei siedä niitä.

Lopulta Lehto päätyy valitsemaan jonkun aivottoman räiskinnän. He katsovat sitä viitisen minuuttia hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Lehto ei pysty ollenkaan keskittymään, vaan vilkuilee vain Riitaojaa vaivihkaa. Se häiritsee häntä, tuntuu imevän puoleensa.

“Sopiiko jos tulen vähän lähemmäs?” Riitaoja kysyy hetken kuluttua.

Vittu. Lehto ei haluaisi, mutta ajatuskin saa hermostuneen innostuneet perhoset räpyttelemään siipiään hänen vatsassaan niin voimallisesti, että häntä melkein oksettaa. Hän ei saa sanottua mitään. Nyökkää vain, ja odottaa lievästi kauhuissaan, mitä Riitaoja aikoo tehdä.

Lopulta liike on hyvin pieni. Riitaoja siirtyy niin, että hänen reitensä painuu vasten Lehdon reittä. Käsivarret koskettavat myös, olkapäästä kyynärpäihin asti. Riitaojan rystyset hipaisevat Lehtoa, jäävät siihen reiteen nojaamaan. Kosketus tuntuu vaatteidenkin läpi suorastaan polttavalta, Riitaoja on niin lämmin. Niin lähellä.

“Onko näin hyvä”, Riitaoja kysyy. Lehto ei vieläkään saa sanaa suusta, koska _on._ Näin on niin helvetin hyvä. Hän tyytyy nyökkäämään, vaikka se onkin enemmänkin nykäisevä pakkoliike kuin kunnollinen myöntävä ele.

“Jos sinä haluut enemmän kontaktii, tai vähemmän, niin sano voan. Minun tarkotus on tässä tehä sinulle hyvä olo. Minä oon tehny tätä niin paljon, että osaan tehdä tämän aika monella eri tavalla. Voiaan löytää sellainen, mikä on sinul hyvä.” 

Lehto ei ole vielä ihan valmis pyytämään mitään.

“Miten tuollaiseen ammattiin edes päätyy?” hän kysyy ihan vain sanoakseen jotakin. Riitaoja vaikuttaa täydelliseltä tällaiseen hommaan, mutta ei tämä voi kai mikään yleinen ammatti olla, tai sellainen jolla kovin moni pystyisi itseään elättämään.

“Minä oon nyt yliopistolla toista vuotta, ja kohta oon tehny näitä hommia vuoden. Päädyin tänne kun tutustuin yhteen Sirkkaan ja se kertoi, että on tämmösessä yrityksessä asiakaspalvelussa töissä, ja minä aattelin, että olis kiva tehdä jotain töitä opiskelun ohella. Ja tässä oon sitten pysyny kun tykkään tästä niin paljon. Tykkään tavata kaikenlaisia ihmisiä ja… no, niin. Minusta on niin kiva halia ihmisiä.” Riitaojan puhe on sellaista höpöttelevää pulputusta, jota Lehto ei varmaan jossain muussa tilanteessa jaksaisi kuunnella ollenkaan. Juuri nyt se toimii kuitenkin loistavasti häiriötekijänä, joka estää häntä ajattelemasta liikaa sitä, että häneen kosketaan.

Riitaoja jatkaa työstään kertomista kun huomaa, että se saa Lehdon rentoutumaan hieman. Se kertoo kuinka heitä on halijoina kolme poikaa, puoli tusinaa tyttöä ja muutama oikein äidillinen hieman vanhempi nainen. Kuulemma kaikki ovat ihania ja Riitaoja todella nauttii työstään.

Lehto kuuntelee sen juttuja, yrittää katsoa elokuvaa, yrittää olla paikoillaan. Jokin tässä kuitenkin tuntuu pahalta, väärältä ja kipeältä kuin kengässä kaihertava kivi. Riitaoja on lämmin hänen oikeaa kylkeään vasten, ja ne kohdat jotka heistä koskettavat toisiaan tuntuvat kihelmöivän, hehkuvan sähkövirtaa muuallekin kehoon. Se on ylikuormittava tunne, mutta toisaalta se tuntuu aivan liian vähältä. Lehto haluaisi lähemmäs, haluaisi enemmän, muttei osaa pyytää.

Riitaoja on kuitenkin niin kokenut tässä, että taitaa nähdä Lehdosta päällepäin, että hänen on paha olla. Katsoo Lehtoon kartoittaakseen reaktiota, liikkuu hitaasti, jotta Lehto ehtisi pysäyttää jos haluaisi. Riitaoja kietoo kätensä hänen hartioilleen ja vetää häntä kevyesti vähän lähemmäs. Asento on nyt sama, kuin Määtällä ja Rahikaisella aiemmin, ja Lehtoa turhauttaa, ettei hän itse pysty niiden kanssa sellaiseen. Turhauttaa miten paljon hän pelkää, että ne eivät lopulta kuitenkaan haluaisi häntä siihen.

Riitaoja silittää hänen käsivarttaan hellästi, ja kosketus tuntuu niin hyvältä, että Lehto ei osaa käsitellä sitä. Pieni ele vain, niin mitätön, mutta tuntuu niin suurelta. Hän haluaisi paeta, ja hän haluaisi käpertyä pieneksi palloksi Riitaojaa vasten ja olla siinä pitkään. Hänen olkansa lepää Riitaojan rintaa vasten, ja Riitaoja vetää häntä vielä hiukan lähemmäs, niin että voi nojata poskeaan hänen päälakeensa. Sen hiljainen hengitys liikuttelee hänen hiuksiaan.

Lehto sulkee silmänsä ja keskittyy vain kuuntelemaan Riitaojan hiljaista puhetta. Se kommentoi elokuvaa, kertoo opiskelustaan ja työstään. Ei mitään ihmeellistä tai tärkeää tai edes sellaista, mitä Lehto muistaisi kunnolla jälkeenpäin. Hän muistaa vain lämmön ja epävarman rauhan, joka asettuu hänen mieleensä. Se levoton kipu, joka hänen sisällään on asunut jo vuosia, asettuu ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan aloilleen ja kertyy pieneksi palloksi hänen rintaansa. Kyllähän se sattuu, niin kuin aina, mutta tämän hetken se on paikoillaan, huomaamattomana. Jättää tilaa sellaiselle tyyneydelle ja hiljaisuudelle, joita Lehto ei muista kokeneensa koskaan.


	5. Luukku 5 - Keskiviikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammio katsoo puhelimen kelloa, joka näyttää kuuttatoista vaille seitsemää. Hänellä on vielä runsas tunti työaikaa, ja siinä pitäisi ehtiä käydä läpi suurin osa jäljellä olevasta materiaalista. 
> 
> Hän tarvitsee kuitenkin tauon. Hän etsii päällystakkinsa taskusta nikotiinipurkat ja pistää yhden suuhunsa. Tupakka houkuttaisi, mutta hän ei juuri nyt halua lähteä ulos pakkaseen, ja on muutenkin yrittänyt vähentää. Hän pyörittelee puhelinta kädessään jauhaessaan purkkaa, ja peukalo selaa ihan omin lupineen osoitekirjaan ja sieltä Rahikaisen numeroon.

Lammio istuu työpöytänsä ääreen ja herättää tietokoneen lepotilasta. Hän kirjautuu sisään ja etsii videotallenteet, joiden läpikäynnin hän aloitti jo edellisenä päivänä.

Tämä tapaus on harmillisen monimutkainen, ja tutkinta junnaa paikoillaan. Lammio on vanhempi rikoskonstaapeli ja vastuussa tästä tapauksesta, mutta ylikonstaapelina tutkinnan johto kuuluu varsinaisesti Sarastielle. Tämän ylennys lähestyy kuitenkin kovaa vauhtia, ja mies on ottanut asiakseen alkaa jo kouluttaa Lammiota ottamaan paikkansa. On hän sitä tietenkin hakenut, mutta mitään virallista päätöstä ei ole vielä tullut.

Se, että Sarastie antaa Lammion ottaa ohjat, on osoitus luottamuksesta hänen kykyihinsä. Hän olisi siitä todella iloinen ja ylpeä, ellei tämä tapaus ahdistaisi häntä niin vitusti.

Sitä selvitellään nyt toista viikkoa. Tekijästä ei ole vielä tietoakaan. Uhreja on kaksi: yökerhossa kuoliaaksi puukotettu 22-vuotias mies, ja toinen, kaksi vuotta nuorempi mies, joka myös sai puukosta rintaan ja vatsaan, mutta jäi eloon. Hänet vietiin sairaalaan niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista, ja hän makaa tällä hetkellä koomassa.

Koko tutkimusryhmä kokousti tänään puolenpäivän aikaan, ja sen jälkeen Sarastie otti Kotilaisen ja Hietasen mukaansa haastattelemaan uhrien omaisia. Mielosella on vapaapäivä ja Lautsalo on sairaslomalla, joten toimistolla ovat juuri nyt vain Lammio ja Sinkkonen.

He työskentelevät kumpikin omissa oloissaan, kunnes viiden jälkeen Sinkkonen poikkeaa tuomaan Lammiolle kahvin.

“Keitin ja ajattelin, että tuon sinullekin”, Sinkkonen selittää. Lammio kiittää ja hymyilee väsyneesti. Hän siemaisee kahvia ja huokaisee tyytyväisenä. He ovat tehneet töitä yhdessä niin pitkään, että tuntevat toisensa hyvin. Sinkkonen tietää Lammion rakastavan vahvaa kahvia. Mieluiten tummaa paahtoa, ilman maitoa tai sokeria. Tilkan kevytkermaa tai kauramaitoa hän voi ottaa makua pehmentämään, jos niitä vain löytyy.

Sinkkosella on kädessään valtava kahvimuki, joka vetää varmasti ainakin neljä desilitraa. Heillä on kummallakin edessä pitkä ilta, ja Sinkkonen etenkin näyttää odottavan sitä kauhulla. Hänen osakseen tuli hoitaa koomassa olevan uhrin siskon kuulemisen Skypessä, sillä tyttö on vaihdossa ulkomailla eikä häntä siis päästä haastattelemaan kasvokkain. Videopuhelun jälkeen Sinkkosen pitää sitten vielä kirjoittaa siitä raporttikin.

Ehkä Sinkkonen ei ole aivan paras siihen hommaan, mutta kukaan muukaan ei nyt ole vapaana. Lammio on itse ollut tytön kanssa kerran puhelimessa, heti tapauksen jälkeen. Hän oli aika hysteerinen kuultuaan mitä hänen isoveljelleen oli tapahtunut, eikä puhelu sujunut mitenkään loistavasti. Kyllä Lammio sai tilannetta lopulta vähän rauhoiteltua, mutta vaivatonta se ei ollut. Tytölle jäi hänestä varmaankin hyvin tyly ja aggressiivinen kuva, mutta ei hän oikein osannut olla sillä tavalla lohduttava ja lämmin kuin kai olisi pitänyt.

Ihmiset ja tunteet ovat niin vaikeita, ja Lammio on huono sanomaan asioita oikein tai hienotunteisesti. Siksi herkässä tilassa olevien ihmisten puhuttaminen on pääsääntöisesti heidän ryhmässään jätetty Hietaselle ja Mieloselle, koska heistä ihmiset ilmeisesti ihan oikeasti pitävätkin.

Lammiota lohduttaa hieman se, että Kotilainen on välillä häntäkin tylympi, eikä Sinkkonen ole yhtään heitä parempi. On hiukan ironista, että juuri hän sattui Lammiolle työpariksi. He ovat pohjimmiltaan niin samanlaisia persoonia. Sinkkonen pitää säännöistä ja kurista ja järjestyksestä aivan yhtä paljon kuin Lammio. Heille on kummallekin tärkeää tehdä oikein ja hallita niin ympäristöään kuin itseäänkin. Lammio pitää siitä, että Sinkkonen on niin järjestelmällinen ja perinpohjainen. Se tekee hänestä hyvän työssään, etenkin tutkimuksen loogisessa puolessa. 

Tutkimus heiltä kyllä sujuu, mutta sosiaalisia kykyjä heillä kahdella on yhteenlaskettuna ehkä puolikkaan normaalin ihmisen verran. Molemmat ovat muun työryhmän mukaan yhtä toivottomia, mutta pieni ero on siinä, mikä heillä mättää. Sinkkonen tuntuu vähän pelkäävän ihmisiä, ja haluaa siksi pitää heidät etäällä. Lammio ei pelkää, hän ei vain ymmärrä. Etenkin vahvasti tunnevetoiset persoonat hämmentävät häntä loputtomasti, eikä hän oikein osaa käsitellä voimakkaita tunteita, ei toisissa eikä itsessään.

Toinen heidän eroistaan on siinä, että Lammiolla on hallitsevampi luonne. Hänellä on turvallisin olo silloin, kun hän saa pitää kaikki narut omissa käsissään. Siksikin Sinkkonen sopii nuoremmaksi konstaapeliksi heidän kaksikkoonsa; hänelle sopii paremmin se, että joku muu on johdossa. Lammio yrittää olla väärinkäyttämättä asemaansa, yrittää kuunnella myös muiden mielipiteitä, mutta joskus se ei ihan onnistu. Hänellä on paha tapa simputtaa kuin paraskin armeijan upseeri, kuin isänsä. Silloin onneksi Mielonen tai Kotilainen yleensä pistää hänelle vastaan. Lammio tiedostaa sen olevan hyvä asia, vaikka häntä aina raivostuttaakin siinä tilanteessa, kun joku kyseenalaistaa hänen päätöksensä tai toimintatapansa. Sinkkosesta ei siihen ihan vielä ole, mutta kyllä hän tässä ehtii oppia ennen kuin hänellä on oma ylennys edessä.

Nyt Sinkkosen pitäisi saada siltä tytöltä jonkinlaista henkilökuvaa pojasta, kun tämä kerran on koomassa eikä voi itse kertoa. Vanhemmat eivät olleet hyvissä väleissä pojan kanssa eivätkä osanneet kertoa viimeaikaisista liikkeistä tai tuttavista, eikä ketään läheisiä ystäviäkään ole saatu kiinni. Teknillisellä yliopistolla kurssikaverit tietävät hänet, mutta kukaan ei ole tutustunut häneen kunnolla. Poika on fuksi ja vielä hiljaista sorttia, ei kovin sosiaalinen ainakaan koulussa.

Toisella uhrilla on aivan sama juttu. Jälkeen jäi lohduton entinen yksinhuoltajaäiti katumaan, ettei ollut pitänyt poikaansa yhteyttä. Ystäviä on muutama mutta hekään eivät tienneet mistään erikoisesta tai epäilyttävästä. Kummallakaan pojalla ei vaikuta olleen mitään vihamiehiä. He ovat kuitenkin niin saman näköisiä, että siinä saattaa olla yhteys. Parikymppisiä kummatkin, pitkiä, vaaleita, sinisilmäisiä.

Lammio joutuu väkisin miettimään, miten paljon he näyttävät Rahikaiselta, ja ajatus puistattaa häntä. Ulkoisesti Rahikainen sopisi täydellisesti jonon jatkoksi, vaikka onkin luonteeltaan menevä ja sosiaalinen toisin kuin uhrit.

Sekin vielä nostaa Lammion ihokarvat pystyyn, että tekopaikkana oli tuollainen yökerho. Vielä vähän aikaa sitten Rahikainen pyöri kaikissa mahdollisissa klubeissa ja tanssipaikoissa yhtenään, ja olisi aivan liian helposti voinut joutua tuollaisen hyökkäyksen kohteeksi.

Alunperin he tapasivatkin samanlaisella klubilla. Siitä on jo yli kaksi vuotta, Lammio ajattelee huokaisten. Aika on kulunut ihmeen nopeasti.

Kotilainen ja Hietanen hänet sinne klubille silloin raahasivat. Hän oli silloin vasta siirtynyt Helsingistä keskusrikospoliisin Tampereen yksikköön, ja kuulemma Tampereen yöelämä oli pakko kokea. Ensin aloiteltiin jossain pienessä pubissa, ja sitten kierrettiin Rodeo ja Gloria. Ne olivat kamalia kummatkin. Musiikki liian kovalla, liikaa tanssivia ihmisiä, liikaa välkkyviä valoja.

Lammio joi enemmän kuin olisi pitänyt. Muut katosivat tanssilattialle ihmismassan sekaan, eikä Lammio viitsinyt lähteä etsimään heitä. Niinpä hän suunnisti baaritiskille ja tilasi pari minttushottia ja kulautti ne kurkustaan alas. Hän pohti juuri, kuulisiko baarimikko tarpeeksi hyvin hälyn ja musiikin yli jos hän yrittäisi kysellä paremmista viineistä, kun hänen alaselälleen laskeutui käsi. Hänen korvaansa kuiskattiin, josko hänelle saisi tarjota drinkin.

Lammio siirtyi askeleen poispäin ja kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Hän päätyi nenäkkäin ehkä kauneimman nuoren miehen kanssa, jonka oli koskaan nähnyt. Kultaiset kiharat kiilsivät värikkäinä välkkyvissä valoissa ja silmät tuikkivat iloisesti. Hymy oli samaan aikaan niljakkaan mairea ja kuitenkin suloinen. Hänellä oli päällään hävyttömän tiukka musta kauluspaita, jonka hihat oli kääritty kyynärpäihin ja nappeja jätetty auki enemmän kuin kiinni. Poika näytti iloiselta ja kauniilta ja nuorelta, joltain sellaiselta, jonka Lammio halusi kaataa sänkyyn heti paikalla, ja josta hänen pitäisi pysyä niin kaukana kuin mahdollista.

“Mie katoin et siul ei oo mittää juotavvaa eikä taija olla seuraakaan. Aattelin tarjota kumpaakin”, nuori mies sanoi hymyillen, ja laski kätensä takaisin Lammion selälle. Lammio antoi sen olla siinä. Hän ei yleensä tehnyt mitään sellaista spontaanisti, mutta joku tässä miehessä veti häntä puoleensa todella vahvasti.

“Kai se sopii”, hän myöntyi hiukan epäileväisenä.

“Hienoa”, poika sanoi ja näytti oikeasti iloiselta. Hän vilkaisi Lammion huulia, nuolaisi omiaan, hymyili. “Se drinkki?”

“Tequilaa”, Lammio sanoi yllättäen itsensäkin. Poika naurahti ilahtuneena ja tilasi heille pienen shottitarjottimen. He kiskaisivat parit shotit siinä tiskillä, ja sitten poika veti Lammion tanssilattialle. Hän ei ollut kokenut tai itsevarma tanssija, mutta silloin hän unohti sen ja antoi pojan viedä. Hän kysyi pojan nimeä ja tämä kertoikin sen, mutta musiikin yli hän kuuli vain sukunimen. Pojan nimi oli Rahikainen, ja Lammio esitteli itsensäkin sitten vain sukunimellä. Sen jälkeen ei juuri puhuttukaan mitään. Alkoholi teki Lammiosta vapautuneemman, vapaamman, ja hän hukkui musiikkiin ja kehojen liikkeeseen toisiaan vasten. Hän hautasi sormensa Rahikaisen hiuksiin, vaikersi hiljaa tuntiessaan kaulallaan ensin huulet ja sitten hampaat. Kummankin kädet seikkailivat toisen keholla yhä rohkeammin ja lopulta huulet löysivät toisensa. Suudelma oli pyörryttävä, huumaava. Täydellinen.

Täydellistä oli myös kaikki mikä sitä seurasi. He kompuroivat yhdessä narikan kautta ulos ja kävelivät lyhyen matkan Lammion asunnolle, joka siihen aikaan oli vielä pikkuruinen yksiö Hämeenkadun varrella.

He kierivät sängyssä tuntikausia, nukkuivat pitkälle päivään ja ottivat uusintakierroksen, toisen ja kolmannenkin. Rahikainen näytti niin kauniilta ja hävyttömältä Lammion sängyn tummilla satiinilakanoilla maatessaan, jalat häpeämättömästi levällään ja hiukset sotkussa tyynyllä, puremajälkiä kaulallaan, suupielet laiskan tyytyväiseen virneeseen kääntyneinä.

Lammio kaipaa sitä nyt kun istuu yksin töissä. Hän käy läpi turvakameroita, ja kiroaa klubin huonoa turvajärjestelmää. Tiskillä on kamera, jotta mahdolliset häiriköt tulee kuvattua, kuin myös narikassa varkaiden varalta. Tanssilattiaa kohti taas ei osoita yksikään kamera.

Molemmat uhrit näkyvät nauhalla useita kertoja jättäessään takkejaan ja hakiessaan juotavaa, mutta itse rikosta ei näy, eikä muutakaan epäilyttävää.

Tämä turhauttaa, ja tuntuu pahalta katsoa kaikkia vaaleahiuksisia poikia ja etsiä ihmistä, joka halusi satuttaa heitä.

Ajatukset ajautuvat väistämättä takaisin Rahikaiseen.

Heiltä meni niin kauan siirtyä satunnaisista panoista johonkin vakavampaan, melkein oikeaa suhdetta muistuttavaan. Yli vuosi. Pitkän aikaa he näkivät toisiaan satunnaisesti ja oikeastaan yksinomaan humalassa, ja silloinkin vain nopeasti ja hätäisesti. Rahikainen lähti aina kiireellä, ravasi muidenkin sängyissä. Lammio itse oli niin naimisissa työnsä kanssa, että kuvitteli, ettei hänellä riittäisi aikaa mihinkään muuhun.

Se on kaikki muuttunut nyt. Nykyään on yleistä, että he nukkuvat yhdessä useana yönä viikossa, toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Viettävät rauhallisia koti-iltoja, juovat viiniä ja kiistelevät leikkimielisesti milloin mistäkin. Lammio kaipaa Rahikaisen lämmintä syliä, haluaisi vain mennä kotiin ja istua Rahikaisen kanssa takan eteen sohvalle, tai vaikka kylpyyn, ja hetken aikaa vain olla.

Lammio ryystää viilennyttä kahviaan ja kelaa videota eteenpäin tuplanopeudella. Baarimikko tanssii tiskin ja pullohyllyn väliä nopeasti ja näyttää koomiselta. Kumpaakaan uhria ei tällä pätkällä näy. Kuva välkkyy valojen takia ja alkaa rasittaa silmiä. Ohimolla tykyttää migreeninalku.

Lammio huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä. Työntyy rullatuolilla metrin päähän pöydästä ja hieroo silmiään, nojaa päänsä taaksepäin ja valuu tuolilla röhnöttävään asentoon. Hän istuu siinä hetken ja yrittää kerätä ajatuksiaan. Kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan. Kotilainen on laittanut viestiä, että kuolleen pojan kaikki tiedossa olleet ystävät on nyt haastateltu, ja mitään kovin merkittävää ei ole tuntunut selvinneen. Lammio naputtelee vastauksen.

_‘Kokous huomenna kymmeneltä, käydään kaikki tähänastinen läpi?’_

Kotilainen vastaa myöntävästi. Lammio katsoo puhelimen kelloa, joka näyttää kuuttatoista vaille seitsemää. Hänellä on vielä runsas tunti työaikaa, ja siinä pitäisi ehtiä käydä läpi suurin osa jäljellä olevasta videomateriaalista. 

Lammio tarvitsee kuitenkin tauon. Hän etsii päällystakkinsa taskusta nikotiinipurkat ja pistää yhden suuhunsa. Tupakka houkuttaisi, mutta hän ei juuri nyt halua lähteä ulos pakkaseen, ja on muutenkin yrittänyt vähentää. Hän pyörittelee puhelinta kädessään jauhaessaan purkkaa, ja peukalo selaa ihan omin lupineen osoitekirjaan ja sieltä Rahikaisen numeroon. Nimenä on edelleen vain Rahikainen, niinkuin hän siihen näpytteli silloin heidän ensimmäisenä yhteisenä aamunaan. Rahikainen varasti Lammion puhelimen ja otti itsestään yhteystietoon hävyttömän kuvan, sellaisen jossa hän katsoi viettelevästi kameraan, hymyili nätisti punaisiksi purruilla huulillaan ja kallisti päätään niin, että kaulan fritsut näkyivät. Lammio tietenkin poisti sen yhteystiedosta heti Rahikaisen lähdettyä, mutta säilytti sen kuitenkin. Sääli niin kaunista kuvaa olisi ollut poistaa, vaikka sen säilyttäminen saikin hänet tuntemaan olonsa likaiseksi vanhaksi ukoksi.

Nyt kuvia on satoja, koska Rahikaisen mielestä niitä on hauskaa lähetellä, etenkin silloin kun Lammio on töissä ja ne häiritsevät häntä. On kaikkea viattomista, suloisista hymyistä alastonkuviin, joissa näkyy aivan kaikki. Ne ovat harhaanjohtavasti työjutuiksi nimetyssä, salasanalla suojatussa kansiossa, jottei kukaan nää niitä vahingossa. Typeräähän niitä on säilyttää, mutta Lammio ei vain saa itseään poistamaan yhtäkään. Sellaisiakaan, joissa Rahikainen tekee typeriä ilmeitä, näyttää kameralle kieltä tai keskisormea. 

Hän katselee yhteystiedon nykyistä kuvaa, jonka itse otti Rahikaisesta joskus kesällä. Siinä tämä istuu laiturin nokassa vuokramökin rannassa ja uittaa jalkojaan vedessä, katsoo hieman haikeasti hymyillen auringonlaskuun. Valo värjää hänen hiuksensa kuparisiksi, ja hän on henkeäsalpaavan kaunis.

Työt ovat kesken, eikä Lammiolla oikeasti olisi tällaiseen aikaa, mutta hän napauttaa vihreää luurinkuvaa ja nostaa puhelimen korvalleen. Juuri nyt hänen tarvitsee hetken aikaa kuulla Rahikaisen ääntä.

Rahikainen vastaa muutamassa sekunnissa.

“Hei, mitäs sie?” Äänensävy on lämmin. Lammio hymyilee ja rentoutuu tuolissaan.

“Ei mitään ihmeellistä, ajattelin vain soittaa…“ Nyt kun Rahikainen on langan toisessa päässä ja kuuntelee, tunteita onkin yhtäkkiä mahdotonta laittaa sanoiksi. “Mitä sinulle kuuluu?”

Rahikainen hymähtää. “Ihan hyvvää, oon tässä oppimispäiväkirjaa kirjotellu. Palautus olis huomenna.”

Lammio tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään. On niin tyypillistä Rahikaiselta lykätä tehtäviään viimeiseen asti.

“Yritän sitten olla häiritsemättä sinua kovin pitkään.”

“Sie nyt suat häiritä minnuu just niin paljon ku tahot”, Rahikainen sanoo, ja ääneen hiipii tumma, viettelevä sävy. Lammio naurahtaa käheästi.

“Minullakin on täällä työt kesken, pitää ihan oikeasti kohta lopettaa. Teetkö mitään perjantaina?”

“Joo, mie vähän aattelin… tai no itseasiassa. Kuulehan, mitäs sanosit jos lähettäis jouluostoksille? Miun pitäs pojille ostaa lahjat ja parille kaverille ja varmaan kotiaki jottain. Siullaki varmaa on viel kaikki ostamatta?”

Lammio miettii hetken. Hänellä oli oikeastaan ollut suunnitelmissa illallinen jossakin kivassa ravintolassa ja sen jälkeen ehkä pitkä ja nautinnollinen vaahtokylpy, mutta toisaalta joululahjat pitäisi tosiaan jossain välissä ehtiä ostamaan. Hän ei pidä siitä ollenkaan, se tuntuu typerältä rahan haaskaukselta, etenkin kun Lammio on niin huono ostamaan lahjoja. Se on kuitenkin pakko tehdä, ja Rahikaisen kanssa se voisi ehkä olla jopa ihan hauskaa.

“Kyllä se sopii”, Lammio myöntyy. “Käydäänkö ensin jossain syömässä?”

“Mielellään!” Rahikainen ilahtuu. “Mut jos halluut jonnekki hienompaan paikkaan ku Mäkkäriin tai Frenckellille nii saat kyllä tarjota.”

“Kai minä sitten tarjoan”, Lammio sanoo muka-ärtyneenä, vaikka oikeasti hänestä on ehkä vähän liiankin mukavaa hemmotella Rahikaista. “Haenko sinut yliopistolta?”

“Joo. Ja mie jään sitte yöksi”, Rahikainen ilmoittaa. “Oon saanu miun joulukalenterista jo vaikka mitä kivaa mitä haluun piästä koittammaan.” Äänestä päätellen hän hymyilee leveästi. Lammio pystyy näkemään mielessään sen kaksimielisen virneen. Rahikainen on ihan mahdoton. Lammio ei malta odottaa.

“Hyvä on. Nähdään perjantaina.”

“Joo. Koita nyt lähtee sieltä kottiin ihan ihmisten aikoihi, jooko?”

Huolehtiminen ärsyttää, sillä Lammio osaa kyllä pitää itsestään huolta aivan hyvin. Hän myöntyy kuitenkin, ja pian sen jälkeen he toivottavat hyvät yöt ja lopettavat puhelun. Lammio työntää puhelimensa takaisin taskuun ja siirtyy takaisin pöydän ääreen. Videoita on katsomatta vielä monen tunnin edestä, mutta nyt se tuntuu taas hiukan helpommalta kestää.


	6. Luukku 6 - Torstai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pojat juhlivat itsenäisyyspäivää vähän omalla tyylillään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää! <3

Lehto pohtii tiistaita nyt toista päivää suuren hämmennyksen vallassa. Yleensä ihmiskontakti kammottaa ja hänellä on toisten lähellä ylivirittynyt ja rauhaton olo. Hän on liian tietoinen toisen läheisyydestä ja omasta haavoittuvuudestaan voidakseen rentoutua. Riitaoja kuitenkin onnistui jotenkin riisumaan Lehdon aseista niin vaivihkaa, ettei hän edes kunnolla huomannut. Hiljalleen hän vain asettui siihen sen viereen ja antoi kerrankin itsensä vain olla.

Lopulta Lehto oli nukahtaa Riitaojan syliin, niin hyvä hänen oli siinä olla. Riitaoja joutui hellästi havahduttamaan hänet, kun sen oli aika lähteä. Lehto saattoi sen kiusaantuneena ovelle, ja Riitaojan ehdotuksesta he vaihtoivat numeroita, jotta voivat sopia seuraavan ajan.

Sen jälkeen Lehto on käytännössä asunut salilla. Tiistai-iltana hän ei sinne kehdannut lähteä, vaan painui suoraan nukkumaan, mutta keskiviikkoaamuna hän vetäisi treenit ennen töitä, ja meni heti töiden jälkeen takaisin salille.

Hän tekee sen osaksi unohtaakseen, miltä lämmin ja rauhallinen kosketus tuntui iholla, ja osaksi vältelläkseen Määttää ja Rahikaista. Hän ei halua joutua selittämään niille, miksi kämpän piti tiistaina olla tyhjä. 

Torstaiaamuna Lehto toistaa eilisen kaavaa ja menee salille ennen vuoronsa alkua. Liikkuessa pää tyhjenee hyvällä tavalla, ja käydessään suihkussa ja ajaessaan töihin Lehdolla on itseasiassa melkein tyyni olo. Hän nyökkää työkaverin tervehdykselle ja hoitaa puuduttavaa mutta kiireistä ranskalaisten paistoa ja hampurilaisten kokoamista melkein tyytyväisenä.

Hänen hyvä tuulensa ei kuitenkaan kestä pitkään, sillä kun Lehto tauolla avaa puhelimensa katsoakseen viestit samalla kun syö, hän huomaa että Riitaojalta on tullut viesti. Se on kysyy seuraavasta kerrasta ja on listannut muutaman ajankohdan jotka sille kävisivät. Viestin perään se on laittanut silmät kiinni hymyilevän kissahymiön. Mitä helvettiä sekin tarkoittaa.

Hetkellinen mielenrauha katoaa kuin tuhka tuuleen, ja Lehdon päässä alkavat taas kieppua ahdistus ja toisaalta myös aivan uudenlainen ontto kaipaus. Hän ei vastaa viestiin, vaan tunkee puhelimen taskuunsa ja palaa töihin. Hän tarvitsee aikaa miettiä.

Koko loppuvuoron Lehto on kassalla ja toivottaa asiakkaille monotonisesti hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää samalla, kun tasapainoilee kahden huonon vaihtoehdon välillä. Onko mitään järkeä sopia uutta tapaamista? Riitaojan kosketus oli pirun hyvää, sitä Lehto ei voi kieltää, mutta ei hän voi pelkästään hedonistisesti ajatella. Mitäs jos hän nyt tottuu hellimiseen ja jää koukkuun? Lahjakortilla on kahden tunnin sessioita jäljellä enää viisi, eikä Lehto halua niiden jälkeen ostaa itselleen uusia. Hän ei halua maksaa itseään kipeäksi vain, jotta joku koskisi häneen.

Onhan hänellä tietenkin kaksi kämppistä, jotka tuntuvat jakavan hellyyttä mielellään, mutta siinäkin piilee vaikeuksia. Miten niille voisi ilmaista, että yhtäkkiä kosketus onkin okei? Eikä Lehto voi niistäkään riippuvaiseksi ryhtyä. Niillä on kummallakin ainakin suhteellisen vakava parisuhde, ja usein sellaisessa päädytään lopulta muuttamaan yhteen. Ei Lehto epäile, että heidän ystävyytensä siihen loppuisi, mutta silti. Ei hän voi ilmaantua toisten kotiin kesken kaiken halailemaan.

Ajatus siitä, että tulisi niin riippuvaiseksi muista ihmisistä, ahdistaa Lehtoa muutenkin. Olisi pelottavaa tarvita niitä niin paljon. Lehto on tähän asti pärjännyt ihan hyvin ilman, joten mitä sitä muuttelemaan? 

Paitsi että hän haluaa.

Rauhaton olo palaa vahvana, ja Lehto kaipaa kosketusta taas niin helvetin kovasti. Riitaoja oli niin hellä ja hyvä ja lämmin ja sen lähellä Lehdolla oli turvallisempi olo kuin ehkä koskaan ennen. Lehto haluaa lisää.

*

Töistä lähtiessään Lehto nappaa mukaan sämpylän ja kahvin, istuu autoonsa ja jää siihen. Hän syö sämpylän hitaasti samalla, kun kirjoittaa Riitaojalle viestin.

Riitaoja vastaa nopeasti, ja he sopivat seuraavan tapaamisen sunnuntaille.

Sen jälkeen Lehto ajaa salille, nyrkkeilee itsensä väsyksiin, käy suihkussa ja menee kotiin. Hän yrittää olla olematta innoissaan sunnuntaista, muttei oikein pysty. Sisäisen kontrollin puuttuessa tyytymättömyys näkyy ulospäin, ja Lehdon tullessa keittiöön Rahikainen näyttää hiukan kummastuvan hänen tavallistakin yrmeämpää ilmettään.

Rahikainen istuu keittiönpöydän ääressä koneen kanssa, kirjoittaa näppäimistö sauhuten. Sen vieressä on kahvikuppi ja kaksi tyhjää energiajuomatölkkiä. Niin, sillä taisikin olla jonkun epämääräisen esseen palautuspäivä tänään. Puoleen yöhön on vielä monta tuntia aikaa, joten Rahikainen on omalla mittapuullaan aikaisin liikkeellä.

Rahikainen toipuu hämmennyksestään ja hymyilee Lehdolle ällöttävän suloisesti. 

“Hei kulta, oliko hyvä työpäivä? Mie oon ikävöiny sinnuu niin”, se kujertaa kuin paraskin pikku kotivaimo. Huonon vitsin lisäksi se ei kyllä ole tehnyt mitään mielikuvan eteen, sillä asunto on taas hirveässä kunnossa. Lehto ei vaivaudu edes vastaamaan muuten kuin murahduksella. Hän suuntaa jääkaapille ja joutuu huomaamaan, ettei Rahikainen ole myöskään laittanut mitään ruokaa.

Lehto etsii pakastimesta pari pakettia seitiä ja epämääräisen pussin kasviksia. Painaa ohimennen kylmän kasvispussin sekunniksi vasten Rahikaisen niskaa ja nauttii sen loukkaantuneesta rääkäisystä. Rahikaisen valitus on mukavaa taustahälyä Lehdon alkaessa paistaa ja maustaa ruokaa pannussa.

Lopulta Lehto kolauttaa lautasen Rahikaisen viereen ja istuu itsekin pöydän ääreen syömään. Rahikainen kiittää ja yrittää ihan piruuttaan suikata Lehdon poskelle suukon. Hän väistää, ja Rahikainen tyytyy sen sijaan töytäisemään hänen polveaan omallaan ja palaamaan esseensä pariin. Se lapioi ruokaa suuhunsa yhdellä kädellä samalla, kun lukee tekstiään läpi ja korjailee jotain.

Määttäkin ilmestyy kotiin kuin ruuan kutsumana. Se jättää kiireellä kamansa eteiseen ja kiirehtii keittiöön kuin olisi ollut nälässä pidemmänkin aikaa, eikä suinkaan töissä ravintolassa kokkipoikaystävänsä kanssa, joka varmasti syöttää sille maistiaisia joka välissä.

“Siitä vaan”, Lehto nyökkää kohti jäljelle jäänyttä ruokaa. 

“Kiitos”, Määttä sanoo Lehdolle, omalla mittapuullaan niin onnellisen näköisenä että Lehto kiusaantuu, ja alkaa syödä haarukalla suoraan pannusta. Lehto ei viitsi alkaa valittaa, ja he syövät tutussa hiljaisuudessa, jonka rikkoo vain Rahikaisen näppäimistön kalkatus. Se alkaa olla loppusuoralla. Lukaisee ääneen muutaman kohdan, joihin ei ole tyytyväinen, ja Määttä korjaa lauserakenteita selkeämmiksi. Rahikainen muuttaa ne, tallentaa työn vaadittuun tiedostomuotoon ja palauttaa sen kurssin verkkoalustalle. Hihkaisee riemusta ja läpsäyttää näytön suurieleisesti kiinni.

“Vihdoinkin! Tuota on viännetty viimeset kaks kuukautta, mut nyt se on ohi! Tiiättekö pojat mitä, tätä pittää ihan juhlia.”

Rahikainen päättää, että nyt tehdään joulun ensimmäiset piparit. Se on jossain välissä ehtinyt ostaa taikinan ja muotteja ja kuorrutteetkin, ja kaivaa ne nyt esiin. Hyörii ympäri keittiötä, laittaa uunin lämpenemään ja pyyhkii pöydän. Määttä on innolla mukana, levittää pöydälle jauhoja ja kehittää kotikutoisen kaulimen käärimällä ison juomalasin ympärille leivinpaperia, kun heistä kenellekään ei ole koskaan tullut mieleen ostaa oikeaa kaulinta.

Rahikainen asemoi läppärinsä mikron päälle ja laittaa Areenasta linnan juhlat pyörimään, jotta voi leipomisen lomassa arvostella ihmisten pukeutumista. Omien sanojensa mukaan se näyttäisi paremmalta mekossa kuin suurin osa presidentin vieraista, mutta Jenni Haukiota sekään ei kuulemma päihittäisi. Lehdolla ei ole asiaan mitään mielipidettä. Määttä on iloinen tämän vuoden linnan juhlien järjestämiseen liittyvistä lukuisista ekoteoista ja arvostaa myös presidentin rouvan ympäristöystävällistä selluloosapukua. Lehto ei edes halua kuulla, miksi se tietää tästäkin aiheesta niin paljon.

Määttä ja Rahikainen tekevät ihan täpinöissään sydämiä ja tähtiä nopeana sarjatuotantona. Lehto katsoo vierestä, huvittuneena niiden lapsekkuudesta. Vaikka mikäs ihme tämä toisaalta on, kun tuollaisista pelleistä on kysymys. Hän laittaa pelleille paperit ja ryhtyy siirtämään valmiita pipareita niille juustohöylällä. Vetää välistä taikinanriekaleita ja syö niitä Rahikaisen valituksesta huolimatta.

Määttä tekee tasaisia sydämiä. Rahikainen kyllästyy pian muotteihin ja hylkää ne, ja alkaa niiden sijaan leikata taikinasta kuvioita veitsellä vapaalla kädellä. Tuloksena on tietenkin kyrpiä ja kirkkoveneitä, sekä epämuodostuneita koiria ja toisiaan käsistä pitelevä piparkakku-ukkopari. Pian syntyy myös käsistä pitelevä kolmikko, joka on tietenkin he kolme.

Lehto on juuri työntänyt ensimmäissen pellillisen uuniin, kun Rahikainen kääntyy katsomaan häntä miettiväisen näköisenä.

“Lehto hei.” Rahikaisen äänensävy on pohdiskeleva. Sieltä se tulee, Lehto on varma. Hänen tekisi mieli itsekin kömpiä uuniin pakoon tätä keskustelua.

“Miu on pitäny kyssyy, et mihin sie tätä kämppää sillon toissapäivänä tarvihit?”

Määttäkin kiinnostuu ja kääntyy katsomaan Lehtoa tiiviisti. Lehto huokaisee. Pakko kai tässä sitten on. Hän laskee pakolla hartiansa rentoon asentoon, nousee tyynesti ylös ja kohtaa Rahikaisen katseen. 

“Käytin sitä lahjakorttia.”

Rahikaisen leuka loksahtaa auki. “Oho! Ihan oikeesti?”

Lehto nyökkää.

“No millasta oli?”

“Kiusallista. Outoa.”

Rahikainen naurahtaa. “Millanen tyyppi sieltä tuli sinnuu halimaan? Oliko söpökin?”

“Sellainen höpöttävä jätkä. Varmaan kolme metriä pitkä. Istuttiin ja katsottiin leffa.” Lehto yrittää saada koko asian kuulostamaan tylsältä, unohdettavalta. Ei se tietenkään toimi, vaan Rahikainen tarttuu siihen, niin kuin siltä saattoi odottaakin.

“Joojoo, mut millasta se oli? Tuntuko siusta, että se toimi?”

Lehto ei halua ajatella, mitä Rahikainen sillä tarkoittaa, mihin sen olisi pitänyt toimia. Ei halua tietää, miten paljon Rahikainen ja Määttä osaavat arvata hänen tunteistaan ja ongelmistaan.

“Enpä tiedä. Se mitenkään ihmeellistä ollut.”

Vale. Oli se.

Rahikainen hymyilee kuin näkisi hänen lävitseen.

“No mites, meinasitko käyttää kortin loppuun?”

“En nyt tiedä”, Lehto aloittaa välttelevästi, mutta tulee sitten toisiin aatoksiin. Kai sen voi hoitaa tässä samalla, ettei enää myöhemmin tarvitse ottaa asiaa esille.

“Sunnuntaina se olis tulossa tänne taas. Olis hienoa, jos ette söis sitä elävältä.”

“Taijan jättää sen siun hommaks”, Rahi virnistelee. Määttä on täysin ilmeetön, mutta töytäisee Rahikaista kyynärpäällä kylkeen hyvin näkyvästi. Rahikainen tuhahtaa ja vakavoituu hiukan.

“Okei, okei. Mie oon varmaan täällä taistelemassa viel yhen esseen kans, mutta mie luppaan koittaa jättää teiät rauhaan.”

Lehto ei ihan usko. Luultavimmin hän joutuu kestämään uteliasta kurkkimista, ehkä kiusallisia kommentteja, ehkä kondomien tarjoamista tai muuta Rahikaiselle ominaista pientä ‘huvittavaa’ jäynää. Rahikaisesta ei koskaan tiedä. Se saattaa heittäytyä epäkorrektiksi ihan vaan huvikseen, koska tietää, että Lehto kiusaantuisi siitä.

Lehto on varautunut enempäänkin kiusaamiseen, mutta asia näyttää jäävän nyt sitten tältä erää tähän. Puhe kääntyy joihinkin tuleviin joulupippaloihin, joihin Rahikainen on ehkä menossa, ja Lehto on tyytyväinen, ettei hänen enää tarvitse olla huomion keskipisteenä.

He paistavat neljä pellillistä pipareita. Rahikainen tykkää koristelusta niin paljon, että Lehto ja Määttä antavat sen hoitaa sen itsekseen. Mitä hävyttömämpi idea, sen iloisempana Rahikainen hymyilee, ja sitä on aika hauskaa seurata. Sillä näyttää olevan erityisen lystikästä kun hän koristelee suurimman osan kyrpäpipareista Suomen lipun väreillä, ihan vain itsenäisyyspäivän kunniaksi.

Pakollisten häröilyjen jälkeen Rahikainen pursottaa kahteen isoon sydänpipariin Lehdon ja Määtän nimet ja julistaa ne suosikeikseen. Sitten hän puraisee määttäpiparista palan ja julistaa hänen maistuvan herkulliselta. Määttä taiteilee vuorostaan pieni pilke silmäkulmassaan suurimpaan kyrpäpipariin Rahikaisen nimen. Se saa siitä palkakseen verisesti loukkaantuneen henkäyksen, mutta heti perään iloista kiusoittelua siitä, että Määttä voi kaikin mokomin työntää sen suuhunsa vaikka heti paikalla.

Määttä tekeekin sen: katsoo Rahikaista tyynesti silmiin ja puraisee piparin keskeltä kahtia niin, että rusahtaa. Rahikainen nauraa edelleen, mutta nyt lievästi pelokkaana.

Lehto seuraa niiden perseilyä sivusta ja ahmii muutaman piparin ihan vain peittääkseen pienen hymyn, joka uhkaa hiipiä hänen kasvoilleen.


	7. Luukku 7 - Perjantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahikainen haluaa tarttua Lammion kaulahuiviin ja vetää hänet lähelle. Haluaa seisoa paikallaan ihmisvilinän keskellä ja suudella niin kuin he olisivat ainoat ihmiset maailmassa. Se ei vain nyt onnistu, sillä Lammio ei sallisi sitä näin julkisella paikalla.

Pakkanen on kiristynyt. Lunta on maassa viitisen senttiä siellä mistä ei aurata, ja autoteitä peittää peilikirkas jää. Hämeenkadun lumi on tallattu tiukaksi, liukkaaksi kerrokseksi kadunpintaan, ja ihmiset liukastelevat hiekoituksesta huolimatta. Ilma puree poskia ja nenänpäitä, ja kadulle satelee hiljakseen lisää lunta pikkuruisina kiteinä. Talojen väliin ja puihin ripustetut jouluvalot tekisivät näystä kauniin, elleivät keskeneräinen raitiovaunutyömaa ja sitä reunustavat ristikkoaidat hieman pilaisi tunnelmaa. 

Rahikainen ja Lammio suunnistavat ihmisvilinässä kohti kirjakauppaa. Lammio suojautuu kylmältä nyt paksummalla syvänharmaalla takilla ja suurella poliisinunivormunsinisellä kaulahuivilla, johon näyttää melkein hukkuvan. Käsissä hänellä on kuitenkin vain ohuet nahkahansikkaat, eikä päässä ole minkäänlaista hattua. Idiootti.

Lammion korvat ovat punaiset, samoin nenänpää, ja kasvoilla on määrätietoinen ilme hänen kävellessään rivakasti eteenpäin. Rahikainen haluaa yhtäkkiä hirveän kovasti suudella häntä.

Kaikilla on talvella kuivat huulet, paitsi Lammiolla, joka käyttää jotain kallista huulivoidetta ja pysyy silkkisen pehmoisena vuoden ympäri. Rahikainen haluaa tarttua kaulahuiviin ja vetää hänet lähelle, haluaa maistaa niitä huulia. Haluaa seisoa paikallaan ihmisvilinän keskellä ja suudella niin kuin he olisivat ainoat ihmiset maailmassa.

Se ei vain nyt onnistu, sillä Lammio ei sallisi sitä näin julkisella paikalla.

Sama juttu se oli aiemmin ravintolassakin. Rahikainen söi kallista, herkullista pihviä ja jotain täydellisesti maustettua kasvislisäkettä, joi parasta punaviiniä, jota oli koskaan maistanut, eikä edes pystynyt arvostamaan kokemusta. Hän istui täysin soveliaan matkan päässä Lammiosta, kuin ystävä, kuin joku hyvänpäiväntuttu. Paloi halusta maistaa Lammion annosta omalla haarukallaan, sivellä Lammion nilkkaa jalallaan pöydän alla, nojautua lautasten yli suutelemaan. Hän halusi mitä tahansa paitsi sitä hillittyä, viileää keskustelua, jota he kävivät.

Lammio halusi varta vasten viedä hänet siihen ravintolaan, mutta siellä tämä sitten vilkuili ympärilleen kuin pelkäisi perhetuttujen ja hienostoserkkujen armeijan hyppäävän esiin joka nurkan takaa millä hetkellä tahansa. Hän katsoi tarjoilijoitakin kuin olettaisi heidän rientävän oitis hälyttämään paikalle jonkinlaisen säädyllisyysviranomaisen.

Ei se Rahikaista ennen häirinnyt. Ei häntä kiinnostanut pätkääkään, kuinka toivottoman syvällä Lammio oli kaapissa tai kuinka tiukasti hän oli itsensä sinne lukinnut. Oli ihan okei pitää kaikki suljettujen ovien takana silloin, kun kaikki oli vain seksiä, silloin kun heillä ei ollut väliä, tai kun mitään _heitä_ ei oikeastaan vielä ollutkaan. Ei siitä ole vieläkään kunnolla puhuttu, mutta nykyään _he_ ovat… jotakin. He.

On outoa, kuinka paljon Rahikainen oikeasti haluaisi olla avoimesti yhdessä. Ei hänellä ole koskaan ennen ollut tarvetta sellaiselle, tai muutenkaan mitään halua olla kenenkään kanssa vakavasti. Jokin siinä, että hän ei _saa_ julkisesti olla Lammion kanssa vaikka saisikin, silittää häntä vaan aivan täysin vastakarvaan. Nyt on helvetti soikoon kuitenkin 2000-luku. Tämä maa on sellaisessa pisteessä, että kenen tahansa pitäisi pystyä syömään toisen kanssa ravintolassa ihan niin läheisissä tunnelmissa kuin haluaa.

Rahikainen ei välitä kenenkään tuntemattoman paheksunnasta, jos sellaista sattuisikin saamaan osakseen. Leimatkoot hänet homoksi, ihan vapaasti! Tehkööt mitä tahansa omia päätelmiään heidän ikäerostaan ja siitä, että hän on rahaton opiskelija ja Lammio rikkaan suvun perijä ja korkeassa virassa! Ei sillä pitäisi olla väliä. He itse tietävät, ettei kuuden vuoden ikäerolla ole mitään väliä. Että he ovat tasavertaisia tässä suhteessa, jos sitä nyt sellaiseksi uskaltaa nimittää. 

Ei Rahikaista haittaisi, jos joku katsoisi pahasti tai huutelisi jotain. Se olisi pientä siihen verrattuna, että voisi vain olla, vapaasti, tarvitsematta koko ajan varoa ja salailla.

Mutta tämä ei olekaan Rahikaisesta kiinni, vaan Lammiosta, ja Lammiota se haittaisi. Suvun maine on niin tärkeä. Eihän kukaan Lammio voi olla mitään muuta kuin rikas, menestyvä, tiukasti oikeistossa, konservatiivinen ja ehdottoman hetero. Eversti Magnus Mikael Lammio pärjäisi arvomaailmansa puolesta hyvin sadan vuoden takaisessa Suomessa, ja jostain syystä hänen poikansa tuntee itsensä pakotetuksi edelleen kunnioittamaan niitä samoja arvoja. Henrik myös teeskentelee, ettei hänellä edes ole asian kanssa mitään ongelmaa, ja välillä hän on siinä liiankin hyvä.

Rahikainen kokeilee huvikseen hipaista hänen kättään omallaan heidän kävellessään vierekkäin. Lammio siirtää kätensä tottuneen välinpitämättömästi pois, kuin ei edes huomaisi, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Rahikainen hipaisee hänen kämmenselkäänsä hellästi uudestaan, yrittää kietoa sormensa Lammion sormien lomaan. Lammio työntää kätensä nopeasti takkinsa taskuihin.

“Mitä”, hän sihahtaa suupielestään.

Rahikainen huokaisee. “Olisko se nyt ihan hirvee katastrofi jos minnuu huvittais pittää siun käistäs kiinni?”

Hän kuulostaa hölmöltä, turhasta valittavalta kakaralta, mutta sillä ei ole nyt väliä.

“Tiedät aivan hyvin, etten tee sellaista”, Lammio varoittaa matalalla äänellä.

Niinpä niin. Isä saattaisi maagisesti ilmestyä Tampereelle juuri sillä hetkellä, nähdä poikansa homoilemassa ja jättää perinnöttömäksi. Tai joku työpaikalta saattaisi nähdä ja alkaa levittää juoruja. Ja hyvä Luoja, sehän se vasta hirveää olisi.

“Tiiänhä mie.”

He tulevat viimein Suomalaisen kirjakaupan eteen, ja Rahikainen marssii sisään jättäen Lammion taakseen.

Hänen silmäänsä sattuu heti Finnish Nightmares -niminen kirja, ja hänen on pakko ostaa se Lahtiselle, koska se sopii niin hyvin. Viereiseltä hyllyltä Rahikainen bongaa myös Naomi Kleinin kirjoja alennettuun hintaan, ja nappaa niitäkin muutaman. Lahtinen on joskus puhunut siitä jotain, ja pakkohan Rahikaisen on hänelle ostaa kirja, jonka nimi on _Tuhokapitalismin nousu_. Puoliksi läpällä ja puoliksi ihan vain koska hän tietää, että luultavasti Lahtinen tulee kuitenkin arvostamaan sitä.

Lehdolle Rahikainen löytää alelaarista Grumpy Cat -kirjan, ja sekin on pakko ostaa. Miten hän voisi vastustaa? Yhdennäköisyys on ilmiömäinen, ja hän haluaa ottaa kuvan Lehdosta kirjan kanssa.

Lammio kerää kasan dekkareita äidilleen, koska se kuulemma pitää niistä kovasti.

“Hän kuvittelee, että minun työni on sellaista kuin näissä. Yhtä ‘hurjaa ja jännittävää ja hienoa’”, lammio selittää vinosti hymyillen. Rahikainen hymähtää liian vaisusti ja taitaa muutenkin näyttää surkealta. Lammio katsoo häntä tutkivasti. Kallistaa päätään hämmentyneenä, kuin ei edes tajuaisi, mikä nyt on hätänä.

“Janne?” Äänensävy on oikeasti huolestunut, epävarma, ja helvetti, ei Rahikainen tätäkään halunnut. Lammiolle on vaikeaa olla ärtynyt kun se puhuttelee etunimellä ja katsoo noin, kuin surullinen koiranpentu.

Eikä Rahikainen halua mököttää. Tänään piti olla hauska päivä, näiden piti olla iloiset pienet treffit, kotoisasti kavereita esittäen. Ei heidän suhteeseensa kuulu avoin hempeily. Mitä sellaista kaipailemaan.

Rahikainen vetää feikkihymyn naamalleen.

“Mennäänkö seuraavaks Tigeriin? Mie aattelin et Määtälle vois ostaa jottain mahollisimman kummallist krääsää.”

Lammion hartiat rentoutuvat, ja hän näyttää helpottuneelta. Ehkä hän huomaa Rahikaisen vain esittävän, mutta ei ainakaan anna sen näkyä päällepäin.

He hymyilevät kumpikin, ja hetken aikaa on taas helpompaa vain teeskennellä kaiken olevan hyvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta ja anteeksi että tämä luukku tuli nyt hiukan myöhemmin kuin tavallisesti. Oon täällä koittanut toipua itsenäisyyspäivästä :'D
> 
> On muuten unohtunut mainita, löydyn myös Tumblrista! Siellä oon @trevardes. Saa tulla juttelemaan <3


	8. Luukku 8 - Lauantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lehto huokaisee ja vastaa puhelimeen. “Hei. Sori että kesti, Rahikainen häiritsi.”
> 
> Kaarna naurahtaa. “Eipä mitään, ei minulla mikään tulipalokiire ole. Mitäs sinulle kuuluu?”
> 
> Tämä on sitten pelkkä sosiaalinen puhelu. Onkin kulunut jo aikaa siitä, kun ukko soitti ihan vain turhia höpistäkseen, joten sillä on varmaan kertynyt valtava määrä kuulumisia, jotka se haluaa jakaa.

Lauantaiaamuna Lehto istuu sohvalla tietokone sylissä ja hoitaa asioita. Huominen ahdistaa.

Ensimmäinen kerta meni kaikkia odotuksia vastaan ihan hyvin, Riitaojan lähellä oleminen oli jopa melkein helppoa silloin, mutta nyt koko ajatus tuntuu taas vaikealta. Lehto jännittää taas kuin hölmö teinityttö, ja on sen takia pohjattoman ärsyyntynyt itseensä.

Hän yrittää pitää itsensä kiireisenä, jottei joutuisi ajattelemaan huomista. Hän maksaa sähkölaskun vaikka eräpäivä vasta kuun loppupuolella. Tilaa netistä proteiinijauhetta ja uudet painavammat käsipainot. Käy samalla sähköpostisotaa pomon kanssa vuoroista, sillä hän ei voi olla jouluaattona töissä. Kaarnat haluavat hänet kuitenkin kylään, ja pakkohan hänen on mennä. Hän ei myöskään halua olla aattoa töissä siksi, että kaikki työkaverit ovat silloin aivan erityisen rasittavia. Lehto ei jaksa niiden valitusta siitä, että voi voi kun pitää olla töissä aattona. Hän ei yleensäkään ymmärrä niitä, sillä jos kerran ottaa sen vuoron ja saa siitä ihan hyvät korvauksetkin, niin miksi pitää vielä marista ja häiritä muitakin. Helvetin nössöt.

Toisaalta tämä pieni puuhastelu on hyödyllistä, sillä se kuluttaa aikaa. Lehto pelkää huomista, mutta toisaalta on noloa, miten innolla hän sitä odottaa. Hän haluaa, että olisi jo sunnuntai, eikä oikein kestä itseään.

Rahikainen keskeyttää Lehdon keskittymisen tullessaan kotiin vähän ennen yhtätoista. Lehto huomaa heti, että sillä ei ole kaikki hyvin. Jos kaikki on normaalisti, se ei koskaan tule Lammion luota kotiin näin aikaisin.

Rahikainen kolisee eteisessä, paiskoo ovia ja ilmestyy olohuoneeseen surkean näköisenä. Se jättää takkinsa ja laukkunsa pitkin lattioita ja lysähtää sohvaan Lehdon viereen. Ilme on kuin maansa myyneellä; alahuuli on mutrulla ja siniset säihkysilmät hyvin suuret ja surulliset.

Lehto kerää itseään hetken ja tuuppaa sitten Rahikaista hellästi kyynärpäällä. “Mikäs?”

Rahikainen huokaisee ja hymyilee vähän itseironisesti. Laskee ihan hetkeksi poskensa nojaamaan Lehdon olkapäähän. Hän nousee pian pois, koska tietää, ettei Lehto oikein kestä tällaista pidempään, mutta Lehdolle jää eleestä kuitenkin outo olo. Hän ei oikein ymmärrä, miten hän on sellainen ihminen, jolta Rahikainen voi hakea lohtua.

“Lammioko?” hän kysyy jäyhästi. Kukaan muu ei vaikuta Rahikaiseen noin paljon, ei saa häntä noin näkyvästi pahalle mielelle. Lehto kokee lievää murhanhimoa. Mitä vittua se kekkuli-heikki on mennyt tekemään?

“Joo, mut ei mittään vakavaa. Sitä sammaa vanhaa. Mie halluun liikoja, kaikenlaist mitä hiän ei voi antaa koska. Koska isä, koska työ, koska ura ja suku ja vittu ihan kaikki.”

Lammio ei siis sentään ihan tarkoituksella ole satuttanut Rahikaista, kai. On vain paskaa tuuria, että Rahikainen, johon kaikki rakastuvat mutta joka itse ennen ei rakastanut ketään, on nyt mennyt retkahtamaan juuri tuollaiseen tyyppiin. Niin kunnolliseen ja ärsyttävän viralliseen.

“Se on paskiainen”, Lehto tarjoaa, ja Rahikainen naurahtaa surumielisesti, pudistaa päätään.

“Se minnuu just vituttaakin, kun ei se oikeesti oo. Sen isä kyl on, mutta ei se suostu myöntämään sitä, kun se on pikkusesta asti ehdollistettu semmoseen ajatusmaailmaan.”

Lehto tuhahtaa. “Se on kolmekymppinen. Sillä on omat aivot, oli lapsuus millanen tahansa.”

Rahikainen huokaisee. “Niin kai. Kyl mie yritin tästä taas puhhuu, mut ei siitä mittään tullu. Päädyttiin sitte vuan sänkyyn, ja kai se kuvittelee, että miun kanssa kaikki selvii sillä.”

Se vaikuttaa oikeasti loukkaantuneelta ja surulliselta, ja Lehdon olo on hyvin vaivaantunut. Ei hän osaa tällaisesta puhua, ei ole mikään romantikko. Hän kuitenkin näkee, että Lammio satuttaa Rahikaista, ihan typeristä syistä. Se on perseestä, ja saa Lehdon pitämään Lammiosta vielä vähemmän kuin ennen. Hänen mielestään koko tyyppi on rasittava ja kummallinen. Kuka vittu jaksaa aina välittää niin helvetin paljon muiden mielipiteistä?

He istuvat hiljaa pitkän hetken. Lehto ei osaa tätä, eikä Rahikainenkaan sano mitään. Se nostaa jalat sohvalle ja halaa polvet rintaansa vasten. Näyttää hetken niin nuorelta ja epävarmalta, että Lehdon tekee mieli lyödä jotain, mieluiten Lammiota.

Hän aikoo juuri päästää suustaan jotain typerää, kun hänen puhelimensa soi. Hän kaivaa sen taskusta ja Rahikainen kuikkii näyttöä kiinnostuneena.

“Kaarna”, Lehto selittää.

Rahikaisen kasvoille syttyy pieni hymy. “Oi. Käske antaa Airalle suukko miun puolesta!”

Lehto pyöräyttää hänelle silmiään ja on jo vastaamassa, kun Rahikainen kysyy vielä missä Määttä on. Näköjään se on nyt sellaisessa mielentilassa, että tarvitsee välttämättä seuraa.

“Se nukkuu vielä”, Lehto kertoo. Rahikainen näyttää heti valmiilta menemään ja käpertymään Määtän kylkeen vällyjen väliin, mutta Lehto pysäyttää hänet vielä.

“Jos menet sinne niin varaudu, että Lahtinen on siellä myös.”

“Mikskäs se minnuu estäis. Yrjöhän on varsin kommee poika”, Rahikainen virnuilee, nousee ylös ja hiipii Määtän huoneeseen. Lehto ei jaksa estellä, Määttä hoitakoon asian. Omapa on vikansa, jos ei ole lukinnut ovea.

Lehto huokaisee ja vastaa puhelimeen. “Hei. Sori että kesti, Rahikainen häiritsi.”

Kaarna naurahtaa. “Eipä mitään, ei minulla mikään tulipalokiire ole. Mitäs sinulle kuuluu?”

Tämä on sitten pelkkä sosiaalinen puhelu. Onkin kulunut jo aikaa siitä, kun ukko soitti ihan vain turhia höpistäkseen, joten sillä on varmaan kertynyt valtava määrä kuulumisia, jotka se haluaa jakaa.

“Ei mitään ihmeellistä”, Lehto valehtelee.

Kaarna alkaa selittää jotain vaimonsa uudesta maalausharrastuksesta, ja Lehto menee keittiöön hakemaan mukillisen glögiä. Hän lämmittää sen mikrossa, ja ehtii juuri parahiksi eteiseen nähdäkseen kuinka Rahikainen lentää ulos Määtän huoneesta. Hetken kuluttua sitä seuraavat paidaton, unisen näköinen Määttä ja pörröpäinen Lahtinen, joka kiskoo housuja jalkaansa ja kiroilee Rahikaiselle herätyksestä. Ne suunnistavat kaikki keittiöön, ja Lehto seuraa ovensuusta huvittuneena kuinka Rahikainen alkaa huonolla menestyksellä tehdä puuroa. Lahtisen on lopulta pakko mennä auttamaan, ettei Rahikainen tuhoa koko keittiötä. Määttä istuu pöydän ääreen ja vaikuttaa saman tien vaipuvan takaisin horrokseen.

Lehto palaa glöginsä kanssa olohuoneeseen ja istuu takaisin sohvalle. Kaarna kysyy töistä ja kuuntelee ihmeen kiinnostuneena, kun Lehto kertoo vähäsanaisesti uudesta työkaverista ja loppukuun vuoroista.

“Mitenkä aatto? Minä ajattelin laittaa kinkun niin, että se olisi siinä neljän aikaan valmis, että sen jälkeen sopii tulla syömään. Ja Aira haluaa sitten illalla mennä käymään haudoilla.”

Jaaha, siinä siis koko soiton perimmäinen syy. Aira on varmaan laittanut miehensä asialle, käskenyt varmistamaan, että Lehto ilmestyy paikalle. Kaarna ilmaisee asian ilmoitusluontoisesti, olettaen, että tietenkin Lehto tulee, sillä eihän hänellä voi olla elämässään mitään parempaa sisältöä kuin tuijotella Kaarnojen naamoja.

Ei hänellä olekaan, mutta ei sellaista nyt ääneen sanota.

“Kai minä ehdin”, Lehto lupaa. “Sain sen vapaaksi. Välipäivät on sitten töitä.”

“Niinpä tietysti. Me lähdetään uudeksi vuodeksi Airan kanssa Kanarialle, saat sitten keksiä jotain, mitä haluat sieltä tuliaisiksi. Ajateltiin ensin kysyä sinuakin mukaan, mutta et taida oikein noista lämpimämmistä maista välittää.”

“En niin”, Lehto sanoo painokkaasti. Aatto vielä menee, mutta kokonainen parin viikon loma ulkomailla vanhusten kanssa olisi liikaa. Tuskin heistä kukaan olisi sen jälkeen enää järjissään.

Tärkein asia on hoidettu, ja Kaarna palaa höpöttämään omasta työstään ja siitä kuinka heidän pitää joskus lähteä yhdessä hiihtämään ja pilkille ja tekemään ties mitä muita miehekkäitä, hiukan kiusallisia isä-ja-poika -aktiviteetteja. Lehto siemailee glögiään ja torjuu kaiken tämän. Hänen vaikeutensa saa Kaarnan nauramaan huvittuneesti.

“Joo joo. Aattona sitten nähdään”, se vielä varmistaa.

“Joo. Rahikainen käski pussata Airaa sen puolesta. Ja terveisiäkin saa varmaan kertoa.”

Kaarna nauraa ja lupaa tehdä työtä käskettyä. He lopettavat puhelun, ja Lehto huokaa helpotuksesta. Keittiöstä kuuluu hyväntahtoista kiistelyä, ja ilmassa leijuu puuron ja kahvin tuoksu. Lehto juo glöginsä loppuun ja menee itsekin ruuan toivossa toisten luo keittiöön.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! Arvostaisin suuresti kommentteja. <3 Löydyn edelleen tumblrista @trevardes!


	9. Luukku 9 - Sunnuntai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tämä on Riitaojalta niin väärin. Hänen olisi heti ensimmäisen session jälkeen pitänyt sanoa Sirkalle, että Lehdolle pitää löytää joku uusi, että Riitaoja ei voi jatkaa hänen kanssaan. On väärin, että Lehto taistelee demoneitaan vastaan ja yrittää oppia sietämään kosketusta samalla, kun Riitaoja _nauttii_ tästä.

Lehto avaa oven, ja näyttää niin hyvältä, että Riitaoja henkäisee tahtomattaan syvään.

Lehdon hiukset ovat pöyheät ja pehmeän näköiset, ja hänellä on päällään taas harmaat kollarit, jotka ovat sen verran tiukat, etteivät jätä vahvojen reisien muodosta paljonkaan mielikuvituksen varaan. Tänään Lehdolla on pitkähihaisen sijaan päällään lyhythihainen paita. Riitaoja näkee nyt ensi kertaa lihaksikkaita käsivarsia peittävät tatuoinnit. Monimutkaiset, värikkäät kukkaköynnökset ja geometriset kuviot tummaksi tatuoidulla pohjalla peittävät ihon ranteista koko matkan ylös, katoavat paidanhihojen alle. Ne näyttävät kauniilta, ja Riitaoja haluaisi seurata niiden linjoja sormenpäillä. Ajatus saa Riitaojan sydämen jyskyttämään ja posket punertumaan, vaikka hän yrittää kovasti olla katsomatta ja miettimättä sellaisia.

Syyllisyys iskee heti, koska hänen ei todellakaan pitäisi huomata asiakkaan ulkonäköä tällä tavalla. Hän yrittää olla ajattelematta missä muualla tatuointeja saattaa olla, jatkuvatko ne ehkä pitkin leveää selkää, ehkä alemmaksikin. Ei tällaista, hän on _töissä_ , tämä on sopimatonta.

“Hei”, Riitaoja hymyilee, ja toivoo näyttävänsä normaalilta.

“Moi. Tuu nopee sisään”, Lehto hoputtaa. “Mennään mun huoneeseen ettei mun kämppis ehdi nähdä sua, se on just vessassa.”

Lehto odottaa juuri sen verran, että Riitaoja saa riisuttua kenkänsä, ja työntää hänet sitten edellään eteiskäytävän poikki kohti yhtä makuuhuoneista. He ehtivät sisään juuri kun vessan ovi kuuluu käyvän. Lehto lukitsee oven heidän takanaan.

Riitaoja pysähtyy katselemaan ympärilleen. Huone näyttää hyvin… Lehdolta. Seinustalla kauimpana ovesta on kapeahko sänky, jossa on siniset lakanat. Ikkunan edessä on vaaleanharmaat pimentävät verhot. Huonekalut ovat eriparisia, mutta sopivat jotenkuten yhteen.

Huoneessa on hyvin vähän mitään henkilökohtaista, joten silmä etsiytyy niihin harvoihin asioihin heti. Ikkunalaudalla on neljä erikokoista kaktusta ja yksi pieni mehikasvi, ja nurkassa on teline, jossa on erilaisia käsipainoja. Kapeassa kirjahyllyssä on pari isoa pinoa autolehtiä, sekä kaksi kehystettyä valokuvaa. Riitaoja astuu lähemmäs katsomaan niitä. Toinen kuvista näyttää uudelta, siinä on Lehto ja kaksi muuta nuorta miestä.

Lehto näyttää kuvassa ärtyneeltä, mutta se taitaa olla hänen perusilmeensä. Hänen vieressään, kuvassa keskellä, on tyynen näköinen lyhyempi mies. Tämän toisella puolella on leveästi hymyilevä vaaleahiuksinen kiharapää, joka näyttää jotenkin etäisesti tutulta.

Toisen kehyksen kuvassa Lehto on nuorempi, ehkä kuusitoistavuotias. Hänen ilmeensä on kiusaantunut, ja hänen vieressään seisoo vanhempi pariskunta, Lehdon vanhemmat varmaankin. Heidän takaansa pilkottaa koristeltu joulukuusi ja kuvan vanhemmalla miehellä on päällään viehättävän ruma jouluaiheinen villapaita, ja naisella päässään tonttulakki. Kuvan Lehto ei oikein näytä nauttivan joulusta eikä ehkä vanhempiensa seurastakaan, mutta on jotenkin hirveän suloista, että kuva on kuitenkin esillä hänen hyllyllään.

Riitaoja irrottaa katseensa kuvista ja kääntyy kohti Lehtoa. Hänen ilmeensä on aivan samanlainen kuin toisessa kuvassa, yhtä vaikea ja eksynyt. Riitaojan tekee heti mieli sulkea hänet syliinsä, mutta hän yrittää käyttäytyä. Avaa takkinsa ja ripustaa sen ja kaulahuivinsa kirjahyllyn päädyssä olevaan koukkuun, jossa roikkuu ennestään jo harmaa huppari ja muutama tumma paita.

Lehto on siirtänyt jo valmiiksi sängyn viereen tuolin ja siihen tietokoneen. Riitaojaa hymyilyttää.

“Käydäänkö tähän? Mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Riitaoja kysyy istahtaessaan sängylle.

“Mitäs tässä”, Lehto vastaa. “Kämppis on ollut tänään tavallistakin vittumaisempi, siks en halunnu sen näkevän sua.”

Lehto istuu vähän hermostuneen näköisenä sängyn reunalle, lähelle Riitaojaa muttei aivan kiinni. Tämä on tuttua; moni jännittää koskemista aluksi. He saattavat rentoutua siinä hetkessä kun heitä pidellään, mutta etenkin jos sessioiden välissä on aikaa, he vetäytyvät takaisin kuoreensa, ja seuraavalla kerralla täytyy ikään kuin aloittaa alusta. Riitaoja on tottunut siihen.

Hän ei halua ajatella sitä, miten kovasti haluaa Lehdon tulevan kuorestaan. Ei halua ajatella sitä, miten innolla hän odottaa pääsevänsä koskettamaan tätä.

“Tykkäätkö rikossarjoista?” Riitaoja kysyy nyökäten tietokonetta kohti. “Minä oon nyt kattonu Elementarya.”

Rikossarjat rentouttavat häntä jotenkin, vaikka välillä verisimmät jutut pelottavatkin häntä vähän. Elementary sopii Lehtolle, joten Riitaoja etsii sen Netflixistä ja laittaa ensimmäisen episodin pyörimään. Häntä ei haittaa, että on nähnyt sen jo. Hän on oikeastaan iloinen, että voi sarjan sijaan keskittyä Lehtoon.

“Haluaisitko vaikka makoilla tällä kertaa?” Riitaoja ehdottaa pehmeästi. Se on niin paljon mukavampaa kuin selkä seinää vasten istuminen, ja mahdollistaa suuremman määrän fyysistä kontaktia.

Lehto näyttää ahdistuvan ajatuksesta vähän. Riitaoja on jo valmis ottamaan sanansa takaisin, mutta hetken harkittuaan Lehto nyökkää sittenkin, ihan pienesti, katsomatta Riitaojaan.

Voisi melkein kuvitella, että kyse olisi jostakin muusta. Että oltaisiin menossa sänkyyn sanan tavanomaisemmassa merkityksessä. Riitaoja ei voi olla kuvittelematta Lehtoa niin. Jos saisi riisua häneltä paidan ja tutkia kaikessa rauhassa mihin asti tatuoinnit ulottuvat. Jos saisi kieräyttää Lehdon alleen tähän sängylle ja ihan vain _koskettaa_ , kaikkialta, niin kauan, ettei Lehto enää pelkäisi, vaan voisi vain unohtaa kaiken.

Riitaojan tekee mieli läimäyttää itseään. Hän on ihan kamala. Pitäisi olla ammattimainen eikä ajatella tällaista. Ei hänellä ole oikeutta. Hän on täällä töissä, ja Lehto luottaa häneen. Hänen pitäisi olla sen luottamuksen arvoinen.

Riitaoja kasaa Lehdon kolmesta tyynystä kaksi oman päänsä alle ja jättää viimeisen Lehdolle. Hän käy pitkäkseen kyljelleen ja odottaa. Lehto liikahtaa häntä kohti, muttei osaa asettautua, joten Riitaoja tarttuu häneen hellästi ja vetää hänet lähelle.

Tyynyjen ansiosta hän on sen verran korkeammalla, että näkisi ruudulle Lehdon yli, mutta hän ei välitä siitä nyt. Lehto on lämmin kuin patteri ja makaa jännittyneenä siinä, selkä vasten Riitaojan rintaa. Hän tuntee kuinka Lehto värisee, tietää ettei se johdu kylmästä mutta vetää kuitenkin peiton heidän päälleen.

“Onko tää okei?” hän kysyy hiljaa ja laskee käsivarren Lehdon kyljelle. Käsi päätyy lepäämään Lehdon rinnalle. Riitaoja tuntee nopean hengityksen ja sydämen hätääntyneen sykkeen kämmentään vasten, mutta Lehto nyökkää.

Riitaojan polvet lepäävät Lehdon polvitaipeita vasten, ja hänen nenänsä hipoo Lehdon niskahiuksia. Lehto tuoksuu hyvältä, ja Riitaoja palaa halusta painaa pieniä suukkoja niskan iholle. Hän ei tietenkään tee sitä, ja pikkuhiljaa Lehto rentoutuu. Hän liikahtaa ihan vähän lähemmäs Riitaojaa.

“Onko sinun hyvä?” Riitaoja kysyy kuiskaten.

Vastaus ottaa aikansa, mutta tulee lopulta. “On”, Lehto sanoo tukahtuneesti. Riitaoja silittää häntä rintalastan kohdalta peukalollaan ja sulkee silmänsä.

Tämä on häneltä niin väärin. Hänen olisi heti ensimmäisen session jälkeen pitänyt sanoa Sirkalle, että Lehdolle pitää löytää joku uusi, että Riitaoja ei voi jatkaa hänen kanssaan. On väärin, että Lehto taistelee demoneitaan vastaan ja yrittää oppia sietämään kosketusta samalla, kun Riitaoja nauttii tästä.

Hän ei vain voi itselleen mitään. Tämä on niin uutta hänelle. Ensimmäinen kerta kun näin on käynyt. Asiakaskuntaa on ollut laidasta laitaan, myös muutama muu hyvännäköinen mies, mutta ei Riitaoja ole koskaan ennen reagoinut näin. Hän on aina pystynyt tajuamaan, että nyt ollaan töissä, ja osannut suhtautua sen mukaan. Pitänyt vain hyvänä niin kuin hänen kuuluukin, ja sen jälkeen lähtenyt kotiin, eikä ajatellut asiaa sen enempää.

Lehdossa on kuitenkin jotain, joka vetoaa häneen pelottavan vahvasti. Hänen kehonsa tuntuu kuumalta Riitaojaa vasten, ja sydän hakkaa edelleen normaalia nopeammin. Hän on aina niin äreä, mutta selvästi sisältä haavoittuvainen ja pehmeä, sellainen jota Riitaoja haluaa kovasti pitää sylissään ja suojella.

Kaikki Lehdossa kiinnostaa ja kiehtoo häntä. Hän haluaa tietää, haluaa kokonaiskuvan. Viimeksi Lehto puhui vain vähän. Riitaoja tietää vain, että hän asuu kahden ystävänsä kanssa, ja että hän on töissä huoltoasemalla. Ei mitään muuta.

Eikä pitäisikään tietää, mutta hän haluaa, ja sortuu lopulta kysymään.

“Miksei se sinun kämppis saanu nähdä minnuu?”

Lehto tuhahtaa. “Rahikainen on sellainen pelle. Se on saanut nyt tästäkin päähänsä ties mitä ideoita.”

Riitaoja puristaa silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni. Auts. Hän se tässä on, joka saa typeriä ideoita.

Lehdon äänensävy on ärtynyt, mutta ehkä myös ihan hiukan lämmin. Hän vaikuttaa pitävän tästä ihmisestä kuitenkin. Hän ei tarkenna, mutta Riitaoja haluaa tietää lisää.

“Millaisia ne on? Sinun kämppikset.”

Lehto on yleensä niin hiljainen, että Riitaoja yllättyy kun hän tarttuu aiheeseen, mutta ehkä Lehto yrittää vain saada muuta ajateltavaa kuin tämä tilanne.

“Määttä on se toinen”, hän aloittaa. “Me tavattiin jo armeijassa. Se on Lapista, mutta intin jälkeen, joku neljä vuotta sitten, se muutti… no, vähän niin kuin poikaystävänsä perässä tänne, ja tarvitti kämppäkaveria, niin minä muutin sitten… porukoiden luota pois.”

Hän pitää erikoisen tauon, aivan kuin hakisi sanaa, kuin vanhemmista puhuminen ei olisi luontevaa.

“Pari vuotta sitten muutettiin tähän ja tarvittiin kolmas, ja Määttä tiesi Rahikaisen töiden kautta.”

Riitaoja äännähtää kiinnostuneesti, ja Lehto jatkaa. “Se on ravintolassa tarjoilijana, ja Rahikaisen ainejärjestöllä oli siellä vuosijuhlat. Rahikainen oli järjestämässä niitä, ja siinä ne sit tutustui. Se opiskelee kolmatta vuotta nyt, jotain tietokonejuttuja.”

Tietokonejuttuja?

“Ei kai Janne Rahikainen?” Riitaoja kysyy naurahtaen. Ei ihme, että kuva Lehdon hyllyssä näytti tutulta.

“Niin. Tunnetteko te tai jotain?”

“Ei sentään, tiiän vaan kun se on niin näkyvästi kaikessa toiminnassa mukana, bileitä järjestämässä ja sellaista.”

“Pieni maailma.”

Riitaoja hymähtää myöntävästi. Rahikaisella on maine menevänä ihmisenä ja aikamoisena playboyna. Lehto vaikuttaa täysin hänen vastakohdaltaan. Tuntuu jotenkin mukavalta tietää, että he tulevat siitä huolimatta toimeen.

Sarja pyörii tietokoneen ruudulla, ja Riitaoja kyselee hellästi lisää. Lehdon äänessä on pinnalla ärtymystä, kun hän puhuu ystävistään, mutta hänestä kuulee, että hän välittää heistä. Kuulemma Rahikaisella on jotain hölmöä suhdeongelmaa, ja Riitaojan mielestä on hirveän hellyyttävää, kuinka vihainen Lehto on ystävänsä puolesta. Riitaoja ei utele enempää Rahikaisen kumppanista, vaikka olisi kamalan kiinnostavaa tietää, minkälaisen ihmisen kanssa Rahikaisen tapainen ihminen haluaisi vakiintua.

Olisi oikeastaan mukavaa nähdä Rahikaista, Lehtoa ja sitä Määttää yhdessä. Siinä saisi tietää Lehdosta niin paljon uutta. Tämäkään ei kuulu työhön, Riitaojan ei ole tarkoitus haluta näin epätoivoisesti _tuntea_ asiakkaita, mutta hän ei voi sille mitään.

Lehto väsyy pikkuhiljaa, hänen äänensä hiljenee ja hiipuu, kunnes hän nukahtaa kokonaan. Tuntuu hyvältä tietää, että hän pystyy rentoutumaan niin täysin tässä, kun häntä kosketetaan, kun Riitaoja koskettaa häntä. Lehto on lyhyempi, ja tällä tavalla häntä pidellessään Riitaoja ympäröi hänet joka puolelta. On ihanaa sulkea hänet syliin näin ja vain tunnustella sydämen rauhoittunutta sykettä kämmentään vasten.

Lehto tuhisee hiljaa nukkuessaan, on niin lämmin ja hyvä. Hellä hymy hiipii väkisin Riitaojan kasvoille. Lehdon hengityksen rytmi on rauhoittava, ja hiljalleen uni alkaa sumentaa myös Riitaojan tajuntaa.

Tämä ei ole hyvä, kaksi tuntia on kohta ohi ja hänen pitäisi lähteä… Mutta tässä on niin hyvä olla. Lehto hipaisee unissaan Riitaojan rannetta, kosketus on lämmin ja lohduttava, ja saa Riitaojan tekemään päätöksensä. Ehkä se on huono päätös, mutta hän ei välitä. Ehkä hän voi antaa itselleen anteeksi jos tämän yhden kerran venyttää sääntöjä ja aikoja. Riitaoja hautaa kasvonsa Lehdon hiuksiin ja sulkee silmänsä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! Arvostaisin suuresti kommentteja. <3 Löydyn edelleen tumblrista @trevardes!


	10. Luukku 10 - Maanantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okei.” Riitaoja naurahtaa, ja hänen silmäkulmansa rypistyvät suloisesti. Lehto tiedostaa äkkiä, miten hän ei itse osaa hymyillä ollenkaan. Kyllä virnuilu sujuu jos hän on sellaisella tuulella, mutta tavallinen hymy oikein ei. Toinen suupieli nykii epämääräisesti sinnepäin, ja kaipa se käy hymystä, sillä Riitaoja säteilee hänelle. Se nostaa laukkua ylemmäs olkapäällään ja hipaisee ennen lähtöään vielä Lehdon käsivartta, paljasta ihoa.

Lehdon selällä lepää lämmin paino, käsi joka painaa häntä kevyesti lähemmäs toisen kehoa. Hänen kasvonsa ovat painuneet vasten kaulan pehmeää ihoa. Uni painaa silmäluomia vielä, riippuu hänessä raskaana ja sumentaa aistit.

Tässä on niin hyvä. Olo on turvallinen ja leijuva. Hiljainen hengitys tuntuu häntä vasten, liikuttelee hänen hiuksiaan, ja hän tuntee vaipuvansa hiljalleen takaisin uneen.

Hän on juuri ehtinyt nukahtaa uudelleen, kun äänekäs, pirteä melodia hätkähdyttää hänet hereille. Sitä seuraa puhelimen värinän ääni, ja Lehto tajuaa sen olevan herätys, mutta ei hänen omansa. Tilanne on niin vieras ja Lehto vielä niin uninen, ettei hän heti tajua, mistä on kyse.

Rinta hänen allaan kohoaa yllättyneeseen henkäisyyn, ja hänen ympärillään oleva käsivarsi pitelee häntä hetken ajan refleksinomaisesti tiukemmin. Ei hänellä ole tapana nukkua kenenkään rintaa vasten, ei hän koskaan päästä ketään niin lähelle, paitsi lähiaikoina -

Niin tietysti. Edellinen ilta palaa mieleen kun Lehto viimein karistaa päältään unen ja väsyneen hämmennyksen. Hän nousee käsiensä varaan ja kohtaa Riitaojan hämmentyneen, paniikinsekaisen katseen.

“An-anteeksi”, Riitaoja sopertaa. Se kurkottaa ottamaan puhelimensa Lehdon yöpöydältä ja sammuttaa herätyksen. Lehto perääntyy kömpelösti, kompuroi pois Riitaojan päältä. Hän jää sängyn reunalle istumaan, ja katsoo Riitaojaa kysyvästi.

“Minä oon pahoillani”, Riitaoja aloittaa uudestaan. “Ei ollut tarkoitus nukahtaa, olla koko yötä - anteeksi. Tämä on niin epäammattimaista.”

“Mitäs tosta”, Lehto kähähtää, vaikkei oikein osaa olla. Riitaoja näyttää hätäännyksestään huolimatta niin paljon siltä, että kuuluu juuri tähän, Lehdon sänkyyn. Se on vielä peiton alla, ja sen hiukset ovat toiselta puolelta pystyssä. Sen poskella on tyynynpainauma ja silmät ovat vielä uniset. Kasvoilla on punaa ja ahdistusta.

Tuntuu kuin se olisi jäänyt ihan muista syistä kuin vahingossa, kuin heillä olisi jotain ihan muuta kuin tällainen suhde. Ajatus vihlaisee oudosti ja ahdistaa niin, että kuvottaa. Eihän tämä nyt jumalauta ole mitään sinne päinkään, eikä Lehto _haluakaan_ tämän olevan.

“Minä ymmärrän jos et enää tämän jäläkeen haluu minuu- tai siis että saat kyllä lopuille kerroille jonkun muun työntekijän, tää oli minulta iso moka.” Riitaoja sormeilee peiton reunaa hermostuneena ja katsoo Lehtoon huultaan purren. Ei tuollaiselle koiranpentuilmeelle voisi sanoa sellaista, ei vaikka haluaisi.

Eikä Lehto halua. Hän on juuri ehtinyt suunnilleen tottua Riitaojaan. Jos hän nyt vaihtaisi, hänen pitäisi käydä koko inhottava alkuprosessi läpi uudestaan, eikä häneltä riitä sellaiseen energiaa. Sitäpaitsi, Riitaojassa on jotakin sellaista, joka tekee Lehdon olosta tavallaan turvallisen, sellaista vaarattomuutta, jota ei monella muulla ole. Vaikka Riitaoja toisaalta hämmentääkin Lehtoa ja saa hänet tuntemaan itsensä huteraksi ja epävarmaksi, ei kukaan muu silti olisi häntä parempi.

“Ei”, hän sanoo yksinkertaisesti, kun ei muutenkaan osaa. “Otatko kahvia.”

“Mit- ai, no joo, voin ottaa”, Riitaoja änkyttää ja väläyttää Lehdolle helpottuneen hymyn.

He menevät keittiöön ja keittävät kahvia. Lehto kaivaa jääkaapista jotain epämääräisiä ruokatarvikkeita, ja he tekevät voileipiä. Hiljalleen Riitaoja rentoutuu ja alkaa taas höpöttää, vaikka punastelee edelleen. Aina välillä se vilkaisee Lehtoon kiitollisesti hymyillen, eikä Lehto oikein tiedä, miten vastata sellaisiin katseisiin.

Riitaoja vilkaisee kelloa ja hätkähtää. “Ai hitto, minun pitää kyllä alkaa lähteä, että ehdin luennolle.”

Niin tietysti, miksi sillä olisi muuten ollut herätys näin aikaisin. Riitaoja keräilee kamansa Lehdon huoneesta ja eteisestä samalla kun tutkii puhelimellaan bussiaikatauluja ja kiskoo takkia päälleen. Lehto seuraa sen hosumista vähän huvittuneena, ja vähän niin kuin saattaa sen ovelle.

Riitaoja solmii kengännauhansa ja nousee ylös, avaa puhelimestaan kalenterin.

“Miten seuraava kerta?” se kysyy arkana, aivan kuin kuvittelisi edelleen, ettei Lehto enää halua. Oikeasti hänen ei pitäisikään, Riitaoja on jo nyt päässyt aivan liian lähelle häntä, suojamuurien sisäpuolelle.

“Torstai tai perjantai?” Lehto ehdottaa, koska hän on heikko. Riitaoja katsoo alas puhelimeensa, hymyillen.

“Torstai olis minul parempi. Jos tulen vaikka viideltä?”

“Okei.”

“Okei.” Riitaoja naurahtaa, ja hänen silmäkulmansa rypistyvät suloisesti. Lehto tiedostaa äkkiä, miten hän ei itse osaa hymyillä ollenkaan. Kyllä virnuilu sujuu jos hän on sellaisella tuulella, mutta tavallinen hymy oikein ei. Toinen suupieli nykii epämääräisesti sinnepäin, ja kaipa se käy hymystä, sillä Riitaoja säteilee hänelle. Se nostaa laukkua ylemmäs olkapäällään ja hipaisee vielä Lehdon käsivartta, paljasta ihoa.

“Kiitos vielä, ja anteeksi.”

“Ei mitään. Eikö sulla ollut kiire.”

“Oli!” Riitaoja säikähtää taas. “Hitsi! Kiitos! Nähään torstaina!” Se porhaltaa ovesta ulos ja kuuluu juoksevan portaat alas ulko-ovelle. Lehto hymähtää, sulkee oven sen perässä.

Hän kääntyy mennäkseen takaisin nukkumaan vielä hetkeksi, ja melkein törmää unisen näköiseen, aamutakkin pukeutuneeseen Määttään. Lehdon sydän jysähtää säikähdyksestä.

“Mitä vittua hiippailet täällä tolla tavalla”, hän ärähtää

“Minulla on hiljaset askeleet. Se on hyödyksi metsässä”, Määttä toteaa määttämäisen tasaisesti. Se nojaa huoneensa oven karmiin ja katsoo Lehtoa vähän sen oloisena, että on seissyt siinä jo hetken aikaa Lehdon huomaamatta.

“Vaan nytpä juodaan kahvit ja jutellaan vähän”, se sanoo. Äänensävy ei edes ole käskevä, harvoin se Määtällä on, mutta Lehto seuraa sitä silti keittiöön.

Määttä katsoo pohtivasti aamupalatarvikkeita pöydällä, kahta kahvikuppia. Se kaataa itselleen kahvia, etsii kauramaidon jääkaapista ja kanelisokerin ja tiramisumakusiirapin maustehyllystä. Sen kahvista tulee imelältä haiseva hirvitys, ja Lehtoa suorastaan ihmetyttää, ettei se vetäise jostain tekeleen päälle vielä kermavaahtoa ja vaahtokarkkejakin.

Lehto ottaa itselleenkin lisää kahvia, pelkällä maidolla niin kuin normaalit ihmiset, ja istuu alas Määttää vastapäätä. Se kohdistaa pohdiskelevan katseensa häneen, ja Lehto tuntee olonsa kuin pikkulapseksi päiväkodin johtajan puhuttelussa.

“Mikä nyt on.”

“Tuo oli se halipalvelun ihminen”, Määttä tavallaan kysyy, tavallaan toteaa.

“Oli. Se nukahti vahingossa tänne.”

“Niin minä ajattelin. Ihmettelin, miten pitkäksi aikaa se oikein jää, mutta en viitsinyt tulla katsomaan. Jos vaikka teillä olisi ollut kesken jotain, mitä en haluaisi nähdä.”

Lehto yrittää tiuskia, ettei tässä ole mistään sellaisesta kyse, mutta Määttä keskeyttää hänet.

“Vaan sehän se tässä onkin mistä minä haluun puhua. Minun muistaakseni siihen lahjakorttiin kun ei sellaiset palvelut kuuluneet.”

Lehdon aivot lyövät hetken tyhjää, kun hän yrittää keksiä, miten tuollaiseen edes vastataan.

“Ei sellaista. Tapahdu”, hän yskähtää. “Se vain nukahti. Ja se on töissä vain, ei se tekisi mitään sellaista.”

“Vaan minusta tuo kyllä näytti vähän muulta”, Määttä toteaa.

“Se on _töissä_ ”, Lehto toistaa ärähtäen.

“Minulla ja Yrjöllä oli tuollaista aika pitkään.”

“Kiusallista ja hölmöä? No älä vitussa.”

Määttä muutti aikoinaan Lahtisen perässä tänne ihan liian nopeasti, puhumatta edes ensin asiasta sen kanssa kunnolla. Ilman mitään lupauksia tai välienselvittelyä. Sen jälkeen ne pyörivät toistensa ympäri ikuisuuden tietämättä ollenkaan, mitä toinen halusi tai miten suhteessa oikein pitäisi edetä. Määttä on kysynyt Rahikaiselta suhdeneuvoja useammin kuin kenenkään koskaan pitäisi, koska alunperin sen ja Lahtisen kommunikaatio oli luokkaa Olematon.

Mikä tässä olevinaan on samanlaista? Lehto on ihan valmis myöntämään, että olisi varmasti suhteessa ihan yhtä toivoton ja hukassa, mutta tässä ei edelleenkään ole kyseessä mikään suhde.

“Riitaoja ei ole mikään Lahtinen”, Lehto huomauttaa. “Nään sitä nyt pari kertaa vielä, ja sitten se on siinä.”

Ehkä ei ole järkevää myöntää, että haluaa ne loputkin kerrat. Ehkä ei ole hyvä edes tiedostaa sitä itse, sitä miten kovasti hän haluaa ne, sitä kuinka ajatus niiden loppumisesta vituttaa ja tekee olon jotenkin surkeaksi. Hän ei sano mitään sellaista ääneen, mutta Määttä tuntuu kuulevan sen silti.

Määttä kurottaa käden pöydän yli ja laskee sen hetkeksi Lehdon käsivarrelle. Lehdon ei oikeastaan tee mieli kavahtaa pois, vaikka tämä onkin yllättävää ja epämukavaa. Riitaojasta kai sitten ihan oikeasti on jotain hyötyä.

“Sinusta vaan näkee, ettei tämä ole ihan normaalia. Ja aika rakastuneesti se sinulle hymyili.”

Lehto tuhahtaa. “Se hymyilee sillä tavalla koko ajan. Voidaanko vaikka vaihtaa puheenaihetta? Mitä Lahtiselle kuuluu? Joko sä oot saanut potkut töistä?”

Määttä huokaa, eikä vastaa mitään. Katsoo vain edelleen häntä kuin haluaisi hänen kertovan sille kaiken, kuin kuvittelisi jotain sellaisia isoja juttuja olevan olemassa, joista pitäisi kertoa.

“Rahikainen ei sitten kuule tästä mitään”, Lehto käskee.

“Voi olla ettei kuule”, Määttä myöntyy. Onneksi Rahikainen on vielä nukkumassa, eikä ole kuullut tätä keskustelua. On oikeastaan ihme, ettei se tullut illalla Lehdon huoneeseen tunkeilemaan.

“Minä tiijän, ettet sinä oo oikein semmonen, mutta jos joskus haluat puhua jostakin, niin sano.” Määttä katsoo niin ymmärtäväisesti, että Lehdolle tulee vähän epämukava olo.

Hän tietää kyllä että Määttä kuuntelisi, mutta hän ei silti puhuisi vaikka olisi puhuttavaakin. On ihan totta, että hänen puoleltaan tässä on jotain enemmänkin kuin se, että Riitaoja on hänellä töissä. Mutta toisaalta tässä on nimenomaan se, että Riitaoja on hänellä töissä. Ei se häntä mistään muusta syystä sietäisi. Mitä siitä sen enempää puhumaan.

He juovat kahvinsa loppuun kevyesti vaikeassa hiljaisuudessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oon tämän kanssa nyt hyvin ajoissa, koska tänään on tosi kiireinen päivä. Toivottavasti pidätte <3 Kommentit piristää aina!


	11. Luukku 11 - Tiistai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahikainen lopettaa puhelun. Menee hetki, jonka aikana Lammio puristaa käsiään hermostuneesti nyrkkiin sylissään ja odottaa. Yrittää pitää itsensä aisoissa, jottei panikoisi ja ajaisi pois.
> 
> Rahikainen ilmestyy lopulta alaovesta hämmentyneen ja hiukan ärtyneen näköisenä. Hänellä on päällään iso harmaa huppari, jalassa rähjäiset farkut ja kuluneet vaaleanpunaiset reinot. Hän lampsii autolle ja avaa oven, kasvoillaan haastava mutta pohjalta epävarma ilme.

Tapauksen tutkinta on edistynyt, mutta se ei juuri rauhoita Lammiota. Rahikainen pyörii hänen mielessään jatkuvasti, eikä tapauksessa edelleenkään ole tehty mitään merkittävää läpimurtoa.

Sinkkonen on saanut koomassa olevan uhrin siskolta tietää, että uhrilla oli tyttöystävä. Sisko ei ollut osannut kertoa mitään muuta, kuin että se oli ollut uusi juttu, ja jotenkin hämärä. Tyttö oli ollut huolissaan, sillä hänen veljensä oli tuntunut salailevan asioita. Juuri nyt tästä tiedosta ei kuitenkaan ole oikeastaan mitään hyötyä, sillä uhrin itsensä lisäksi kukaan ei tunnu tietävän tyttöystävästä mitään. Lammion on vain toivottava, että uhri herää, mielellään pian.

Hän on juuri keittänyt päivän kolmannen pannullisen kahvia, kun Kotilainen tulee yhteistilaan tabletti kädessään.

“Olis juttu”, tämä ilmoittaa. ”Mietin ensin, että liittyykö tää asiaan mitenkään, mutta nyt ajattelin, että on hyvä tutkia tämäkin.”

Lammio nyökkää häntä jatkamaan. Kotilainen kaataa itselleenkin kupin kahvia ja istuu sitten Lammion viereen. Hän laskee tabletin pöydälle ja ottaa sillä esiin poliisiraportin. Välilehtiä näkyy olevan useampi.

“Kaksi tapausta viime keväältä, näillä on vähän yli kuukausi väliä. Parikymppisiä miehiä, olivat kumpikin baarissa, heräsivät kumpikin vieraassa paikassa. Toinen laitakaupungilla, toinen puistossa. Toinen oli fiksu ja meni heti herättyään Sorinkadulle ilmottamaan asiasta, ja näytteestä löytyikin sit flunitratsepaamia. Toinen meni ensin kotiin nukkumaan ja asemalle vasta seuraavana päivänä. Mitään ei tietenkään siinä vaiheessa enää löytynyt, mut sehän ei meinaa, etteikö sitä olis voinut olla. Mitään ei ollut kummaltakaan varastettu eikä ollut merkkejä raiskauksesta tai vastaavasta, joten tutkinta ei oikein saanut tuulta alleen. Tää on ollut niin pieni juttu, ettei edes tullut meidän tietoon, eikä kukaan oo sitten kai edes älynnyt kysellä sieltä.” 

Lammio nyökkäilee Kotilaisen puhuessa, mutta ei aivan osta juttua sellaisenaan.

“Mikä saa sinut epäilemään näiden liittyvän meidän tapaukseemme?”

Kotilainen on valmis kysymykseen. “Tiedän, että tekotapa on eri, ja huumaus-kidnappaus ja puukotus ei oikein sovi yksiin, mutta tässä on yks juttu mistä luulen, että säkin kiinnostut. Nämä pojat on ihan saman näköisiä meidän uhrit.”

Kotilainen avaa tabletilla kaikkien neljän kuvat, ja näky on pelottava. He voisivat olla veljeksiä, vaikka neloset oikeastaan, niin paljon heissä on samaa näköä. Silmien ja hiusten lisäksi myös piirteet muistuttavat toisiaan hätkähdyttävän paljon. Korkeat poskipäät, hyvät leukaperät: kauniita ihmisiä kaikki neljä. Kaikilla on samantyyliset kulmakarvatkin. Tämä tuskin on enää sattumaa.

Lammio katsoo Kotilaiseen ja nyökkää. “Ota Hietanen mukaan ja käykää puhuttamassa tuota ensimmäistä, minä ilmoitan Sarastielle ja käyn jututtelemassa tuolle toiselle.”

Kotilainen hymyilee ja nousee ylös. Pakkaa tabletin laukkuunsa, nappaa takin naulakosta ja häipyy, Urhoa huhuillen. Lammio menee toimistokoppiinsa pakkaamaan, soittaa samalla Sarastielle ja selittää tilanteen.

*

Ajomatkalla Lammiolla on liikaa aikaa ajatella. Rahikainen sopisi niin hyvin uhrien jonon jatkoksi, ettei Lammio voi olla miettimättä häntä.

Rahikainen lähti aikaisin lauantaina, ja sen jälkeen hänestä ei ole kuulunut mitään, ei edes tavanomaisia tyhmiä meemejä tai sopimattomina hetkinä lähetettyjä alastonkuvia. Hän taisi oikeasti loukkaantua. Hiljaisuus on ollut hämmentävää ja ahdistavaa, eikä Lammiokaan ole uskaltanut itse laittaa viestiä, ettei pahentaisi tilannetta.

Hän ymmärtää kyllä toimineensa tökerösti. Kyllä häntäkin hiertää se, ettei hän voi esimerkiksi pitää Rahikaista kädestä, mutta se on kuitenkin vain fakta, jolle ei voi mitään. Hän on antanut asian vain olla niin kauan, torjunut vain aina Rahikaisen yritykset lähestyä häntä, välittämättä juurikaan siitä, miltä Rahikaisesta on mahtanut tuntua. Ilmeisesti tällä kertaa se oli viimein viimeinen niitti, ja Rahikainen on loukkaantunut todella.

Lammio ei vain ollut tajunnut sitä kunnolla vielä siinä vaiheessa. Pienestä välikohtauksestaan huolimatta he olivat saaneet suunnilleen kaiken ostetuksi, ja vaikka tunnelma oli loppupäivän ollut normaalia viileämpi, Rahikainen oli kuitenkin tullut Lammion luo yöksi, niin kuin oli sovittu.

Heidän oli alun perin ollut tarkoitus taas leikkiä sen hölmön joulukalenterin sisällöillä, mutta Rahikainen ei ollutkaan halunnut mitään sellaista. Hän oli vain kaatanut Lammion sänkyyn ja kivunnut päälle. Hän oli ratsastanut pitkään ja nautinnollisesti, mutta koko ajan silmät kiinni ja puhumatta mitään.

Jälkeenpäin hän oli istunut hetken siinä, väsyneenä, ja yrittänyt tasata hengitystään edelleen Lammion katsetta vältellen. Lammio oli silittänyt hellästi hänen reisiään, kylkiään, jättänyt kädet pitelemään vyötäröltä.

“Tiedäthän sinä, että minäkin toivoisin… kai sinä tiedät?” Hän oli yrittänyt selittää, mutta ääni oli tullut ulos pehmeänä ja epävarmana, eikä hän ollut saanut sanottua mitään kunnolla, ei pyydettyä anteeksi. Oli vain purrut huultaan, katsonut pois, jättänyt lauseen kesken. Kuvitellut, että se riittäisi korjaamaan kaiken.

Rahikainen oli odottanut hetken, pudistanut päätään ja noussut pois. Häipynyt sanaakaan sanomatta Lammion kylpyhuoneeseen ja mennyt yksin suihkuun.

Lammio oli peittänyt kasvot käsillään ja vihannut sitä tilannetta ja itseään, muttei kuitenkaan ollut saanut itseään menemään puhumaan Rahikaiselle. Mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa? Antaa turhia lupauksia, joita ei kuitenkaan pystyisi pitämään?

Suihkun ääni oli loppunut pian, mutta sen jälkeen oli kestänyt kauan, ennen kuin Rahikainen oli viimein tullut takaisin sänkyyn. Hän oli empinyt hetken sängyn reunalla pimeässä, ja viimeistään siinä vaiheessa Lammion olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain, mutta hän ei ollut osannut. Rahikainen oli käpertynyt sängyn laidalle, selkä Lammioon päin. Lammion olisi pitänyt vetää hänet lähelleen, suudella niskaa ja pyytää kunnolla anteeksi, mutta hän ei ollut pystynyt. Jokin hänelle käännetyssä selässä oli ollut niin torjuvaa.

Aamulla Lammion herätessä Rahikainen oli ollut jo lähtenyt.

*

Lammio on sen jälkeen pyöritellyt puhelintaan kädessään jatkuvasti, punninnut vaihtoehtojaan. Hän on monta kertaa päättänyt soittaa ja luvata ihan mitä tahansa, mutta jänistänyt joka kerta viime hetkellä ja työntänyt puhelimen takaisin taskunpohjalle.

Nyt kuitenkin… hän kaipaa Rahikaista niin paljon. Hän kaipaa Rahikaisen hymyjä, kaikkia helliä kosketuksia, ja vielä enemmän niitä ei niin helliä. Hiljaista lauleskelua, likaisia joululauluja. Toisiinsa kietoutuneina nukuttuja öitä, hitaita aamuja, suihkuja yhdessä ja iholla seikkailevia käsiä.

Lammio kaipaa Rahikaisen hölmöjä juttuja, tarinoita hänen ja hänen kämppistensä tempauksista, ja hän kaipaa niitä hetkiä kun he olivat vain hiljaa ja kuuntelivat toistensa hengitystä, kun mitään ei tarvinnut sanoa.

Nyt Lammion päässä pyörii Rahikaisen käden kosketus kämmenselällä, ravintolan pöytäliinan alla yhteen lomittuneet nilkat, hermostuneet hymyt. Lammio ei voi olla ajattelematta niitä, sitä miten kovasti Rahikainen halusi olla hänen kanssaan välittämättä siitä, kuka heidät näkisi.

Ajatus muotoutuu pikkuhiljaa Lammion mielessä hänen ajaessaan: Mitä jos?

Olisiko niin kamalaa, jos joku tietäisi heistä? Loppuisiko maailma siihen?

Eivätkö loppujen lopuksi kuitenkin hyödyt ylittäisi kaikki mahdolliset riskit? Eikö olisi hienoa, jos kerrankin voisi vain _olla_ , teeskentelemättä olevansa jotain muuta, jotain vähemmän?

Haastateltavan osoite on niin lähellä Rahikaisen kotia, että Lammion reitti kulkee käytännössä hänen kotinsa ohi. Kello on viisi, eli Rahikainen saattaa olla kotona.

Ennen kuin hän ehtii edes kunnolla harkita, Lammio kääntyy seuraavasta risteyksestä vasemman sijaan oikealle, ja ajaa pari kadunväliä kunnes näkee oikean talon. Hän ajaa pihaan ja sammuttaa moottorin.

Talo on harmaa, kuusikerroksinen ja stereotyyppisen ankea sillä seitsemänkymmentäluvulle ominaisella lattealla tyylillä. Lammio erottaa Rahikaisen ikkunan keltaisista verhoista ja iloisesti tuikkivista jouluvaloista. Hän kaivaa puhelimen nopeasti taskustaan ja soittaa, ennen kuin ehtii jänistää.

Rahikainen vastaa, ja Lammio huokaisee salaa helpotuksesta. Rahikaisen äänen kuuleminen ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivään nostaa väkisin pienen hymyn hänen kasvoilleen, vaikka häntä pelottaakin.

“Oletko kotona?” hän kysyy, ja on tyytyväinen siihen, kuinka tyynenä onnistuu pitämään äänensä.

“Joo? Kuinniin?”

“Minä… olen tässä pihassa. Tulisitko alas? Minulla olisi asiaa.”

“Henrik”, Rahikainen sanoo, muttei sitten jatka mitenkään. Sävy on melkein hätääntynyt, ja hitto, voisiko Lammio olla yhtään tyhmempi? Monta päivää radiohiljaisuutta, ja sitten hän tulee kylmällä äänellä sanomaan, että haluaa puhua. Vähemmästäkin säikähtäisi, että hän on päättänyt haluavansa erota tai jotain muuta yhtä järjetöntä.

“Ei mitään hätää”, hän sanoo pehmeämmin, antaa epävarmuuden kuulua nyt. “Haluaisin vain. Pyytää yhtä asiaa.”

“Okei”, Rahikainen vastaa epäilevästi. “Mie tuun siihen.”

Rahikainen lopettaa puhelun. Menee hetki, jonka aikana Lammio puristaa käsiään hermostuneesti nyrkkiin sylissään ja odottaa. Yrittää pitää itsensä aisoissa, jottei panikoisi ja ajaisi pois.

Rahikainen ilmestyy lopulta alaovesta hämmentyneen ja hiukan ärtyneen näköisenä. Hänellä on päällään iso harmaa huppari, jalassa rähjäiset farkut ja kuluneet vaaleanpunaiset reinot. Hän lampsii autolle ja avaa oven, kasvoillaan haastava mutta pohjalta epävarma ilme.

Hän on niin tärkeä. Vaikka he ovat olleet erossa toisistaan vain muutaman päivän, hänen näkemisensä kirkastaa Lammion maailmaa ihmeellisen paljon. Se tuntuu nostavan valtavan painon hänen harteiltaan. Lammio tietää jo tehneensä oikean päätöksen, tulee Rahikainen sitten vastaamaan mitä tahansa.

Rahikainen istuu pelkääjänpaikalle ja työntää kätensä hupparin taskuihin.

“Mihis nyt?”

“Ei mihinkään”, Lammio vastaa. “Ajattelin että. Ollaan tässä ja minä. Puhun vähän, jos se sopii?”

“Kaikin mokomin.” Rahikainen katsoo häntä, tutkivasti, varuillaan, ja Lammion on pakko kääntää katseensa pois. Hän kohdistaa sen visusti eteensä, tuulilasin läpi harmaisiin kerrostaloihin tien toisella puolella.

“Anteeksi, etten ole soittanut. Olen ollut kiireinen töiden kanssa ja…” Lammio saa itsensä kiinni ja rypistää itselleen kulmiaan. “En minä kyllä ole täällä mitään tekosyitä varten. Olen pahoillani. Olisi pitänyt soittaa. En uskaltanut.”

Rahikaisen toinen suupieli kääntyy varovaiseen hymyntapaiseen. “Ja?”

“Minä… olen ajatellut tätä nyt paljon. Olet ihan oikeassa, etten voi elää ikuisesti sillä tavalla ja... no, oikeastaan haluaisin pyytää sinua avecikseni osastoni pikkujouluihin.”

Rahikainen yskähtää. “Mitä?”

“Niin. Tiedän, että tämä tulee vähän äkkiä, mutta ne ovat nyt lauantaina, viidestoista päivä”, Lammio selittää nopeasti ja vilkaisee Rahikaiseen. Tämä näyttää järkyttyneeltä, ja Lammio on niin vihainen itselleen, että on tehnyt hänelle tuollaisen olon. Saanut hänet kuvittelemaan, ettei mikään tällainen ole edes vaihtoehto.

Rahikainen naurahtaa, mutta äänessä on vihainen, lähes epätoivoinen sävy. “Kai sie tajjuut, ettei aveciks viiä mittään kavereita?”

Lammio muistelee kaikkia niitä kertoja, kun on teeskennellyt heidän olevan vain sitä, astunut puoli askelta poispäin Rahikaisesta, jottei olisi liian lähellä, jottei mikään heissä näyttäisi _epäilyttävältä._ Pitänyt ilmeensä tyynenä ja kylmänä kun olisi halunnut hymyillä hellästi. Se on kaikki ollut niin typerää, niin turhaa.

“Tajuan. Juuri siksi minä haluaisin viedä sinut ihan... parina. Kumppaninani.” Sanoja on vaikea saada suusta ulos, mutta ne tuntuvat silti niin oikeilta, että Lammio katuu, ettei ole aiemmin yrittänyt kovemmin.

Rahikainen kääntyy penkissään ja kohtaa Lammion katseen avoimesti. Hänen katseensa risteilee Lammion piirteillä, etsii jotakin. Hän hai näkee, kuinka tosissaan Lammio on, sillä hänen kasvoilleen syttyy hiljalleen hymy. Ilo ulottuu lämpimänä kirkkaansinisiin silmiin asti, ja hän on _kaunis_ tuolla tavalla yllättyneenä ja onnellisena. Lammio ei voi olla vastaamatta hymyyn.

“Ihanko meinaat?” Rahikainen varmistaa, mutta äänensävyssä on taas tuttua leikkisyyttä.

“Meinaan.” Lammion omassa äänessä on uutta varmuutta, ja ajatus tuntuu koko ajan paremmalta.

Rahikainen hymyilee leveämmin ja nojautuu vähän lähemmäs, kallistaa päätään kysyvästi. Hänen ilmeensä on puolittain haastava, ja Lammiosta tuntuu, että tämä on testi. Lammio tietää, mitä Rahikainen haluaa, ja hänen tekee mieli vilkuilla vauhkosti ympärilleen, niin kuin aina ennen. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan suostu antamaan vainoharhaisuudelleen periksi. Jos joku näkee, niin nähköön. Hän kumartuu Rahikaisen puoleen, nostaa käden hänen poskelleen ja painaa heidän huulensa yhteen.

Suudelma on pehmeä, hidas ja hellä. Rahikainen takertuu Lammion kaulukseen, huokaisee hänen huuliaan vasten. Lammio syventää suudelmaa, koskettaa Rahikaisen kieltä omallaan, silittää hänen poskeaan kevyesti kuin jotain kallisarvoista ja haurasta.

Siltä tämä hetki tuntuukin. Uudelta ja herkältä, sellaiselta, että sitä pitää suojella. Lammio kietoo toisen käsivartensa Rahikaisen ympärille ja vetää tätä hiukan lähemmäs. Rahikainen antaa hänen, kääntyy vain penkillään paremmin sivuttain ja takertuu Lammioon tiukemmin.

Lopulta Rahikainen vetäytyy muutaman sentin poispäin, nojaa heidän otsansa yhteen. Kun hän puhuu, hänen äänensä on käheä ja hiljainen.

“Ootko sie ihan varma? Tää on aika iso juttu. En mie taho painostaa sinnuu mihinkään.”

“Tiedän, etkä sinä painostakaan”, Lammio lupaa. “Olen miettinyt tätä viime päivinä paljon.“

“Mm?”

“En halua enää piilotella sinua. Me emme ole mikään likainen salaisuus.”

Rahikainen hymyilee sille, ja hän todella on kauneinta, mitä Lammio on nähnyt. Idioottimaistahan tuota olisi enää piilotella. 

Rahikainen nojautuu suutelemaan häntä vielä uudelleen, ja vaikka työt kutsuvat häntä jo, Lammio antaa itsensä vielä hetkeksi täysin upota suudelmaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta <3 Toivottavasti Lammion sekoilun voi antaa anteeksi. :')


	12. Luukku 12 - Keskiviikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahikainen ottaa asian esille Määtän pinotessa lettuja lautaselleen.
> 
> “Miun pittäis ostaa vähän vaatteita. Lähetkö mukkaan makutuomariks?”

Rahikaisesta tuntuu, kuin hän leijuisi jossain pilvien tasolla. Aamulla hän keittää hyräillen kahvia ja paistaa lettuja, eikä ulkona vallitseva ankea hämäryyskään voi pilata hänen hyvää tuultaan.

He puhuivat vielä illalla Lammion kanssa puhelimessa, kaikenlaisesta tärkeästä ja ihan turhistakin jutuista. Lammio kertoi töissä selvittelemästään tapauksesta sen verran kuin pystyi, ja sai Rahikaisen ihan lupaamaan, että pysyy nyt poissa yökerhoista niin kauan, että tapaus selviää. Ehkä holhouksen pitäisi ärsyttää, mutta on jotenkin ihanaa, kuinka huolissaan Lammio on.

He puhuivat myös niistä pikkujouluista. Ne ovat lauantaina, Lammion työpaikalla, ja tilaisuus on ilmeisesti todella juhlava ja suuri. Keskusrikospoliisin Tampereen yksikköön kuuluu satakunta henkeä, ja vaikkeivät aivan kaikki tietenkään tule juhliin, suurimmalla osalla on mukanaan seuralainen, joten ihmismäärä kasvaa joka tapauksessa suureksi. Lammio tuntuu olevan tähän ihan tyytyväinen, sillä pelkissä oman osaston pikkujouluissa tunnelma olisi ehkä liian intiimi ja heihin kiinnittyisi liikaa huomiota.

Tuntuu epätodelliselta, että Lammio todella haluaa hänet sinne. Hän on tehnyt kannassaan aikamoisen täyskäännöksen, eikä Rahikainen ihan vielä osaa muodostaa suhtautumista siihen. Osa hänestä epäilee Lammion ehtivän vielä pyörtää päätöksensä ja sukeltavan sittenkin takaisin kaappiin viime hetkellä ja lukitsevan oven tiukasti perässään. Hän haluaa kuitenkin luottaa, että Lammion itsepäisyys ja itsekuri estävät sen. Kun hän on kerran jotakin päättänyt, hänen päätään on hyvin vaikeaa kääntää, sen Rahikainen on joutunut huomaamaan.

Hänestä on hienoa, jos hän nyt pääsee kuitenkin tapaamaan Lammion läheisimmät työkaverit. Hän tietää entuudestaan vain Sinkkosen, koska tämä haki joskus Lammion kotoa töihin silloin, kun Rahikainen oli paikalla. Silloin Lammio esitteli Rahikaisen pelkkänä ystävänä, ja vaikka siitä ollaan pääsemässä yli, ajatus tuntuu vieläkin epämukavalta.

Sinkkonen vaikuttaa vielä kuivemmalta tosikolta kuin Lammio, ja Rahikainen odottaa innolla, josko juhlissa sattuisi tulemaan tilaisuutta osoittaa Lammiolle vähän hellyyttä tavalla, joka järkyttäisi sen tapaisia kunnollisia ihmisiä.

Ei hän kuitenkaan aio Lammiota mitenkään nolata. Se olisi ihan turhaa, ja Rahikainen haluaa säilyttää sovun. Hän on niin iloinen ja ylpeä Lammiosta, siitä että tämä uskaltaa vihdoin ottaa askelia kohti vapaampaa elämää. On odottamatonta luksusta saada olla pari ihan virallisesti, Lammion työkavereiden edessä. Rahikainen ei osaa arvata, tuleeko joltain jotain kusipäistä kommenttia, mutta hän on varautunut siihenkin. Lammion mukaan ne ovat pääosin hyviä tyyppejä kaikki, mutta koskaan ei voi tietää, mitä joku saattaa humalassa sanoa.

Juhlat ovat illalla, ja catering-tarjoilun lisäksi tarjolla tulee kuulemma olemaan turhankin paljon viiniä. On kaiketi vain ajan kysymys, missä vaiheessa joku ääliö ehtii juoda itsensä kunnon känniin ja alkaa laukoa kommentteja. Se on koettu jo useaan kertaan, ja Rahikainen kyllä selviää. Hän vain toivoisi voivansa suojella Lammiota sellaisilta kokemuksilta.

Ehkä paras asia koko juhlissa on niihin vaadittu virallinen pukeutuminen. Rahikainen ei malta odottaa, että pääsee näkemään Lammion puvussa. On hän sen ennenkin nähnyt, mutta se on aina niin vitun kuumaa, etenkin kun Lammio on ilmeisesti tätä tilaisuutta varten ostanut uuden puvun, jota Rahikainen ei ole vielä nähnyt.

Eilen puhelimessa Lammio oli ehdottanut, että Rahikainen vuokraisi puvun, ettei hänen tarvitsi tämän yhden tilaisuuden takia investoida siihen ihan hirveästi rahaa. Hän haluaa kuitenkin itsekin ostaa uuden, sillä hän omistaa vain yhden tavallisen mustan puvun, ja se on oikeastaan käynyt vähän liian tylsäksi hänelle.

Tänään Rahikainen aikoo lähteä kaupoille. Pitää katsoa jos saisi vaikka Määtän mukaan. Lehto on edelleen nukkumassa, eikä varmaan nousekaan vielä moneen tuntiin, sillä hänellä on tänään yövuoro.

Lehto on vaikuttanut oudolta viime päivinä. Vähemmän kireältä ja vihaiselta kuin normaalisti, mutta toisaalta hyvin mietteliäältä ja jotenkin vaikealta. Osittain se on varmaankin sen halipalvelun ansiota, mutta Rahikainen päättää silti yrittää jutella Lehdolle heti kun sattuu sopiva tilaisuus.

On vähän harmi, että Lehto nukkuu, sillä ajatus hänestä shoppailemassa on veikeä. Lehto on sellainen ihminen, joka käyttää vaatteet rikki. Hän ostaa uusia vasta sitten kun on ihan pakko kun entiset kuluvat puhki, koska hän vihaa kaupoilla käymistä. Silloin, kun hänen on pakko siellä käydä, hän marssii ensimmäiseen vastaantulevaan vaatekauppaan, kaivaa alerekistä kasan suunnilleen sopivankokoisia vaatteita, ja lataa ne sovittamatta tiskiin sellainen vihan ilme kasvoillaan, että myyjät säikkyvät. Se on loistavaa katsottavaa, ja olisi todella hauskaa nähdä se kunnollisessa kalliissa vaatekaupassa. Lehto olisi kuin kala kuivalla maalla, niin kiusaantunut ja vittuuntunut.

Määttä tulee keittiöön lettujen tuoksun houkuttamana ja keskeyttää Rahikaisen ajatukset. Hän ottaa asian esille Määtän pinotessa lettuja lautaselleen.

“Miun pittäis ostaa vähän vaatteita. Lähetkö mukkaan makutuomariks?”

“Voisinpa lähteäkin, vaan meillä oli kyllä Yrjön kanssa ajatus vähän myöhemmin mennä joulutorille.”

“No jos ehdittäis sitä ennen? Mie tiiän aika tarkkaan mitä mie halluun, joten ei pitäs mennä kauaa. Pääset sitten sen jäläkeen söpöilemmään.”

*

He suunnistavat ensimmäisenä Dressmannille, ja kaikki sujuu hämmentävän sujuvasti. Rahikaisella on kengät valmiina, mutta kaikki muu pitäisi ostaa, ja olisi ihan mukavaa pysyä vähän pienemmässä budjetissa, kuin jos suunnistaisi suoraan johonkin kalliimpaan liikkeeseen. Hän haaveilee kyllä oikeasta mittatilaustyönä tehdystä puvusta, mutta sellainen ei oikein tämänhetkiseen opiskelijabudjettiin sovi.

Määttä istuu odottamaan, ja Rahikainen kahmii mukaansa kaikenlaista ennen kuin katoaa sovituskoppiin. Hän sovittaa huvikseen ensin punaista pukua. Se on helvetin upea hänen päällään, mutta kun hän astuu ulos kopista näyttääkseen pukua Määtälle, he päätyvät yksimielisesti siihen, että ehkä hänen pitäisi tällä kertaa kuitenkin tyytyä johonkin vähän hillitympään.

Rahikainen rakastaa huomion keskipisteenä olemista, mutta hän haluaa myös, että Lammiolla on mukava olla. Räikeästi pukeutuminen ja huomion herättäminen ei välttämättä olisi paras keino siihen, etenkään ensimmäisellä kerralla, kun he tekevät jotakin näkyvästi parina.

Rahikainen kokeilee muutamaa muutakin pukua, ja kuuntelee kommentteja ja korjausehdotuksia Määtältä ja parilta myyjältä. Lopulta hän päätyy kauniiseen harmaaseen pukuun, tummemmansävyiseen harmaaseen kauluspaitaan ja syvänpunaiseen kravattiin. Syvä harmaa tuntuu korostavan hänen hiustensa kultaisia sävyjä, ja punainen kravatti on sopivasti jouluinen. Rahikainen valitsee tiukat housut, sellaiset jotka imartelevat mukavasti ja saavat hänen pakaransa ja reitensä näyttämään syötävän hyviltä. Häntä ei yhtään edes hävetä kehua itseään, sillä peilistä katsoo vastaan varsin upea ilmestys.

Hän vaihtaa takaisin tavallisiin vaatteisiinsa, ja on juuri maksamassa pukuaan, kun huomaa Lahtisen ilmestyvän paikalle. Rahikainen seuraa sivusilmällä hymyillen Lahtisen tietä ovelta penkille, jolla Määttä edelleen istuskelee. Lahtisella on päällään kuluneet farkut, kulunut huopatakki ja kulunut pitkä kaulahuivi. Eihän tämä edes ole mikään hienompi liike, mutta hän näyttää tällaisessa ympäristössä kiusaantuneelta, vihaiselta ja asiaankuulumattomalta. Hän kävelee hartiat lysyssä ja mutisee jotain epäkohteliasta myyjälle, joka yrittää lähestyä häntä.

On huvittavaa seurata, kuinka täysin Lahtisen olemus muuttuu, kun hän pääsee Määtän luokse. Määttä tervehtii häntä pehmeästi hymyillen, ja suurin osa Lahtisen pahasta tuulesta ja nuhruisuudesta tuntuu katoavan taivaan tuuliin. Hänen ryhtinsä suoristuu vähän ja kasvot valaisee hymy, joka saa Lahtisen näyttämään nuoremmalta ja oikeasti komealta. Määtän vieressä Lahtisen pituus ja harteikkuus korostuu, mutta ei hän kuitenkaan saa Määttää näyttämään mitenkään heiveröiseltä. He vain näyttävät hyvältä yhdessä, ja totaalisen rakastuneilta. Lahtinen vastaa hiljaa Määtälle jotain, ja Määttä nousee ylös. Tartuu Lahtisen käteen ja johdattaa hänet Rahikaisen luokse.

Rahikainen ottaa vastaan paperikassit, joihin myyjä on pakannut hänen ostoksensa, ja sitten he lähtevät. He seisahtuvat hetkeksi vaihtamaan kuulumisia kaupan ulkopuolella. Lahtisella oli kuulemma rasittava päivä töissä, ja Määttä näyttää vähän siltä, että haluaa viedä hänet nopeasti kahville ja sen jälkeen suoraan kotiin ja sänkyyn. Rahikaisella on vielä asioita hoidettavana, joten hän hyvästeleee toiset ja lähtee jatkamaan matkaa.

Määttä ja Lahtinen lähtevät kohti joulutoria, ja Rahikainen vilkaisee vielä heidän peräänsä. Hän miettii taas kerran, kuinka siinä on pari, joka on aivan täysin hänen ja Lammion vastakohta. Määtän ja Lahtisen suhteella oli hidas ja vaikea alku, mutta nykyään heistä näkee kauas, kuinka vakaasti he ovat yhdessä, eikä heistä kumpikaan pelkää näyttää sitä. Toisaalta yksityisyydestään he pitävät tiukasti kiinni, eivätkä puhu suhteensa yksityiskohdista juuri kenellekään.

Rahikainen ei vieläkään tiedä esimerkiksi heidän seksielämästään mitään, ja se ärsyttää häntä. Lahtinen on varmaan alla, sen luonne on niin sellainen, mutta Rahikaista korpeaa loputtomasti ettei hän tiedä varmaksi, eikä siksi voi heittää asiasta mautonta läppää.

Näissä mietteissä hän suunnistaa vielä yhteen paikkaan: kultasepänliikkeeseen. Hän jää hetkeksi ulkopuolelle ihailemaan kaikkea ihanaa, mitä ikkunassa on esillä, ja pyörittelemään vaihtoehtojaan mielessään. 

Hänen oli oikeastaan tarkoitus käydä täällä jo viime viikolla, mutta ne jouluostokset menivät vähän päin puuta muutenkin. Aluksi Rahikainen oli aikonut jättää Lammion hetkeksi jonnekin ja käväistä täällä nopeasti jonkin tekosyyn varjolla, mutta oli lopulta jättänyt koko asian myöhemmälle, ehkä toivoen muuttavansa mieltään, ostavansa sittenkin jonkin hölmön lahjan, jolla ei olisi mitään väliä.

Ei hän kuitenkaan ole muuttanut mieltään. Kaiverruksen yksityiskohdat vain ovat nyt selkiytyneet hänen mielessään, ja vaikka koko juttu vähän epäilyttää ja jännittää, hän haluaa silti tehdä tämän. Rahikainen vetää syvään henkeä ja astuu sisään kullankimalluksen täytteiseen puotiin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! Arvostaisin edelleen kovasti kommentteja <3


	13. Luukku 13 - Torstai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lehto ja Riitaoja istuvat sylikkäin sohvalla, ja Lehdon sydän hakkaa liian kovaa, niin että hän pelkää Riitaojan kuulevan sen.

Lehto ja Riitaoja istuvat sylikkäin sohvalla, ja Lehdon sydän hakkaa liian kovaa, niin että hän pelkää Riitaojan kuulevan sen.

Tässä ollaan Lehdon makuun turhan julkisella paikalla, mutta edellisen kerran jälkeen hän ei halua riskeerata sänkyä. Se tuntuisi liian intiimiltä ja harhaanjohtavalta.

Riitaoja istuu sohvannurkassa ja Lehto on sykertynyt häntä vasten, toinen jalka Riitaojan reiden yli, ja pää sen hartialla. Riitaojan tabletti on Lehdon polvella, ja Lehto seuraa hiljaa kuinka Riitaoja viimeistelee sillä esseetä, jonka palautuspäivä on kuulemma seuraavana päivänä. Riitaoja kirjoittaa englanniksi, jonkun metodin käytöstä tiedonhaussa, eikä Lehto ymmärrä oikeastaan mitään. Hän vain on ja nauttii hiljaisuudesta. Riitaojan käsivarsi on turvallisena hänen ympärillään ja sormet silittävät hänen hiuksiaan, hyväilevät hajamielisen hellästi.

Jos Lehto olisi sellainen ihminen joka kehtaa, hän varmasti sulkisi silmänsä ja käpertyisi suunnilleen kehräten vielä lähemmäs. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole, etenkään kun Määttä istuu hänen vieressään.

Se lukee jotain kirjaa hajamielisen näköisenä, mutta huomaa ihan varmasti kaiken mitä tapahtuu. Merkitsee kaikki muutokset ylös päänsäsisäiseen lehtotiedostoon, jotta voi illalla tehdä jotain syväanalyysia ja ruotia sitä puhelimessa Lahtisen kanssa, tai jotain vastaavaa.

Riitaojan ilmestyessä paikalle se oli esittäytynyt kohteliaasti ja jäänyt sitten itsepäisesti sohvalle istumaan, vaikka varmasti tajusi kyllä, että Lehto halusi sen lähtevän. Tuntuu epämukavalta antaa jonkun nähdä tämä, väärältä ja haavoituvaiselta. Lehto ei kuitenkaan kehtaa ajaa Määttää poiskaan, eivätkä he nyt enää voi siirtyä näyttämättä oudoilta. Tässä on siis oltava seuraavat puolitoista tuntia.

Lehdon puhelin piippaa kolme kertaa peräjälkeen, nopeaan tahtiin. Hän ottaa sen taskustaan ja lukee viestit, jotka ovat Rahikaiselta, niin kuin hän olettikin.

Idiootti #2: _oon tulossa kottiin  
käyn pizzat  
mitä haluutte?_

 _Tavalliset_ , Lehto vastaa kysymättä edes Määtältä. Se on syönyt isoimman mahdollisen meat loversin joka kerta niin kauan kuin Lehto on tuntenut sen, joten tuskin se tilaustaan nyt muuttaisi.

Rahikainen lähettää peukkuemojin ja kolme pizzaemojia.

Riitaojan sormet pöyhivät edelleen Lehdon hiuksia hajamielisesti ja hän tulee ajatelleeksi, että ehkä sekin haluaisi ruokaa.

“Riitaoja, mitä pizzaa sä syöt.”

Riitaoja räpyttelee hämmentyneenä prsessoidessaan yllättävää kysymystä. Se näyttää niin söpöltä, että Lehtoa ihan inhottaa.

“Kinkkuananas on ihan hyvä?” Riitaoja kysyy, aivan kuin Lehto tietäisi paremmin kuin se itse. Määttä vilkaisee heihin, tajuaa kysymättä mistä on kyse, ja kääntyy takaisin kirjansa pariin.

 _Ja yks kinkkuananas_ , Lehto lisää Rahikaiselle. Vastaukseksi tulee rivi pyöreitä silmiä, kaksi peukkua ja munakoiso.

*

Riitaojan ja Rahikaisen ensitapaaminen voisi mennä huonomminkin.

Rahikainen myrskyää sisälle neljän pizzalaatikon kanssa ja iskee heti silmänsä Riitaojaan kuin peto saaliiseen. Se rojahtaa istumaan Lehdon ja Määtän väliin, laskee pizzat pöydälle ja ryhtyy pelottavalla innolla tekemään tuttavuutta Lehdon yli.

“Terve! Mie oon Rahikaisen Janne, näihen kämppis ja tästä kolmikosta se kaunis ja rohkee osapuoli. Sie oot vissiin se hellyyven ammattilaine? Mikskä sinnuu saa kuhtuu?”

Riitaoja painautuu puhetulvan tieltä puolittain Lehdon taakse turvaan, ja vastaa epäröiden.

“Risto. Riitaoja. Ja joo, oon minä. Mukava tavata?”

Äänensävy on taas kysyvä, ja Lehdon on oltava kyseenalaistuksen kannalla.

Rahikainen rypistää kulmiaan ja katsoo Riitaojaa tarkkaan. “Tunnetaanko myö jostai?

“Minä oon toista vuotta UDK:ssa”, Riitaoja sanoo arasti. “Lehto kerto että sinä oot Luupilla. Joskus ollaan varmaan nähty.”

Rahikainen nyökkää mietteliäänä, ja hymyilee sitten. “Varmaan joo kun ainejärjestötilat on vierekkäin… no jokatappauksessa, kuka vuan joka uskaltaa hallii meiän Lehtoo, on automuattisesti hyvä tyyppi. Ota pizzaa.”

Se ojentaa laatikkoa Riitaojalle, joka sählää tablettinsa kanssa laittaessaan sitä pois tieltä, ja onnistuu lopulta laatikkoa ottaessaan tökkimään Lehtoa sen kulmalla. Hän ärähtäisi jotain, mutta Riitaoja näyttää ruokaa saadessaan niin onnelliselta, ettei Lehto edes kehtaa.

Rahikainen jakaa muut pizzat. “Leholle kebab-sipuli-chili, koska sie oot tylsä, ja Määtälle jätti meat lovers ekstrakinkulla. Siulla sentään on mieltymykset kohillaan”, Rahikainen kuuluttaa, ja Määttä saa pizzansa lisäksi vihjailevan virneen.

Rahikainen on heistä ainut, jonka kokeilunhalu ei koskaan lopu. Sen pizzassa näyttää tällä kertaa olevan sieniä, katkarapuja, aurajuustoa, persikkaa ja banaania. Lehto siirtyy inhoten kauemmas Rahikaisesta ja lähemmäs Riitaojaa.

Riitaoja saa laatikkonsa auki ja palauttaa toisen kätensä Lehdon hiuksiin. On noloa, kuinka hän oikeasti ehti jo kaivata sitä.

Rahikainen laittaa telkkarista pyörimään jonkun turhan tosi-tv-ohjelman, vaikkei kukaan oikein keskity siihen. Rahikainen juttelee syömisen lomassa ummet ja lammet ihan itsekseenkin, riittää että Määttä äännähtelee silloin tällöin kiinnostuneesti. Rahikainen kyselee Riitaojalta opiskelusta, ja pian selviää, että heillä on kourallinen yhteisiä tuttuja. Riitaojakin uskaltautuu Rahikaisen rohkaisemana ujosti haukkumaan muutamaa professoria ja valittamaan esseestä, jota viimeistelee.

Rahikainen puolestaan puhuu jännityksestään. Ilmeisesti Riitaojalla on siihenkin sellainen vaikutus, että se saa sen avautumaan henkilökohtaisistakin asioista ihan vahingossa.

“Onneks miulta loppu jo koulu, mut nyt on sitte toiset murheet. Oon menossa polliisin pikkujouluihin, _mie,_ enkä mie oikeen tiijä pittäiskö miun koittaa jotenki käyttäytyy vai pitäskö olla iha vuan oma itteni.”

Riitaojaa selvästi hämmentää, ja se kysyykin, “Minkä takii sinä sinne?”

Rahikaisen kasvoille syttyy maailman hölmöin hymy. “Mie meen miun… noh. Miun Henrikin kanssa, ku se on sielä töissä. Ei ollakaan ennen tehty mittään sellasta.”

“Oi, ihanaa”, Riitaoja hymyilee ja huokaisee ihastuneesti. Voi hyvä luoja. Lehtoa ympäröi joukko outoja romantikkoja.

“Hyvää Lucian päivää muuten!” Rahikainen toivottaa kesken kaiken.

“Mikä sen tarkotus edes on”, Lehto mutisee.

“Lähinnä olla blondi ja nätti ja laulaa kauniisti, eikö vuan? Ja sillä oli niitä kynttilöitä piässä.”

Määttä ottaa pöydältä tuikkukiposta ledikynttilän, pistää sen päälle ja asettaa Rahikaisen päälaelle vaaleiden kiharoiden sekaan.

“Vaan tämä yhdennäköisyyshän on hurja.”

Riitaoja peittää suunsa pizzapalansa taakse ja hihittää.

“Lucia oli alun perin katolisen kirkon pyhimys, sanovat että se kuoli marttyyrikuoleman auttettuaan ihmisiä.”

“Nonii, sehä on ihan ilimiselevä mie. Eihä minnuu suurempaa, epäitsekkäämpää altruistii oo olemassakaan.”

Lehto ja Määttä tuhahtavat sille yhteen ääneen, taitavatpa pyöräyttää silmiäänkin synkronoidusti, ja Riitaoja naurahtaa heille. Se nojaa hetkeksi poskensa Lehdon päälakeen.

Lehto laskee pizzalaatikkonsa pöydälle ja nojautuu hiukan lähemmäs Riitaojaa. Hänen ei tarvitse sanoa mitään. Rahikainen hoitaa puhumisen, ja tunnelma on erikoisesta tilanteesta huolimatta ihan kotoisa.

Se ainainen vitutus ja paha olo joka on seurannut Lehtoa lapsesta asti, ei tietenkään näin helposti lähde mihinkään, mutta se painuu taka-alalle. Hiljenee, kunnes sitä ei enää edes kunnolla tunne. Lehto sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä ja antaa Riitaojan lämmön ja ystäviensä puheensorinan rauhoittaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta ja hyvää Lucian päivää! <3


	14. Luukku 14 - Perjantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Onko sinul kiire? Minä aattelin just mennä jonnekin kahville.”

Riitaojalla ei ole tämän vuoden puolella enää luentoja, eikä niitä muutenkaan olisi perjantaisin, Luojan kiitos. Opiskelu on ihan tarpeeksi rankkaa niinkin, että yliopistolle tarvitsee mennä vain neljänä päivänä viikossa. Yleensä Riitaoja viettää perjantait kotona viikosta toipuen, hyvän kirjan ja kahvikupin kanssa vilttiin kääriytyneenä.

Tänään hänen täytyy kuitenkin mennä bussilla kaupunkiin käymään kaupassa. Vuoreksessa on kyllä lähikauppoja, mutta keskustassa on parempi valikoima kaikkea erilaista. Riitaoja jää bussista Keskustorilla. Kävellessään kohti Sokos Herkkua hän miettii, mitä ruokaa tekisi, ja hölmösti päätyy pohtimaan, minkälaista olisi kokata Lehdolle jotain tämän lempiruokaa. Hän on niin syventynyt haaveiluun, että on ovella kävellä jotain kaupasta ulos astuvaa miestä päin. Hän pyytää nolona anteeksi, kun hänen katseensa sattuu kauempana kävelevään tuttuun hahmoon. Lehdon katse on kiinnittynyt puhelimeen, ja hän kävelee ohi huomaamatta Riitaojaa.

Riitaoja pyytää nopeasti vielä uudelleen anteeksi, kääntyy kannoillaan ja lähtee Lehdon perään.

“Hei!” Hän sanoo saadessaan Lehdon kiinni. Tuntee hymyilevänsä liian leveästi, muttei voi sille mitään.

Lehto hätkähtää näkyvästi ja kohottaa katseensa puhelimestaan, jota mulkoili kävellessään. Hänellä on toisessa kädessään kauppakassi ja päässä harmaa pipo, joka jotenkin saa hänet näyttämään ihan hirveän suloiselta.

“Terve”, Lehto sanoo, ja hänen äänensä kuuleminen tekee Riitaojan vähän liian iloiseksi. Vastahan hän eilen kuuli sitä enemmänkin.

“Mitäs sinä täällä?”

“Rahikainen stressileipoo kun sitä jännittää se huominen. Laittoi mut ostamaan piparien koristeluun jotain kuorrutetta ja strösseleitä ja muuta.”

Lehto on siis varmaan menossa suoraan kotiin. Riitaoja pettyy ihan liikaa, ja sättii heti itseään mielessään. Mitähän hän oikein kuvitteli, että tässä tapahtuisi?

Jotenkin joku kuitenkin saa hänet vielä kokeilemaan.

“Onko sinul kiire? Minä aattelin just mennä jonnekin kahville.”

Noin ääneen sanottuna se kuulostaa ihan tyhmältä, ja Riitaoja tuntee punastuvansa, ennen kuin sanat ovat edes kunnolla ulkona suusta. Ne olivat niin läpinäkyvästi asiaton treffikutsu, että häntä hävettää.

Lehto empii hetken vaikean näköisenä, ja Riitaojasta tuntuu pahalta, että ylipäänsä asetti hänet tällaiseen tilanteeseen.

“Tai- ei mitään, ei tämä ollu, sinul oli menoo-”

“Mennään vaan”, Lehto keskeyttää hänet. “Mulla tässä mikään kiire oo, Rahikainen vasta alotti kun mä lähdin.”

Oh. Riitaoja katsoo hämillään alas.

“Okei. Onko paikalla mitään väliä?”

“Kunhan ei mennä tuonne joulutorille, niin mikä vaan käy.”

He päätyvät pieneen kahvilaan keskustorin laidalle, syömään Pyynikin leipomon munkkeja. Kahvilassa soi joku iloinen joululevy, ja Riitaoja pitää siitä. Ilmeestä päätellen Lehto ei niinkään, mutta hän tyytyy kohtaloonsa, tilaa vain isoimman mahdollisen kahvin ja pienimmän mahdollisen munkin.

He maksavat erikseen koska nämä eivät ole treffit. He istuvat pikkuruiseen nurkkapöytään, mutta eivät liian lähekkäin, koska nämä eivät ole treffit. Lehdon haukattua munkkiaan Riitaoja ei nojaudu suutelemaan sokeria hänen huuliltaan vaikka haluaisi, koska _nämä eivät ole treffit._

Tällaisessa tilanteessa ei pitäisi myöskään ottaa työjuttuja esille, mutta Riitaoja ei eilen oikein voinut puhua näistä kun Rahikainen ja Määttä olivat siinä, joten se on ihan hyvä tehdä nyt.

“Me ollaan nyt puolessa välissä sinun lahjakorttia”, Riitaoja sanoo hörpättyään kahvia. “Miltä on tuntunut?”

Lehto rypistää kulmiaan, katsoo kiusaantuneena käsiään.

“En mä… Ihan hyvältä?”

“Mm?” Riitaoja yrittää rohkaista häntä sanomaan enemmän. Lehto empii, vilkaisee häneen, ja jatkaa.

“On kai siitä… Jotain hyötyä. Rahikainen väittää, että musta on tullu joku sylikissa. Oon koskenu siihen valtavat kaksi kertaa.”

Riitaojaa hymyilyttää, että Lehto on aina niin yrmeä, mutta myöntää kuitenkin kosketusterapiasta olevan hyötyä. Se tuntuu hyvältä, siltä että Riitaoja on todella saanut aikaan jotain tärkeää.

Hän tukahduttaa päänsä sisäisen pienen äänen, joka pohtii millä tavalla Lehto Rahikaista oikein koskee, sillä eihän se kuulu hänelle. Ja Rahikaisellahan on sitä paitsi se Henrik.

“Eli jatketaan samaan malliin?” Riitaoja varmistaa. Hän haluaa, että Lehdolla on mahdollisimman hyvä olo, haluaa, että hän kertoo, jos haluaa jotain eri tavalla. Lehto nyökkää, ja Riitaoja hymyilee hänelle.

“Sitten…” Riitaoja pitää pienen tauon, päättää että kyllä, hän tekee tämänkin nyt, vaikkei pitäisi.

“Mietin myös, että haluisitko mieluummin olla minun luona?”

Rahikaisen ja Määtän läsnäolo selvästi häiritsi Lehtoa eilen, hän ei ollut ihan rentona. Riitaojan ei pitäisi viedä asiakkaita kotiin, se ei oikeastaan kuulu toimintamalleihin, mutta. Hän haluaa Lehdon rentoutuvan, ja tietää sen onnistuvan paremmin kaksin. Ja joku siinä ajatuksessa houkuttaa, että saisi Lehdon omaan tilaansa, kotiin.

“No vaikka. Jos sulla ei ole tunkeilevia kämppiksiä.”

“Ei, minul on semmoinen aika pieni opiskelijayksiö Vuoreksessa. Sinne on kyllä vähän matkaa, ymmärrän josset sinä haluu ajaa sinne asti.”

“Kyllä mä voin”, Lehto lupaa.

“Okei.”

“Okei.”

Riitaoja naurahtaa, ja Lehdonkin suupieli nykii ja silmäkulmat rypistyvät hyväntahtoisesti. Hän on niin ihana, että se on hirveää, Riitaoja tuskailee hiljaa mielessään.

He sopivat seuraavan kerran maanantaille. Se on pian, mutta Riitaoja ei malttaisi odottaa edes sinne asti.

He juovat kahvia ja syövät munkkinsa ja juttelevat turhia, televisiosta, säästä. Riitaoja pitää lumesta ja Lehto ei, yllätys yllätys. Lehto harvoin pitää mistään. Se on varmasti raskasta, mutta ei hän ihan koko aikaa ole tosissaan vihainenkaan. Välillä hänen kiukkuisuudessaan on leikkisä tai itseironinen sävy, ja Riitaoja on ylpeä, että on oppinut tunnistamaan niitä.

On myös jännittävää ymmärtää, että Lehto, joka ei pidä mistään, myöntää pitävänsä hänen kosketuksestaan. Se tekee Riitaojan olon erityiseksi, kuin hän olisi saavuttanut jotain hienoa ja ainutlaatuista, mutta samalla hänestä tuntuu nöyrältä ja kiitolliselta.

Heidän kahvinsa on loppunut jo aikoja sitten, mutta kumpikaan ei tee elettäkään lähteäkseen. Riitaoja mainitsee jotain pikkusiskostaan ja siitä keskustelu siirtyy perheisiin. Aliisa odottaa kovasti veljeään kotiin jouluksi, ja hänet Riitaojakin haluaa nähdä, mutta vanhemmat ovat vähän niin ja näin. On hänellä heitä on ikävä, mutta toisaalta hän ei välttämättä haluaisi nähdä heitä.

“Niillä on mielessään se tietty Risto, sellainen kiiltokuva joka minun pitäis olla, tiiätkö? Ja sitten kun en yllä niihin standardeihin tai en sovi niiden… arvoihin, niin…”

“Niin siitä kuulee kuittailua koko ajan, miten et oo tarpeeksi hyvä, ja voisitko edes yrittää?” Lehto täydentää, ja Riitaoja hymyilee surumielisesti.

“Just niin. Minun pitäis niiden mielestä olla lukemassa lakia eikä kirjastotiedettä. Ja pitäis olla tyttöystävä ja kontakteja ja suhteita ja.. Kaikkea sitä. Onko siulla tämmöstä myös?”

“Ei näiden nykysten kanssa. Pari edellistä perhettä oli vaan just tollasia tai pahempiakin. Mulla ei olis saanut olla mitään ongelmia kun kerran tarjottiin katto pään päälle ja paikka ruokapöydässä. Mitäs sitä ihminen muuta tarvitsee.” Hetken Lehto kuulostaa katkeralta, siltä että häneen sattuu.

Sen hyllyssä olevan valokuvan hymyilevät ihmiset eivät siis kai olekaan Lehdon biologiset vanhemmat. Riitaoja haluaisi tietää lisää kaikesta, mutta Lehto näyttää jo nyt katuvan, että sanoi edes tuon verran.

“Nyt on kuitenkin paremmin?” Riitaoja yrittää lempeästi ohjata Lehtoa vähän paremmille vesille ja puhumaan lisää.

“Joo. Airaa kiinnostaa lähinnä se, että ilmestyn välillä sinne syömään ja etten näytä ihan siltä että asun kadulla. Kaarna on sellanen tunkeilevampi, mut sekään ei oikeestaan vaadi mitään.”

“Kuulostaa siltä, että ne ovat hyviä ihmisiä.”

“Niin kai ne on”, Lehto myöntää. “Vitun rasittavia vaan.”

Riitaoja hymyilee ja on kysymässä lisää, ehkä siitä miksi Aira on Aira mutta hänen miestään Lehto kutsuu sukunimellä, kun Lehdon puhelin piippaa.

“Rahikainen kaipaa sössöjään”, Lehto sanoo katsottuaan viestin. “Mun pitäs varmaan mennä.”

Hän näyttää melkein pettyneeltä, ja se lämmittää Riitaojan sydäntä. Hän haluaisi mennä Lehdon mukaan, mutta ei se sopisi.

He keräilevät tavaransa ja vetävät ulkovaatteet taas päälleen. Riitaoja on tyhmyyttään jättänyt käsineensä kotiin, ja pakkanen puree heti sormenpäitä kun he astuvat ulos.

“Minä lähden varmaan tuohon suuntaan”, hän sanoo ja viittilöi epämääräisesti ruokakaupan suuntaan. Lehto on itse lähdössä toiseen suuntaan.

“Kiitos tästä”, Riitaoja sanoo ujosti, Lehto nyökkää hiukan kiusaantuneesti.

Riitaoja huomaa, että Lehdon poskella on vielä vähän sokeria. Ajattelematta yhtään, hän ojentaa kätensä ja pyyhkäisee pienet kiteet pois Lehdon poskelta. Hänen ihonsa tuntuu kuumalta Riitaojan sormenpäitä vasten.

Lehto kohtaa hänen katseensa hämillään, ja tämän poskille leviää puna, joka ei enää johdu pelkästä pakkasesta.

“Öm. Sokeria”, Riitaoja selittää ja vetäisee kätensä pois.

“Ai.”

“Sori. Nähdään - nähdään sitten maanantaina?”

“Joo.”

He vaihtavat vielä nolostuneen katseen, ja sitten Riitaoja kääntyy ja he lähtevät kumpikin suuntaansa. Riitaoja huokaisee syvään ja nostaa kävellessään kylmät kätensä tulikuumille poskilleen, pudistaa päätään omalle sekoilulleen.

Kaikki tämä oli ihan hirveää kliseetä, ja ihan hirveää yleisestikin. Riitaoja pelkää löytävänsä itsensä seuraavaksi Lehdon ikkunan alta soittamasta kaiuttimesta jotain balladia tai toistamasta jotakin muita kamalia asioita, jotka kuuluvat vain romanttisiin komedioihin. Hänen on pakko saada tunteensa jotenkin hallintaan.


	15. Luukku 15 - Lauantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahikainen kohentaa otettaan Lammion vyötäröllä, silittää hänen selkäänsä. He keinuvat hiljakseen musiikin tahtiin, ihmisten ympäröimänä mutta omaan pieneen maailmaansa sulkeutuneina. Kappale vaihtuu, ihmisiä lähtee ja uusia tulee tilalle, mutta Rahikainen ja Lammio pysyvät paikallaan.
> 
> Valoja on jossain välissä himmennetty, ja ulkona suurten ikkunoiden takana sataa lunta. Alkoholi hämärtää näkökentän ja tajunnan reunoja, mutta Lammion Rahikainen näkee selkeästi. Jokaisen tumman silmäripsen ja jokaisen harmaan ja hopean sävyn hänen silmissään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vihdoinkin ne kauan odotetut pikkujoulut! :D

Lammio hakee Rahikaisen puoli kahdeksalta lauantai-iltana. He ovat sopineet, että menevät linja-autolla, ja ottavat sitten taksin kotiin. Lammio tulee ihan ylös kotiovelle asti häntä hakemaan, koska haluaa, että nämä asiat tehdään kunnolla.

Rahikainen avaa hänelle oven, eikä hetkeen saa edes sanottua mitään. Lammio näyttää niin tyrmäävältä. Hänellä on päällään tumma huopatakki, mutta hän on jättänyt sen auki niin, että sen sen alta näkyy imartelevasti leikattu tumma puku. Sen alla hänellä on niin tummanpunainen paita, että se menisi varjossa mustasta, sekä musta solmio. Hän on sliipannut hiuksensa pienellä laineella taaksepäin, ja hänen hymynsä on pehmeä ja rakastava, hän on _upea._

“Mie oon kyllä jo valamis, mut tuu hetkeksi sissään”, Rahikainen pyytää. Lammio seuraa näyttäen kysyvältä. Tuhahtaa naurusta, kun Rahikainen sulkee oven ja painaa hänet sitä vasten. Rahikainen painautuu hänen lähelleen ja suutelee poskea, kaulansyrjää, hengittää Lammion tuoksua. Hänellä on jotain hajustetta, tuoksu on tumma ja viettelevä, ja Rahikainen haluaa hänet _nyt._

“Kuka siule on antanu luvan näyttää tuommoselta”, hän toruu ja näykkää Lammion kaulaa. Lammio äännähtää suloisesti ja kiemurtelee Rahikaisen otteessa, muttei tosissaan yritä pois. Hänen kätensä löytävät Rahikaisen vyötäisille, toinen liukuu takin alle tunnustelemaan selkää.

“Voisin kysyä sinulta ihan samaa.”

Rahikainen hymähtää ja vetäytyy hiukan taaksepäin katsoakseen Lammiota silmiin. Halusta laajentuneet pupillit nielaisevat kylmänharmaat iirikset melkein kokonaan, ja Lammion kasvoilla on kevyt puna. Kenenkään ei oikeasti pitäisi näyttää noin hävyttömän kauniilta ja odottaa Rahikaisen pystyvän pitämään näppinsä erossa. Kumpikaan heistä ei varsinaisesti tee aloitetta, vaan he nojautuvat eteenpäin samaan aikaan, ja heidän huulensa kohtaavat. Lammio on täydellinen siinä, sulkee silmänsä ja vastaa suudelmaan innolla.

He ovat siinä pitkään. Kaikki muu unohtuu, kun kädet vaeltavat kehoilla heidän keinuessaan yhdessä. Rahikainen näykkää Lammion alahuulta ja saa hänet vaikertamaan hiljaa, ja ääni on niin vitun suloinen ja kiihottava, että Rahikainen haluaa vain kantaa Lammion makuuhuoneeseensa ja repiä puvun hänen päältään.

“Mitä jos jäähäänki tänne”, Rahikainen kuiskaa Lammion huulia vasten. “Sie et tiiäkkään, mitä kaikkee mie halluun tehä siule tuos puvussa.”

Lammio huokaisee, ja silittää Rahikaisen niskaa, vetää häntä aavistuksen lähemmäs. 

“Houkutteleva tarjous, mutta meidän pitäisi kyllä mennä.”

Hän näyttää ahdistuneelta, ja Rahikainen sipaisee hänen poskeaan peukalollaan.

“Hermostuttaako sinnuu?”

“... Ei.”

Vale. Rahikainen tietää, että Lammio on kauhuissaan. Hän ei ole koskaan tehnyt tällaista, ja tämä kai sotii kaikkia niitä arvoja vastaan, joita hänelle on lapsesta asti toitotettu. Siksi juuri tällä on niin suuri merkitys. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän todella haluaa olla jonkun kanssa niin kovasti, että pakottaa itsensä uskaltamaan. Tuntuu hyvältä merkitä hänelle niin paljon.

“Hyvin se mennee. Mie luppaan olla kiltisti”, Rahikainen vannoo leikkisästi virnistäen.

“No ihan varmasti.”

“Elä elä, uota vaan nii mie oon sellane herrasmies, ettei paremmasta väliks.”

Lammio naurahtaa ja vetää hänet vielä suudelmaan. Rahikainen silittää hänen selkäänsä, ja käsi päätyy lopulta herkullisen tiukkojen puvunhousujen peittämälle pakaralle, puristaa hellästi. Lammio ynähtää suudelmaan ja näykkää Rahikaisen alahuulta hellästi kostoksi.

“Mut sit ku päästään siu luokse”, Rahikainen kuiskaa Lammion huulille, “niin voit olla varma, että sitte mie en oo ennää yhtään kiltti.”

“Parempi olisi”, Lammio hymyilee. “Mennäänkö?”

“Mennään vaan.”

Rahikainen katsoo vielä peiliin, vetää Lammion siihen viereensä niin, että he katsovat kummatkin kohti peiliä. Hitto he näyttävät hyvältä, näissä puvuissa ja yhdessä tällä tavalla toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Syvä harmaa ja musta näyttävät klassisen tyylikkäiltä, ja punainen solmio ja paita tuovat asuihin pientä särmää ja sopivat hyvin yhteen.

Rahikainen suikkaa vielä nopean suukon Lammion poskelle ja sitten vetää päälleen vielä toisen takin. He suuntaavat yhdessä bussipysäkille.

*

He pääsevät perille hiukan myöhässä. Tilana on yläkerrosten aulat ja kokoustilat, ja heidän kävellessään sinne Lammio näyttää halukkaalta pakenemaan sivukäytäville ja piiloutumaan omaan toimistokoppiinsa. Rahikainen vetää häntä eteenpäin, ja houkuttelee puhumalla alkoholista ja ruokatarjoilusta.

He jättävät takkinsa käytävän naulakoihin ja siirtyvät suureen aulaan. Porukkaa näyttää olevan enemmänkin kuin Rahikainen odotti. Jossakin peremmällä on pienimuotoinen orkesteri, joka soittaa joululauluja, mutta musiikki ei kuulu kunnolla ovelle puheensorinan läpi. Ihmisillä on juhlavat asut ja käsissään kuohuviinilaseja sekä paperilautasia joille on pinottu herkkuja buffet-pöydästä.

Lammio jähmettyy hetkeksi eksyneen näköisenä ovensuuhun, mutta tokenee kun Rahikainen hipaisee hänen käsivarttaan hellästi. He lähtevät etsimään ruokaa ja tuttuja.  
Lammio nyökkäilee muutamalle vastaantulevalle ihmiselle, mutta ilmeisesti he eivät ole varsinaisesti hänen työkavereitaan, sillä hän ei jää juttelemaan heistä kenellekään.

He pysähtyvät ottamaan kuohuviinilasit sivupöydältä, jollaisia on ripoteltu eripuolille suurta huonetta. Lammio hipaisee Rahikaisen olkaa, nyökäyttää päätään kohti pientä ihmisjoukkoa jonkin matkan päässä heistä.

“Tuolla on Sarastie. Tuo pitkä mies.”

“Se on se siun pomos, eikö vuan?”

Lammio nyökkää. “Hänen vieressään on Raili Kotilainen, kuuluu minun ryhmääni. Tuo toinen nainen on Sarastien vaimo, ja tuo nuorempi mies on Hietanen.”

“Mennäänkö juttelemmaan?”

“Kai meidän täytyy”, Lammio myöntyy, näyttäen siltä, ettei yhtään haluaisi.

He lähtevät luovimaan heitä kohti, ja yllätyksekseen Rahikainen tuntee Lammion tarttuvan käteensä. Hän vilkaisee Lammioon ja puristaa hänen kättään hellästi. Lammio ei kohtaa hänen katsettaan, katsoo vain määrätietoisena ja hiukan kireän näköisenä eteensä, mutta hän puristaa takaisin.

“Lammio! Terve”, Sarastie tervehtii iloisesti huomatessaan heidät. “Oletko tavannut vaimoni? 

“Olen, viimeksi vuosi sitten”, Lammio sanoo kuivasti. Sarastie vaikuttaa olevan pienessä hiprakassa, eikä ota kommenttia ollenkaan vittuiluna. Lammio tervehtii myös muita, muttei hetkeksikään päästä irti Rahikaisen kädestä. Sen Kotilaisen katse kiinnittyy yhteen lomittuneisiin sormiin ja kauniinmuotoiset kulmat kohoavat korkealle.

“Kukas tää on?”, nainen kysyy, hillitysti riemastuneen näköisenä.

Lammio rykäisee. “Niin, tässä on Janne, minun. Kumppanini.” Hän hakee sanaa hetken, ja se tulee lopulta ulos kuulostaen puolittain kiusaantuneelta ja puolittain uhmakkaalta.

Rahikaisen on pakko hymyillä tuolle sanalle, johon hän päätyy. He eivät ole puhuneet siitä tarpeeksi, eikä se ole ihan yksi yhteen, mutta kai se osuu määritelmänä aika lähelle. ‘Poikaystävä’ olisi ollut toinen ihan hyvä, mutta siihen Lammio ei ole koskaan suostunut. Kai se hänen mielestään korostaisi heidän ikäeroaan liikaa.

Rahikainen hymyilee ja esittäytyy, kättelee ensin Kotilaista, sitten muita. Kaikki näyttävät yllättyneiltä, mutta Kotilainen pääsee siitä ensimmäisenä yli ja hymyilee hänelle lämpimästi.  
Hietanen tuijottaa suu auki, ei osaa sanoa oikein mitään, mutta kättelee kuitenkin riuskasti. Sarastien vaimo hymyilee hämmentyneenä, ja hänen miehensä näyttää kummastuneelta ja jotenkin loukkaantuneeltakin, ehkä siitä, ettei Lammio aiemmin ole kertonut hänelle mitään tällaista, mutta saa sitten itsensä kiinni ja esittäytyy.

He juttelevat hetken kaikenlaista turhaa, Rahikainen kehuu rouva Sarastien kaunista pukua ja kertoo kysyttäessä opiskelustaan ja karjalaisesta taustastaan. Joku tärkeän näköinen mies huikkaa kauempaa Sarastielle jotain, ja Sarastiet lähtevät puhumaan hänelle.

Kotilainen ja Lammio tarttuvat Rahikaiseen ja Hietaseen kuin yhtenä ja lähtevät viemään heitä kiireellä poispäin.

“Sarastien kanssa meni hyvin, mutta Karjulaa ei todellakaan riskeerata nyt”, Kotilainen selittää, ja Lammio nyökkäilee kalpean näköisenä. Hietanen näyttää olevan samaa mieltä, ja Rahikainen päättää, että hänen täytyy myöhemmin kysellä Lammiolta tästä lisää.

He suuntaavat yhdessä buffettipöydän luo. Hietanen katselee Lammiota ja Rahikaista edelleen hämmentyneenä samalla, kun lappaa lautaselleen kukkuroittain minipasteijoita, joulutorttuja ja macaron-leivoksia.

“Mää ku kuvitteli että oon hyväki poliisi. Enkä tämmösest tienny mittä.”

Kotilainen taputtaa hänen olkaansa lohduttavasti. “Älä välitä, ei kukaan meistä oikeasti kuvitellut, että Lammiolla olisi sosiaalista elämää.”

Lammio pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta pikkuhiljaa hänen hartiansa rentoutuvat.

“Ei kukaan tiedä Lammiosta mitään, paitsi ehkä Sinkkonen”, Kotilainen jatkaa.

“Sinkkosel sää kertosi mut et mul?” Hietanen kysyy loukkaantuneena.

“En Sinkkosellekaan”, Lammio rauhoittelee kyllästynyttä esittäen, mutta Rahikainen näkee hänen suupieltään nykivän pienen hymyn.

He siirtyvät sivummalle, löytävät pienen pöydän ja istuvat alas.

“Mut hei, on oikeasti kiva tavata”, Kotilainen sanoo Rahikaiselle. “Haluisin sanoo, että Lammio on kertonu sinusta kaiken, mutta se olis emävale.”

Hän katsoo pisteliäästi Lammioon, mutta sitten hänen kasvoilleen leviää ilkikurinen hymy. “Melkei tässä epäilee, että ootkohan sinä maksullista seuraa.”

Lammio yskähtää tuskaisesti, kuulostaa siltä että on purskauttaa kuohuviinit suustaan. Rahikainen nauraa ääneen.

“En sentään, miun syyt ei oo rahalliset vaan ihan muut.” Hän töytäisee Lammion olkapäätä hellästi omallaan, ja saa tämänkin hymyilemään.

“Mist asti tää on ol... asia?” Hietanen utelee.

Rahikainen ja Lammio katsovat toisiinsa.

“No se vähän…”

“Riippuu iha määritelmäst?”

“Puoli vuotta?”

“Periaattees joo, mut käytännös ehkä vuuvven?”

“No tuolle linjalle jos lähdetään, niin oikeastaan kaksi?”

Kotilaista hymyilyttää seurata heidän sananvaihtoaan, mutta samalla hän näyttää vähän surumieliseltä.

“Toivottavasti tiedät, että olisit voinut kertoa aiemminkin. Kukaan ei tuomitse sua täällä.”

Lammio hymyilee. “Kiitos.”

*

Seuraavaksi he juovat tosissaan. Valikoimasta löytyy kuohu- ja punaviinejä sekä terästettyä glögiä, joka on organisaation kustantamaksi yllättävän hyvää. He katselevat ihmisiä ja kuuntelevat orkesterin musiikkia. Muutama iso kiho pitää puheen, ja Rahikainen taputtaa muiden mukana, vaikkei oikein kuuntele.

Hän tulee hyvin juttuun Kotilaisen kanssa: heidän luonteissaan on jotakin samaa, ja kummastakin on hauskaa piikitellä Lammiota. Hietasen kanssa yhteinen sävel löytyy, kun selviää, että kumpikin pitää räiskintäpeleistä. He intoilevat pitkään Overwatchista, ja vieressä Lammio ja Kotilainen pyörittelevät heille silmiään.

“Eikö siul oo aveccii?” Rahikainen kysyy Hietaselta.

“Veran ja Villen kans mää olisi mut Vera o tual jossai oma osastosa poruka kans ja Villel o työjuttui. Kyl seki viel tule koha ehtii tän.”

Illan edetessä orkesteri alkaa soittaa kovempaa ja ihmiset alkavat olla sen verran humalassa, että päätyvät tanssilattialle. Osa tanssii perinteisen suomalaisen jäykästi, osa vapaasti ja itselleen ja toisilleen nauraen. Pian kuvankaunis, tummatukkainen nainen ilmestyy ihmisjoukosta vetäen perässään pitkää vaaleaa miestä.

“Urho!” hän huikkaa, ja mieskin hymyilee.

Hietasen kasvot kirkastuvat, ja hän lähtee iloisesti kun nainen, ilmeisesti Vera, vetää hänet ja sen toisen tanssilattialle. He muodostavat pienen piirin, joka pyörähtelee musiikin tahtiin niin luontevasti, että tämä ei voi olla ensimmäinen kerta. Hietasen käsi lepää tuttavallisesti toisen miehen alaselällä ja Vera hymyilee heille hellästi heidän kadotessaan väkijoukkoon.

“Pittäisköhän meijänni käyvä vähän pyörähtellee tuol?” Rahikainen ehdottaa.

“Ei todellakaan”, Lammio tyrmää ajatuksen. “En ole tarpeeksi humalassa sellaiseen.”

“Sehän meijän pittää korjata”, Rahikainen päättää, ja lähtee hakemaan lisää juotavaa.

Kun hän palaa kantaen pientä tarjotinta, jolle on kasannut kolme viinilasia ja kolme kuppia glögiä, Sinkkonen on liittynyt Lammion ja Kotilaisen seuraan. Hän näyttää rasittuneelta ja hänellä on kädessään liian täyteen kaadettu punaviinilasi. Hänen pukunsa on ihan kiva, mutta huoliteltu vaikutelma kärsii vinossa olevista kauluksista. Solmiokin on kurtussa ja hiukset pystyssä. Mitähän ihmettä hänelle on käynyt?

Rahikainen laskee tarjottimen pöydälle ja istuu takaisin Lammion viereen. 

“Terve, Sinkkonen”, hän sanoo.

Sinkkonen tervehtii takaisin poissaolevasti, ja tajuaa vasta hetken kuluttua tilanteen epänormaaliuden. Hän katsoo uudestaan hämmentyneenä Rahikaiseen ja sitten Lammioon, jonka hartialle Rahikainen on laskenut kätensä.

“Oletteko te”, Sinkkonen sanoo.

“Olemme”, Lammio vastaa.

“Ah. Olisi pitänyt tajuta silloin.”

“Niin no. Niin.”

“Onnea?”

“Kiitos.”

Rahikainen seuraa heidän keskusteluaan huvittuneena. Se on niin ilmeetöntä ja latteaa, mutta he tuntevat toisensa niin hyvin, ettei kaikkea tarvitse edes sanoa ääneen. Joku siinä on aika hellyyttävää, että Lammiolla on kaveri joka on yhtä kummallinen kuin Lammio itse.

Sinkkonen kulauttaa puolet viinistään kerralla ja vilkuilee hermostuneesti ympärilleen.

“Mikä on?” Kotilainen kysyy.

“Mielonen.” Sinkkonen madaltaa ääntään ja sanoo nimen kuin se selittäisi kaiken. Lammiokaan ei ihan näytä tajuavan. Rahikaisen vieressä Kotilainen peittää ilkikurisen virneen kädellään.

“Mitäs Mielonen?”

“No hän yritti… En tiedä, kai se oli vitsi, ei minulle tapahdu sellaista.” Sinkkonen _punastuu._ Ettei ilmassa vaan olisi työpaikkaromanssia?

“Miksi ei tapahtuisi”, Lammio tokaisee, vaikka näyttää hyvin epämukavalta. Hän nojaa olkapäänsä vasten Rahikaista, hakee kosketusta turvaksi ihmisiltä ja niiden suhdesotkuilta. Lammio laskee epäröivästi kätensä Sinkkosen hartialle, ja Rahikaisesta on kamalan söpöä, kuinka huono hän on tällaisessa. Rahikainen silittää hänen selkäänsä rauhoittavasti.

“Koska minä olen minä ja Mielonen… on Mielonen”, Sinkkonen sanoo, aivan kuin sekään selittäisi mitään. Lammio kohauttaa hartiaansa, nyökkää niin kuin se selittäisi. Voi luoja, mikä hölmö.

Rahikainen ei tiedä mistään mitään, mutta Sinkkonen näyttää niin surkealta, että ihan pahaa tekee. Nyt on pikkujoulut, kaikkien pitäisi olla iloisia. Rahikainen meinaa jo puuttua, kun hänen huomionsa kiinnittyy väkijoukossa harhaileva poikaan, joka äkkää heidät ja hymyilee humalaisesti. 

“Hei!” tämä huikkaa ja tulee heidän luokseen. Sinkkonen punastuu ja painuu alemmas tuolissaan. Tämä on siis Mielonen.

Jos näistä kahdesta tulee jotain, Lammion tuskin tarvitsee enää hävetä ikäeroaan Rahikaiseen, kun vieressä on räikeämpi vertailukohta. Sinkkosen täytyy olla kohta nelikymppinen, mutta tuo poika näyttää aika tarkalleen Rahikaisen ikäiseltä.

Mielonen kiepauttaa yhden tuolin ympäri ja istahtaa siihen hajareisin niin, että voi laskea käsivartensa tuolin selkämykselle ja nojata leukansa niihin.

“Sinkkonen”, hän aloittaa lievästi sammaltaen, “Minä haluun pyytää anteeks. En tarkottanu säikyttää.“

Hänellä on sellainen koiranpentuilme, että Rahikaistakin säälittää.

“En minä. Sitä”, Sinkkonen mutisee. “Sinä olet humalassa.”

“Niin oon! Ihan liian! Sie voisit suattaa miut kottiin ja huolehtii että pärjään”, Mielonen virnistää, ja Sinkkonen äännähtää tuskaisesti. Mielonen hymyilee huvittavan rakastuneesti ja kallistuu tuolissaan holtittomasti Sinkkosen suuntaan. Hän valuisi suoraan lattialle, ellei ahdistuneen näköinen Sinkkonen ottaisi häntä kiinni. 

Lammio juo viininsä loppuun ja kääntyy Rahikaisen puoleen.

“Mitä jos sittenkin mennään tanssimaan. En kestä enempää tätä.”

Rahikainen myöntyy mielellään. Hän tarttuu Lammion käteen ja vetää hänet ylös. 

“Olkaa kiltisti”, Lammio käskee, ja Sinkkonen punastuu entisestään. 

Rahikainen ja Lammio jättävät muut oman onnensa nojaan ja lähtevät tanssimaan. Parhaillaan soiva kappale on hidas, balladiversio jostain joululaulusta, jonka nimeä Rahikainen ei muista, mutta jonka mukana hän osaa hyräillä. Lammio vetää Rahikaisen lähelleen, ja he kietovat kätensä toistensa ympärille. Lammio on lämmin häntä vasten, ja tässä on vielä uutuudenviehätystä; on uskomatonta saada olla näin lähellä häntä tällä tavalla ihmisjoukon keskellä.

Rahikainen näkee syrjäsilmällä, kuinka huolestuneen näköinen Sinkkonen saattaa hihittävän Mielosen ulos huoneesta.

“Sinkkonen lähti saatille”, Rahikainen raportoi Lammiolle, joka huokaisee syvään.

“Sinkkonen osaa kyllä pitää näppinsä kurissa, mutta en nyt tiedä oliko yhtään järkevää tehdä tuota noin näkyvästi…”

Lammio ajattelee aina niin paljon sitä, mitä muut ajattelevat. Pelkää niin paljon huhuja ja maineen menemistä. Tätäkin hän odotti niin kauhuissaan, mutta tämä on mennyt ihan hyvin.

Rahikainen näkee kyllä muutaman ihmisen katsovan heitä vähän vinoon tanssilattian reunalta. Yksi niistä näyttää olevan se Karjula, mikä kieltämättä on hiukan huolestuttavaa, mutta loppujen lopuksi kukaan ei voi heille mitään. 

Suurinta osaa ihmisistä ei edes haittaa, eikä Lammio ole tämän asian kanssa yksin. Rahikainen laskee kaksi, mahdollisesti kolme naisparia, ja yhden miesparin. Lisäksi heidän lähellään hän näkee Hietasen, joka keinuu onnellisen näköisenä kahden partnerinsa kanssa. Tiedä sitten, mikä heidän asetelmansa on, mutta ainakin sen huomaa, että kaikki antavat heidän olla.

Lammio ei tällä hetkellä edes näe mitään sellaista, sillä hän katsoo vain Rahikaiseen. Hän kohtaa Rahikaisen katseen varmana ja häpeämättä, ja hitto, hän on parasta mitä Rahikaiselle on koskaan tapahtunut.

Rahikainen kohentaa otettaan Lammion vyötäröllä, silittää tämän selkää. He keinuvat hiljakseen musiikin tahtiin, ihmisten ympäröimänä mutta omaan pieneen maailmaansa sulkeutuneina. Kappale vaihtuu, ihmisiä lähtee ja uusia tulee tilalle, mutta Rahikainen ja Lammio pysyvät paikallaan.

Valoja on jossain välissä himmennetty, ja ulkona suurten ikkunoiden takana sataa lunta. Alkoholi hämärtää näkökentän ja tajunnan reunoja, mutta Lammion Rahikainen näkee selkeästi. Jokaisen tumman silmäripsen ja jokaisen harmaan ja hopean sävyn hänen silmissään.

“Kiitos, että pyysit minnuu tänne”, Rahikainen kuiskaa.

“Kiitos, että tulit”, Lammio vastaa.

Rahikainen kallistaa päätään hiukan ja katsoo Lammiota lämpimästi silmiin.

“Mie…”

Hän haluaisi sanoa sen. Kolme pientä sanaa, jotka hän on ajatellut tuhat kertaa, muttei koskaan sanonut ääneen. Se on loppujen lopuksi niin pieni asia, eikä sillä tässä vaiheessa pitäisi olla mitään väliä. Täytyyhän Lammion tietää, hänen täytyy tuntea se kaikissa kosketuksissa ja nähdä se siinä, kuinka Rahikainen haluaa jatkuvasti olla hänen kanssaan, vain hänen kanssaan.

Lammio hymyilee, ei kysy mitä hän tarkoittaa. Koska hän ymmärtää, koska nyt ei ole sen aika, koska hän haluaa kuulla sen kun he ovat kaksin ja selvin päin? Rahikainen ei ole varma, eikä hän myöskään kohta enää välitä, kun Lammio nostaa kätensä hänen olaltaan ja liu’uttaa sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa. Lammio näyttää täydelliseltä nostaessaan leukaansa vaativasti, ja Rahikainen antaa heidän huultensa painua kevyesti yhteen.

Lammio sulkee silmänsä ja takertuu Rahikaiseen kuin pelkäisi, että heidät yritetään erottaa, että joku repii Rahikaisen hänen luotaan. Mitään sellaista ei kuitenkaan tapahdu; maailma ei lopu, kukaan ei huuda tai osoita. He ovat vain kaksi miestä, jotka seisovat tanssivan ihmismassan keskellä paikoillaan ja suutelevat toisiaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta <3 Juhlatunnelmissa jatketaan vielä huomennakin! :3


	16. Luukku 16 - Sunnuntai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aamulla Lammio herää siihen, kun Rahikainen silittää hänen hiuksiaan.
> 
> Hän tuntee kahvin tuoksun ennen kuin edes kunnolla herää tai avaa silmiään. Hän tavoittelee sitä sokeasti, ja Rahikainen asettaa kupin nauraen hänen käteensä. Lammio hörppää ja huokaisee tyytyväisenä, saa viimein silmänsä auki ja katsoo Rahikaiseen. Hän näyttää uniselta ja kauniilta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisää juhlintaa, pehmeyttä sekä yksi pieni paljastus <3

Lammiolla on hauskaa, ja hän saattaa juoda vähän liikaa glögiä ja roikkua Rahikaisessa vähän liian säädyttömästi, mutta häntä ei edes kiinnosta. Hän on niin _helpottunut._ Hän pelkäsi tätä niin paljon, mutta kaikki on mennyt hyvin, paremmin kuin hän osasi edes toivoa.

Hän on siitä huolimatta edelleen hiukan jännittynyt, pelkää jonkun Karjulan myrskyävän hänen luokseen ja erottavan hänet, tai jotain vastaavaa yhtä naurettavaa. Ei hän edes ole ainut homo täällä, tai vaikka olisikin, ei sen pitäisi haitata. Ei homoudessa ole mitään pahaa tai likaista tai sopimatonta tai… mitään muutakaan, mitä isä on joskus ajattelemattomuuttaan ruokapöydässä sanonut. Lammion ei pitäisi enää antaa minkään sellaisen vaikuttaa itseensä.

Rahikainen pitää hänestä kiinni hellästi mutta tiukasti heidän palatessaan tanssilattialle viimeisimmältä buffetkierrokselta. Rahikainen ei päästä irti eikä ole menossa minnekään, ei kukaan ole viemässä häntä pois. Lammion pitäisi oppia luottamaan siihen. 

He horjuvat kumpikin, ja Lammio läikyttää vahingossa vähän glögiä Rahikaisen paidalle, mutta Rahikaista ei haittaa. Hän vain nauraa ja suukottaa Lammion poskea ja pyöritää häntä ympäri niin, että hänen päänsä menee entistä pahemmin pyörälle.

He tanssivat pitkään. Jossain vaiheessa Raili liittyy joukkoon mukanaan joku sihteeri, kaunis vaaleahiuksinen nainen jonka Lammio muistaa etäisesti tavanneensa joskus aiemminkin. He keinuvat keskellä tanssilattiaa hihittävänä ja jalkoihinsa kompastelevana piirinä.

Kappale vaihtuu hitaampaan, ja muutamia ihmisiä poistuu tanssilattialta, aikomuksenaan kai lähteä jo kotiin. Lammio vilkaisee puhelintaan. Kello on varttia vaille kaksi, ja Sinkkonen on laittanut puoli tuntia sitten kolme viestiä:  
_Jos jään yöksi tänne_  
_Tekeekö se minusta pahan ihmisen?_  
_En siis tekemään mitään! Hän nukahti syliini enkä pääse tästä mihinkään?_

Lammiota hymyilyttää, ja vaikka hänen ei pitäisi, hän näyttää viestit Railille, joka nojaa häneen raskaasti kun jalat eivät enää meinaa kantaa. Raili puhkeaa hellyyttävään hihitykseen ja ryöstää muitta mutkitta Lammion puhelimen hänen kädestään. Kun hän kohta saa sen takaisin, hän näkee Railin kirjoittaneen äärimmäisen ilmaisuvoimaisen vastauksen:  
_voi sinnkko et sö oo psha vaa ihan votun söpö,, piä mieloswsta huolta <3333333 t rauli_

Rahikainen lukee viestin Lammion olan yli ja nauraa heille, käheästi Lammion korvanjuuressa. Lammion polvet uhkaavat notkahtaa, hän rakastaa sitä ääntä niin paljon.

Rahikainen valittaa kuumuutta ja höllää solmiotaan, avaa paitansa ylimpiä nappeja. Hän näyttää niin säädyttömän hyvältä noin. Lammio haluaa suudella häntä ja imeä kaulan mustelmille ja näykätä pehmeää ihoa solisluun kohdalta ja tehdä tuhat muuta likaista ja ihanaa asiaa. Rahikainen huomaa hänen arvostavan katseensa ja kumartuu lähelle häntä, painaa suukon poskelle.

“Haluisitko vaikka näyttää miulle, missä se siun toimisto on?” hän kuiskaa Lammion korvaan.

Lammio nuolaisee huuliaan. Ajatus on houkuttava; jos vain saisi viedä Rahikaisen sinne, nostaa työpöydälle istumaan ja mennä ihan lähelle, riisua puvuntakin ja kauluspaidan, suudella ihan kaikkialta… Mutta ei hän työpaikalla voi. Toimiston seinässä on sitä paitsi ikkuna.

“Emme me täällä voi”, Lammio kuiskaa Rahikaiselle, mutta hän ei kuulosta kovin vakuuttavalta kun ääni kohoaa loppua kohden inahdukseksi Rahikaisen liu’uttaessa kättään alaspäin Lammion selällä. Rahikainen suutelee Lammion kaulaa korvan alta ja kuiskaa:

“Soitetaanko sitte vaan se taksi?” Matala ääni saa Lammion värähtämään.

“Soittakaa”, Raili tokaisee, ja Lammio punastuu. Ehkä he eivät kuiskineet aivan niin hiljaa, kuin kuvittelivat.

Rahikainen etsii puhelimensa taskustaan ja menee soittamaan käytävälle, jos siellä kuulisi vähän paremmin kuin täällä hälyssä.

Sarastie poikkeaa heidän luokseen. Hänkin on ilmeisesti lähdössä, hänellä on päällystakki jo päällään.

“Lammio”, Sarastie aloittaa isällisellä äänensävyllä. “Halusin vain sanoa, että tuo on rohkeaa. Olen sinusta ylpeä.”

Lammio pudistaa päätään, hieroo vaikeana niskaansa. Tämä on hyvin kiusallista, mutta samalla hiukan liikuttavaa. Hänen tekee melkein mieli halata Sarastietä.

“Jos joku sanoo jotain asiatonta”, Sarastie jatkaa, “niin muista, että sinä olet oikeassa ja hän väärässä. Tämä organisaatio ja sen arvot ovat sinun puolellasi.”

Sarastien on täytynyt juoda jonkin verran; puhe on paksumpaa kuin tavallisesti, ja hän sanookin asioita, joita tuskin koskaan sanoisi selvin päin. Silti, Lammiosta tuntuu turvalliselta kuulla tämä Sarastieltä, etenkin sen jälkeen kun huomasi, että Karjulan olisi varmasti tehnyt mieli sanoa hänelle aivan toisenlaisia asioita.

Rahikainen tulee takaisin, ja kertoo taksin olevan täällä kymmenen minuutin sisällä. Hän silittää Lammion käsivartta tervehdykseksi, ja on ihmeellistä, kuinka se ei enää tunnu kovin pelottavalta. Sarastie näkee eleen ja nyökkää heille hyväksyvästi, taputtaa Rahikaista olalle ennen kuin kääntyy ja lähtee.

Lammio ja Rahikainen hyvästelevät Railin ja tämän sihteerin. Railin sormet seikkailevat jakuvasti ylä alemmas naisen avonaisen mekon paljastamaa selkää pitkin, ja Lammio tajuaa, että on tuijottanut aivan liian pitkään paniikissa vain omaan napaansa. Häneltä on jäänyt ihan liikaa lähiympäristön homoutta huomaamatta.

Rahikainen ja Raili vaihtavat vielä puhelinnumeroita. Joku voisi olettaa Lammion olevan epäluuloinen tai mustasukkainen, mutta ei hän ole. Rahikainen nojaa häneen ja painaa hajamielisen suukon hänen ohimolleen, ja Raili ilmoittaa olevansa iloinen, että hänellä on nyt joku, jonka kanssa roastata Lammiota niin paljon kuin sielu sietää.

*

Taksissa kuskin tiukka katse pitää Rahikaisen ja Lammion erossa toisistaan, mutta kun he pääsevät Lammion luo, kellon ääni vaihtuu vauhdilla. He eivät pääse edes sänkyyn asti.

Eteisessä Lammio painaa Rahikaisen seinää vasten ja suutelee kiihkeästi, työntää takit hänen harteiltaan eikä välitä, vaikka ne putoavat lattialle kasaan ja rypistyvät. Hän avaa kömpelöin sormin paidan nappeja ja hymyilee suudelmaan kun Rahikainen inahtaa ja painautuu häntä vasten.

Rahikainen hengittää nopeasti Lammion päästessä viimein suutelemaan polkua kaulalta rinnalle, ja hän voihkaisee kauniisti kun Lammio suutelee nänniä ja nipistää toista. Lammio avaa toisella kädellä Rahikaisen housut, ja niiden pudottua nilkkoihin ei heistä kumpikaan enää edes ajattele sänkyyn siirtymistä.

*

Aamulla Lammio herää siihen, kun Rahikainen silittää hänen hiuksiaan.

Hän tuntee kahvin tuoksun ennen kuin edes kunnolla herää tai avaa silmiään. Hän tavoittelee sitä sokeasti, ja Rahikainen asettaa kupin nauraen hänen käteensä. Lammio hörppää ja huokaisee tyytyväisenä, saa viimein silmänsä auki ja katsoo Rahikaiseen. Hän näyttää uniselta ja kauniilta; hänellä on päällään vain Lammiolta varastetut bokserit ja vanha t-paita.

“Tule tänne”, Lammio sanoo unenkarhealla äänellä, ja Rahikainen tottelee. Hän laskee oman kahvikuppinsa yöpöydälle ja kömpii takaisin peiton alle. Lammio nojaa häneen ja haukottelee.

“Mitä kello on?” hän kysyy.

“Puol yks.”

“Oho.”

“No myö valavottiin aika myöhään, ei mikkää ihme että väsytti”, Rahikainen virnistää.

Niin he kyllä valvoivat. Lammio tuntee sen yhtä hyvin kuin muistaa. Sattuu reisilihaksiin ja käsivarsiin ja muuallekin; hän tuskin tulee ihan heti istumaan mukavasti.

Hän myös tietää kaulansa olevan kamalassa kunnossa, ja puremajälkiä taitaa olla reisilläkin. Rahikaisen selkää puolestaan varmasti kirjovat pitkät kynnenjäljet paidan alla. Yleisen säryn lisäksi krapula on aika hirveä, päässä jomottaa ja silmien särystä päätellen tästä tulee nyt sitten migreenikin. Häntä ei onneksi sentään okseta juurikaan, ja kahvi auttaa.

“Miten olet ajatellut ensi viikon ja joulun?” Lammio kysyy. Oikeastaan hän haluaisi viettää kaiken ajan Rahikaisen kanssa, mutta heillä on kummallakin omat elämänsä. Rahikaisella on ystävät ja perhe, Lammiolla taas työ ja varmasti vielä juoruiluntäytteinen baarireissu Railin kanssa, sekä reissu Helsinkiin vanhempien luo: Se on pakko tehdä vaikka se ahdistaakin.

“Mie lähen käymään porukoilla varmaan 22. tai 23. päivä ja tuun pois joskus tapaninpäivän jäläkeen. Sitä enne ja sen jälkee sie saat miut iha kokonaan.”

“Jäisitkö sitten alkuviikoksi tänne?”

“Mielelläni”, Rahikainen säteilee. Lammio hymyilee ja painaa suukon Rahikaisen laukaperälle.

“Mites sie?”

“Jos kaikki menee hyvin, niin huomenna tehdään pidätys.”

Rahikainen katsahtaa häneen yllättyneenä.  
“En ollu tajunnu, että työ ootte sen kanssa jo niin pitkällä.”

“Se on loppujen lopuksi edistynyt hyvin. Meillä on hyvin luultavasti tekijä, yksi nainen, joka tapaili muutaman kerran toista niistä keväällä huumatuista pojista. Toinenkin oli puhunut Tinderissä jollekin kuvausta vastaavalle naiselle. Koomassa ollutkin on toipunut sen verran, että häntä on pystytty kuulustelemaan, ja hän muistaa hämärästi naisen, joka puhui hänelle baarissa. Tinderiä käyttäneellä pojalla oli keskustelut tallessa, ja seuraavaksi selvitetään tietokoneen tai puhelimen osoite ja omistaja. Jos se täsmää niin tuodaan hänet kuulusteltavaksi, ja kaiken pitäisi olla sitten selvää.”

Rahikainen nyökkäilee kuunnellessaan. “Onnee sitten vaan. Oo varovainen.”

“Aina”, Lammio lupaa, ja hymyilee kun Rahikainen kääntyy suukottamaan häntä, mutta osuu huulten sijasta nenänpäähän.

“Isä haluaa minut kuulemma Helsinkiin jo 21. päivä”, hän jatkaa.

“Mm. Millon sie tuut pois?”

“Ehkä jo joulupäivänä, mutta en osaa vielä sanoa varmaksi.”

“Mitä jos sie tulisit sitte Joensuuhun?” Rahikainen ehdottaa katsoen häntä vakavasti silmiin.

Se olisi iso juttu, todella iso. Lammion tiedon mukaan Rahikainen ei ole koskaan esitellyt vanhemmilleen ketään kumppaniaan, lähinnä siksi, ettei koskaan ole ollut kenenkään kanssa niin vakavissaan.

“Oletko tosissasi?”

“Miksei? Isä tuskin välittää mistään, eikä äiti kehtoo sannoo vaikka sitä haittaiskin.”

Lammio hymyilee myötätuntoisesti. “Saat heidät kuulostamaan aina niin ihanilta.”

Rahikainen nauraa, “On niillä hyvätki puolesa, ja jouluna ne on kummatki ylleensä ihan hyvällä tuulella. Miusta ois kivaa esitellä siut niille.”

Ajatus kauhistuttaa. Mitä Rahikaisen vanhemmat oikein ajattelisivat, jos heidän poikansa toisi kotiin… miesystävänsä? Vieläpä kuusi vuotta itseään vanhemman sellaisen? Mitä jos he haluaisivat tietää miten he tapasivat? Mitä jos Lammio ei ollenkaan osaisi ollenkaan käyttäytyä? Jos hän menisi lukkoon tai olisi tapansa mukaan etäisen kohtelias ja kylmä?

Rahikainen keskeyttää hänen ajatuksensa kahvinmakuisella suudelmalla.

“Elä huolehi. Tää oli vaan tämmönen heitto, mie en vaadi mittää vastausta vielä, vuan sie suat ihan rauhassa miettii. Ilmottele jossain vaiheessa mihin päävyt, mut muista etten mie loukkaannu kummastakkaan vastauksest. Tärkeint on, et siulla on hyvä olo.”

Vittu. Lammio rakastaa häntä niin paljon.

Tällaisina hetkinä se tulee aina mieleen, ja hän joutuu puremaan kieltään, ettei sanoisi sitä ja pilaisi tunnelmaa, tekisi tästä liian vakavaa tai aiheuttaisi Rahikaiselle sellaista tunnetta, että hän vaatii tältä samaa. Viime aikoina se on on kuitenkin pyörinyt mielessä jatkuvasti, ja Lammiosta on tuntunut, että Rahikainen taitaa tuntea samoin, tai ainakin jotakin hyvin saman tyylistä. He ovat olleet yhdessä niin pitkään ja niin vakaasti, että Rahikaisen sitoutumiskammo olisi kai pistänyt jo vastaan jos olisi pistääkseen.

Vaikka häntä jännittää, Lammio _haluaa_ Rahikaisen tietävän.

“Minä rakastan sinua.”

Koska se on totuus, se tulee helposti, vaivattomasti, kuin sen olisi sanonut jo sata kertaa. Hän ei enää pelkää.

Rahikainen katsoo häntä hetken silmät suurina, kuin ei aivan uskoisi korviaan. Sitten hän puhkeaa kauneimpaan hymyyn, jonka Lammio on ikinä nähnyt. Lammio huokaisee helpotuksesta ja vastaa hymyyn.

Rahikainen vie kahvikupin hänen kädestään, tyrkkää sen yöpöydälle pois tieltä, ja kierähtää Lammion päälle hukuttaakseen hänet suudelmiin. Osa niistä osuu poskelle huulien sijaan, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei välitä. Lammio kietoo käsivartensa Rahikaisen ympärille ja hymyilee hänen huuliaan vasten.

“Niin mieki sinnuu”, Rahikainen sanoo suudelmien välissä, ja Lammion sydän hypähtää onnesta. Hän kietoo jalkansakin Rahikaisen ympärille ja vetää hänet aivan itseensä kiinni, suutelee häntä syvemmin, kiihkeämmin.

Heillä ei ole kiire mihinkään, eivätkä he liiku toistensa syleilystä moneen tuntiin.


	17. Luukku 17 - Maanantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Entä nyt? Tämän jälkeen?” Riitaoja kysyy, vaikka ei pitäisi.
> 
> “Ehkä”, Lehto sanoo, ja Riitaoja on hölmö ja antaa itsensä ajatella, että ehkä Lehto tarkoittaa häntä eikä ihmisiä yleensä. Hän halaa Lehdon vähän lähemmäs ja silittää tämän niskaa. Hän tuntee Lehdon sulkevan silmänsä; hän on niin lähellä, että ripset pyyhkäisevät kevyesti kaulan ihoa.

Lehto katselee epäilevästi ympärilleen Riitaojan asunnossa, ja Riitaojaa jännittää. Mitäköhän Lehto ajattelee värikkäästä räsymatosta, muumilakanoista ja jouluvaloista? Entä pikkuisesta tv:stä ja kirjahyllyn kulmaan kiinnitetystä pienestä sateenkaarilipusta?

Lehto näyttää väsyneeltä, hänellä on varmaan ollut rankka päivä töissä. Voi olla, että Riitaoja projektoi omia tunteitaan, mutta hän kuvittelee Lehdon katsovan häntä odottavasti, niin kuin tarvitsisi ja haluaisi hellyyttä heti.

“Mennäänkö sänkyyn”, Riitaoja aloittaa, ja lehahtaa kirkkaanpunaiseksi heti kun tajuaa, mitä sanoi. Lehto yskähtää ja punastuu hänkin.

“Tai siis”, Riitaoja korjaa, “se on mukavampi ku tuo minun sohva. Niin ajattelin että. Niin.”

Lehto huokaisee syvään ja peittää hetkeksi kasvonsa kädellään. “Toki.”

Riitaoja kömpii sänkyyn ja käy makuulle, kerää perässä seuranneen Lehdon siihen syliinsä. Niin kuin ennenkin, kiusallisuus vähenee heti kun he pääsevät tähän, koska tämä tuntuu niin luonnolliselta. Siltä, että tässä heidän kuuluukin olla.

Riitaoja sulkee silmänsä ja hengittää Lehdon hiusten tuoksua. Hänellä on ollut koko päivän vähän paha olo. Lehto taitaa huomata sen, ehkä siitä, että hän ei höpötä yhtä tasaiseen tahtiin kuin normaalisti.

“No mikä”, Lehto kysyy ja sanojen kiusaantuneen ärtynyt sävy saa Riitaojan hymyilemään.

“Minun pitäis tässä joku päivä soittaa kotiin minun pikkusiskolle, ja ehkä vanhemmatkin haluaa puhuu minun kanssa”, Riitaoja selittää. “Se ahdistaa… monestaki syystä, mutta lähinnä siksi kun minun vanhemmat ei oikein hyväksy sitä, että minä oon homo.”

“Onko sulla sitten joku.”

“Ei, ei”, Riitaoja naurahtaa hermostuneena, “On ollu yks poikaystävä ja sit joskus… muuta vähän rennompaa -” hän takeltelee sanoihinsa, ei halua kuulostaa miltään rattopojalta. “Mutta nyt ei oo kettään.”

Kuvitteleeko hän vain, vai vilahtaako Lehdon kasvoilla vihamielinen ilme, kun Riitoja mainitsee entisen poikaystävänsä? Onkohan Lehtokin homofobinen, vai ehkä sittenkin… mustasukkainen?

Tuskin kumpaakaan, Riitaoja yrittää puhua itselleen järkeä. Varmaan Lehto on vain ärtynyt, että Riitaoja höpöttää tällaisia. Hän ei vaan voi sille mitään, se tulee niin luonnostaan etenkin kun Lehto oikeasti osoittaa, että häntä jollain tasolla kiinnostaa, mitä Riitaojalle kuuluu.

“Vaikka olis joku niin en oikein tiiä miten se toimis, en tiiä miten hän suhtautuis tähän minun työhön.” Ei siinä periaatteessa pitäisi olla mitään, koska työtähän se vain on, mutta kyllä Riitaoja periaatteessa ymmärtäisi, jos hänen poikaystävänsä ei pitäisi siitä, että hän tekee tällaista. Onhan tämä nyt vähän erikoista, vaikkei edes ottaisi lukuun sitä, mitä hän tuntee Lehtoa kohtaan.

“No jos sillä olis jotakin valittamista niin se olis paskiainen. Kannattaako sellasen kanssa edes olla”, Lehto murahtaa. “Tää on kuitenkin vaan sun työ.”

Riitaoja vastustaa halua haudata kasvonsa Lehdon hiuksiin. Voisiko Lehto olla enää yhtään ihanampi? Onko Riitaoja tehnyt jotain pahaa, josta häntä nyt rankaistaan näin? Koska nimenomaan, tämä on vain työtä. Välillä Riitaojasta tuntuu muulta, mutta Lehto näkee tämän vain niin.

“Mites sinä?” Riitaoja uskaltautuu kysymään. Hän ei ole nähnyt missään mitään merkkiä minkäänlaisesta kumppanista, mutta haluaa varmistaa.

“No mä en ikinä edes koske ihmisiin. Päättele siitä.”

Niin, totta. Seurustelu olisi varmasti hankalaa.

Lehto kuitenkin ansaitsisi jonkun, joka rakastaisi häntä ja olisi hänelle hyvä. Jonkun, jota hän voisi koskettaa ja jonka kosketusta hän kestäisi.

Riitaojan ajatukset lähtevät ilman lupaa pahoille teille. Tarkoittaako Lehto, ettei hän ole _koskaan_ koskenut ketään? Jos niin olisi, ja jos Riitaoja jotenkin saisi Lehdon kiinnostumaan itsestään ja rentoutumaan tarpeeksi että sallisi sen… silloin hän saattaisi olla ensimmäinen ihminen ikinä, joka saisi koskea Lehtoa _kaikkialta_. Ajatus on vaarallinen, vaarallisen ihana, ja Riitaoja yrittää unohtaa sen saman tien. Hänen ei pitäisi innostua; ei heillä ole kuin työsuhde. Ja ehkä, ehkä myös vähän jonkinlaista jännitettä, ellei Riitaoja ole langennut toiveajatteluun ja kuvittelemaan omiaan.

“Entä nyt? Tämän jälkeen?” hän kuitenkin kysyy, vaikka ei pitäisi.

“Ehkä”, Lehto sanoo, ja Riitaoja on hölmö ja antaa itsensä ajatella, että ehkä Lehto tarkoittaa häntä eikä ihmisiä yleensä. Hän halaa Lehdon vähän lähemmäs ja silittää tämän niskaa. Tuntee Lehdon sulkevan silmänsä; hän on niin lähellä, että ripset pyyhkäisevät kevyesti kaulan ihoa.

“Millaisen ihmisen sinä haluisit, jos haluisit jonkun?”

“Enpä oo tollasta miettiny”, Lehto sanoo jurosti. “Niitä montaa ole jotka ees kestäis mua.”

Riitaoja tuhahtaa ja pörröttää hellästi Lehdon hiuksia. “Ihan varmasti on.”

Esimerkiksi minä, hän ei sano. Vaihtaa vain asentoaan vähän, ja päätyy nenäkkäin Lehdon kanssa. Hän on niin lähellä, että tuntee Lehdon hengityksen. Muutama senttimetri lähemmäs, niin tämä olisi suudelma.

Riitaoja avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Lehtoa, joka on puristanut omat silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Lehto on niin lähellä, että katse ei kunnolla tarkennu häneen, mutta hän on silti kaunis. Silmäkulmissa on hentoja naururyppyjä ja poskia peittää muutaman päivän sänki.

Riitaoja liu’uttaa kätensä hitaasti Lehdon niskasta tämän poskelle. Iho on pehmeää ja kuumaa, ja sänki tuntuu hyvältä sormenpäissä. Riitaoja kallistaa päätään, ja heidän nenänsä hieroutuvat yhteen. Lehto huokaisee hiljaa ja rentoutuu, liikahtaa hiukan lähemmäs -

Ja hänen puhelimensa soi. Riitaoja hätkähtää, ja Lehto avaa silmänsä säikähtäneen näköisenä, perääntyy ja nousee istumaan. Hän kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan hiljaa kiroten.

“Rahikainen”, hän selittää Riitaojalle, ja vastaa. Hänen poskensa ovat punaiset ja ilmeensä vihainen. Hän näyttää valmiilta huutamaan Rahikaiselle, mutta kalpenee ja vakavoituu kuullessaan, mitä Rahikainen sanoo.

Riitaoja kuulee puhetta, muttei erota sanoja. Lehto kuuntelee pitkään.

“Okei”, hän sanoo Rahikaisen pitäessä tauon. “Tottakai jäät. Joo. Kerroitko Määtälle? Hyvä.”

Rahikainen jatkaa vielä, ja Lehto kuuntelee vakavana.

“Kyllä se. Kyllä se siitä", Lehto sanoo vähän kömpelösti. "Soita jos tulee jotain.”

Hän lopettaa puhelun näyttäen edelleen vähän häkeltyneeltä.

“Mitä on tapahtunu?” Riitaoja kysyy ja laskee kätensä varovasti Lehdon käsivarrelle.

“Lammio on sairaalassa. Se Rahikaisen jätkä”, Lehto tarkentaa Riitaojan hämmentyneen ilmeen takia.

“Voi ei”, Riitaoja huolestuu, “Jotain vakavaa?”

“Sai puukosta.”

_“Mitä?”_

“Se on poliisi”, Lehto selittää. “Joku pidätys mennyt huonosti.”

Se selittää paljon, mutta tuollaisesta on kamalaa kuulla. “Toipuuhan hän?”

“Joo, Rahikainen vaan hermoilee. Se on tikattavana nyt, ihan tajuissaan kuulemma.”

“Okei, hyvä”, Riitaoja empii hetken. “Tuletko takasin tähän?”

Lehto käpertyy takaisin Riitaojan viereen, eikä tämä onneksi tunnu liian kiusalliselta, vaikka kumpikin tiedostaa, mitä heiltä äsken jäi kesken.

Riitaoja silittää taas Lehdon hiuksia.

“Kyllä se siitä”, hän vakuuttaa. “Jos vaan tikataan eikä oo mitään leikkausta, niin varmasti se paranee nopeesti.”

Hän ei voi kuitenkaan olla huolehtimatta, vaikkei edes tunne koko ihmistä. Rahikainen näytti niin onnelliselta ja rakastuneelta puhuessaan siitä Henrikistään. Hänen täytyy olla ihan hirveän huolissaan.

Riitaoja ei voi olla miettimättä miten kamalaa olisi, jos tuollainen sattuisi omalle kohdalle. Vaikka tilanne ei tietenkään ole sama, vaikka heillä ei ole suhdetta eikä Lehto ole hänen, hän tietää että menisi silti aivan rikki, jos Lehdolle tapahtuisi jotakin.

Hän painaa kevyesti huulensa Lehdon otsalle ja pitää kättä tämän selällä, vakaata hengitystä tunnustellen. Hän toivoo niin kovasti, että voisi suojella Lehtoa. Että voisi jäädä tähän ja olla Lehdon, sittenkin kun se lahjakortti ei enää sido heitä yhteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Älkää murhatko minuu :'D tästä kyllä selvitään, ja huomenna saadaan tietää lisää. Kommentit on edelleen tervetulleita täällä tai sitten tumblrissa @trevardes ^^


	18. Luukku 18 - Maanantai ja tiistai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulkona alkaa sarastaa aamu. Rahikainen istuu tuolissa Lammion sängyn vieressä. Hän on taipunut huonoon asentoon, nojaa poskeaan patjaan. Yöllä hän torkahti tuoliinsa pariksi tunniksi, mutta enää hän ei osaa nukkua.
> 
> Lammio nukkuu ihan hänen lähellään, hengittää rauhallisesti. Nostamatta päätään, Rahikainen etsii Lammion käden omaansa. Hän sivelee Lammion ihoa ja tunnustelee vakaata pulssia ranteessa.

Rahikainen ei osaa odottaa mitään erikoista, kun Lammio soittaa hänelle maanantaina puoli seitsemältä illalla. Hän on käynyt hakemassa kotoa kassillisen vaihtovaatteita voidakseen asua alkuviikon Lammion luona, ja on juuri ehtinyt heittää kassin makuuhuoneeseen ja pakastepizzan uuniin, kun puhelin värisee taskussa.

Hän vastaa iloisesti, muistamatta edes oikeastaan että Lammionhan pitäisi parhaillaan olla hoitamassa sitä pidätystä. Hän odottaa tavanomaista raporttia siitä, että Lammion on jäätävä vielä hetkeksi ylitöihin, mutta että hän yrittää ehtiä kotiin mahdollisimman pian. Se on kuultu tuhat kertaa, ja Rahikainen on varautunut siihen nytkin, sitä varten hänellä on tietokone mukana. Hän osaa kyllä viihdyttää itseään ylimääräisen tunnin tai pari. Hän on pakannut laukkuunsa myös joulukalenteristaan saamansa yllätykset, uusimpana silkkisen siteen, jolla on tarkoitus peittää silmät. Hän suunnittelee jo, miten voisi odottaa Lammiota sängyssä, päällään vain se side eikä mitään muuta, kun Lammion ääni hätkähdyttää hänet mietteistään. 

“Janne”, Lammio puuskahtaa. Hän kuulostaa jotenkin… siltä että häneen sattuu.

“Mitä? Ootko sie okei?”

“Älä hätäile”, Lammio pyytää. Hän kuulostaa purevan hammasta, ja Rahikainen kuulee taustalla sireenien äänen.

“Henrik, mitä vittua.” Rahikainen ei voi sille mitään, että ääneen hiipii pelkoa. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa lujaa, hän tuntee sen sykkeen korvissaan.

“Ei hätää”, Lammio rauhoittelee teeskennellyn tasaisella äänellä. “Ollaan matkalla sairaalaan, minä sain vähän puukosta.”

_”Mitä -”_

“Mutta ei hätää”, Lammio jatkaa. “Verta tulee aikalailla mutta haava ei ole syvä.”

Linjan toisessa päässä Lammio hengittää tuskaisen pinnallisesti, mutta jatkaa kuitenkin puhumista. “Tikkejä se vaan tarvitsee.”

“Mitä vittuu, oikeesti”, Rahikainen äännähtää. Hän puristaa puhelinta niin kovaa, että se nitisee liitoksissaan, ja hänen omakin hengityksensä kiihtyy, pelosta

Joku sanoo Lammiolle jotain, naisen ääni, ehkä Kotilainen.

“Henrik”, Rahikainen sanoo, ja hänen äänensä on käheä ja pelokas. “Ootko varma -”

“Olen, minulla on hyvä ote tästä ja ollaan kohta perillä - olen ihan kunnossa.”

“Mie tuun sinne sairaalalle”, Rahikainen ilmoittaa samalla, kun laittaa uunin pois päältä ja puoliksi paistuneen pizzan jääkaappiin, ja keräilee taskuihin avaimet ja bussikortin. Hän haluaa nähdä Lammion, heti paikalla. Haluaa katsoa, että ne korjaavat hänet, ja heti sen jälkeen hän haluaa takertua Lammioon ja olla päästämättä enää ikinä irti. Ehkä hän saattaa vaatia selitystä ja olla vihainen, mutta päällimmäisenä hänen mielessään on huoli.

“Tule- tule vain.” Lammio kuulostaa kiitolliselta, ja vittu, hänen äänensä on niin väsynyt.

Jossakin lähellä Kotilainen käskee lopettamaan puhelun.

“Ei hätää”, Lammio yrittää vielä rauhoitella Rahikaista. “Saatiin pidätettyä tekijä kuitenkin.”

Rahikainen naurahtaa, mutta nyyhkäisyksi se lopussa sortuu.

Lammio kuulee sen ja äännähtää surullisesti. “Olen pahoillani. Tiedän että lupasin olla varovainen, minun ei pitäisi huolestuttaa sinua näin -”

“Ei mittään tuollasta nyt, jooko”, Rahikainen keskeyttää. Lammio naurahtaa tukahtuneesti.

”Mie tuun sinne”, Rahikainen lupaa kiskoessaan takkia päälleen. “Koita kestää. Mie rakastan sinnuu.”

“Niin minäkin sinua”, Lammio huokaa. “Nähdään kohta. Älä pelkää.”

Lammio lopettaa puhelun, ja Rahikainen on sillä sekunnilla ulkona ovesta.

*

Ulkona alkaa sarastaa aamu. Rahikainen istuu tuolissa Lammion sängyn vieressä. Hän on taipunut huonoon asentoon, nojaa poskeaan patjaan. Yöllä hän torkahti tuoliinsa pariksi tunniksi, mutta enää hän ei osaa nukkua.

Hoitaja kävi äsken tsekkaamassa tilanteen, ja hymyili Rahikaiselle ymmärtäväisesti, ei onneksi käskenyt häntä siirtymään minnekään. Hänen selkäänsä sattuu, mutta hän on kuolemanväsynyt eikä jaksa nousta tästä.

Lammio nukkuu ihan hänen lähellään, hengittää rauhallisesti. Ei Rahikainen haluaisikaan siirtyä tästä mihinkään. Nostamatta päätään, hän etsii Lammion käden omaansa. Hän sivelee Lammion ihoa ja tunnustelee vakaata pulssia ranteessa.

Ovi käy, ja Rahikainen kääntyy sen verran, että näkee huoneeseen tulleen ihmisen olevan Kotilainen. Tämä tulee sängyn luo ja tönäisee Lammion hartiaa hellästi. Lammio herää ynähtäen jotain.

“Kotilainen”, Lammio tervehtii unisella äänellä. “Huomenta.”

Kotilainen raportoi Lammiolle lyhyesti siitä, mitä nyt tapahtuu. Tekijä on kiinni Lammion ansiosta. Muu ryhmä hoitaa prosessin nyt loppuun. Lammio on pakkolomalla ainakin nyt vuodenvaihteen yli.

“Sarastie sanoi, että katsotaan sitten, kun saat tikit pois”, Kotilainen selittää. “Ja sittenkin kun pääset töihin niin sulle on luvassa pelkkää paperinpyörittelyä ainakin kuukausi.”

“Eikö tuo nyt ole vähän liioittelua”, Lammio kommentoi kuulostaen ärtyneeltä.

Rahikainen huokaisee raskaasti. Hänen puolestaan Lammio saisi pysyä turvallisesti sängyssä seuraavat puoli vuotta. Hän kohottaa viimein päätään ja räpyttelee raskaita silmäluomiaan, kohdistaa väsyneiden silmiensä katseen ensimmäisenä Lammioon.

Lammio hymyilee hänelle ja Rahikainen hymyilee takaisin. Tuntuu niin hyvältä olla tässä lähellä ja nähdä hänen olevan okei. Siinä ei pitäisi enää olla mitään ihmeellistä, mutta myös se tuntuu hyvältä, että Lammio antaa hänen olla tässä ja pitää kädestään kiinni, vaikka Kotilainen näkee.

“Huomenta, prinssi Ruusunen”, Kotilainen virnistää hänelle huomattuaan hänen olevan hereillä.

“Huomenta, Rauli”, Rahikainen virnistää väsyneesti ja heittää Kotilaiselle lentosuukon. Hän hymyilee, kun Lammio nostaa väsyneesti kätensä ja pörröttää hänen hiuksiaan.

“Kerropa vielä miks näin kävi siun vahtivuorollas”, Rahikainen piikittelee Kotilaista.

“Vahtivuorolla?” Lammio pistää väliin, koomisen loukkaantuneena.

“Kerro sinä, miksi poikaystäväsi on niin itsepäinen ja sankarillinen”, Kotilainen tokaisee välittämättä Lammiosta. “Miksi pitää lähteä sooloilemaan ja yrittää taltuttaa veitsen kanssa riehuva nainen yksin?”

“Sanopa se”, Rahikainen murahtaa ja mulkaisee Lammiota, joka huokaisee muka kovinkin kärsivänä.

“Uskokaa tai älkää, mutta en minä tarkoituksella puukotetuksi tullut.”

“No se tästä vielä puuttuskin”, Kotilainen tuhahtaa. “Mä lähden nyt töihin. Pidän sut ajan tasalla, pistän sähköpostilla yhteenvetoa kuhan se saadaan valmiiksi. Mee sä nyt kotiin ja ota ihan rauhallisesti ja yritä parantua.”

Lammio myöntyy vastahakoisesti, ja Kotilainen lähtee.

Rahikainen laskee päänsä takaisin patjalle.

“Halluisitko sie viimeinki selittää miulle kunnol et mitä siel oikein tapahtu?”

Lammio nostaa kätensä silittelemään Rahikaisen hiuksia ja selittää koko tapauksen. Kuinka tämän naisen aviomies oli kuollut vuosi sitten syöpään, kuinka hän oli surusta sekopäisenä etsinyt miehiä jotka muistuttivat tätä. Kuinka hän oli nähnyt heissä rakkaansa ja siksi huumannut heitä ja vain pitänyt luonaan, kuvitellut heidät miehekseen. Baarin pojat olivat osuneet ulkonäöllisesti liiankin lähelle, mutta naisen mukaan heistä toinen oli ollut paskiainen, ei niin kuin hänen Mironsa. Poika oli ilmeisesti lähennellyt väkisin jotain toista naista, ja sitä tekijä ei ollut kestänyt. Sitä, että sellainen sai elää kun Miron tapainen hyvä ihminen ei. Hän oli raivostunut ja iskenyt sitten linkkuveitsellä. Sillä samalla, jolla hän iski myöhemmin Lammiotakin yrittäessään karata häntä pidättämään tulleelta poliisipartiolta.

"Hän yritti karata parvekkeen kautta. Minä sain hänet kiinni, mutta otin siinä vähän osumaa itsekin."

"Nyt ei oo sen aika, mut sitten ku sie oot vähän paremmassa kunnossa niin mie halluun puhhuu tuosta siun sankarikompleksistas."

Lammio pyöräyttää silmiään kuin ei näkisi tässä mitään ongelmaa, ja Rahikainen huokaisee syvään. Ei Lammio itsetuhoinen ole, mutta hänellä on tapana laittaa työnsä sekä oikeuden toteutuminen kaiken edelle, myös oman turvallisuutensa. Siitä on tosiaan pian pakko käydä jonkinlainen vakava keskustelu, vaikkei Rahikainen odotakaan sitä ollenkaan innolla.

Lammio pitää tärkeänä vain sitä, että nainen on nyt säilössä ja odottaa analyysia ja oikeuden päätöstä siitä, päätyykö vankilaan vai psykiatriseen hoitoon. Lammio makaa sairaalasängyssä pitkä rivi tikkejä kyljessään ja käyttäytyy, kuin se olisi vain välttämätön paha.

Rahikaista puistattaa. Hän kääntää päätään ja vilkaisee Lammiota. Hän näyttää pieneltä ikävän värisessä sinisessä sairaalakaavussa peiton alla. Hänen kasvonsa ovat kalpeat, ja silmänalusensa tummat.

Mitä jos hän olisi loukkaantunut pahemmin? Tai mitä jos hän makaisi siinä vaikka syövän takia? Kestäisikö Rahikainen sen jotenkin, vai sekoaisiko hän samalla tavalla kuin se nainen?

Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyvät, kun hoitaja tulee huoneeseen. Hän tervehtii Lammiota iloisesti ja siirtää peittoa ja kaapua syrjään sen verran, että pystyy käärimään haavan päältä siteet pois ja tutkimaan tikkejä.

“Nämä näyttää oikein hyviltä. Olet vapaa lähtemään kotiin, kunhan pidät huolta, ettet riehu niin, että haava aukeaa. Sun pitäs lähteä taksilla tai jonkun muun kyydillä, itse sä et saa ajaa kun sut on pumpattu aika täyteen kipulääkkeitä.”

Rahikainen on helpottunut, sillä tuo kuulostaa ihan hyvältä. Onneksi kyseessä ei ole syöpä tai mikään vakava vamma, joka pitäisi Lammion sairaalassa kauemmin.

Hoitaja varaa Lammiolle ajan tikkien poistoon 28. päivä. Kuulemma se hoituu ihan yhtä hyvin välipäivinä kuin normaalinakin arkena. Hän varmistaa vielä, ettei heillä ole mitään kysymyksiä, ja jättää heidät sitten kaksin.

“Mennäänkö kottiin?” Rahikainen kysyy.

“Mennään.”

Lammio vaihtaa siviilivaatteet päälleen, hitaasti ja hiljaa kivusta sihahdellen mutta ilman apua. Hän valittaa voivansa myös kävellä aivan hyvin, mutta Rahikainen ei ota sitä kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan auttaa hänet pyörätuoliin ja kärrää hänet autolle. Lammio oli eilen antanut autonsa avaimet Sinkkoselle, joka on käynyt ajamassa auton työpaikalta tänne.

Rahikainen laittaa radion hiljaiselle ja ajaa Lammion kotiin. Hänkin on oikeastaan liian väsynyt tähän, mutta matkaa ei onneksi ole paljon. Lammio nojaa ikkunaan uupuneena ja kalpeana, mutta hengissä. Rahikainen laskee kätensä hänen polvelleen ja silittää housunkangasta peukalollaan. Lammio hymyilee hänelle väsyneesti ja nojaa sitten päänsä taaksepäin ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä.

Rahikainen antaa hänen levätä, ja Lammio näyttää olevan jo lähes unessa, kun hänen puhelimensa soi. Hän hätkähtää hieman ja etsii sen takkinsa taskusta.

“Hei, äiti”, hän vastaa.

Oho. Rahikainen ei olekaan koskaan nähnyt Lammiota silloin, kun tämä on äitinsä kanssa tekemisissä. Hän pitää katseensa tiessä, mutta kuuntelee tarkasti keskustelun sitä puolta, jonka pystyy kuulemaan. Vaikka Lammio yrittää peittää sen, hänen äänensävynsä on hiukan harmistunut, ja Rahikaien ymmärtää miksi. Tämä soitto tulee hiukan huonoon aikaan ja ilmeisesti aivan odottamatta.

Rouva Lammio taitaa kysyä jotain, sillä Lammio vastaa, “En kumpaakaan. Olen pahoillani.”

Hän kuuntelee hetken ja huokaisee. “Töissä sattui... pieni haaveri.”

Rahikainen pärskähtää naurusta, jossa on enemmän epäuskoa kuin huvittuneisuutta. Ilmeisesti Lammion äitikään ei ota asiaa huumorilla.

“Ei mitään vakavaa!” Lammio yrittää selitellä. “En vain oikein voi matkustaa nyt.”

Niin, totta. Hänen ei todellakaan pidä nyt lähteä Helsinkiin. Toisesta päästä kuuluvasta puhetulvasta päätellen Lammion äiti ei ole aivan samaa mieltä.

“Kyljessäni on seitsemän sentin viiltohaava. En ole lähdössä mihinkään”, Lammio ilmoittaa. Hänen äitinsä on hetken aikaa hiljaa, sitten ilmeisesti kysyy tarkennusta.

“Pelkkä lihasvamma, ei vahinkoa sisäelimille, ei suurta verenhukkaa”, Lammio selittää. Hänen äänensä on pelottavan tyyni ja selitys kliininen. “Minulla on pitkä rivi tikkejä ja pidempi lista lääkkeitä, mutta muuten kaikki on kunnossa.”

Rahikainen tuhahtaa sanoille, eikä Lammion äitikään taida niitä suuremmin arvostaa.

“Et -” Lammio sulkee silmänsä tuskastuneena. “Äiti. Teillä on jo koko loma suunniteltuna.”

Rahikainen vilkuilee häntä ajamisen lomassa. Lammio kiistelee äitinsä kanssa hetken, ja joutuu lopulta myöntymään ilmeisesti siihen, että rouva Lammio tulee itse käymän Tampereella, kun kerran hänen poikansa ei pääse Helsinkiin. Lammio saa hänet kuitenkin varaamaan hotellihuoneen sillä verukkeella, että hänen sohvallaan on muka huono nukkua, vaikka Rahikainen tietää sen olevan oikeastaan yllättävän mukava. Rahikainen kuitenkin ymmärtää että Lammio tarvitsee yksityisyyttään, eikä hänen äidillään ole rahasta puutetta. Hotellissa yöpyminen tuskin on hänen äidilleen mikään ongelma.

“Hyvä on”, Lammio myöntyy johonkin, mitä hänen äitinsä sanoo. “Nähdään sitten. Niin sinäkin.”

Hän lopettaa puhelun ja huokaisee syvään, sulkee silmänsä väsyneenä.

“Minun äitini aikoo nyt tulla tänne”, hän sanoo. “Hän tulee joulupäivänä ja on yön tai kaksi. Isä ei ehdi.”

Viimeisen lauseen kohdalla hän näyttää samaan aikaan sekä helpottuneelta että pettyneeltä. Rahikainen laskee taas käden hänen reidelleen ja silittää rauhoittavasti.

Hänen ei pitäisi, mutta Rahikainen suree vähän heidän yhteistä Joensuun reissuaan, jota nyt ei varmastikaan tapahdu. Lammion olisi hyvä nyt vain olla ja levätä, eikä matkailla ympäri maata. Kyllä hän ehtii tavata Rahikaisen perheen myöhemminkin.

He alkavat olla lähellä määränpäätään. Rahikainen kaartaa Lammion kotikadulle.

"Halluutko, että mie vien miun tavaroit pois siun luota?” Hän kysyy kääntyessään nelikerroksisen talon pihaan. Hänen vaatteitaan asuu Lammion kaapeissa ja hänellä on keittiössä oma muki, joka ei sovi Lammion kirkkaanvalkoiseen ja kalliiseen astiastoon. Kylpyhuoneeseen on jäänyt hänen hiusvahapurkkejaan ja Tom of Finland -pyyhkeitä. Jos lammion äiti näkisi kaiken sen, näkisi kuinka heidän elämänsä sekoittuvat yhteen Lammion asunnossa, hänelle olisi varmaan aika selvää, mitä on meneillään. 

“Minä…” Lammio aloittaa, jää hetkeksi miettimään näyttäen ahdistuneelta.

“Älä vie niitä.”

Rahikainen pysäköi auton ja sammuttaa moottorin. Hän kääntyy katsomaan Lammiota, joka puree huultaan ja tuijottaa kiinteästi ulos tuulilasista.

“Ootko varma?” Pieni hymy uhkaa hiipiä Rahikaisen kasvoille, mutta hänen on pakko vielä varmistaa.

“En ollenkaan”, Lammio huokaisee. “En tiedä onko tässä nyt mitään järkeä. En tiedä, miten ikinä osaisin kertoa hänelle suoraan… mutta jos hän kysyy, niin ehkä minä sitten. Kerron.”

Rahikainen nostaa kätensä koskettamaan Lammion kasvoja, sipaisee kalpeaa poskea hellästi peukalollaan. Hän on niin ylpeä; hän ei olisi koskaan osannut odottaa, että Lammio olisi näin rohkea. Ei olisi edes osannut toivoa sellaista.

“Isälle en… Jos äiti kertoo, niin sitten kertoo, mutta minä en…”

Rahikainen siirtää kätensä Lammion poskelta niskalle, silittää lyhyitä hiuksia siellä.

“Ihan siun tahtiin. Jos et pysty niin sitte ei, vaikka koskaan. Mie tiijän, millanen ihminen se on.”

Lammio nyökkää surumielisesti hymyillen.

“On niin typerää miten minä kuvittelen, että jos vain odotan tarpeeksi kauan, hän muuttuu ja päättää, että tämä on sittenkin normaalia ja okei ja sitten minä voin rauhassa tulla kaapista ja sitten kaikki on maagisesti _kunnossa._ ”

Hänen ääneensä hiipii vanhaa katkeruutta. “Vaikka tiedän aivan hyvin, ettei se mene niin. Olen odottanut sitä _viisitoista vuotta_ , eikä hän ole sinä aikana muuttanut kantaansa ollenkaan, vaikka olen yrittänyt puhuakin siitä.”

Rahikainen huokaise ja ottaa Lammion kasvot käsiinsä, painaa heidän otsansa yhteen.

“Mie rakastan sinnuu”, hän kuiskaa. “Rakastasin vaikka sie et ikinä kertos meistä kellekään.”

Lammio hymyilee ja nojautuu painamaan pehmeän suudelman Rahikaisen huulille.

“Auttaisitko minut ylös?” Lammio kysyy hiljaa ja puoliksi surkeana ja puoliksi ärtyneenä. Häntä selvästi häiritsee olla näin heikkona jonkun toisen nähden. Toisaalta kertoo paljon, että hän oikeasti pyytää apua ja antaa Rahikaisen auttaa, eikä pakota itseään selviämään yksin.

Rahikainen auttaa Lammion ulos autosta, ja tukee häntä hellästi kun he kävelevät sisälle ja hissiin. Huomenna hän voi käydä ostamassa Lammiolle lääkkeet, tämän illan hänen pitäisi selvitä niillä mitä on valmiiksi. Migreenin takia hänellä on aina kotona valmiina kunnon arsenaali lääkkeitä.

Rahikainen vie Lammion suoraan makuuhuoneeseen ja auttaa hänet istumaan sängyn reunalle. Keskivartaloa liikuttavat liikkeet tekevät selvästi kipeää, vaikka Lammio pureekin hammasta sanomatta mitään.

Rahikainen auttaa takin pois Lammion päältä ja polvistuu sitten hänen eteensä riisumaan hänen kenkänsä. Availee nauhat kaikessa rauhassa ja sipaisee ohimennen Lammion nilkkaa sormillaan. Se aiheuttaa tuskin huomattavan värähdyksen, joka hymyilyttää Rahikaista. Hän laskee hetkeksi leukansa Lammion polvelle ja katsoo leikkisästi ylös hänen kasvoihinsa.

“Jos siula ei olis tikkejä, nii mie ottasin poskeen just nyt", hän mietiskelee ääneen ja silitää hellästi Lammion reiden sisäpintaa. "Nyt en vuan uskalla riskeerata ku sie oot menny satuttaa ittes, ettei vuan käy pahemmin.”

“Älä viitsi kiusata”, Lammio tuhahtaa ja työntää Rahikaista kevyesti poispäin. Hän nauraa ja menee kiltisti, nappaa Lammion kengät mukaansa ja vie ne eteiseen. Hän hakee samalla keittiöstä lasillisen kylmää vettä ja tuo sen sekä särkylääkkeen Lammiolle. Tämä nielaisee lääkkeen helpottuneen näköisenä ja käy sitten irvistäen pitkäkseen sänkyyn.

Rahikainen vaihtaa päälleen pehmeät kangashousut ja vanhan harmaan paidan, ja sujahtaa itsekin peiton alle Lammion viereen. Hän kierähtää Lammion lähelle ja kerää hänet hellästi aivan lähelle, siihen rintaansa vasten.

Heidän nilkkansa lomittuvat peiton alla, ja Lammio tuntuu lämpimältä Rahikaista vasten. Rahikainen laskee kätensä Lammion rinnalle, sydämen päälle. Se sykkii vahvana, tasaisesti ja rauhoittavasti. Rahikainen yrittää rauhoittua ja uskoa, että Lammio on kunnossa eikä heillä ole enää mitään hätää.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanottakoon tähän loppuun, että en ole lääkäri ja arvioni vammojen paranemistahdista on vähintäänkin optimistinen. :')  
> Kommentit piristäisivät edelleen kovasti <3


	19. Luukku 19 - Keskiviikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliisa hymyilee vähän kiusaantuneena, mutta kuitenkin hyvillään. Se ei ole oikein isoveljeltä, mutta kateus vihlaisee Riitaojaa kipeästi. Aliisa on heistä se, josta heidän vanhempansa voivat olla ylpeitä. Kyllä hänkin välillä vähän kapinoi kristillisiä arvoja vastaan, mutta hänellä on kuitenkin mukava poikaystävä ja lukion jälkeen tähtäimessä lääketieteellinen. Riitaoja itse ei voisi edes viedä kotiin näytille ketään sellaista, kenestä pitää.

Tasan kello kolmelta Riitaoja klikkaa puhelinkuvaketta ja istuutuu tietokoneensa ääreen. Hänen ei tarvitse odottaa kauaa, sillä puhelun ajankohta on sovittu etukäteen. Aliisan leveästi hymyilevät kasvot täyttävät pian tietokoneen ruudun.

“Hei!” sisko tervehtii iloisesti.

“Hei”, Riitaoja hymyilee takaisin. “Mitä kuuluu? Vieläkö sinul on paljon koulua?”

“Kaks päivää! Ei me enää mitään oikeestaan tehä. Katotaan huomenna joku elokuva ja sitte perjantaina on joulujuhla ja todistusten jako.”

Aliisa on hyvä koulussa, todistukseen on aika varmasti odotettavissa on rivi ysejä ja vähintään muutama kymppi. Ehkä joku stipendikin. Kuulemma hän myös laulaa luokan joulujuhlaesityksessä. Aliisa on heistä kahdesta se sosiaalisempi ja rohkeampi. Hänellä on iso kaveripiiri, toisin kuin Ristolla, jolla on vain muutama läheinen ystävä kotikaupungista, ja täältä nyt Sirkka, Tassu ja Tyyne.

Riitaoja kyselee siskoltaan koulusta ja kavereista. Kaikki kuuluu sujuvan hyvin, ja Aliisalla on kuulemma poikaystäväkin. Vuoden vanhempi, eli siis ensimmäistä vuotta lukiossa.

“Onhan se hyvä sinul?” Riitaojan on pakko kysyä.

“No en minä vielä tiijä, ollaan oltu vasta vähän aikaa”, Aliisa vastaa. “Mutta ihana se on. Viikonloppuna käytiin leffassa ja sitten se laittoi minul ruokaa. Äiti tapas sen viime viikolla ja sano, että se on ‘oikein mukava poika’.”

Aliisa hymyilee vähän kiusaantuneena, mutta kuitenkin hyvillään. Se ei ole oikein isoveljeltä, mutta kateus vihlaisee Riitaojaa kipeästi. Aliisa on heistä se, josta heidän vanhempansa voivat olla ylpeitä. Kyllä hänkin välillä vähän kapinoi kristillisiä arvoja vastaan, mutta hänellä on kuitenkin mukava poikaystävä ja lukion jälkeen tähtäimessä lääketieteellinen. Riitaoja itse ei voisi edes viedä kotiin näytille ketään sellaista kenestä pitää.

“Onko sinul kettään?” Aliisa kysyy, kuin lukisi hänen ajatuksensa.

“Ei”, Riitaoja sanoo, mutta kuulee itsekin, ettei hänen äänensävynsä ole ollenkaan vakuuttava.

“Ootko ihan varma? Se oli minust niin mukava se Tassu.”

“Mitä - ei”, Riitaoja torjuu. “En minä Tassusta sillä taval. Ja sillä on se Antti.”

“No höh”, Aliisa murjottaa. Hän oli Riitaojan luona kylässä syyslomalla ja tapasi silloin Tassun ja Tyynen kun he tulivat kahville. Siitä Aliisa on nyt näköjään keksinyt isoveljelleen poikaystäväehdokkaan. Tassu on kyllä ihana ihminen, mutta ilmeisesti sellainen ei ole Riitaojan tyyppiä. Hänen tyyppiään voisi tätä nykyä kuvata lähinnä sanoilla ‘tatuoitu’, ‘vihainen’ ja ‘asiakas’.

“Sinustako se olis okei? Jos minulla olis joku… semmonen?” Riitaoja kysyy.

“No tietenkin olis! Ihan oikiasti. Minä en elä missään kivikaudella”, Aliisa tuohtuu, ja Riitaojaa hymyilyttää. On kiva tietää, että hänellä olisi edes joku liittolainen, jos joskus hänelläkin olisi joku joka tuoda kotiin näytille.

“Äiti ja isä on sitten vähän eri asia.”

“Niin”, Aliisa huokaa myötätuntoisesti ja näyttää melkein yhtä surulliselta, kuin miltä Riitaojasta tuntuu.

“Mut Risto kyl minä uskon, että ne oppisivat olemaan jos sinul olis joku, joka tekis sinut onnelliseks. Ne näyttää sitä tosi huonosti, mut se on niille kuitenkin tärkeää.”

“Niinkö sinusta?”

“No tietenkin. Äiti ei muusta puhukkaan ku siitä, että kohta Risto tulee kotiin.”

Riitaoja hymähtää. Niin se aina menee. Ensin on kivaa, hetken aikaa halaillaan ja nauretaan ja vaihdetaan kuulumisia, mutta lopulta he ottavat aina yhteen jostain. Vanhemmat alkavat ryöpyttää hänen niskaansa kohteliaiksi naamioituja haukkuja ja vaatimuksia, Riitaoja ei kestä sitä ja pakenee ulos tai vanhaan huoneeseensa, ja molemminpuolista mykkäkoulua kestää siihen asti, että Riitaoja itse menee pyytämään anteeksi, vaikkei olisi edes tehnyt mitään. Hän ei oikein osaa kuvitella vievänsä ketään niin myrkylliseen ympäristöön, etenkään Lehtoa, jota hän haluaisi päinvastoin suojella kaikelta ikävältä.

“Ootko varma, ettei sinul oo kettään?” Aliisa kysyy. Hän todellakin on aivan liian tarkkanäköinen.

Kaipa siitä oikeastaan voiso kertoa. Riitaoja on kipeästi kaivannut jotakuta, jolle uskoutua tästä. Aliisaan ainakin voi luottaa, hän ei kerro kenellekään.

“Tavallaan on. Älä innostu vielä”, hän kiirehtii sanomaan, kun näkee Aliisan riemastuneen ilmeen tietokoneen ruudulla.

“Se on semmoinen turha ihastus voan. Ei siitä mitään tuu.”

“Miksi ei?”

“No minä tunnen sen töiden kautta, olis sopimatonta yrittää mitään. Eikä se vaikuta siltä, että olis oikein kenestäkään kiinnostunut.”

“Eli onks se sitten ässä? Voi sinuu ja tota sinun huonoo tuuria”, Aliisa huokaisee surullisesti.

“En minä siitä tiiä, ei välttämättä”, Riitaoja korjaa, “vaan sellainen... yrmeä.”

“Aww”, Aliisa nauraa, ja Riitaoja pudistaa päätään tuskastuneena.

“Minä tykkään siitä ihan liikaa. Jos pystysin, niin olisin sen kanssa voan koko ajan. Tää on ihan outoa, ei minul oo ollu tällästä pitkään aikaan.”

“Voi Risto”, Aliisa hymyilee. “Tuo on jotenki tosi söpöä. Millanen se on, mikä sen nimi on?”

Lehdon etunimi on Toivo, Riitaoja tietää varaustiedoista sekä pienimuotoisen yöllisen Facebook-stalkkauksen jälkeen. Ei kuitenkaan tunnu oikealta sanoa sitä. Hän ei käytä sitä nimeä Lehdon kanssa ollessaan, ei ole saanut lupaa tulla niin lähelle, joten ei hän sitä voi toisillekaan kertoa.

“Sen nimi on Lehto”, hän päätyy sanomaan yksinkertaisesti. “Se on vähän minua vanhempi, semmoinen... komea, aika lyhyt, vaaleahiuksinen. Se käy paljon salilla ja. Näyttää siltä.”

Riitaojan ääni haipuu loppua kohden ja hän tuntee punastuvansa. Aliisa hihittää iloisesti.

“Voi että, kuulostaa ihanalta. Sinä tosissas tykkäät siitä, etkö voan?”

“Niin tykkään”, Riitaoja myöntää surkeana.

“Etkö vois yrittää kuitenkin? Pyytää sitä ulos tai jottain?”

“En minä voi, ei se varmaan halua sellaista minun kanssa.”

Aliisa huokaisee syvään. “Sinä oot niin ujo etkä yhtään luota siihen, että ihmiset pitäs sinusta, ja se pistää sinun perspektiivin ihan vinoon. Mut Risto sinä oot ihan mahtava tyyppi, ja niin kiltti, ja komeekin. Jossei se tykkää sinust, niin vikaa on sen päässä eikä sinussa.”

“Kiitos”, Riitaoja sanoo hiljaa. Aliisa puhuu usein tuollaisia, mutta jotenkin se liikuttaa joka kerta. Kunpa hän olisi tässä vieressä eikä yli sadan kilometrin päässä. Riitaoja haluaisi vetää siskonsa tiukkaan halaukseen.

“Ihan oikeesti, kysy siltä”, Aliisa jatkaa. “Jos menee mettään niin saat syyttää sitten minnuu ja minä ostan sinul lohtusuklaata kun tuut käymään täällä.”

Riitaoja pudistaa hymyillen päätään, ja Aliisakin antaa lopulta olla. He siirtyvät vielä muihin aiheisiin ennen kuin lopettavat puhelun, mutta Riitaojan ajatukset jäävät pyörimään Aliisan sanoihin. Ajatus on niin houkuttava. Jos hän kysyisi, niin sitten hän ainakin tietäisi, olisi vastaus sitten mikä tahansa. Sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi jäädä pohtimaan eikä arvailemaan.

Aliisa hymyilee niin tietävästi Riitaojaa hyvästellessään, että aivan varmasti tietää, millaisille laduille hänen ajatuksensa ovat lähteneet.

*

Myöhemmin illalla Riitaoja makoilee sängyllään ja katsoo Elementarya, kun saa yllättäen viestin Sirkalta.

_hei kulta, mitä puuhailet? :D_

Riitaojaa hymyilyttää kun hän naputtelee ystävälleen vastausta.

_hei muru <3 en mitään, miten niin?_

_loistavaa! lähtisitkö kahville? mun pojat on niin äijämäisillä treffeillä et en halunnu mukaan, ja mun tekee mieli puhua paskaa ja syödä jotain kammottavan rasvaista ja sokerista :’D_

_mielelläni :)_ Riitaoja vastaa. Tästä onkin hetki, kun hän on viimeksi nähnyt Sirkkaa kasvokkain, ja hänellä on ollut ihan ikävä. Tassua ja Tyyneä sentään näkee yliopistolla säännöllisen epäsäännöllisesti, mutta Sirkan poikaystävät, Riitaojan opiskelu, sekä heidän kummankin työt vievät niin paljon aikaa, että tapaamiset ovat kortilla.

Sirkkaan tutustuminen on ehdottomasti ollut Riitaojan työn parhaita puolia. On niin mukavaa, kun on työkaverina joku, jolle voi puhua niin työjutuista kuin muustakin. Sirkka ymmärtää Riitaojaa hyvin, ja on muutenkin suloinen hirveän ihminen. Hänen kohellustaan on hauska seurata, ja hänen hajamielisen aurinkoinen luonteensa onnistuu aina piristämään Riitaojaa.

Oikeastaan Riitaoja on jo melkein tehnyt päätöksensä Lehdon suhteen, mutta voisi jutella siitä vielä Sirkan kanssa. Tällä on kuitenkin tätä työtä tehneenä ja edelleen firmassa mukana olevana vähän erilainen näkemys kuin Aliisalla, ja ehdottomasti objektiivisempi kuin Riitaojalla itsellään.

*

Sirkka istuu jalat koukussa nojatuolissa, edessään iso pala juustokakkua. Kahvinsa hän juo mustana ja hymyilee huvittuneena Riitaojan valtavalle, supersokeriselle tonttulatelle.

He vaihtavat viimeaikaisia kuulumisia. Ilmari ja Jorma ovat parhaillaan jonkinlaisella arcade-kierroksella joka sisältää keilausta, ilmakiekkoa, laser tagia, ynnä muuta pelillistä puuhaa. Sirkka ei juuri ole sellaisesta kiinnostunut.

“Oon välillä niin onnellinen siitä, että meitä on kolme”, hän mietiskelee suu täynnä juustokakkua. “On niin vapauttavaa jättää ne välillä leikkimään keskenään jos haluaa tehdä itse jotain muuta.”

Riitaoja naurahtaa, ja Sirkka hymyilee hänelle silmät tuikkien.

“Ihanaa oikeesti nähdä taas pitkästä aikaa. Mitä sulle kuuluu?”

“Ihan hyvää, oon tosi helpottunu, että koulu loppui ja sain kaiken tehtyä. Aatoksi meen sitte Muurameen niinku ennenkin.”

“Kerro Aliisalle terveisiä”, Sirkka hymyilee.

Riitaoja lupaa kertoa. Sirkka kyselee miten hänellä muuten menee, ja Riitaoja päättää uskaltaa ottaa asiansa esille.

“Itse asiassa… on minul vähän huolia.”

“Voi ei”, Sirkka huolestuu. “Ootko kumminkin ihan okei, vai ihan jotain vakavaa?”

“Joo, ei tässä mitään ihmeellistä, minä vaan… tää on nyt - tosi noloa ja vähän, vähän sopimatontakin… Eikä minun oikeestaan pitäis kuormittaa sinnuu näillä tämmösillä.”

Puhe takkuaa ja Riitaoja punastuu.

“Kerro nyt kun alotit, mä haluan auttaa jos pystyn”, Sirkka kannustaa. Hänen ymmärtäväinen katseensa rohkaisee Riitaojaa jatkamaan.

“Okei. Mitä jos… mitä jos rakastuu asiakkaaseen?”

Sirkka yskähtää juustokakkua väärään kurkkuun.

“ _Risto_ ”, hän köhii. “Tuota mä en osannu odottaa!”

“Tiiän! Ei minul oo ennen käyny näin, en yhtään tiiä mitä tehä”, Riitaoja tunnustaa.

“Onko tämä nyt se jolla oli se useamman kerran lahjakortti?”

“On. Ei minul oo tässä juuri ollu muita, oon ollu sen verran kiireinen koulun kanssa.”

“Okei. Onhan tää periaatteessa odotetavissa”, Sirkka myöntää. “Ihan normaalia kun on niin läheisissä tunnelmissa, ja tuleehan siinä juteltuakin. Ootko tehnyt jotain?” Hänen hymynsä taipuu pieneksi ilkikuriseksi virneeksi.

“En!” Riitaoja säikähtää, ja punastuu varmaan hiusrajaansa myöten.

“Tai no viimeksi meinasin kyllä suudella sitä”, hän myöntää hiljaa ja katselee kahvikuppiaan kun ei kehtaa kohdata Sirkan kiinnostunutta katsetta. “En tarkoittanut, mutta kun se on siinä ja niin ihana ja minä pidän siitä niin kauheasti.”

“Voi Risto”, Sirkka sanoo hellästi ja tarttuu hänen käteensä. “Ei mitään hätää. Mut hyvä, ettet työaikana oo tehny mitään. Meidän protokollahan kuitenkin on, että ei mitään suhteita asiakkaisiin, niin kuin sä tiedätkin.”

Riitaoja nyökkää. Suuri osa koulutuksesta on sitä, että uuden työntekijän päähän iskostetaan, ettei asiakkaiden kanssa vehdata, jottei kenellekään ja tule mielikuvaa, että he ovat sellainen yritys. He myyvät viatonta, hellää ja terapeuttista läheisyyttä, eivät seksiä tai seuraa sinänsä.

“Mun ei pitäis sanoa tällaista”, Sirkka jatkaa puoleen ääneen, “mutta ihan omasta puolestani sanoisin, että jos pidät tästä jätkästä niin älä anna tilaisuuden mennä sivu suun. Onko teillä monta kertaa vielä jäljellä?”

“Kaksi voan”, Riitaoja kertoo. Häntä ahdistaa ajatus siitä, että kohta se loppuu. Jos hän uskaltautuu lähestymään Lehtoa ja tämä sanoo ei, niin kaikki loppuu siihen, eikä Riitaoja varmaan nää Lehtoa enää koskaan.

“Mä sanosin, että oot nyt ne vikat kerrat normaalisti, ja sitten sen jälkeen pyydät sitä ulos, ihan omana ittenäs etkä meidän työntekijänä”, Sirkka neuvoo ja silittää Riitaojan rystysiä rauhoittavasti.

Riitaoja nyökkää. Niin hänen on pakko tehdä. Aloitteen tekeminen pelottaa häntä kamalasti, mutta hän ei halua päästää Lehdosta irti. Hän haluaa ainakin yrittää, vaikka tulisikin torjutuksi.

Sirkka puristaa hänen kättään ja hymyilee lämpimästi, kuin olisi hänestä ylpeä. Hän pyytää Riitaojaa kertomaan Lehdosta ja tunteistaan vähän lisää, ja Riitaoja kertoo. Kertoo kuinka Lehto on ensinäkemältä vähän pelottava, mutta kuinka hänen kovan kuorensa alta on pikkuhiljaa paljastunut ihana, lojaali ja mielenkiintoinen ihminen, joka välittää todella paljon läheisistään ja jonka Riitaoja haluaisi oppia tuntemaan vielä paljon paremmin. Sirkka kuuntelee hänen vaahtoamistaan hymyillen, ja Riitaojasta tuntuu ensimmäistä kertaa oikeasti, että ehkä hän todella uskaltaa tarttua tähän mahdollisuuteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta <3 Huomenna taas Lammiota ja Rahikaista!


	20. Luukku 20 - Torstai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Päivästä tulee hidas ja rauhallinen, eivätkä he tee oikeastaan mitään. Kun he kerran ovat aaton erossa, he päättävät viettää oman joulunsa jo tänään. Se rajoittuu lähinnä siihen, että he tilaavat tilaisuutta juhlistaakseen kiinalaista, ja juovat sen kanssa glögiä.
> 
> Saunaan ei nyt pääse, eikä kumpikaan heistä halua lähteä käymään kirkossa tai mitään vastaavaa, joten he pitävät koti-illan. Se sopii kummallekin hyvin. Rahikainen kaivelee keittiön kaappeja ja löytää viiniä, jonka hän korkkaa ja kaataa heille reilut lasilliset. Hän laittaa vielä Netflixistä taustahälyksi jotain joulupiirrettyjä, ja Lammio levittää heidän päälleen paksun ja lämpimän viltin.
> 
> “Pitäskö meijän vaihtaa lahjojaki nyt”, Rahikainen mietiskelee ja silittää Lammion hiuksia.

Lammio näkee pidätyksestä painajaista kolmatta yötä peräjälkeen.

Se ei tälläkään kertaa mene niin kuin se todellisuudessa tapahtui. Kotilainen ja Lautsalo eivät ole hänen mukanaan, vaan Lammio on yksin.

Hän soittaa ovikelloa, ja kohtaa pian Mirjan väsyneet ruskeat silmät. Oikeasti nainen oli paiskannut oven kiinni ja he olivat menneet sisään voimalla, mutta unen Mirja astuu sivuun ja päästää Lammion eteiseen. Pöydällä on valokuvia, kuvapuoli alaspäin kaadettuina, jottei Miron katse seuraa Mirjaa kun hän elää yksin tässä kahden ihmisen asunnossa.

Ilma on tunkkaista ja Mirja katsoo Lammioon tyhjin silmin. Hänen ohuet hiuksensa on sutaistu sotkuiseen, vinoon nutturaan takaraivolle. Hän on niin laiha, että voisi kuvitella hänen olevan se syöpäpotilas.

He menevät keittiöön. Kaikki pöytätasot ovat täynnä veitsiä, erikokoisia, eri mallisia, osa ruosteessa tai verisiä. Niitä ei oikeasti ollut täällä, mutta nyt ne vaikuttavat kuuluvan tänne yhtä perustavanlaatuisina osina asuntoa kuin sen vaaleanharmaat seinät.

Mirja poimii veitsistä yhden ja peilaa kuvaansa sen pinnasta.

“Miksi?” Lammio kysyy käheästi, tietämättä itsekään, mitä kaikkea hän sillä tarkoittaa.

Mirja katsoo häneen ja hymyilee tyynesti. Ilme näyttää oudolta, asiaankuulumattomalta, sillä Lammio ei koskaan nähnyt häntä noin rauhallisena.

“Koska hän meni ja jätti minut tänne. Kaikkein huonoimpina… tai parhaina päivinä minä näen hänet. Netissä, baareissa... Minä näen hänet.”

“Mutta se ei oikeasti ole Miro”, Lammio sanoo, turhaan.

“kyllä minä tiedän, nyt. Mutta etkö sinäkin haluaisi edes sen hetken elää valhetta, jos muuta ei olisi jäljellä?”

Mirja kääntyy katsomaan eteiseen, ja Lammio seuraa hänen katsettaan. Sydän jysähtää rinnassa kivuliaasti, kun hän tajuaa, että eteinen on kadonnut, ja oviaukon takana on nyt himmeästi valaistu sairaalan huone. Keskellä huonetta sängyssä makaa poika, jota Lammio rakastaa.

Ilman hiuksiakin, sairaalloisen kalpeana ja laihtuneena, Rahikainen on kaunis. Hän avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Lammioon, näyttäen tuskaiselta ja surulliselta ja luovuttaneelta.

Lammion hengitys kulkee rahisevana pihinänä ja keuhkot tuntuvat olevan täynnä märkää sahajauhoa. Jokin Rahikaista ympäröivistä koneista piippaa hiljaa ja Rahikainen sulkee silmänsä.

“Älä”, Lammio kuiskaa. “Älä mene.”

Hän tuntee äkkiä puristavan otteen käsivarrellaan ja kääntyy takaisin Mirjaan päin. Tämän kasvoilla on nyt epätoivon maski, joka vääntää piirteet rumiksi.

“Miro paranee kyllä”, hän kirahtaa oudon pirteällä, hysteerisen laulavalla nuorilla. “Kaikki järjestyy.”

“Ei hän parane”, Lammio kuiskaa. “Olen pahoillani.”

“Paraneepas!” Mirja huutaa ja puristaa Lammion käsivartta niin, että kynnet painuvat ihoon takinkin läpi.

“Miro on kuollut”, Lammio ärähtää ja yrittää olla katsomatta sairaalansängyssä makaavaa kuihtunutta Rahikaista.

Mirjan silmissä välähtää eläimellinen raivo, ja hän huutaa. “Ei ole!” 

Ääni on korviaraastava, ja Lammio kavahtaa kauemmas, mutta Mirja seuraa perässä. Hänellä on edelleen kädessään yksi veitsistä. Lammio yrittää saada sen häneltä pois, mutta Mirja luikahtaa pois hänen otteestaan ja huitaisee.

Kipu ei tule heti. Ensin on hetki, jona kaikki hidastuu. Mirja kompuroi taaksepäin tahmeasti, kuin liikkuisi syvässä vedessä, parkaisee kauhusta.

Lammio katsoo alas kylkiluidensa välistä törröttävään veitseen, ja silloin kipu iskee kuin palava nuoli ja repii kylkeä niin, että silmissä sumenee. Unen Mirja tekee tässä samoin kuin oikea; käpertyy kyykkyyn keittiön nurkkaan ja pyytää heikolla äänellä anteeksi yhtä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hankaa kädelleen roiskunutta verta epätoivoisesti mattoon, vaikkei se sillä lähde.

Lammio kompuroi taaksepäin, ja unessa Lautsalo ei ole ottamassa häntä kiinni, vaan hän kaatuu taaksepäin, putoaa, putoaa mustaan tyhjyyteen.

Kunnes hätkähtää hereille.

*

Lammio nousee täristen puolittain istumaan ja yrittää hengittää. Hänen otsansa on märkä hiestä ja hänen sydämensä hakkaa lujaa. Haavaa vihloo ikävästi.

Ulkona on melkein valoisaa, ja kello näyttää kolmea yli kymmentä. Rahikainen nukkuu Lammion vieressä.

Lammio katselee häntä hetken, vaaleaa ihoa vasten piirtyviä tummia silmäripsiä ja pörröön nukuttuja kiharoita. Rahikainen tuhahtaa jotain unissaan ja liikahtaa, kääntyy kyljeltä selälleen.

Lammio asettuu takaisin makuulle ja vetää peittoa paremmin päälleen. Hän asettuu niin, että Rahikaisen käsivarsi painuu hänen omaansa vasten ja koittaa rauhoittua. Kaikki on okei, hänet on kursittu kokoon ja Mirja saa kaipaamaansa hoitoa pian. Rahikainen ei ole sairaalassa vaan tässä, aivan lähellä ja aivan kunnossa. 

Lammion tekisi mieli herättää Rahikainen, ihan vain jotta voisi kuulla hänen puhelevan jotakin turhaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsi, sillä Rahikainen on leponsa ansainnut, hän on ollut viime päivinä niin ihana. Hän meni hakemaan kotoa vain unohtuneen laturin ja vähän lisää vaatteita, mutta muuten hän on asunut Lammiolla ja yrittänyt parhaansa mukaan pitää hänestä huolta.

Huolenpito olisi ärsyttävää ja vaivaannuttavaa, ellei Rahikainen olisi siinäkin niin _Rahikainen_. Hän vittuilee ja piikittelee koko ajan, kiusaa ja heittää kaikenlaisia typeriä hoitsuvitsejä, mutta on kuitenkin hyvin hellä ja suloinen. Lammio tuntee lievää epämukavuutta heittäytyessään avuttomasti jonkun hoidettavaksi, mutta kun hoitaja on Rahikainen, se ei niin haittaa. On oikeastaan ihanaa luksusta saada ruokaa sänkyyn ja särkylääkkeet suoraan annosteltuna tarjottimelle.

Koska Rahikainen on Rahikainen, hän selvitti ennen sairaalasta lähtöä hoitajalta tarkasti, saako Lammio nyt harastaa seksiä, ja jos saa, niin millaista ja missä vaiheessa. Lammio punasteli vieressä hoitajan hihittäessä, että siihen voi suhtautua niin kuin mihin tahansa liikunnan muotoon: täytyy aloittaa hitaasti ja mennä voinnin mukaan. Joka tapauksessa minkäänlainen ollenkaan rasittava liikunta on kielletty vähintään pari kuukautta, mielellään kauemminkin. 

Tämän luulisi tarkoittavan myös kaikenlaista seksiä, mutta Rahikainen on kuitenkin kekseliäs, ja hänellä on keinonsa. Lammiolta on kahden edellisen päivinä otettu suihin yhteensä neljästi ja innokkaammin kuin koskaan ennen. Hän ei oikein voi väittää, että häntä haittaisi.

Tuntuu vähän liiankin hyvältä vain olla ja antaa Rahikaisen tehdä hänellä mitä haluaa. Tämä on jo kehittänyt tavan naulita Lammio paikoilleen painamalla käsivarren alavatsalle niin, ettei hän todellakaan pysty liikkumaan, vaan on täysin Rahikaisen armoilla. Hänen on vain oltava siinä ja nautittava kun Rahikainen koskettaa ja kiusaa ja tekee Lammion olon uskomattoman hyväksi.

On hän yrittänyt maksaa takaisin, mutta Rahikainen väittää olevansa tyytyväinen kun vain vetää käteen samalla, kun huolehtii Lammiosta. Hän sanoo oikeasti pitävänsä siitä, että saa kerrankin vain hemmotella Lammiota niin, että Lammiolla on ihan terveydenhuollon ammattilaisen määräys vain pysyä paikoillaan ja ottaa mitä annetaan.

Lammio epäilee, että tämä on pohjimmiltaan Rahikaisen tapa varmistua siitä, että Lammio on ihan kunnossa ja kaikki on suunnilleen niin kuin ennenkin. Toisaalta häntä tuskin haittaa sekään, että hän on nyt päässyt hyödyntämään myös joulukalenteristaan saamiaan punaisia pörröisiä käsirautoja sekä kanelin tuoksuista liukuvoidetta.

Lammiollakaan ei ole mitään valittamista. Tullessa vatsalihakset jännittyvät ja haavaa juilii vähän ikävästi, mutta se on aivan hyvin kestettävissä eikä aiheuta vahinkoa, joten Lammio ei ole edes sanonut Rahikaiselle siitä mitään.

Hän epäilee, että jos Rahikainen tietäisi, hän lopettaisi kokonaan, ja se olisi aivan helvetillistä. Hän kiehnää nyt Lammion kyljessä jatkuvasti ja hellii häntä niin antaumuksella, että Lammiosta tuntuu, että hänellä seisoo koko ajan. Sitä ei kestäisi, jollei välillä saisi lauetakin.

Kaiken tämän lomassa Rahikainen on myös selvitellyt aikatauluaan: hän viettää lauantain kämppistensä kanssa, tulee sitten vielä yöksi Lammion luo ja lähtee sunnuntaina Pohjois-Karjalaan. Sieltä hän tulee takaisin 27. päivä, niin että Lammion äiti on ehtinyt jo lähteä.

Rahikainen olisi omien sanojensa mukaan voinut kyllä tulla päivää aiemmin ja tavata rouva Lammion, mutta ehkä on kuitenkin parempi näin. Lammio tietää kokemuksesta, että kotona käytyään Rahikainen on niin poikki, rasittunut ja joskus vihainenkin, ettei hänestä oikein ole tapaamaan kenenkään vanhempia. Hänestä ei silloin oikeastaan ole mihinkään muuhun kuin makaamaan sängyssä perinpohjaisesti otettavana niin, että unohtaa kaiken ja saa aivonsa nollattua täysin, ja sen jälkeen nukkumaan vähintään kaksitoista tuntia. Sellaisessa kunnossa, väsyneensä ja kiimaisena, ei kannattaisi tavata kenenkään äitiä, varsinkaan Lammion. Maria Signe Loviisa on sellainen nainen, jonka seurassa on hyvä osata käyttäytyä siivosti. Rahikainen osaa sen, osaa joskus olla yllättävänkin kunnioittava ja hurmaava, mutta ei sukuloinnin jälkeen.

Lammio haluaa muutenkin pitää hänet kokonaan itsellään kun he taas näkevät toisensa, vaikkei hän joudukaan olemaan Rahikaisesta erossa kuin muutaman päivän.

*

Rahikainen heräilee pikkuhiljaa, ja he siirtyvät keittiöön juomaan aamukahvit, ja sen jälkeen he käpertyvät sohvalle. Päivästä tulee hidas ja rauhallinen, eivätkä he tee oikeastaan mitään. Kun he kerran ovat aaton erossa, he päättävät viettää oman joulunsa jo tänään. Se rajoittuu lähinnä siihen, että he tilaavat tilaisuutta juhlistaakseen kiinalaista, ja juovat sen kanssa glögiä.

Saunaan ei nyt pääse, eikä kumpikaan heistä halua lähteä käymään kirkossa tai mitään vastaavaa, joten he pitävät koti-illan. Se sopii kummallekin hyvin. Rahikainen kaivelee keittiön kaappeja ja löytää viiniä, jonka hän korkkaa ja kaataa heille reilut lasilliset. Hän laittaa vielä Netflixistä taustahälyksi jotain joulupiirrettyjä, ja Lammio levittää heidän päälleen paksun ja lämpimän viltin.

“Pitäskö meijän vaihtaa lahjojaki nyt”, Rahikainen mietiskelee ja silittää Lammion hiuksia.

“Niin olin ajatellut”, Lammio sanoo. Koko juttu ahdistaa häntä hiukan, sillä hän tietää hankkineensa ehkä hiukan turhankin suureellisia lahjoja, mutta toisaalta hän haluaa jo nähdä Rahikaisen ilmeen, kun hän avaa pakettinsa.

Rahikainen nousee ylös ja kipaisee kääntämässä joululaulut soimaan radiosta. Hän laulaa mukana penkoessaan paketteja laukustaan. Hänen äänensä on pehmeä ja hän pysyy hyvin sävelessä, ja sitä on mukavaa kuunnella vaikkei Lammio juuri välitäkään joululauluista.

“Viitsisitkö hakea minun sukkalaatikkoni perältä sellaisen ruskean paperipussin?” Lammio kysyy, sillä ei millään jaksaisi nousta sohvalta nyt, kun on löytänyt mukavan asennon, jossa hänen kylkeensä ei satu.

“Vau miten kekseliäs piilopaikka!” Rahikainen nauraa hänelle, mutta käy kuitenkin hakemassa pussin. Hän istuu takaisin sohvalle ja laskee kummankin lahjat pöydälle heidän eteensä. Niistä muodostu pieni kasa.

“Emmekö puhuneet, että yksi riittää”, Lammio huokaisee laskiessaan, että hänelle on Rahikaiselta kolme pakettia.

“Paraski sanomaa”, Rahikainen naurahtaa. “Mie kurkkasin jo, ja useempi siultaki on. Mennäänkö vuorotellen?”

“Sopii minulle. Haluatko aloittaa?”

Rahikainen haluaa, ja antaa Lammiolle ensimmäisen paketin leveästi virnuillen. Se on kolmisenkymmentä senttiä pitkä ja suhteellisen painava, ja paketoitu hellyyttävän sotkuisesti. Paperi repsottaa ja Rahikainen on käyttänyt teippiä suunnilleen puoli rullaa, mutta ainakin paketin ympärille kiedottu nauha on kiharrettu kauniisti.

Lammio ei yhtään osaa arvata, mitä paketissa on, mutta Rahikaisen likainen viristys kertoo aika paljon. Lammio irrottaa siististi teipit ja avaa paperin repimättä sitä, Rahikaisen pyöritellessä silmiään hänen tarkkuudelleen. Lammio vetää paperista muovipaketin ja kääntää sen, ja naurahtaa tajutessaan, mikä se on.

Paketti on etupuolelta läpinäkyvä, ja näkyy sisältävän kirkkaan pinkin imukuppidildon. Ison sellaisen. Sen halkaisija on arviolta viisi senttimetriä tai hiukan enemmän, ja pituutta sillä näyttää olevan enemmänkin kuin tarpeeksi.

“Siin on siulle ajanvietettä siks aikaa ku mie en oo paikalla. Enkä pistäs pahakseni vaikka lähettäsit miulle jonku kuvanki.”

Lammio pyörittelee silmiään, mutta nojautuu kuitenkin suutelemaan Rahikaista kiitokseksi. Hän ei koskaan myöntäisi sitä, mutta aika houkuttelevaltahan lelu oikeastaan näyttää.

Hän asettaa dildopakkauksen pöydälle ja ojentaa vuorostaan Rahikaiselle pienemmän paketin. Rahikainen repii paperin surutta, ja paketista paljastuu kello. Se on ajattoman klassisen, ranne on ruskeaa nahkaa ja kellotaulu norsunluun värinen. Se oli vähän kalliimpi kuin miltä ehkä näyttää, mutta sitä Rahikaisen ei tarvitse tietää.

“Hei, sie muistit et miun vanha kello hajos! Kiitos”, Rahikainen hymyilee ja painaa Lammion huulille toisen lyhyen suudelman.

Rahikainen laittaa kellon heti ranteeseensa, ja Lammio pitää ihan liikaa siitä, miltä se näyttää hänellä. Se on tyylikäs, ja tuntuu tavallaan siltä, kuin Rahikainen kantaisi merkkiä siitä, että hän on Lammion.

”Sie sitte”, Rahikainen sanoo ja antaa Lammiolle seuraavan paketin. Siinä on pullollinen Lammion lempikonjakkia.  
Hänen tekee mieli sättiä Rahikaista siitä, että tämä käytti niin pljaon rahaa tähän, mutta hän ei nyt viitsi, etenkin kun hänen oma suurempi lahjansa odottaa vielä. Sen sijaan hän avaa pullon heti.

“Heei, sen piti olla erityisii tilanteit varten!” Rahikainen älähtää.

“Eikö tämä ole erityinen tilanne”, Lammio kysyy pilkettä silmäkulmassaan ja hörppää konjakkia etiketinvastaisesti suoraan pullosta. Hän sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä ja nauttii mausta, sen tummista, savuisista vivahteista.

“Minä vietän joulua rakastamani miehen kanssa, selvisin hengissä puukotuksesta, minua odottaa jättidildo… voiko hienompaa olla?”

“Sie oot ihan hölmö”, Rahikainen nauraa ja vetää hänet uuteen suudelmaan, syvempään tällä kertaa. Hän vetäytyy kuitenkin nopeasti pois ja nyrpistää nenäänsä.

“Hyi vittu. Sie oot ihana, mut siun maku näissä jutuissa on kyllä ihan kamala.”

“Sanoo hän, jonka suosikkijuomiin lukeutuvat Sandels ja Pirkan siiderit.”

“Elä kehtaa, laatujuomia!”

Lammio nauraa ja suukottaa Rahikaista hellästi. Tällä kertaa Rahikainen antaa suudelman syventyä, vaikkei pidäkään konjakin mausta, joka viipyy Lammion kielellä.

Lammion kurkottaa poimimaan pöydältä toisen ja viimeisen lahjansa Rahikaiselle. Se on kirjekuoressa, joka pullistelee, koska sisältöä on paljon. Lammiota jännittää hiukan kun hän antaa sen Rahikaiselle. Ettei vain menisi sittenkin pieleen. Hän selvitti kyllä etukäteen, ettei Rahikaisella pitäisi olla mitään menoa silloin, mutta riski on aina olemassa.

Rahikainen avaa kuoren, vetää sen sisällön ulos, ja menee hiljaiseksi. Hän tutkii paperit läpi  
Lammio seuratessa vierestä sydän kurkussa.  
“Henrik”, Rahikainen niiskahtaa lopulta ja nostaa katseensa Lammioon hämmentyneesti hymyillen. “Minkä takkii sie miule jottain näin issoo? Mie en ees halluu tietää paljonko tähän kaikkeen meni rahhaa.”

“Onhan se tavallaan lahja minulle itsellenikin. Ajattelin, että miksei kerrankin hemmoteltaisi itseämme kunnolla.”

Kuoressa on liput luksusristeilylle hiihtoloman ajaksi, tulosteet kylpylähotellivarauksesta Tukholmassa, esite hotellin hoidoista ja toinen kaupunkin homobaareista, sekä muuta matkaan liittyvää. Rahikainen asettaa ne huolellisesti pöydälle, ja kiipeää muitta mutkitta Lammion syliin. Hän varoo ettei osu kylkeen, ja asettuu siihen aivan lähelle, painaa heidän otsansa yhteen.

“Kiitos”, hän sanoo hiljaa Lammion huulia vasten. “Mie en malta uottaa, tuo kuulostaa niin kivalta. Mut sie joudut sit luppaamaan, että mie saan nähhä siut kasvonaamiossa ja kurkunviipaleet silmillä”, hän virnistää. “Ja että saan peittää siut glitteriin sit kun mennään sille baarikierrokselle.”

“Ihan vapaasti”, Lammio naurahtaa.

“Ja että saan kuivanaida sinnuu vähintään parilla tanssilattialla. Yhtä hävyttömästi ku sillon kun tavattiin.”

“Ihan mitä vain”, Lammio lupaa ja suutelee Rahikaista. Hetkeksi he uppoavat siihen, toisiinsa. Tietoon siitä, että heitä odottaa yhteinen tulevaisuus, että he suunnittelevat sitä yhdessä eikä kumpikaan ole lähdössä mihinkään.

“Miulla olis siule vielä tää yks”, Rahikainen kuiskaa suukkojen välissä. “Tää ei kyllä voita siun lahjaa, senkin ylisuorittaja.”

Lammio näykkää hänen alahuultaan pehmeästi ilmaistakseen olevansa eri mieltä. Rahikainen huokaisee ja nojautuu taaksepäin ottamaan pöydältä viimeisen paketin. Se on aika pieni, kuution muotoinen. Rahikaisen käsi näyttää tärisevän hiukan hänen antaessaan paketin Lammiolle, ja hänen katseessaan on epävarmuutta.

Lammion mieleen tulee ajatus, joka saa hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan. Hän poistaa lahjapaperin nopeasti, ja kun sen sisältä paljastuu musta samettirasia, hänen hengityksensä tuntuu tarttuvan kurkkuun. Eikai Rahikainen sentään... sormuksia?

Lammio avaa rasian ja kokee sekä helpotusta, että pienen pettymyksen puraisun. Rasiassa on kaulakoru. Yksinkertaisen kaunis, nuolenpään muotoinen riipus paksussa hopeisessa ketjussa. Lammio poimii sen käteensä ja huomaa kaiverruksen riipuksen toisella puolella. Se on heidän ensitapaamisensa päivämäärä.

“Janne”, Lammio kuiskaa. “Kiitos. Tämä on kaunis.”

“Siun ilme oli vähän sellanen, että ootit että onko tossa sormukset”, Rahikainen sanoo, ja jatkaa ennen kuin Lammio ehtii vastata mitään: “Mie kattelin kyllä niitäki.”

Lammion sydän jysähtää kivuliaasti ja aivot lyövät tyhjää. Rahikainenko todella mietti -?

“Mut aattelin, että tää on vähän enemmän meiän tyyliä. Toi ketju on sen verran pitkä, että sen saa paijan alle piiloon. Ei ihan niin näkyvä. Mut periaatteessa mie… meinaan tällä vähän samaa. Että tuosta päivästä asti ja ihan niin pitkään ku sie vaan haluut, mie oon siun.”

Lammio huokaisee ja silittää Rahikaisen selkää tärisevin käsin. “Olisin minä sormuksenkin ottanut”, hän kuiskaa käheästi.

Rahikainen päästää äänen, joka on jotakin naurahduksen ja nyyhkäyksen välimaastosta, ja halaa Lammiota. He takertuvat toisiinsa tiukasti, ja Lammio hengittää Rahikaisen tuttua tuoksua.

“Rakastan sinua”, hän sanoo Rahikaisen olkapäähän, ja saa palkakseen pehmeän suukon leukaperälleen ja kuiskatun vastauksen.

“Niin mieki sinnuu. Jos jossain vaiheessa tuntuu siltä, niin mennään vaikka yhessä.”

“Ostamaan sormuksia?”

“Nii.”

“Mennään vain”, Lammio myöntyy, ja he hymyilevät hölmösti kumpikin, kyynelsilmin ja niin leveästi, että poskiin sattuu.

“Hyvä”, Rahikainen sanoo ja ottaa Lammion vasemman käden omaansa, sivelee hellästi nimettömän ihoa. “Koska mie en tienny yhtään, minkä kokoset sormet siula on.”

Lammio nauraa ja Rahikainen suukottaa hänen ohimoaan, poskeaan, kääntää lopulta hänen päätään niin, että pystyy suutelemaan hänen huuliaan. Lammio vastaa suudelmaan ja liikahtaa lähemmäs. Hänen kylkeään vihlaisee, mutta hän ei välitä vaan suutelee Rahikaista syvemmin.

Hänen kätensä löytävät tiensä Rahikaisen farkkujen takataskuihin, ja Rahikainen seuraa mukana, kun Lammio vetää häntä vieläkin lähemmäs. Hän keinuu Lammion sylissä, ja lantion liike on tuntuu luvattoman hyvältä. Lammio äännähtää mielihyvästä, ja Rahikaisen käsi sujahtaa heidän väliinsä, avaamaan housuja. Lammio vetäytyy hiukan taaksepäin ja riisuu Rahikaiselta paidan. Sitten hän vetää tämän tiukemmin syliinsä.

Lammio katsoo ylös Rahikaiseen ja kokee niin monta tunnetta, joita ei osaa edes ilmaista sanoin. Rakkautta ja onnea ja jännitystä ja pelkoa ja _innostusta_. Rahikainen on kaunis ja hänen, eikä Lammio malta odottaa ikuisuutta yhdessä hänen kanssaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta <3


	21. Luukku 21 - Perjantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lehdolla on sen verran itsetuntemusta, että hän joutuu myöntämään itselleen kehittäneensä tunteita Riitaojaa kohtaan. Se on helvetin outoa, sillä Lehto ei ole oikeastaan koskaan kokenut sellaista. Hän ei yleensä pidä ihmisistä, ei halua niitä lähelleen. Ei edelleenkään halua muita kuin Riitaojan. Se pitelee häntä kuin jotain tärkeää ja pehmeää, kohtelee niin pirun hellästi, eikä Lehto osaa suhtautua sellaiseen.

Lehdolla on töitä sunnuntaihin asti, mutta perjantai on hänen pomonsa viimeinen päivä töissä ennen aattoa, joten tämä piipahtaa iltapäivällä antamassa hänelle lahjan. Paketissa on uudet työkengät ja suklaata, ja Lehto on aika varma, että se on järkevin joululahja, jota hän tulee tänäkään vuonna saamaan. Rahikaisen ja Määtän tuntien niiden lahjat tulevat olemaan hyväntahtoista vittuilua, joka on niiden itsensä mielestä hirveän hauskaa, mutta ei niinkään Lehdon.

Hän menee töiden jälkeen ostamaan omat lahjansa Ratinan Alkosta. Hän ei keksi juuri muuta, ja on tullut vuosien varrella siihen tulokseen, että aika harva kieltäytyy litran kossupullosta. Airalle hän käy vielä hakemassa liköörihyllystä isoimman pullon Baileysiä, sillä on oppinut muistamaan sen pitävän siitä.

Lehto maksaa ostoksensa ja on jo lähdössä kauppakeskuksesta, kun tulee ajatelleeksi Riitaojaa. Se on Kaarnojen ja kämppisten lisäksi ainut ihminen Lehdon elämässä, jolle hän voisi harkita ostavansa joululahjan. Hän ei pidä työkavereistaan tarpeeksi ostaakseen niille mitään, ja hänen muut kaverinsa ovat lähinnä hänen suosimansa kuntosalin vakioasiakkaisa, joiden kanssa hän on muutaman kerran käynyt yksillä. Ei hän tunne niitä hyvin, eikä sellaisillekaan ostella mitään.

Ei hänen pitäisi Riitaojallekaan mitään ostaa, kummallistahan se olisi, mutta hänen mieleensä tulee väkisin sen olohuoneen ikkunalauta, jolla ei ollut muuta kuin kaksi pientä lintupatsasta ja valkoinen kynttilä. Siihen sopisi hyvin joku kasvi, Lehto ajattelee, ja ennen kuin hän ehtii kunnolla edes harkita, hän on jo kääntynyt kannoillaan ja kävellyt Granitiin. Hän valitsee niiden kasvihyllystä Riitaojalle vaaleanpunertavan mehikasvin ja kiikuttaa sen kassalle.

Myyjä pakkaa kasvin sanomalehteen, ja Lehto poistuu liikkeestä jo valmiiksi katuen koko juttua. Hän päättää mennä vielä salille vähän selvittämään päätään. Se on ihan hyväkin, sillä seuraavina päivinä hän ei oikein ehtisi käymäänkään siellä.

*

Lehto huhkii itsensä väsyksiin salilla ja ajaa sen jälkeen kotiin suihkuun. Olisi helpompi käydä suihkussa salilla, mutta siellä ei ole yksittäisiä koppeja vaan yksi iso suihkutila, ja siellä Lehdosta tuntuu, että ihmiset tuijottavat. Hänestä on epämukavaa, jos joku katsoo häntä pitkään vaikka hänellä olisi vaatteetkin, ja alastomana tunne vain voimistuu.

Asiaa ei juuri auta se, että hänen tatuointinsa herättävät väkisinkin huomiota. Monella on tatuointeja eikä niissä sinänsä ole mitään ihmeellistä, mutta harvalla kuitenkaan on kokonaisten hihatatuointien lisäksi koko selkää tatuoituna täyteen suuria auringonkukkia. Ihan normaaliahan sitä on katsoa, ja Lehto tietää olevansa objektiivisesti ihan hyvän näköinen, ainakin jos kasvoja ei oteta lukuun. Silti hän tuntee muiden katseet painavina päällään, jotenkin ahdistavina ja tukahduttavina. Ei katsotuksi tuleminen ole yhtä paha kuin kosketus, mutta paha kuitenkin.

Vielä pahempi on, että Lehtoa ei enää juurikaan häiritse, jos Riitaoja koskettaa tai katsoo häntä, vaan hän päinvastoin nauttii kummastakin.

Hän ei haluaisi edes ajatella koko asiaa, mutta hänen täytyy, koska hänen pitää kohta lähteä taas Riitaojan luo. Hän käy nopeasti suihkussa ja vaihtaa vaatteet, ja jättää Riitaojan mehikasvin huoneeseensa. Hän ehtii antaa sen viimeisellä kerralla sunnuntaina, tai mahdollisesti tulla järkiinsä ja löytää sille vain paikan omalta ikkunalaudaltaan.

Lehto on jo lähdössä taas, kun Määttä huikkaa hänen nimensä olohuoneesta. Lehto menee katsomaan mikä sillä on hätänä, ja löytää sen makoilemasta sohvalla pää jotakin kirjaa lukevan Lahtisen sylissä. Lahtinen nyökkää Lehdolle ja Lehto nyökkää takaisin, ja katsoo sitten kysyvästi Määttää.

“Viitsisitkö sinä käydä kaupassa kun tulet takaisin, vai käydäänkö vaikka yhessä huomenna? Rahikaisenhan se pitäis, vaan se tuskin lähtee Lammiolta ennen kuin huomenna iltapäivällä. Soitti kyllä ja sanoi, että niillä on kaikki hyvin siellä.”

Lehto ei viitsi huomauttaa, että Määtällä olisi tässä koko ilta aikaa käydä ja se olisi Rahikaisen jälkeen sen vuorokin. “Voin mä käydä kun kerran oon liikkeellä. Pistä viestiä mitä kaikkea tuon.”

Määttä kiittää, ja Lehto nappaa takkinsa naulakosta ja lähtee. Ajaessaan hän miettii Rahikaista ja Lammiota; sitä kuinka yllättäen niiden suhde on edennyt. Ne olivat niin pitkään ainakin nimellisesti toisilleen vain panoja eivätkä sen enempää, mutta nyt muutaman viime kuukauden aikana ne tuntuvat lähentyneen nopeasti. Ollaan siinä pisteessä, että jos Lammio vähän loukkaantuu niin Rahikainen menee aivan paniikkiin, ja sen jälkeen ryhtyy varsinaiseksi kanaemoksi, joka ei halua lähteä hetkeksikään Lammion rinnalta. Kaipa se on ihan söpöä, mutta toisaalta se tuntuu käsittämättömältä. Että ihmiset voivat sillä tavalla rakastaa toisiaan niin pyyteettömästi.

*

Riitaojan luona Lehdon ajatukset pyörivät edelleen samoissa jutuissa. Siinä, kuinka kaukana hän on itse sellaisesta molemminpuolisesta rakkaudesta, mitä hänen ystävillään on elämässään. Hän ei oikein osaa päättää, kenelle hänen pitäisi tässä olla vihainen; Riitaojalle siitä, että tämä on saanut hänet ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään miettimään näitä asioita, vaiko kenties vain itselleen siitä, ettei osaa pitää tunteitaan kurissa?

Hän makaa sängyssä, taas Riitaojan kanssa sylikkäin, ja haluaa samaan aikaan pois ja lähemmäs. Niin kuin kosketus aina, tämä on kiduttavalla tavalla liikaa, muttei kuitenkaan tarpeeksi.

Riitaojan käsivarret ovat hänen ympärillään, toinen kyljen yli ja toinen niin, että Lehdon pää lepää Riitaojan olkavarrella ja sen sormet silittelevät ja sekoittelevat hänen hiuksiaan. Lehdon oma käsi lepää Riitaojan kyljellä, sillä heidän välissään ei ole tilaa, johon se mahtuisi. Hänen nenänpäänsä painuu vasten Riitaojan paidan peittämää solisluuta. Tuntuu hyvältä olla tässä. Riitaoja käyttää jotain raikkaalta sitrukselta tuoksuvaa saippuaa. Mieto ja miellyttävä tuoksu ympäröi Lehdon ja on tarttunut lakanoihinkin.

Lehdolla on sen verran itsetuntemusta, että hän joutuu myöntämään itselleen kehittäneensä tunteita Riitaojaa kohtaan. Se on helvetin outoa, sillä Lehto ei ole oikeastaan koskaan kokenut sellaista. Hän ei yleensä pidä ihmisistä, ei halua niitä lähelleen. Ei edelleenkään halua muita kuin Riitaojan. Se pitelee häntä kuin jotain tärkeää ja pehmeää, kohtelee niin pirun hellästi, eikä Lehto osaa suhtautua sellaiseen. Hän ärisee aina, mutta salaa sisäpuolella hänen lävitseen myllertää tunnemyrsky, jossa on päällimmäisenä pohjaton tarve koskettaa ja pitää ja omistaa.

Se on paskempi juttu, koska ei Lehto voi Riitaojaa saada. Lehto on niin vaikea ja jatkuvasti niin paskana, ja Riitaoja ansaitsee parempaa. Se ansaitsee jonkun fiksun ja hyvän ja tasapainoisen. Lehto ei ole sellainen, hän on vain kasa traumoja ja vaikeita luonteenpiirteitä ja vihaa ja epävarmuutta.

Lehto toivoo, että voisi edes teeskennellä kaiken tämän johtuvan vain kosketuksesta. Olisi kai ihan luonnollista ihastua vain läheisyyteen ja lämpöön, ja luulla sitä tunteiksi Riitaojaa kohtaan. Kunpa voisi uskotella itselleen että sitä tämä vain on. Että Riitaojan jälkeen olisi yhtä helppoa rakastua johonkuhun toiseen, johonkin sellaiseen ihmiseen, joka ei olisi yhtä puhdas ja tärkeä kuin Riitaoja.

Niin ei kuitenkaan ole, sillä fyysisen läheisyyden lisäksi Lehto haluaa kaiken muunkin. Hän haluaa _Riitaojan._ Hän haluaa kuunnella sen höpötystä kun se puhuu päivästään, kun se kertoo ystävistään ja siskostaan ja tulevaisuudensuunnitelmistaan. Haluaa kuunnella, kun Riitaoja intoilee lempikirjoistaan ja valittaa koulustressistään ja avautuu tunteistaan ja peloistaan ja unelmistaan.

Lehdon on vaikeaa käsitellä tällaisia tunteita, koska hän ei ole oikeastaan koskaan ennen joutunut tällaiseen tilanteeseen. Hänessä ovat vahvassa ristiriidassa halu olla yksin ja suojella itseään, sekä tarve olla Riitaojan kanssa ja yrittää puolestaan suojella sitä.

“Mitä aiot ensi vuonna?” Riitaoja kysyy hiljaa, keskeyttäen Lehdon ajatukset.

Kärsiä, kun sinä et ole enää siinä, Lehto ajattelee, muttei tietenkään sano sitä ääneen.

“En mitään hienoa. Käydä töissä ja salilla. Ehkä ostaa moottoripyörän.”

Hän on puoliksi salaa itseltäänkin säästänyt sitä varten jo vuosia. Hän on kyllä tykästynyt vanhaan Volvoonsa, on korjannut ja laittanut sitä itse vuosien mittaan, mutta se taitaa alkaa pikkuhiljaa olla tiensä päässä. Fiksumpaa olisi tietysti ostaa uusi auto, vaikka joku ihan 2000-luvun puolella valmistettu, mutta se pyörä houkuttaa liikaa. On kulunut jo pitkä aika siitä kun hänellä oli mopo, ja hän kaipaa sitä tunnetta. Kehoa vasten vihmovaa kylmää tuulta, sitä kuinka lähellä ajaessa on tietä ja vauhtia. Se on tunne, jollaista ei ole toista.

Riitaoja hymisee hyväksyvästi. “Entä ihmissuhdepuoli?” se kysyy, kuin olisi lukenut Lehdon aiempia ajatuksia.

“Samaa ku tähänkin asti.”

“Eli et haluais etsiä... kumppania?”

“Mistä minä semmosen.”

Lehto haluaisi uskoa, että Riitaoja kyselee omasta puolestaan, mutta toisaalta se on ihan typerää ja väärinkin. Riitaoja on pehmeä ja hyvä, mitä se tekisi tällaisella vihaisella ja rikkinäisellä ihmisellä kuin Lehto. Ei hän osaisi olla sille hyvä. Ei hän osaisi yleensäkään olla suhteessa, kun ei ole koskaan ennen ollut.

Ympärillään hän on nähnyt kyllä montakin ihan hyvää suhdetta, ja juuri siitä hän tietää, ettei hänestä olisi sellaiseen. Hän ei hän osaa suunnitella romanttisia treffejä tai keksiä ajattelevaisia lahjoja tai tavata vanhempia ja ystäviä ja antaa itsestään hyvää kuvaa, tai mitään sellaista.

“Mitä jos… hypoteettisesti”, Riitaoja aloittaa ja piirtelee sormellaan pyöreitä kuvioita Lehdon niskan iholle. Se hipaisee herkkää kohtaa korvan takana ja Lehto puree huultaan, ettei pyytäisi lisää.

“Jos hypoteettisesti olis joku, joka tykkäis sinusta ihan hirveästi ja haluis olla sinun kanssa?”

Lehto sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee syvään. Riitaojan ei pitäisi... ei pitäisi puhua tuollaisia, herättää turhaa toivoa.

“ _Hypoteettisesti_ mä sanoisin sille, että musta ei ole mihinkään hyvään suhteeseen. Että lähtisi niin nopeasti kun pystyy ja niin kauas kun vaan pääsee.”

Riitaoja tuhahtaa surullisesti ja puristaa Lehdon niskahiuksia nyrkkiinsä, tukistaa aivan hellästi. Toivottavasti se ei tunne Lehdon värähtävän.

“Mitä jos se sanoisi, että… hypoteettisesti… haluaisi yrittää kuitenkin?”

Sen ääni on vakava. Hiukan arka mutta vakaa. Lehto ei vaan pysty oikein uskomaan, että Riitaoja pysyisi hänen luonaan enää sitten, kun kyse ei ole enää työstä, tai ainakaan, että sen olisi hyvä olla hänen kanssaan.

“Käskisin miettimään uudestaan”, Lehto mutisee.

“Ehkä se sitten miettisi. Ja se haluais sinunki miettivän”, Riitaoja sanoo hänen hiuksiinsa.

“Ja sitten se kysyisi uudestaan myöhemmin, koska minä- koska se olisi aika varma, ettei se vois haluta mitään muuta kun voan sinut.”

Lehto puristaa silmiään tiukasti kiinni, puristaa Riitaojan paidan kangasta nyrkkiinsä ja hengittää pinnallisesti. Riitaoja silittelee häntä edelleen ja Lehto vihaa sitä ja itseään.

Hänen pitäisi vetäytyä pois, pitäisi jotenkin satuttaa Riitaojaa saadakseen sen lähtemään pois ja jättämään hänet rauhaan. Pitäisi saada se ymmärtämään, että niin siinä kävisi lopulta kuitenkin, niin siinä aina käy.

Mutta Riitaojan käsivarret hänen ympärillään ovat vakaat ja turvalliset. Lehto tuntee sen sormien tärisevän, mutta se ei vedä kättään pois.

Eikä Lehto pysty työntämään sitä kauemmas. Sen sijaan hän liikahtaa lähemmäs ja hautaa kasvonsa Riitaojan kaulaan. Hän yrittää vakuuttaa itselleen, että hän ei saa tuudittautua näihin tunteisiin ja tähän läheisyyteen, että hän on käsittänyt väärin, että kyllä Riitaoja kohta räjähtää nauramaan ja ihmettelee, että uskoiko Lehto todella, että Riitaoja voisi haluta hänet.

Mitään sellaista ei tapahdu, vaan Riitaoja jatkaa hänen silittelyään niin pirun hellästi, että Lehto ei tiedä miten päin olla. Riitaoja ei sano enää mitään, hyräilee vain aivan hiljaa jotain tuntematonta sävelmää ja pitelee Lehtoa lähellään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta <3 Huomenna sitten Lehto, Määttä ja Rahikainen juhlivat joulua yhdessä!  
> Arvostaisin kovasti kommentteja <3


	22. Luukku 22 - Lauantai

Määttä raahaa Rahikaisen ja Lehdon Plantageniin ostamaan joulukuusta.

Rahikaiselle kävisi kyllä joku nätti muovikuusikin, ja Lehto oli sillä kannalla, että he olisivat ihan hyvin voineet käydä illemmalla pimeän tullen kaatamassa yhden vaikka naapuritalon kuusiaidasta. Määttä ei hyväksynyt kumpaakaan näistä vaihtoehdoista, vaan kuulemma kuusen pitää olla ihan oikea, ja iso. Niinpä tässä nyt sitten odotellaan, kun Määttä kiertelee kuusia ja etsii yli parimetrisistä neljänkympin kuusista sitä tuuheinta ja kauneinta yksilöä.

Lehto selaa jotakin juron näköisenä puhelimellaan, eikä hänestä oikein ole juttukaveriksi, ja Rahikaisella on tylsää. Lammio meni päiväunille kun Rahikainen sieltä äsken lähti, joten hänellekään ei voi soittaa. Vaihtoehdoksi jää flirttailla kauniille myyjälle, joka alun perin johdatti heidät kuusten luo.

Kuten useimmiten, enkelinkiharat ja söpö murre purevat tähänkin neitokaiseen, joka nauraa Rahikaisen vitseille ja pyörittelee pitkää tummaa hiuskiehkuraa viehkeästi sormissaan.  
Rahikainen varmaan saisi hänet treffeille jos yrittäisi vähän kovemmin, mutta sellaiselle ei ole ollut aikoihin tarvetta. Hän vain kuluttaa aikaa Määtän kyykkiessä kuusten keskellä alaoksia haromassa.

Lehto tuntuu mulkoilevan Rahikaisen liehittelyä vielä vittuuntuneemmin kuin yleensä. Myyjän pitää lopulta lähteä jatkamaan töitään kun näyttää siltä, että Määttä tuntee kuusensa ja sillä on homma hanskassa. Tyttö katsoo Rahikaista vähän sen näköisenä, että odottaa treffikutsua tai vastaavaa, mutta Rahikainen vain toivottaa hyvää joulua, ja hän lähtee hiukan pettyneenä.

Määttä näyttää viimein löytäneen mieleisensä puun. Lehto menee auttamaan häntä kantamaan sen kassalle, ja Rahikainen on tyytyväinen, ettei hänen tarvitse liata käsiään. Määttä maksaa puun, ja he lähtevät. Lehdon autossa on hölmönnäköiset vanhat kattotelineet, mutta tällaisina hetkinä niistä on hyötyä. Lehto köyttää kuusen katolle, ja he nousevat autoon ja ajavat kotiin.

*

Määttä on hyvä valitsemaan, ja koristeltuna heidän kuusensa näyttää upealta. Siinä on kahdet valot ja paljon yhdessä vuosien varrella ostettuja koristeita, ehkä vähän liikaakin. 

Rahikainen ripustaa kuun ensimmäisenä päivänä kalenteristaan saamansa punaisen vibraattorin kuuseen, koska miksi ei. Lehto mulkaisee turhautuneena, mutta antaa olla kun Rahikainen vakuuttaa, ettei ole ehtinyt vielä edes kokeilla sitä.

Rahikainen käy vielä lämmittämässä glögiä, ja höyryävien mukien kanssa he vetävät sohvatyynyt lattialle kuusen ympärille ja istuvat niille, niin kuin edellisinäkin vuosina. Lahjojen vaihdosta on tullut heidän kolmen yhteinen rituaali, josta Rahikainen ei luopuisi mistään hinnasta. Se ei ole koskaan mahtunut aattoon, sillä heillä on kaikilla silloin omat menonsa, mutta näin pari päivää etukäteen sopii hyvin.

Lehto on hankkinut kummallekin jo tavaksi muodostuneet viinapullot. Hän ole paketoinut niitä, mutta jossain välissä hän on kuitenkin näköjään ehtinyt kähveltää Rahikaiselta lahjanarua, sillä kummankin pullon kaulassa on siitä söpö rusetti.  
Rahikainen on tyytyväinen, sillä tätä osaa jo odottaa, ja on jotenkin kotoisaa, ettei Lehto poikkea kaavastaan tänäkään vuonna. On ihan söpöä, että vaikka Lehto ei osaa tällaisia juttuja, hän kuitenkin yrittää.

Määttä välittää Rahikaiselle ja Lehdolle maustekakut, jotka Lahtinen on leiponut. Kuulemma hän kehittelee uutta reseptiä, ja sen takia kakkuja tulee nyt sarjatuotantona kun hän kokeilee erilaisia vaihtoehtoja.

Rahikainen haukkaa kokeeksi omastaan, eikä voi mitään euforiselle voihkaisulle, joka hänen suustaan pääsee. Maku on käsittämättömän paljon parempi kuin voisi odottaa tavalliselta kuivakakulta, niin herkullinen että kakku tuntuu sulavan suussa. Maku on jouluinen, makea ja voimakas, maistuu vähän siltä, että kakku on kostutettu kahviliköörillä.

“Siinä siul on mies josta pittää pittää kiinni”, Rahikainen sanoo Määtälle. “Varo vaa, jotten mie vie sitä siult. Tälläste ruokie tähe olisin melekkee valamis vaihtammaa.”

Määttä hymyilee seesteisesti. “Vaan et sinä sitä sais vaikka yrittäsitkin. Yrjöllä on vähän korkeemmat standardit.”

Rahikainen räjähtää nauramaan. “Ai että ihan _korkeet?_ Siehä vitsin murjasit.”

Määttä heittää häntä tyynyllä, muttei näytä kovin suivaantuneen siitä, että Rahikainen taas kerran vitsailee hänen pituudestaan. Rahikaista puolestaan oikeasti vähän korpeaa tuo väite. Ihan varmasti hän saisi Lahtisen vähintäänkin kerran sänkyyn kanssaan, jos vain yrittäisi. Ei sillä, että hän oikeasti haluaisi, ei häntä kiinnosta Lammion lisäksi nykyään kukaan muuten kuin vain ehkä ajatustasolla, mutta kyllä hän pystyisi siihen.

Lehto huokaisee raskaasti, ainakin näennäisesti heidän juttuihinsa kyllästyneenä.

“Avataanko vaikka ne loput lahjat, että päästään siitäki vaivasta.”

“Aww, miust on ihanaa, että sie oot noi malttamattoman niit avvaamas”, Rahikainen virnistää.

Lehto tuhahtaa, mutta ottaa Määtältä saamansa ison pehmeän paketin ja avaa sen. Sieltä paljastuu kolmet villasukat, kahdet erisävyiset harmaat ja yhdet siniset, sekä musta villapaita.  
Sukkiin Lehto näyttää olevan tyytyväinen, mutta hänen ilmeensä synkkenee kun hän katsoo paitaa kunnolla.

“Voi vittu, Määttä”, Lehto mutisee. Rahikainen kuikuilee paitaa kiinnostuneena, ja saa hyvät naurut kun Lehto kohottaa sitä niin, että hän näkee sen kunnolla. Siinä on surkean näköinen harmaa kissa, jolla on tonttulakki päässä. Kissan lisäksi paidassa on kiinni pieniä punaisia rusetteja sekä valkoisia karvapalloja. Lehto on nyrpeä ja ihan selvästi vihaa paitaa, mutta Rahikaisen mielestä se on loistava. Juuri niin hellyyttävällä tavalla karmea, kuin ruman jouluvillapaidan kuuluukin olla.

“Olis parast olla miullekki joku tommone”, hän sanoo Määtälle, “tai muute suattaapi olla et mie ruppeen katteuksissani riisummaan Lehon poikaa.”

“Älä suotta”, Lehto murahtaa. “En aio pistää tätä päälleni, voit ottaa tämän ihan vapaasti.” 

“Eikä mitään ota”, Määttä käskee. “On sinulle Janne omakin.”

Hän heittää Rahikaiselle paketin. Rahikainen repii sen innokkaasti auki, ja löytää pehmeät pyjamahousut, joissa on pieniä kuusia ja poroja, sekä itselleenkin villapaidan. Sen kuva on aivan mahtava, ja Rahikainen nojautuu nauraen suukottamaan Määttää poskelle.

“Kiitos, tää on ihan uppee.” Hän riisuu heti hupparinsa ja vetää päälleen tummansinisen villapaitansa, jonka rintamuksessa komeilee kolme poroa hyvinkin intiimeissä puuhissa. Jonosta keskimmäisenä näkyy olevan Petteri Punakuono, ja Rahikaista hymyilyttää. Hän on aina pitänyt rumista jouluvillapaidoista ja hänellä on niitä pieni kokoelma, mutta tämä vie kyllä kirkkaasti voiton. Hän ei malta odottaa Lammion ilmettä, kun tämä illalla näkee paidan.

Lehto vilkaisee häneen ja peittää kasvonsa kädellään. “Ei vittu.”

“Elä viitti, nää on ihan törkeen hienot”, Rahikainen nauraa ojentaessaan omat lahjansa Lehdolle ja Määtälle.

Lehto näyttää jo valmiiksi pelkäävän pahinta kun hän avaa pakettinsa, ja se on kai ihan ansaittuakin. Grumpy Cat -kirjalle hän vain tuhahtaa ja asettaa sen sivuun, samoin kuin suuren sydämenmuotoisen konvehtirasian, ja sitten hän punastelee ihan huolella paketin muulle sisällölle.

Rahikainen on vähän Määtältä kuullut Lehdolla ja Riitaojalla olevan juttua, ja näytti se kieltämättä vähän siltä silloinkin kun hän itse näki ne hempeilemässä sohvalla. Siitä inspiroituneena hän on ottanut asiakseen koota pojille pienen puuhakorin suhteen alun huumaa avittamaan. Siinä on viisi pakkausta kondomeja, koska niitä ei voi olla liikaa, sekä kymmenen pientä testerikokoista tuubia erilaisia ja erimakuisia liukuvoiteita. Hän ei viitsinyt hankkia leluja tai poppersia tai mitään vastaavaa yhtään jännempää juttua, koska Riitaoja vaikutti niin vanillalta kuin olla voi, ja Lehto-parkaa varmaan hirvittää välineetönkin seksi, sellainen viaton neitsyt kun on. Jos niistä tulee jotakin, Rahikainen voi panostaa ensi jouluna enemmän, kunhan on saanut urkittua lisätietoa niiden mieltymyksistä. 

“Noilla pittäis piästä alakuun”, Rahikainen hymyilee omasta mielestään hyvinkin suloisesti ja hyväntahtoisesti, eikä ollenkaan niin, että ansaitsisi raivokasta ärinää korviaan myöten punastuneelta Lehdolta, mutta sitä hän saa. Lehto ei kuitenkaan heitä häntä korilla vaan pitää sen, ja Rahikainen hymyilee tyytyväisenä.

Määttä avaa viimeisenä oman lahjansa. Päällimmäisenä paketissa on Rahikaisen Tigerista hänelle ostamat kolme pastellisävyistä dinosauruksen muotoista joulukuusenkoristetta. Niiden pinnalla on glitteriä ja ne ovat juuri sopivan söpöllä tavalla hassuja, että saavat Määtän hymyilemään. Lisäksi on kaksi pulloa makusiirappeja kahviin, hasselpähkinän ja valkosuklaan makuiset, sekä pullo Poplen vadelmakermalikööriä, kun Määttä nyt kerran on kehittänyt sokerihiirimäisiä piirteitä. Rahikainen antaa hänelle eteenpäin toimitettavaksi myös Lahtisen kirjapaketin, ja Määttä kiittää siitäkin.

“Huomenna männään Yrjön äidin luokse viettämään joulua”, Määttä kertoo, “ja sitten välipäivinä pohjoseen. Minä aattelin viedä sen laskettelemaankin, mutta se ei ole ajatuksesta kovin innoissaan.”

Rahikaista huvittaa ajatus Lahtisesta laskettelemassa, sillä hän ei ole koskaan saanut tästä mitään liikunnallista kuvaa. Lahtinen on enemmänkin suuri ja kömpelö nallekarhu, jota on vaikeaa kuvitella juuri muualla kuin mukavasti kotona laittamassa ruokaa tai käpertyneenä Määtän kanssa suloisesti sohvannurkkaan.

“Pitäisikö meijän sitä boolia”, Määttä pohtii.

“Pitäis!” Rahikainen innostuu. “Valitkaahan työ joku leffa nii mie käyn sekottelemassa.”

Määttä kuulemma käski eilen Lehdon kauppaan, ja tämä onkin tuonut pakastepizzoja sekä boolitarpeet. Kiertoilmauuniin saa kaikki pizzat kerralla, ja Rahikainen heittääkin ne sinne samalla, kun sekoittaa boolin omasta kossustaan, pakastevadelmista ja mehusta. Ei siitä kovin hyvää tule, mutta kyllä sitä juo.

*

He ovat puolessa välissä Mission: Impossiblea, ja Lehto taitaa olla kovemmassa kännissä kuin muut, sillä hän alkaa yllättäen _puhua._ Hän on vaikuttanut koko päivän vihaiselta, ja kun Määttä uskaltautuu lopulta kysäisemään, onko jotain käynyt, pato sortuu ja koko juttu pulppuaa ulos Lehdosta harvinaisen monisanaisena.

“Me puhuttiin eilen ja se sanoi kaikenlaista mitä sen ei olis pitänyt.”

“Riitaoja?” Määttä varmistaa.

Lehto nyökkää. “Se puhui tavallaan kryptisesti mutta sillein, että kyllä minä nyt tajusin, että itseään se tarkotti, ja mua.”

Rahikainen äännähtää kysyvästi, ei oikein saa selvää mitä Lehto oikein selittää.

“Niinkun että… pallo on nyt mulla ja mun pitäs päättää mitä mä sillä teen. Mitä mä haluan”, Lehto sanoo turhautuneena. “Vittu kun kyllä se tietää mitä mä haluan, pakko sen on tajuta. Mut musta ei oo sellaseen. Mä vittu osaa mitään… suhdetta.”

Rahikainen huokaisee ja nojaa ohimonsa Lehdon hartiaan. Häneen sattuu nähdä Lehto noin hämmentyneenä, mutta samalla on mukava kuulla Riitaojan myöntäneen jo, että hänellä on tunteita Lehtoa kohtaan. Nyt pitäisi vain saada Lehto uskomaan, että hänen kannattaisi yrittää suhdetta vaikka hänestä tuntuisikin, ettei hänestä ole sellaiseen.

“Sitä tarviikkaan heti kaikkee osata”, Rahikainen sanoo hellästi. “Luuletko et mie ja Henkka osattii? Meillä meni turhaa säätämissee usseempi vuos, eikä oo tuon Määtän pojan ja Lahtisenkaa suhe mitenkää mualiman tasapainosin aina ollu.”

Määttä nyökkää vakavana. “Ymmärrän, että sinul on kaikkia lukkoja ja että se pelottaa”, hän toteaa. “Mutta yritä. Vaikeaa se on, mutta lopulta sen arvosta.”

Lehto äännähtää mitäänsanomattomasti. Rahikainen epäilee, oliko heidän kummankaan sanoista hänelle mitään hyötyä. Hän nojautuu vähän lähemmäs ja hieroo poskellaan Lehdon olkapäätä kuin kissa. Lehto tuhahtaa pehmeästi, muttei työnnä häntä pois.

Määttä on jäänyt istumaan lattialle, mutta Rahikaisen esimerkkiä seuraten hänkin liikahtaa lähemmäs Lehtoa. Määttä nojaa hiljaa Lehdon polveen, ja Lehto antaa hänenkin olla siinä. Hän ei oikeastaan reagoi kosketukseen mitenkään, muttei myöskään vetäydy pois tai vaikuta jäykistyneeltä ja kiusaantuneelta niin kuin aina ennen.

Lehto näyttää edelleen surkealta ja vihaiselta, eikä Rahikainen oikein tiedä, mitä hän voisi enää sanoa auttaakseen Lehtoa. He istuvat sillä tavalla lähekkäin koko elokuvan loppuun, sanomatta mitään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lehdon villapaita näyttää tältä:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Mens-Ugly-Christmas-Sweater-Black/dp/B00M3KKCJY
> 
> Ja Rahikaisen tältä: https://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Christmas-Jumpers-Mens-Womens-Ladies-Xmas-Novelty-Vintage-Unisex-All-Sizes/122767567824?hash=item1c95846bd0:m:msRuZw4mDsQjxzdhWwT_XPg
> 
> Nää oli pakko laittaa tähän, koska rakastan rumia jouluvillapaitoja 😄


	23. Luukku 23 - Sunnuntai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riitaoja liikahtaa sen verran taaksepäin, että päätyy kasvokkain Lehdon kanssa. He ovat niin lähellä toisiaan, että nenät painuvat toisiaan vasten ja ylähuulet hipaisevat toisiaan höyhenenkevyesti. Riitaoja tuntee Lehdon hengityksen kasvoillaan, näkee tämän sulkevan silmänsä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyydän anteeksi myöhäistä ajankohtaa. Joulun aika on vähän turhan hektistä, ja uskon että viimeinen luukku saattaa samalla tavalla myöhästyä. Sekin on kuitenkin ihan varmasti viimeistään joulupäivänä tulossa <3

Riitaojalla on lähtö kotiin Muurameen alkuiltapäivästä, jo kahdelta, joten Lehto tulee hänen luokseen jo aamukymmeneltä. Hän näyttää kalpealta ja vähän huonovointiselta seistessään käytävässä kun Riitaoja avaa oven. Tavallisten farkkujen sijaan Lehdolla on päällään hyvin pehmeiltä ja mukavilta näyttävät housut, ja avoimen takin alla hänellä on paksu ja lämmin huppari. Ryhti on väsyneesti lysyssä ja silmien alla on syvät varjot.

“Ootko sinä ihan kunnossa?” Riitaoja huolehtii siirtyessään sivuun jotta Lehto pääsee tulemaan sisään.

“Ei tässä muuta ku vaan krapula”, Lehto selittää potkiessaan kengät jaloistaan.

Se selittääkin paljon. Riitaoja ohjaa Lehdon ensimmäisenä keittiöön ja tarjoaa appelsiinimehua, jonka Lehto ottaa vastaan melkein kiitollisena.

“Juhlittiin kämppisten kanssa joulua eilen, kun kaikilla on huomenna omat menot”, Lehto selittää yksinkertaisesti. Riitaoja hymyilee. Hänestä on jotenkin todella ihanaa kuulla Lehdon ja tämän kavereiden tekemisistä. On hyvä tietää, että Lehdolla on rakkaita ihmisiä, jotka välittävät hänestä. Riitaojan mielestä Lehto ansaitsisi rakkautta paljon ja ihan koko ajan, ja on rauhoittavaa ajatella, että vaikka heistä ei lopulta tulisi mitään, Lehto ei silti olisi maailmassa ihan yksin.

“Mulla olis itseasiassa sullekin joululahja”, Lehto mutisee juotuaan mehunsa loppuun. Riitaoja yllättyy, ja huomaa vasta sitten, että Lehto on tosiaan kantanut koko ajan toisessa kädessään pientä paperikassia. Lehto katsoo kaikkialle muualle kuin Riitaojaa silmiin, ja antaa paperikassin hänelle. Sen sisällä on mehikasvi pienessä valkoisessa ruukussa, sellainen vaaleanpunertava ja hirveän suloinen. Vähän saman tyylinen kuin ne, joita Lehdolla on huoneensa ikkunalaudalla. 

“Kiitos, tämä on ihana. Ei sinun olis tarvinnu”, Riitaoja hymyilee. Lehto hymähtää ja työntää kiusaantuneena kätensä hupparinsa taskuihin, ei vieläkään katso Riitaojaa silmiin.

“Minul on sinulle myös lahja”, Riitaoja kertoo samalla, kun etsii pienen pussin keittiön kaapista. “Ihan pieni vaan, en kehdannut mitään isoa. “

Nyt häntä vähän harmittaa, ettei hän ostanut mitään pysyvää ja ajattelevaisempaa, mutta Lehto näyttää helpottuneelta saadessaan tämän lahjan, joten ehkä Riitaojan ei tarvitse huolehtia. Hän on ostanut Lehdolle käsintehtyjä suklaakonvehteja, kaikki keskenään erilaisia ja mahdollisimman herkullisen näköisiä.

“Etkai sinä ite näitä”, Lehto kysyy häkeltyneenä tutkiessaan pussin läpinäkyvän muovin läpi konvehtien kauniita koristeita.

“En, kävin Tallipihan suklaapuodista ostaa sinul ja paril minun ystäväl.”

“No, kiitos”, Lehto sanoo vähän vaikeana, kuin ei olisi ollenkaan osannut odottaa Riitaojankin hankkivan hänelle jotakin. Oikeastihan hänen ei olisi pitänytkään, mutta hän on rikkonut jo niin monia sääntöjä, että yhdellä suklaapussilla tuskin on juuri nyt enää mitään väliä.

Lehto avaa pussin ja syö yhden konvehdin. Pienestä tyytyväisestä hymähdyksestä päätellen hän pitää sen mausta, ja Riitaoja hymyilee helpottuneena. Hän haluaa taas niin kovasti vain suudella suklaan maun Lehdon huulilta, mutta ainakaan vielä hän ei saa tehdä sellaista. Sen sijaan Riitaoja käpertyy hänen kanssaan sänkyyn niin kuin kuuluukin.

Lehto on tällä kertaa jäykempi ja kiusaantuneempi kuin ennen: ei kiedo omia käsiään Riitaojan ympärille, ei katso häntä silmiin. Riitaojaa vähän pelottaa, että Lehto on miettinyt toissapäiväistä ja tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei halua Riitaojaa. Että hän on Lehdolle enää vain joku lähentelevä friikki.

Mitä jos hän oikeasti loppujenlopuksi käsittikin kaiken aivan väärin? Kyllä hänestä on näyttänyt ja tuntunut, että Lehtokin on kiinnostunut hänestä, mutta toisaalta mitä hän mistään tietää? 

Riitaoja silittelee ahdistuneena Lehdon yläselkää ja hartiaa, ja pistää taas merkille, kuinka kireä Lehto on. Lihakset ovat jäykät ja jännittyneet, ja hartiat lähes hipovat korvia näin makuullakin.

Riitaoja on huomannut sen jo aiemmin, mutta keksii vasta nyt, että hänhän voisi hieroa ja yrittää helpottaa Lehdon oloa. Se olisi ehkä muutenkin helpompaa kuin hiljaa makaaminen. Antaisi jotakin muuta ajateltavaa kuin mieleen hiipivät epäilykset.

“Sinul on hartiat vähän jumissa”, hän aloittaa varovasti. “Haluisitko että minä hierosin?”

“Siitä vaan”, Lehto sanoo hetken harkinnan jälkeen.

Riitaoja vetäytyy vähän kauemmas ja pyytää mahdollisimman viattomalla äänellä Lehtoa riisumaan hupparinsa, ja Lehto tottelee. Hänellä on hupparin alla ohut pitkähihainen paita, jonka läpi Riitaoja uskoo pystyvänsä hieromaan ihan hyvin, joten hän ohjaa Lehdon kääntymään mahalleen. Hän haluaisi nähdä ja koskettaa Lehdon paljasta selkää, mutta on parempi, että hän ei nyt tee sellaista.

Riitaoja levittää peiton Lehdon jalkojen päälle ja ohjaa häntä asettelemaan käsivarret niin, että hartiat ovat mahdollisimman rentoina. 

“Onko okei jos minä käyn tähän”, Riitaoja kysyy. Hän voisi myös istua sängyllä Lehdon vieressä, mutta siinä joutuisi nojailemaan ja taipumaan vähän ikävästi, ja hänellä olisi varmaan hieronnan lopuksi omakin selkä jumissa. Lehto äännähtää myöntävästi, ja Riitaoja nousee varovasti istumaan siihen hänen takareisiensä päälle. Hän yrittää asettautua niin, ettei tuntuisi liian painavalta, ja aloittaa sitten hieronnan. Hän koskettaa ensin hellästi, silittelee ja hieroo isoin ja pehmein liikkein. Hän tunnustelee kevyesti mistä kohdin Lehto tuntuu olevan kaikkein pahiten jumissa ja jännittynyt.

Pikkuhiljaa Riitaoja rohkaistuu hieromaan kovemmin, keskittyy kipeisiin tiukkoihin kohtiin, joihin koskeminen saa Lehdon sihahtelemaan.

Riitaoja kyselee hiljaa, mikä tuntuu hyvältä, mikä ei, saako hän koskettaa näin. Lehto vastailee yksisanaisesti, mutta vastailee kuitenkin. Siinä menee kauan, mutta pikkuhiljaa Riitaojan käsittely saa hänet sulamaan ja rentoutumaan. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja on vain, antaa Riitaojan koskettaa ja availla solmuja.

Riitaojaan sattuu kuinka paljon hän rakastaa tätä, kuinka paljon hän rakastaa Lehtoa. Tällaisen luottamuksen osoitus saa hänet tuntemaan olonsa nöyräksi ja kiitolliseksi, ja hän sanoisi paljon kaikenlaista asiatonta ja tunnustaisi aivan liikaa, ellei purisi hammasta ja olisi hetken kokonaan hiljaa.

Lehdon paidan kaula-aukko on sen verran väljä, että Riitoja näkee yläselästä niskan pehmeälle iholle asti yltäviä tatuoituja lehtiä. Tatuoinnin ääriiviivat ovat vaihtelevan paksuista mustaa, ja Riitaoja näkee sekä harmaan sävyissä toteutettuja lehtiä että keltaisia terälehtiä. Lehdon selässä taitaa olla auringonkukkia, ja jotenkin sen tajuaminen saa Riitaojan pitämään Lehdosta vielä enemmän kuin ennen. Hän on näennäisesti niin kova ja rosoinen, mutta sisäinen herkkyys ja pehmeys tulee esiin yllättävillä tavoilla. Lahjaksi annettuina kasveina ja iholle pysyvästi piirrettyinä kukkina.

Riitaojan tekee mieli suudella niskaa, maistella musteen peittämää ihoa. Ehkä myös liikkua, hieroa pyörivällä liikkeellä itseään Lehtoa vasten. Liukua hitaasti ja nautiskellen pakaroiden välissä, saada Lehto huohottamaan halusta ja ehkä pyytämään lisää.

Riitaoja riisuisi silloin hänen paitansa ja kartoittaisi koko tatuoinnin huulillaan ja kielellään, koskettaisi kiduttavan hellästi, suutelisi polkua selkärankaa pitkin alemmas ja alemmas ja alemmas…

Ajatus herättää himon poltteen hänen sisällään, ja Riitaojan on noustava kevyesti reisiensä varaan, jottei Lehto tuntisi, kuinka kovaksi pelkkä mielikuva hänet saa. 

Riitaoja puristaa hetkeksi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, yrittää ravistaa ajatukset päästään. Nyt ei todellakaan ole sellaisen aika. Hän jatkaa hieromista, nyt enää kevyesti painaen, sillä hän tietää, kuinka hellänä lihakset ja etenkin iho voivat olla pitkän hieronnan jälkeen. Lopulta hän enää silittelee Lehdon selkää rauhoittavasti, hipaisee niskaa hellästi peukalollaan, seuraa ylimmäksi kaartuvan lehden ääriviivoja.

“Miltä tuntuu?” hän kysyy hiljaa.

“Ihan hyvältä”, Lehto mutisee puoliksi patjaan. Hän kuulostaa uniselta ja rennolta, ja Riitaojaa hymyilyttää. Hän nousee varovasti pois Lehdon päältä ja vetää sivuun työnnetyn peiton paremmin häntä lämmittämään. Lehto kääntyy raukeasti kyljelleen ja katsoo Riitaojaa. Siniset silmät näyttävät nyt rauhallisilta tavanomaisen myrskyisyyden sijaan. Kysyvyyttä ilmeessä kuitenkin on, kuin Lehto ihmettelisi miksi Riitaoja on siellä kaukana eikä pitelemässä Lehtoa sylissään.

“Minä haen sinul lasin vettä”, Riitaoja selittää. “Hieronnan jälkeen pittää juua, kun hieroessa lihaksista lähtee kuona-aineita liikkeelle ja ne pitäis soaha elimistöstä pois.”

Lehto kohottaa sille epäilevästi kulmaansa, ja Riitaoja haurahtaa. “Minä tiiän nää jutut, oon käyny tähän yhen kurssinki”, hän selittää. Lehto pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta kun Riitaoja tuo hänelle vettä, ottaa hän kuitenkin lasin ja juo sen tyhjäksi.

Aikaa ei ole enää paljon, alle vartti, mutta Riitaoja kömpii vielä takaisin peiton alle. Lehto siirtyy kiinni hänen kylkeensä, ja Riitaoja painaa pienen suukon hänen päälaelleen.

“Ootko sinä miettiny?” Riitaoja kysyy hiljaa, sillä hän ei jaksa enää odottaa. Lehto voisi kieltää sen tai esittää, ettei tiedä mistä on puhe, mutta hän ei lähde sellaiseen, ja Riitaoja on siitä kiitollinen.

“Olen”, Lehto vastaa yksinkertaisesti, ja painaa viileän nenänpäänsä Riitaojan kaulaan, jottei vahingossakaan kohtaisi Riitaojan katsetta.

Riitaojan sydän hakkaa tuhatta ja sataa, ja Lehto varmaan tuntee sen. Riitaoja hymähtää kysyvästi, koska ei luota ääneensä juuri nyt.

“Tuli puhuttua Rahikaiselle ja Määtällekin vähän ohi suuni”, Lehto paljastaa.

“Mitä sinä sanoit?” Riitaoja pakottautuu kysymään.

“Että me kummatkin tiedetään missä me ollaan menossa. Mutta minä en olis sulle hyvä.” Lehto kuulostaa siltä, että häntä sattuu sanoa niin.

“Anna minä päätän siitä”, Riitaoja pyytää rehellisesti. “Sinä oot nyt jo. Ihan hirveän hyvä. En osaa ees sanoa sitä kunnolla, niin paljon sinul on merkitystä.”

Lehto huokaisee syvään ja painaa otsansa vasten Riitaojan kaulaa.

“Mä tuun satuttaa sua jos sä lähdet tälle tielle, mä tiedän sen.”

“Niin minäkin sinuu”, Riitaoja lupaa. “Niin käy kaikille ennemmin tai myöhemmin, mut minä uskon että me selvittäisiin siitä.”

“En olis niin varma”, Lehto mutisee. “Minä osaan olla kunnon paskiainen, ja helvetin vaikea sellainen. ”

“Ja minä oon välillä itsekäs enkä kunnolla tajuu miltä muista tuntuu. Ja minä heittäydyn avuttomaks liian helposti, ja oon ärsyttävä, ja naiivi ja heikko, ja minul on vähän huono itsetunto”, Riitaoja listaa huonoja puoliaan sitä mukaa kun niitä tulee mieleen.

“Minun pointti on, että en minäkää ole täydellinen, enkä minä haluu ketään täydellistä, voan minä haluun sinut. Et saa minuu säikytettyä pois, koska minä niin kovasti haluun olla just tässä. Jos sinä voan haluut minut.”

Lehto huokaisee syvään, kivuliaasti.

“Kyllä mä haluan”, hän kuiskaa.

Riitaoja sulkee silmänsä ja hymyilee. Silmiä polttelee ja kyyneliä uhkaa valua. Hän ei ole koskaan kuullut mitään, mikä tekisi hänet yhtä onnelliseksi kuin tuo pieni tunnustus. Juuri nyt hänestä tuntuu siltä, että hän pystyy aivan mihin tahansa, että mikään ei voisi olla maailmassa huonosti, koska Lehto _haluaa hänet._

Riitaoja liikahtaa sen verran taaksepäin, että päätyy kasvokkain Lehdon kanssa. He ovat niin lähellä toisiaan, että nenät painuvat toisiaan vasten ja ylähuulet hipaisevat toisiaan höyhenenkevyesti. Riitaoja tuntee Lehdon hengityksen kasvoillaan, näkee tämän sulkevan silmänsä.

“Minä oon vielä töissä”, hän kuiskaa Lehdon huulia vasten. Lehdon silmät räpsähtävät takaisin auki, ja hän näyttää valmiilta sulkeutumaan takaisin kuoreensa, mutta Riitaoja kiiruhtaa jatkamaan.

“En minä tarkota etten haluaisi, minä haluan ihan hirveästi, mutta meiän pitäis odottaa vielä… kolme minuuttia”, hän sanoo vilkaistuaan seinäkelloa. “Kun minun ei pitäis työaikana.”

“No odotetaan”, Lehto murahtaa, mutta Riitaoja on näkevinään pienen hymyntapaisen nykivän hänen suupieltään.

“Joo”, hän kuiskaa.

Lehto katsoo häntä silmiin ja puree huultaan. Hänen poskillaan on kiusaantunut puna, ja hän näyttää vähän vaikealta. Riitaoja hymyilee hänelle varmaan aivan typerän rakastuneesti ja siirappisesti, ja käyttää viimeiset kolme minuuttia siihen, että silittelee hänen hiuksiaan ja vain katselee häntä. Lehto katsoo välillä pois, mutta palaa aina vastaamaan katseeseen, aivan kuin hänkään ei lopulta voisi olla katsomatta Riitaojaa.

Kellon minuuttiviisari liikahtaa ja on viimein pykälässä. Riitaojan sydämen syke kiihtyy ja hän naurahtaa omalle jännitykselleen.

“Nyt minä oon vapaalla. Saako sinuu suudella?” Riitaoja kuiskaa.

Lehto nyökkää. Hän nyökkää, eikä Riitaoja ole koskaan kiinnittänyt huomiota ihmisten tapaan nyökätä, mutta nyt hän kiinnittää. Lehdon nyökkäys on maailman kaunein, ja Riitaoja rakastaa sitä.

On ihmeellistä, kuinka joskus suudelman alkua ei muista. Yhtenä hetkenä Riitaoja silittää Lehdon poskea ja tuntee suurempaa hellyyttä ja kiitollisuutta kuin koskaan ennen; seuraavana hän on kallistanut Lehdon päätä lähemmäs omaansa, hän maistaa Lehdon huulet omillaan, eikä hän hallitse itseään enää ollenkaan. Hän suutelee Lehtoa syvään, uppoaa häneen täysin.

Lehto päästää pienen nyyhkäystä muistuttavan äänen ja vetää Riitaojaa lähemmäs. Hänen kummatkin kätensä puristavat tiukasti Riitaojan paidan kangasta, ja hän suutelee kömpelösti, kuin ei olisi tehnyt tätä koskaan ennen. Ehkä hän ei olekaan, ehkä Riitaoja on ensimmäinen. Riitaoja rakastaa häntä niin paljon, ettei oikein ole kestää sitä. Hän hautaa kätensä Lehdon hiuksiin ja suutelee häntä, yhä uudelleen ja uudellen, niin kauan että Lehto rentoutuu. Hän alkaa vastata luontevammin, ja päästää pienen mielihyvän huokauksen Riitaojan koskettaessa kielellään hänen omaansa.

Parransänki raapii Riitaojan kasvoja pehmeästi ja Lehto hengittää hänen kanssaan samaan tahtiin, eikä Riitaoja halua lähteä tästä ikinä. Lehto on lämmin ja hänen huulensa ovat hiukan ahavoituneet mutta pehmeät, hänen kosketuksensa haparoiva ja hellä hänen nostaessaan kätensä varovasti Riitaojan poskelle. Riitaoja rikkoo pitkän suudelman kääntääkseen päätään ja painaakseen pikkuisen suukon Lehdon kämmenelle.

Lehto tuhahtaa pehmeästi ja Riitaoja avaa silmänsä ja katsoo häneen. Lehto katsoo häntä huulet kevyesti raollaan ja silmissään hämmennystä ja halua. Hän on punaisine poskineen ja söpöine nenineen ja sotkettuine hiuksineen kaikkein kaunein asia maailmassa. Riitaoja suukottaa häntä hellästi, huulille, poskelle, nenänpäähän.

“Lehto”, hän kuiskaa, vaikkei hänellä ole mitään asiaa. Ihan vain, koska hän pitää nimestä ja siitä, miltä tuntuu sanoa se tällä tavalla vasten Lehdon huulia.

“Mitä?” Lehto kysyy karhealla äänellä.

“Ei mitään”, Riitaoja kuiskaa, tauottaa sanoja nopealla suukolla. “Oon hirveän onnellinen, että oot siinä.”

Lehto huokaisee kuin ei uskoisi häntä, mutta kun Riitaoja yrittää suudella häntä taas, siitä ei tule oikein mitään koska Lehto hymyilee.

Riitaoja tietää, että kohta hänen on noustava ja lähdettävä bussilla kohti kotia, mutta juuri nyt hän ei välitä. Juuri nyt häntä ei haittaisi vaikka hän myöhästyisi eikä pääsisi tänä jouluna kotiin ollenkaan, sillä hän olisi täysin tyytyväinen jos saisi viettää koko lomansa juuri tässä. Hän ei halua koskaan lähteä, sillä hänelle kaikkein tärkein ihminen on juuri nyt juuri tässä, hänen sylissään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! Arvostaisin taas kommentteja <3  
> Myöhemmin tänään/huomenna viedään sitten viimeistä :')


	24. Luukku 24 - Maanantai ja tiistai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajatuksia pyörii päässä aivan liikaa, jotta niiden sekaan mahtuisi unta, mutta Lehto sulkee kuitenkin silmänsä ja yrittää nukahtaa.
> 
> Hetken kuluttua puhelimen värinä keskeyttää hänet. Hän haparoi pimeässä, kunnes löytää puhelimen sohvapöydän kulmalta. Näytöllä vilkkuu Riitaojan nimi, ja Lehto vastaa refleksinomaisesti, ehtimättä edes miettimään, että ehkä se ei pienessä huppelissa ja myöhään illalla ole mikään paras idea.
> 
> “Hei”, Riitaoja sanoo, ja sen ääni kuulostaa apealta. “Anteeksi, että minä näin myöhään.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tää nyt vähän venyi, mutta viimeinen luukku on vihdoin tässä. Kiitos kärsivällisyydestä! Ja ihanaa joulunaikaa ja uutta vuotta! <3

Jouluaattona Lehto nukkuu pitkään. Hän nauttii tyhjän asunnon hiljaisuudesta ja nousee vasta yhden jälkeen sängystä. Hän käy laittamassa kahvin tippumaan ja ottaa nopean parin minuutin suihkun. Hänen oma shampoonsa on päässyt loppumaan, joten hän käyttää jotain Rahikaisen tököttiä, joka jättää hiuksiin makean tuoksun ja tekee niistä ihmeen pehmeät.

Suihkun jälkeen Lehto kulkee takaisin keittiöön ja juo kaksi kuppia kahvia. Niiden kanssa hän syö ison palan Lahtisen maustekakkua. Hän ei ole siitä ihan yhtä innoissaan kuin Rahikainen, se maistuu melkein turhankin makealta, mutta pakko hänen on myöntää, että kyllä Lahtinen osaa asiansa.

Kakkua syödessään hän avaa viimein puhelimensa. Joulutoivotuksia on tipahdellut Whatsappiin enemmänkin kuin tarpeeksi; iloinen viesti Kaarnalta ja toinen Lehdon pomolta, muutama jopa parilta salikaverilta ja vanhalta lukionaikaiselta tutulta. Lehto kirjoittaa yhdelle lyhyesti ‘Samoin’, ja lisää perään joulukuusiemojin. Sitten hän kopioi viestin kaikille muillekin. Mitäpä sitä turhia samaa juttua jokaiselle erikseen näpyttelemään.

Rahikaiselta ja Määtältä on kummaltakin tullut useampi viesti heidän yhteiseen ryhmäänsä. Määttä on lähettänyt selfien, jossa se hymyilee tyynesti Lahtisen ja tämän äidin välissä. Niillä on kaikilla tonttulakit päässä. Rahikainen on vastannut viestillä jossa käskee Määttää välittämään suukkoja kummallekin, ja siihen vastaukseksi on tullut tärähtänyt kuva, jossa Määttä on vetänyt yllättyneennäköisen Lahtisen suudelmaan, ja Lahtisen äidistä näkyy enää puolet kasvoista. Sen puolikkaan ilme on huvittavan kyllästynyt.

Rahikainen on vastannut rivillä sydämiä, ja lähettänyt heti perään kuvan valtavasta joulukuusesta, jossa on ainakin neljät eriväriset valot, eikä juuri muita koristeita. Lehto on ihan iloinen, että tässä kämpässä kukaan ei ole niin tyhmä, että jättäisi Rahikaisen yksinään kuusta koristelemaan.

Lehto lähettää ryhmään lyhytsanaisen hyvänjouluntoivotuksen, ja empii sitten hetken ennen kuin avaa Riitaojan viestit.

Eilen he unohtuivat suutelemaan niin pitkäksi aikaa, että Riitaoja olisi myöhästynyt bussistaan, ellei sillä olisi ollut puhelimessa herätystä. Heille tuli siitä huolimatta kiire, ja Lehto päätyi heittämään Riitaojan linja-autoasemalle autollaan, koska seuraavalla bussilla ei välttämättä olisi enää ehtinyt.

Asemalla seurasi hiukan kiusallinen ja typerän kivulias hetki, kun Lehto nousi autosta nostamaan Riitaojan tavaroita takakontista, ja he jäivät hetkeksi vain seisomaan lähekkäin, epävarmasti toisiaan vilkuillen. Riitaojan oli tarkoitus olla kotona ainakin viikko ellei pidempään, ja yhtäkkiä se tuntui aivan liian pitkältä ajalta.

Riitaojan asunnossa peiton alla kaikki oli tuntunut turvalliselta ja hyvältä ja vakaalta. Riitaojan kädet Lehdon vartalolla ja sen hellät suudelmat olivat tuntuneet luonnollisilta ja täydellisiltä. Se tunne tuntui kuitenkin jääneen Riitaojan kotiin, ja asemalla, kylmässä ulkoilmassa ihmisten keskellä, kaikki tuntui erilaiselta.

Riitaoja näytti pakkasesta punaisine poskineen aivan yhtä kauniilta ja sen hermostunut hymy herätti Lehdossa aivan samat tunteet kuin aiemminkin, mutta nyt hän koki sen kaiken suhteutettuna todellisuuteen, eikä enää vaaleanpunaisten lasien läpi. Totuus oli, että Riitaoja oli lähdössä pitkäksi aikaa pois, ja ero tuntui nyt jo uhkaavalta. Lehto ei oikein osannut pukea pelkoaan sanoiksi, mutta jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että Riitaoja tulisi järkiinsä heti kun pääsisi hiukan kauemmas Lehdon luota. Että Riitaoja tajuaisi maailmassa olevan miljoonia muita ihmisiä, joiden kanssa hänen olisi helpompi ja parempi olla.

Riitaoja laski laukkunsa maahan ja astui askeleen verran lähemmäs Lehtoa, ei aivan kiinni mutta niin lähelle, että Lehto saattoi kuvitella tuntevansa sen lämmön. 

“Ootathan sinä minuu”, Riitaoja pyysi hiljaa, aivan kuin itse pelkäisi samoja asioita kuin Lehtokin. Sitä oli vaikeaa uskoa, mutta kaipa Riitaoja puhui totta sanoessaan, että halusi Lehdon, pitkäksi aikaa ja kaikkine vikoineen ja ongelmineenkin.

“Kyllä mä ootan”, Lehto lupasi, ja sai palkakseen ujon mutta onnellisen hymyn, ja huulilleen nopeasti suikatun pehmeän suukon.

“Minä laitan viestiä”, Riitaoja lupasi. Sitten se kääntyi pois. Lehto seisoi paikoillaan autoonsa nojaten ja katseli, kuinka Riitaoja näytti lippunsa linja-auton kuljettajalle ja kävi viemässä laukkunsa matkatavaratilaan. Autoon noustessaan Riitaoja etsi hänet vielä katseellaan ja vilkutti, ja Lehto heilautti sille kättään vastaukseksi.

Lehto epäili, ehtisikö Riitaoja oikeasti mitään viestejä laittamaan, se olisi kuitenkin kiireinen perheensä ja kaikkien jouluperinteiden kanssa. Ei hän olettanut mahtuvansa kaiken sen sekaan.

Siinä Riitaoja on jo ehtinyt todistaa Lehdon olevan väärässä. Jo bussista se laittoi muutaman viestin, kuvan lumisesta maisemasta ja kommentteja siitä, kuinka ainakaan kaksikerroksisia busseja ei selvästi ole suunniteltu sen pituisille ihmisille. Kuulemma pää osuu kattoon, eivätkä jalat mahdu mihinkään mukavasti, vaan polvet likistyvät epämukavasti edessä olevaan selkänojaan. 

Myöhemmin illalla Riitaoja laittoi selfien, jossa hymyili siskonsa kanssa kameralle. Niillä oli samanlaiset hölmöt hymyt ja nätit silmät, vaikka sisko näytti muuten hyvin erilaiselta tummiksi meikattuine kulmakarvoineen ja punertaviksi värjättyine hiuksineen. Ne näyttivät iloisilta, ja kuvan taustalla näkyi iso joulukuusi, jonka ne olivat ilmeisesti juuri koristelleet.

Siihen Lehto vastasi itsekin selfiellä, jossa hän makoili sohvalla viltin alla katselemassa telkkaria. Hetken kuluttua tuli viesti, jonka mukaan Aliisan mielestä Riitaojalla on hyvä maku, ja Lehto hautasi hetkeksi kiusaantuneena kasvonsa sohvatyynyyn.

Lehto selaa keskustelua eiliseen iltaan, viimeiseen kuvaan, jonka Riitaoja lähetti ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Siinä se makaa sängyssä, sininen peitto vedettynä puoleen rintaan asti. Sen kasvot valaisee vain lukulampun lämpimänkellertävä valo, joka saa sen silmät hohtamaan. Se katsoo kameraan hymyillen niin lämpimästi, että Lehtoa hämmentää katsoa kuvaa. Kuka sille on antanut luvan laittaa tuollaisia. Tai ylipäätään näyttää tuolla tavalla noin söpöltä. Lehtoa nolostuttaa melkein enemmän, kuin jos olisi saanut vaikka alastonkuvan, koska tämä saa hänet tuntemaan liikaa hellyyttä ja tiedostamaan, millainen järkyttävä pehmo hänestä on tullut.

Kuvatekstinä on iloinen ‘Hyvää yötä!’ sekä nukkuva emoji sekä punainen sydän. Sekin hämmensi Lehtoa illalla ja sai sormet tärisemään typerästi, mutta hän sai sentään toivotettua hyvää yötä. Se uusi ja odottamaton pehmeys otti hetkeksi vallan, ja Lehto tuli lähettäneeksi viestin perään vielä vaaleanpunaisen sydämen. Kai ilahdutti Riitaojaa, sillä se vastasi rivillä punaisia ja pinkkejä sydämiä.

Lehto ei ikinä myöntäisi sitä kenellekään, mutta hän jäi katselemaan niitä ihan liian pitkäksi aikaa. Oli jo tarpeeksi noloa, ettei hän ollut koskaan ennen edes saanut mitään sydmiä keneltäkään muilta kuin kämppiksiltään. Nyt kun niitä tuli tuolla tavalla paljon, se pisti hänet aivan hämmennyksiin, vaikka ne olivan helvetti soikoon vain _emojeita._

Lehto selaa alemmas Riitaojalta tänään tulleisiin viesteihin. Se on toivottanut hyvää huomenta ja hyvää joulua yhdeksän jälkeen, ja sitten pahoitellut jos viestiääni vaikka herättäisi Lehdon. Myöhemmin se on laittanut ison peilin kautta otetun kuvan itsestään tummissa puvunhousuissa ja siistissä valkoisessa kauluspaidassa, jonka hihat on kääritty kyynärpäihin, ja selittänyt, että on lähdössä isovanhempiensa luokse joululounaalle.

Lehto ei ikinä kehtaisi myöntää sitäkään, mutta hän jää hetkeksi katselemaan tätäkin kuvaa. Riitaoja näyttää uskomattoman hyvältä juhlavissa vaatteissa, pitkältä ja hoikalta ja kauniilta. Se on tehnyt hiuksilleenkin jotain, ja sen pienestä vinosta hymystä näkee, että se on itsekin tyytyväinen lopputulokseen. Lehto antaisi aika paljon, jos saisi sen nyt tähän tuon näköisenä. Hänen sormensa syyhyävät kiskoa vaatteet pois sen päältä ja kaataa sen sänkyyn ja sotkea sen hiukset.

Sitä Lehto ei halua ajatella, mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuisi. Hän toivoo, ettei Riitaoja olettaisi hänen haluavan olla kontrollissa, tai… päällä, tai mitään sellaista, sillä Lehto tietää jo nyt, että hän olisi siinä surkea. Hänellä ei ole mistään mitään kokemusta, ja vaikka pornoa on tietenkin tullut katseltua ja kaikenlaista omaa kivaa pidettyä paljonkin, ei se oikein anna eväitä oikeaan seksiin. Ennen Riitaojaa Lehto ei oikeastaan edes uskonut, että koskaan haluaisi ketään niin lähelle itseään, tai että edes pystyisi sellaiseen. Ties kuinka monta vuotta ainut tapa, jolla Lehto on ketään toista koskettanut, on ollut tappelu, oli se sitten treeniä salilla tai käsirysy nakkikioskin jonossa ihan tositarkoituksella. Väkivalta on Lehdossa niin syvällä, että hän pelkää ettei osaisi koskettaa Riitaojaa kunnolla, satuttamatta. 

Riitaoja on kuitenkin niin erilainen kuin kukaan muu, sellainen jota Lehto _haluaa_ osata koskettaa. Riitaoja on hellä ja herkkä ja turvallinen, ja hänen kosketuksensa on alusta asti tuntunut helpommalta hyväksyä kuin muiden. Jos Riitaoja joskus vain haluaa, Lehdosta tuntuu, että hän saattaisi olla valmis tekemään ihan mitä tahansa.

Lehto karistaa tällaiset ahatukset päästään ja on juuri lähettämässä Riitaojalle huomenia, kun siltä tuleekin uusi viesti: kuva pitkästä pöydästä, joka on täpötäynnä jouluruokia, kaikkea kinkusta ja karjalanpaistista joulutorttuihin ja rosolliin. Lehto lähettää vastaukseksi kuvan puolityhjästä kahvikupistaan. Riitaoja vastaa nopeasti.

_Huomenta Lehto <3<3 Syöthän myös jotain :(_

Lehto voitelee itselleen leivän ja lähettää siitäkin kuvan, ja saa vastaukseksi tyytyväisesti hymyilevän hymiön ja lisää sydämiä. Tuollaisen huolehtimisen pitäisi ärsyttää, mutta häntä vain hymyilyttää. He juttelevat hetken turhia, kunnes Riitaojan täytyy lopettaa, jotta ehtii syömään.

*

Lehto ajaa myöhemmin iltapäivällä Kaarnojen talolle. Matka ei ole pitkä, mutta hän ehtii hermoilla sen aikana enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Hyvin heillä yleensä menee, mutta hänellä ei juuri ole ennen ollut mitään _ihmissuhdeasioita_ salattavana. Kaarnan ukko etenkin on niin tarkkanäköinen, että huomaa varmasti jonkin olevan hänessä erilaista kuin ennen.

Lehto lampsii ovelle ja soittaa ovikelloa. Hänellä on edelleen oma avainkin, mutta ei hän viitsi rynniä suoraan sisään niin kuin edelleen asuisi talossa. Ovi aukeaa niin nopeasti, että voisi kuvitella Airan odottaneen Lehtoa eteisessä. Sisältä tulvahtaa lämmintä ilmaa ja ruuan tuoksua, ja Aira hymyilee leveästi toivottaessaan Lehdon tervetulleeksi.

Se koskettaa lyhyesti hänen käsivarttaan, muttei yritä halata, koska on tottunut siihen, että hän menee sellaisesta lukkoon. Lehtoa oikeastaan vähän harmittaa, sillä hänestä tuntuu, että nykyään hän saattaisi kestääkin nopean halauksen. Hän ei kuitenkaan kehtaa sanoa sellaista, sillä hän ei halua ylimääräistä huomiota tälle uudelle piirteelle itsessään. 

Ukko on jossain peremmällä talossa, mutta sekin huikkaa tervehdyksen kuullessaan heidän tulevan sisään. Lehto ripustaa ulkovaatteensa eteiseen, ja seuraa Airaa avaraan keittiöön, jossa Kaarna onkin viimeistelessä kattausta.

“Terve!” Kaarna ilahtuu nähdessään Lehdon. Se taputtaa hänen hartiaansa ronskisti, ja käskee pöytään.

He istuvat kaikki alas, ja kasaavat lautasilleen ruokaa. He syövät pitkän kaavan mukaan ja kaikien kuulumiset käydään läpi.

Kaarna kertoo draamasta koulussa, jossa on rehtorina; opettajien työpaikkaromansseista ja hermoromahduksista. Se puhuu kuntapolitiikasta ja veljensä edesottamuksista Ruotsissa ja kaikenöaisesta muusta, mikä ei oikeastaan kiinnosta Lehtoa. Sitä on kuitenkin ihan hauskaa kuunnella, kuten myös Airan juttuja harrastuksistaan ja tulevasta etelänmatkasta.

Aira kyselee Määtän ja Rahikaisen kuulumisia, ja Lehto kertoo. Hän tulee sanoneeksi jotain töistäkin, sekä viime kerrasta kun joutui korjaamaan autoaan ja vaihtamaan jarrupalat. Hän tiedostaa puhuvansa enemmän kuin normaalisti, mutta jotenkin tuntuu tarpeelliselta suoltaa turhuuksia, jottei vahingossa tule maininneeksi Riitaojaa.

Se vain pyörii hänen mielessään, niin kuin aina nykyään. Ei siitä kuitenkaan ainakaan vielä tarvitse puhua. Hyvässä lykyssä koko suhde kariutuu mahdottomuuteensa ennen kuin Kaarnat edes saavat siitä tietää. Tai jos niin ihmeellisesti käy, että ei, se on sitten sen ajan murhe.

Joulupöydässä Lehto ei ala asioitaan levittelemään, etenkään kun hän on itsekin niiden kanssa niin pihalla. Jos hän vilkuilee jatkuvasti puhelintaan ja näpyttelee muutaman vastauksen Riitaojalle pöydän alla, niin sille nyt ei vain voi mitään, eikä kenenkään pitäisi siitä epäillä mitään.

*

Ruuan jälkeen Lehto ja Kaarna istuvat sohvalle katselemaan televisiota. Ei sieltä mitään järkevää tule, mutta he katselevat silti. Aira on mennyt käymään suvun haudoilla, mutta he eivät lähteneet mukaan, koska siitä on vuosien saatossa muodostunut Airan oma perinne, tilaisuus rauhoittua joulukiireiden keskellä ja muistaa kuolleita sukulaisia ja ystäviä.

Lehto arvaa, että jos Kaarna haluaa puhua hänen kanssaan jostain vakavasta, jostain henkilökohtaisesta, se tekee sen nyt kun he ovat kaksin. Kaarna on tarjonnut hänelle lasin viskiä, sillä verukkeella, että täytyyhän sitä nyt maistaa, kun on joku uusi merkki, jota Kaarna ei ole ennen testannut. Lehto ei ollut aikonut juoda mitään, mutta kyllä hän nyt yhden voi ottaa, tai jos menee enemmän niin hän voi sitten jäädä tänne yöksi.

Se on hyvää viskiä, eikä Lehto edes halua tietää, paljonko ukko on siitä maksanut. Hänestä tuntuu vähän siltä, että Kaarna yrittää hyvitellä jotakin tai lepytellä häntä jo etukäteen.

“Sanohan, Toivo”, Kaarna aloittaa teeskennellyn kepeästi, “tiedäthän sinä, että voit kertoa minulle mitä vain?”

Lehto murahtaa suurinpiirtein myöntävästi ja kohottaa kulmiaan. Ei hän mitenkään innokkaasti ole syöksymässä kertomaan. Jos Kaarna välttämättä haluaa tietää, se saa yrittää vähän kovemmin ja opetella edes muodostamaan kunnollisia kysymyksiä.

“Niin että”, Kaarna rykäisee, “Onko sinulla jotakin… ihmistä? Eihän se oikeastaan minulle kuulu, mutta hirveästi kyllä kiinnostaa. Vanha mies kun olen. Houkuttaa vähän elää nuoremman polven kautta.”

Lehto tuhahtaa, mutta tavallaan hän arvostaa että ukko vääntää tästä vitsiä eikä ota asiaa niin tosissaan. Sen ilme on hyväntahtoisen leikkisä. Kaipa sille voisi sittenkin kertoa. Järkyttää sitä kerrankin vähän.

“Minä nyt vähän niin kuin kai. Tapailen yhtä tyyppiä”, Lehto mutisee ja kaataa itselleen tilkan lisää viskiä.

Kaarna puhkeaa niin leveään hymyyn, että sen voisi kuvitella saaneen juuri tietää voittaneensa lotossa. 

“Millainen n- millainen ihminen se sitten on?”

Lehto ei ole koskaan suostunut sanomaan suoraan, mistä sukupuolista pitää vai pitääkö mistään, mutta hän arvostaa Kaarnan yritystä ilmaista suvaitsevaisuutta, ilmaista että mikä vain olisi ihan okei, muukin kuin nainen.

“Sen nimi on Risto”, Lehto sanoo hiljaa, ja kulauttaa lasinsa tyhjäksi. Pitää katseensa eteenpäin suunnattuna, koska sitä on jo valmiiksi vaikea sanoa ääneen.

Kaarna hymähtää ja töytäisee Lehdon olkapäätä nyrkillään hellän miehekkäästi.

“Kiitos, että kerroit”, se sanoo vakavasti. “mutta et vaikuta aivan iloiselta.”

Lehto taistelee, ettei liikuttuisi siitä, miten se huolehtii.

“Olen mä. Iloinen. Se on paras ihminen jonka mä tiedän.” Pieni hymy hiipii väkisin hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän ajattelee Riitaojaa.

“Mut se siinä just onkin. Se on hyvä, ja mä oon mä.”

Kaarna huokaisee ja laskee kätensä isällisesti Lehdon olkapäälle.

“Minä mietin monta vuotta, että oliko se sinussa luonnostaan, ettet kaivannut ketään etkä rakastunut ihmisiin”, se muistelee, “vai johtuiko se kaikesta, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut. Mietin, olisinko voinut tehdä jotain paremmin, olisinko voinut opettaa sinulle enemmän näistä asioista.”

Lehto äännähtää mitäänsanomattomasti. “Tuskin siitä olis ollut mitään hyötyä. En mä… halunnut ketään, millään lailla. Mun ei vieläkään pitäisi.”

“Voi Toivo”, Kaarna huokaa. “Tuossa on se, mistä minun olisi pitänyt puhua enemmän. Ymmärrän, ettei se tunnu siltä, ei ehkä koskaan, mutta sinä ansaitset jonkun, joka on sinulle hyvä ja osaa auttaa sinua olemaan onnellinen.”

Lehto hymyilee ilottomasti. “Silti. Sille olis parempiakin. Oon sanonutkin sille.”

“Mitä hän sanoi siihen?”

“Ettei halua muita.” Tuntuu oudolta sanoa se ääneen, myöntää että joku on niin vinksahtanut, että ajattelee hänestä noin.

“Mitä jos yrittäisit uskoa häntä?” Kaarna kysyy. “Minä tunnen sinut aika hyvin, ja jos minä sinusta jotain tiedän niin sen, että valehtelijoista sinä et pidä.”

Lehto hymähtää. Niinhän se on; Riitaoja on rehellinen ja avoin, se on yksi niistä puolista, joista Lehto siinä pitää. Kyllä Lehto Riitaojaa uskoo, uskoo että tämä haluaa hänet. On sitten taas kokonaan eri asia, onko se Riitaojalta vain typerää, vai ihan helvetin idioottimaista.

“Saat kohta hyvin isällisen halin, seläntaputusten kera”, Kaarna varoittaa. “Ehkä jopa pusun otsalle. Valmistaudu.”

Lehto tuhahtaa, mutta nojaa hetkeksi kosketukseen, kun Kaarna vetää hänet halaukseen. Hän laskee leukansa sen olalle ja huokaisee syvään.

Tuntuu kuin hän olisi taas kuusitoista, yhtä sekaisin ja hämmentynyt ja varma siitä, että nämäkin ihmiset jossain vaiheessa jättäisivät hänet, ehkä juuri silloin, kun hän viimein olisi oppinut luottamaan heihin.

Kaarnat ovat jääneet, mutta Lehto ei osaa luottaa, että Riitaoja tekee samoin, ei vaikka hän kuinka haluaisikin yrittää.

“Tiedän, etten saa sinua uskomaan sitä tässä ja nyt”, Kaarna sanoo, “mutta sinä ansaitset kaiken hyvän mitä sinulle tapahtuu, ja enemmänkin.”

Lehto tuhahtaa ja vetäytyy taaksepäin, ja Kaarna antaa hänen, vaikka hän tunteekin sen suukottavan hänen päälakeaan suurieleisesti.

“Älä viitsi.”

“Viitsin viitsin. Sanoisin, että kokeile tämän kerran luottaa.”

Lehto hymähtää. Hän palaa entiseen asentoonsa sohvan nurkkaan, ja ojentaa taas tyhjäntyneen lasinsa Kaarnalle. Tämä virnistää ja kaataa siihen lisää, parin sormenleveyden verran. Lehto ottaa lasin ja kulauttaa viskiä, nauttii karheasta poltteesta kurkussaan.

Ei tämäkään keskustelu häntä vakuuttanut, ei siihen pystyisi varmaan sadalla tai tuhannellakaan keskustelulla, mutta jokin hänen rinnassaan rauhoittuu hiukan, asettuu paikoilleen. Lehto ei luota itseensä, mutta ehkä hänen pitäisi luottaa Määttään, Rahikaiseen ja Kaarnaan. Ehkä hänen pitäisi luottaa Riitaojaan.

*

Lehto jää yöksi, koska parin viskipaukun jälkeen hän ei voi enää lähteä ajamaan kotiinkaan. Aira palaa hautuumaareissultaan ja sijaa hänelle vuoteen olohuoneen levitettävälle sohvalle. Lehto käpertyy siihen, ja sallii Airan pörröttää hänen hiuksiaan hellästi toivottaessaan hyvää yötä.

Kaarnat menevät jo yhdentoista jälkeen yläkertaan nukkumaan, ja Lehto jää yksin kuuntelemaan olohuoneen seinäkellon tikitystä. Katulampun valoa kajastaa sisään ohuiden verhojen läpi, ja pihan lumipeitteisen omenapuun oksien varjoja lankeaa seinälle.

Ajatuksia pyörii päässä aivan liikaa, jotta niiden sekaan mahtuisi unta, mutta Lehto sulkee kuitenkin silmänsä ja yrittää nukahtaa.

Hetken kuluttua puhelimen värinä keskeyttää hänet. Hän haparoi pimeässä, kunnes löytää puhelimen sohvapöydän kulmalta. Näytöllä vilkkuu Riitaojan nimi, ja Lehto vastaa refleksinomaisesti, ehtimättä edes miettimään, että ehkä se ei pienessä huppelissa ja myöhään illalla ole mikään paras idea.

“Hei”, Riitaoja sanoo, ja sen ääni kuulostaa apealta. “Anteeksi, että minä näin myöhään.”

“Moi. Mitäs?” Lehto kysyy, hiljaa mutta normaalia äänensävyä tavoitellen.

“Tää tulee nyt vähän yllättäen, mutta ootko sinä huomenna kiireinen?”

“En, miten niin?”

“Minä tuun täältä aamulla pois. Ajattelin, että voisitko hakea minut asemalta, jos siitä ei voan oo kauheasti vaivaa.”

Lehto huolestuu tahtomattaan. “Kävikö jotain?” hän kysyy.

Riitaojan piti olla Muuramessa viikko, eikä vain kahta yötä. Sen ääni kuulostaa hiljaiselta ja jotenkin lyödyltä, ja Lehto ei muuta haluaisikaan kuin sulkea sen syliinsä turvaan, ja ehkä vähän leipoa kuonoon sitä onnetonta, joka sen on saanut kuulostamaan tuollaiselta.

“Minä olin vähän hölmö ja kun tännään ruokapäydässä puhuttiin Aliisan poikaystävästä niin sanoin, että minullakin on. Tiijän kyllä, että on ihan tyhmää yrittää täällä puhuu minun homoudesta, mutta jotenkin se voan tuli.”

Lehto äännähtää rohkaisevasti saadakseen Riitaojan jatkamaan, ja yrittää olla huomioimatta hölmöä ilon läikähdystä rinnassaan, kun häntä kutsutaan poikaystäväksi. Linjan toisesta päästä kuuluu väsynyt huokaus.

“Niinkun ennenkin, isä ei oikein edes uskonu, nauro voan minul, ja äiti suuttui että… minä oon itsekäs ja pilaan muilta joulun. Että on se nyt kun kuusi vuotta nuorempi sisko on… parempi ihminen ku minä, ja osaa käyttäytyä.”

“Mitä vittua”, Lehto sihahtaa. Hän haluaa hypätä autoon ja hakea Riitaojan tuolta pois, heti paikalla.

“Ei tässä mitään sen ihmeellisempää. Minä haluun voan tästä ilmapiiristä niin äkkiä pois kun voan pääsen.”

“Okei. Mä haen sut. Monelta sun juna on täällä?”

“Kiitos”, Riitaoja huokaisee, ja Lehto kuulee sen äänestä, että se hymyilee jo vähän.

“Varttia vail kakstoista sen pitäis olla”, Riitaoja jatkaa, ja naurahtaa surullisesti. “Haluisin voan nähä sinut mahollisimman pian ja voan olla sinun kanssa. Enkä näiden kanssa täällä.”

Lehto toivoo niin kovasti, että olisi Riitaojan luona ja voisi suojella sitä. Silittää sen hiuksia ja lohduttaa sitä jos vain jotenkin osaisi. Sen ääni on niin pieni, väsynyt ja torjuttu. 

“Oletko sä kuitenkin ihan kunnossa ja turvassa?” Lehto varmistaa. Riitaoja lupaa olevansa.

Lehtoa nolottaa, kuinka paljon hän kaipaa Riitaoja jo nyt, ja kuinka iloinen hän on siitä, että pääsee näkemään sen jo huomenna.

*

Aamulla Lehto ajaa kotiin siivoamaan vähän, ja sen jälkeen hän menee rautatieasemalle odottamaan Riitaojaa. Hän ostaa aseman R-kioskista kahvin, ja lämmittelee sormiaan kupin ympärillä odottaessaan laiturilla. Kahvi ei ole kovin hyvää, mutta ainakin se lämmittää. Lehto juo sen loppuun, ja pudotaa kupin roskikseen juuri, kun junan saapumisesta kuulutetaan.

Juna tulee muutaman minuutin myöhässä, ja Riitaoja tulee ensimmäisten matkustajien joukossa ulos.

Se katselee ympärilleen hetken, kunnes huomaa Lehdon. Se näyttää väsyneeltä ja raahaa isoa laukkuaan perässään, mutta rientää Lehdon luo nopeasti. Läheltä katsottuna sen silmät ovat punaiset kuin se olisi itkenyt. Ryhti on lysy ja kulmakarvat surullisesti kurtussa.

Noin surkeanakin Riitaoja on kaunis, ja sen näkeminen piristää Lehtoa ja kohentaa hänen omaa mielialaansa paljon enemmän, kuin on hänelle normaalia.

Lehto ei osaa tällaisia juttuja, mutta hän levittää käsiään sen verran, että Riitaoja ymmärtää, että on okei halata jos se haluaa.

Riitaoja huokaisee ja suurin piirtein syöksyy Lehdon syliin. Se takertuu häneen tiukasti ja kumartuu, jotta voi haudata kasvonsa hänen olkaansa. Ensimmäistä kertaa Lehto on se, jonka pitäisi osata lohduttaa, ja ajatus tuntuu vieraalta. Hän kokeilee silittää Riitaojan selkää, nostaa toisen käden hellästi sen niskalle ja pitää kiinni tavalla, jonka toivoo tuntuvan turvalliselta.

“Anteeks nyt”, Riitaoja mutisee Lehdon hartiaan. “Tämän ei pitäny mennä näin. Toivottavast sinul ei ollu mittään? En haluis olla sinul vaivaks.”

“Älä”, Lehto käskee. “Mulla on kämppä tyhjänä, voit olla mun luona vaikka koko loppuviikon jos haluat.”

Riitaoja nyyhkäisee, ja Lehto tuntee sen nyökkäävän.

Lehto pitelee sitä pitkään, silittelee vain, ja antaa Riitaojan nojata häneen siinä ihmisjoukon keskellä. Aiemmin hän ei olisi voinut kuvitellakaan tekevänsä tällaista, mutta juuri nyt ohikulkijoiden mielipiteillä ei ole mitään väliä. Pikkuhiljaa Riitaojan hengitys rauhoittuu, ja se naurahtaa hiljaa, vetäytyy vähän taaksepäin katsoakseen Lehtoon. 

“Kiitos”, se kuiskaa. Ei tarkenna, mutta Lehto ymmärtää kyllä. Kiitos, että Lehto on tässä, kiitos, että hänelle Riitaoja kelpaa sellaisena kuin se on.

“Älä turhaan”, Lehto murahtaa. Haluaisi pystyä parantamaan Riitaojan oloa, haluaisi olla sille paljon parempi kuin osaa. Toivoisi, että hänellä olisi jonkinlaista kokemusta tällaisesta, jotain muitakin keinoja ratkaista ongelmia kuin nyrkit ja pakoon juokseminen.

Lehto katsoo Riitaojan kauniisiin, surullisiin silmiin. Toivoo, että se osaisi kertoa hänelle, miten hän voisi auttaa sitä.

“Mitä sä tarviit?” hän kysyy.

“En minä mitään erikoista”, Riitaoja hymyilee. “Sinut voan. Ja aikaa. Ihan voan olla ja rauhoittua hetken, jos se sopii.”

Lehto huokaisee, ja nousee varpailleen painaakseen pienen suudelman Riitaojan huulille. Hän ottaa sen kasvot käsiensä väliin ja silittää sen poskia. Riitaojan hymy on ihmeellinen asia; vähän lapsellinen ja hölmön näköinen, mutta samalla niin kovin kaunis ja rakas.

“Kyllä se sopii”, Lehto lupaa, ja se on totuus. Kyllä hän voi sen Riitaojalle antaa, itsensä ja kotinsa ja kaiken sen ajan, mitä hänellä on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! Tää on ollut aikamoinen vuoristorata, ihanaa että ootte olleet mukana.❤️
> 
> Olo on vähän haikea, mutta en oo saanu tästä tarinasta vielä tarpeekseni, vaan aion kirjoittaa tälle vielä muutaman lyhyen jatko-osan, vähän korkeammalla ikärajalla. Linkkailen niitä tähän sitä mukaa kun ne valmistuvat. 😊

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Takaperin kunnes pysähdytään](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567192) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry)




End file.
